Code Lyoko oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Code Lyoko, M rated for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Honeymoon flames

Honeymoon flames

Ulrich couldn't believe it

He couldn't believe that Odd was a complete failure at being a best man, he couldn't believe that his father had sat through the entire ceremony without mentioning that his bride was most likely just settling for him, he couldn't believe how his father-in-law had accepted him completely, he couldn't believe how the day had gone off without a hitch

But the one thing he couldn't believe the most was that he was finally married to Yumi Ishiyama, his best friend, soul mate and the love of his life was his wife at last and he couldn't have been happier

Odd had asked him earlier that morning if he was suffering cold feet and in response Ulrich laughed in his friends face, if he could face X.A.N.A's monsters without a hint of fear he could stand being bound to Yumi for the rest of his life

The wait at the alter was naturally nerve racking and feeling cramped in a tight tuxedo or 'monkey suit' as Ulrich preferred to call them didn't make it easier but seeing Yumi enter in her naturally black sleek dress that radiated in contrast with her porcelain skin made the wait more than worth it

The ceremony went perfectly as did the reception afterwards, Odd's best man speech was near text book, just the right amount of seriousness and insult comedy on the groom, the only complaint was after a couple of drinks Odd began to drawl on and had to be dragged off by Sam by his ear

They had intended to spend their honeymoon in Cannes in the south of France until both Ulrich's and Yumi's fathers dragged Ulrich aside and each presented him with a cheque, their excuses was that "my daughter deserves better than that" and "you only have one first honeymoon, don't screw it up"

When the couple saw the amounts written on the cheques it knocked the breath from their lungs and Ulrich immediately reserved a week's stay on a private tropical island get away for them, they spent their wedding night in privacy re-christening the bed over and over, their tempo never rising above smooth, liquid movements as that night was not about neither relief or lust but of consummating their love for each other forever binding their souls as their bodies entwined in a multitude of ways and positions

The next morning they allowed their passion to run wild, they had awoken naked and Yumi had barely risen before Ulrich's lips were against hers and he was buried to the hilt inside of her heat, no complaints were voiced and she dug her heels into his lower back encouraging him to go deeper and harder, the morning was spent christening every room they had neglected beforehand, their youthful bodies quickly re-energizing for another round after each time before finally packing for their honeymoon

It was safe to say that Yumi was grateful for Ulrich's choice of booking an island close to the equator, the blowjob both on the drive to the airport and in the toilets on the plane ride there more than proved it, when they weren't all over each other Yumi was admiring her new wedding ring and fantasizing about her new life ahead of her as Mrs Yumi Ishiyama-Stern, Ulrich had insisted on combining her two last names as Yumi Stern didn't have the same ring to it as Ishiyama-Stern

Ulrich in turn sat in quiet pride that he had Yumi actually fantasizing about something, his wife was normally too down to earth to spend her time in her imagination, his mind also drifted to the question he had been asking since Yumi accepted his proposal, how could he had been so lucky? Yumi could have had anyone but she fell in love with him

He quickly shook the thoughts from his head when Yumi took his hand again and pulled him towards the toilets, more than her mouth needed attention this time and when they were done Ulrich more than enjoyed the jealous looks he got from the other men around them

When the plane landed Ulrich was nearly felled by the dramatic temperature increase, Yumi took it in her stride taking a moment to change into some torn off black denim shorts and a black bikini top making Ulrich thankful that the boat journey to their island would be just them and the boat driver, he could stand looks of jealousy but he drew the line at flat out lust

"This place is amazing" Yumi smiled leaning over the side of the boat to gaze into the crystal clear water

"That it is young lady" the driver responded, the driver was old but thankfully not lecherous old, he kept his eyes and hands to himself and spoke with respect "so honeymooners huh?"

"Uh huh" Ulrich grunted without facing him, he was focusing his full attention on Yumi's behind as she bent over the side of the boat to get a better look at the ocean life, he contemplated how easy he could meld against her in that position and wondered if the driver wasn't there how easy it would be to yank down her shorts and underwear and bite through that flimsy looking bikini strap but there would be plenty of time for that later

"Marrying so young, not like in my day" the driver commented shaking his head "well I hope the best for you, the last thing you need at your age is a failed marriage"

"Trust me that won't be happening" Ulrich replied somewhat arrogantly "I intend to make sure she can want nobody else"

Yumi gave him a glare over her shoulder but did not scold him, it was as if she was daring him to say more, Ulrich smirked but chose not to push it, he leaned back in his seat taking in how her marble skin practically glowed in the bright sunlight, he wondered if Yumi would tan well never seeing her with darker toned skin

He himself did not tan well forcing him to keep his shirt on and he felt basted in the amount of sun block he had applied to avoid the ever painful sunburn, the last thing he wanted at the end of his honeymoon was to return home bright red

"As I was saying I hope the best for you" the driver repeated as they approached their destination "when we arrive I'll leave you to yourselves, my numbers on the phone in the house and I'm fifteen minutes away if you have any trouble"

Ulrich and Yumi nodded as they caught sight of the island before them, Yumi's eyes lit up at the beautiful scene in front of her, crystal white sands, tall palm trees and by the looks of it completely secluded from civilisation, emotion soon got the better of her and in seconds she was straddling Ulrich's lap kissing the face off of him, the driver shook his head and chuckled at the sight "ah young love, it's so overrated"

They arrived a couple of minutes later and after helping the couple carry their baggage into the house the driver was off to leave them to their privacy, they thanked him for his assistance before scouting out their place of residence for the next week, the house was small yet spacious with stone walls and laminated flooring, the furniture was modern yet strangely quaint and all that could be heard was the ocean waves and the wind in the trees

Yumi smiled at the sight leaning on the counter to gaze out of the window, Ulrich moved behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, Yumi sighed at his touch and pushed back flush against him interlacing her fingers with his "I love you"

"I love you too" Ulrich replied kissing the nape of her neck

"This place is so beautiful"

"Only the best for you" he murmured nipping at her earlobe

Yumi shuddered at the feeling pressing further back against him, she could feel him getting harder through their pants and she quickly grew wet "Ulrich"

"Yes Yumi?"

"Get these damn clothes off of me"

"My pleasure"

With that comment Ulrich nipped at the bikini strap and with complete lack of effort snapped it letting the flimsy cloth fall to the floor, Ulrich swiftly spun her round and attacked her throat whilst she pulled his shirt over his head, when he was free of the item his mouth travelled to latch onto a nipple whilst he massaged her breast, Yumi's head fell back with a lustful moan nearly causing her to lose concentration as she rid them both of their lower clothing leaving both bare

Taking hold of her waist Ulrich lifted her and placed her on the counter opening her legs finding her more than ready for him, latching his mouth on her throat he prepared to push into her but was stopped by her hands on his shoulders

"Ulrich the door's still open"

Ulrich turned to see that they had left the door wide open, the sounds of the ocean flittered gracefully through the house, a wicked idea went through his mind "so what if it's open?" he growled in her ear "we're the only ones on this island, no one can see us"

Yumi looked at him with a mysterious glint in her eyes, it looked like…..inspiration? Before he could decipher what it was Yumi had taken his hand and was pulling him towards the doorway, he had thought that she wanted to fuck outside but when she stood in the doorway away from him, took hold of the frame and bent over it was obvious how she wanted it

Ulrich wondered why they had never had sex in a doorway before, sure they had plenty of chances when Yumi left the bedroom in the morning but Ulrich always pulled her back onto the bed for another round, the way Yumi bent into shape as he plunged in and out of her was mesmerising, her firm ass felt perfect in his hands as he clutched it for purchase and the noise she made when he brought his palm down on it was music to his ears only made better by the clenching of her inner muscles with each spank

He noticed that Yumi was biting her lip to suppress her moans, he took one hand from her perfect ass and brought it to her jaw encouraging it to open "don't hold back Yumi, nobody can hear us, scream your lungs out" he enforced the last part with a deep hard push into her wet cunt

"Ah….ah" Yumi panted as Ulrich increased his pace

"Not good enough, I want to hear every scream and every curse from that beautiful mouth of yours" he growled grinding into her

"Ah…ah…fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Yumi began to scream as her breasts bounced with each thrust into her "fuck me! I'm yours! Yours forever!"

Ulrich smirked as Yumi began to let loose, proclaiming herself as his at the top of her lungs, he reached around her torso and pulled her flush to him not letting up on his thrusts into her burning pussy "don't stop! Please don't stop! I need you!"

"Don't worry, I'm not stopping" he promised pushing her down to her hands and knees, Yumi moaned from intense arousal at the new position and the new level of depth Ulrich was able to reach, it took very little effort in this position for Ulrich to have her clenching and rippling around his cock screaming in her orgasm, Ulrich soon followed flowing freely into his wife's womb

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Yumi panted as Ulrich held her to him

"I love you too, with all my heart" Ulrich replied slowing pulling out of her

Yumi whimpered from the loss of him before slowly standing, with his cum slowly trickling down her legs she stepped out of the house and began to walk to the shore

"Don't you want to put pants on?" Ulrich called after her

Yumi turned and smiled mischievously at him "you said it yourself Ulrich, we're the only ones here, why would we need clothes? In fact I'm not getting dressed for the entire week" she replied before continuing her journey to the water

Ulrich watched her walk away and a dirty grin graced his lips, Yumi wanted a nudist honeymoon and he didn't have it in him to deny her

They spent the rest of the day exploring their private get away, scouting every square foot of the island, sunbathed on the white sands, went swimming in the crystal clear ocean and whenever the mood took them they fucked like animals safe in the knowledge that they were completely alone

The majority of the week went as such and on the last morning Ulrich woke up with the most deliciously warm and wet sensation around his cock, glancing down he found the thin sheet bunched around his waist rising up and down in quick succession, pulling the cover away he grinned at the sight of Yumi's head bobbing along his length with her lips pursed tight around him

"One day you're going to get tired of doing that" he smirked resting his arms behind his head

Yumi slowly removed her mouth from him and lazily licked him from base to tip "when that day comes make sure to remind me how good you taste" she breathed before taking him into her mouth and throat again, it wasn't long before Ulrich was spilling into her mouth with a growl and Yumi was gulping it down

Ulrich immediately returned the favour soon having Yumi screaming in orgasm, they spent the majority of the day in bed holding each other and reminiscing their time together and before when they were just friends, laughing at the good memories and going quiet at the bad

Around mid-afternoon Yumi got up to use the shower, she stretched her aching underused muscles before heading to the bathroom, Ulrich stared at her ass as she walked and noticing this Yumi gave him a seductive hip sway and gave herself a quick spank before exiting the room

Ulrich groaned at the sight and got up to head to the kitchen, he was starving and parched from their adult activities, walking passed the bathroom he noticed Yumi did not shut the door and he instantly gave into the urge to watch Yumi shower

Leaning against the doorframe he took in the sight before him, water cascading down his wife's body, running along every curve and making her marble skin shimmer in the light, she caught glance of him looking but paid him no mind continuing to wash without shame or embarrassment

Smiling at how comfortable she was around him he left and headed to the kitchen, the sun was still blazing in the sky making it seem midday, he opened the fridge and removed a carton of fresh tropical punch, being a guy with a normally mundane diet his body reacted surprisingly well to the foreign food and drink, he gulped down the drink straight from the carton and took large bites out of a piece of fruit

Thankfully throughout the week he had hardly burnt for which he was thankful for, as he expected Yumi did not take much colour her skin remaining its marble white, as she promised they had not worn clothing since the day they had arrived and he still never got tired of seeing her nude body

The sound of wet footsteps caught his attention and glancing in the doorway he saw his wife standing there completely soaking wet, it was obvious she hadn't bothered towelling off after her shower, as Ulrich stood staring she flicked her hair around cascading the room in water droplets

Whilst Ulrich was staring at her through 'frosted glass' she approached him and took the fruit from him taking a bite herself then she kissed him letting him taste the sweet juice on her tongue, Ulrich sighed into the kiss dropping the carton to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer

"Last day Ulrich" Yumi panted as they parted for air "we should make it really special"

"And how shall we do that?"

Yumi leant in closer to whisper huskily in his ear "I want you to make me scream so loud that everyone on the next island will hear me" she then backed away from him and sauntered out of the door onto the beach

Ulrich paused for a moment before following her, he found her lying on her back on the sand with her legs spread wide in obvious invitation, he moved down to hover above her his mouth inches from hers, Yumi with her eyes still closed subconsciously raised her head to kiss him which Ulrich returned instantly, his cock pressed against her opening making her groan into his mouth

"Fuck me Ulrich, make me scream" she bade him wrapping her legs around his waist

Aligning himself Ulrich quickly pushed into Yumi's opening making her gasp sharply "nope, not loud enough" he muttered pulling back then shoving back in with more force, Yumi gasped and keened with each movement clinging to him with all of her strength

Her wet pussy yielded and accepted each intrusion and clenched trying to prevent each exit of Ulrich's cock, he felt amazing inside of her and she would have been perfectly happy to be impaled on his hard shaft forever, her back scraped against the coarse sand with each thrust but she couldn't care, she couldn't have cared if her back was rubbed red as long as Ulrich kept fucking her

Her moans steadily grew louder as Ulrich picked up his pace, the occasional "fuck me" and "deeper" fell from her lips and Ulrich couldn't help but obey, he reached his hands under her and pull her up onto his lap allowing him to slide in deeper, Yumi threw her head back and wailed at the new depth but Ulrich deemed it not loud enough

Yumi moaned and panted as she ground on Ulrich's cock digging her nails into his shoulders, the sun reflected off of her still wet body making her glisten in the light and Ulrich sat in awe of her as she continued to grind

Soon she deemed the friction not enough and push back on Ulrich's shoulders to make him lie down, as Yumi sat fully atop him she came hard at the new sense of depth and friction screaming near the top of her lungs as she clenched and rippled rhythmically around his cock

"Still not loud enough" he muttered as Yumi came down from her high, he placed a hand on her breast massaging it roughly and trailed the other one down to her slippery clit pinching and rubbing it

"Fuck yes!" Yumi cried as her high began to build again immediately, her hands laid on his chest for support and balance as she began to grind and ride him, Ulrich's hand abandoned her breast and clutched her hips to support her "yes! Yes! Fuck me! Yes!"

The sound of their bodies connecting over and over resonated around the area as their lovemaking grew wilder and rougher, Yumi screamed and wailed again and again as Ulrich's cock plunged into her again and again "so good! I love it! I love you!"

Ulrich thrust up hard with each cry from Yumi's lips, hitting her g-spot deliciously hard with each plunge into her pussy "c-cumming" Yumi whimpered collapsing forward on Ulrich's chest, her strength had completely left her and she could only open herself up to Ulrich's thrusts "so close"

Ulrich wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so he was on top again, he thrusting in hard and deep making sure to grind into her with each thrust, Yumi began to shudder in his grasp and he knew she was seconds away, he reached between them and pinched her clit setting off her loudest orgasm yet

Yumi arched her back and screamed so loud Ulrich nearly had to cover his ears, her rippling and clenching cunt so brought him to climax causing him to empty his hot seed directly into her, Yumi's scream continued for several seconds before dieing down slowly to a pleasured whimper

"Well" Ulrich chuckled brushing a rogue strand of hair out of Yumi's face "I'm sure everyone in a five mile radius heard that"

Yumi smiled and opened her mouth to answer but all that came out was a dry wheeze, she clutched her throat coughing lightly trying to speak but nothing was coming out

"Yumi?" another hoarse cough "shit"

(Two days later back in France)

"So Yumi screamed so loud she damaged her vocal cords?" Jeremy asked as he and Odd helped Ulrich unpack

"Yeah the doctor said her voice should come back in a couple of days as long as she doesn't strain it"

"So how did she scream so loud?" Odd asked

"She fell on a rock" Ulrich quickly lied

Odd immediately picked up on it grinning wickedly "a rock or your…?"

"Odd, finish that sentence and I will kill you"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Employee evaluation

Employee evaluation

Jeremie sighed heavily as he removed his glasses to massage his throbbing temples, being a C.E.O of a major business conglomerate was definitely not what it was cracked up to be, he always knew he would end up with a career in administration it was practically fate but he never knew how soul crushingly boring and frustrating it could be, back when he was a teenager he never experienced boredom thanks to both Aelita and X.A.N.A but life after Lyoko didn't need the constant new programs and return trips to the past that kept him busy

The unforgiving late afternoon sunlight somehow crept around the shut blinds scorching Jeremie's eyes like burning needles in his retinas, the day had not been entirely productive and he just wanted to get home, unfortunately like in his early teenage years work was slowly beginning to dominate his life and he found himself leaving work later and later with each passing week

He picked up the picture that sat on his desk and look forlorningly at it, inside the frame sat a photograph of him and Aelita on their honeymoon, yes they married young at the tender age of twenty but they wanted to get their lives set off as soon as possible, running his thumb over Aelita's image he again began to wonder why she still put up with him

Being so wrapped up with his ever growing mountain of work Jeremie been unintentionally neglecting his young wife and soul mate, he tried to make time for her attempting to leave early or use one of his days off but thanks to recent job cuts he was forced to remain to take on the ever increasing work load, Aelita claimed that she understood his need to work and even joked that she was used to it since Lyoko, she never acted annoyed when he would come home in the late hours of the night and always curled up to him when he crept into bed offering him anything to help him relax after another hard day

Tears prickled his eyes as the familiar voice of doubt crept into his head claiming once again the Aelita can only take so much before she finds someone else who can give her the attention she deserves, drying his eyes he set the picture down and replaced his glasses before reaching for the list of applicants for the new secretary role for his office that had recently opened up

The previous secretary was, to put it bluntly, awful at her job and Jeremie was surprised she lasted as long as she did, she had no passion for her work and had a terrible attitude, she had once answered a call Jeremie had sent her with "yeah? What do you want?" in an annoyed and bitter tone accompanied with a sickening smack and pop of bubble gum

Jeremie had had the misfortune of being tasked in firing her which went a lot worse than he had intended, she may have hated her job but she was not happy with being sacked and the smashed cup and coffee stain on Jeremie's office wall was evidence of that so now Jeremie had to interview any potential candidates for her replacement

After an entire afternoon of interviewing that went on far longer than it should have because of a couple of applicants being late and one actually getting lost and needing to ring up to get directions left Jeremie staying behind afternoon final clock out time yet again, that and the fact that one applicant had scheduled their interview at the very end of the day

Fixing his glasses Jeremie glanced at the final name on the list of applicants and his attention was immediately peaked "A. Schaeffer?" he pondered, Schaeffer wasn't exactly a popular name and aside from Franz and her mother Aelita hadn't mentioned any other family members

His further ponderings were cut short by a knock on his door "hello? Mr Belpois?" a strikingly familiar female voice called from the other side "I'm here for my interview"

Slightly thrown by the familiarity of the voice Jeremie took a moment to answer "yeah come on in" he cleared his throat and straightened his always too tight tie before returning his attention to the new occupant in the room, all he had to see was the marshmallow pink hair and he instantly knew

"Aelita?"

"Hello Jeremie" she smiled back as she took a seat in front of Jeremie's desk smoothing down her skirt and undoing the top button of her shirt although Jeremie most likely missed this because the sight of her had caused his glasses to fog up

She was wearing a tight formal shirt that looked at least one size too small that clung to her petite figure showing an ample amount of reasonably sized cleavage, her skirt couldn't be deemed a mini skirt but went nowhere near her knees, she had crimson knee high socks that somehow allowed her to look both naughty and innocent at the same time, on her feet she wore a pair of her best slip on pumps and finally she was wearing a pair of Jeremie's glasses, he knew this because they were a pair of crescent moon shaped reading glasses that she had bought him, he was thankful that they were most likely the only two people left in the office because there was no way she could have walked in looking like that without attracting unwanted attention

As he sat there stunned Aelita reached over, took his glasses and undoing a second button cleaned them on her shirt before replacing them on Jeremie's face, it had become a bit of a habit from the times she would surprise him and cause that response "uh Jeremie? You in there?" she tittered playfully tapping him on the nose snapping him out of his reverie

Jeremie blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat before leaning forward "Aelita what are you doing here?"

"Why did everyone else apply?" she responded rhetorically "you're supposed to be smart dear" Jeremie closed his throat again embarrassed by his stupid question, Aelita reached her leg under his desk and ran her foot soothingly up and down his shin "I've missed you" she admitted quietly

Jeremie took hold of her hand and squeezed it "I'm sorry I've been so wrapped up, god it's like school all over again"

Aelita squeezed his hand back and shook his head "it's not intentional like it wasn't before" she assured him before trying to lighten the mood with a sweet smile "shall we get the interview started then?"

Jeremie nodded and sat back straightening a set of papers containing the interview questions, he set the papers down and looked back at Aelita who sat waiting patiently with crossed legs and chewing gently on her bottom lip, he gulped and loosened his tie as he felt his face heat up from the sight of her "I don't even know what to ask" he admitted "I already know all of your credentials"

"Just ask me what you can" Aelita replied sultrily nibbling on the end of her finger making Jeremie gulp again

"Um ok" Jeremie couldn't have felt more stupid, he never knew it could feel this awkward to interview his own wife for a job especially when she was dressed like the woman in that adult movie Odd e-mailed him as a joke "what do you think makes you qualified for this job?"

"Well" she started shifting in her seat, from his angle Jeremie could see passed the two open buttons of her shirt to see a small piece of pink lace underneath "first of all I'm a people person, I'm very sociable and I'm good on the phone" she removed her glasses and attached them to the collar of her shirt "I have to be because that's how I've had to communicate with my husband recently"

Jeremie was about to apologise again for overworking but a quick smile from Aelita told him that she held nothing against him "ok that I already know" Jeremie chuckled "I already know that you are very skilled in computers which you'll be using to answer e-mails and the like, so the only real question I can ask is why do you want this job?"

"Because my husband barely comes home anymore to be perfectly honest" Aelita answered "I miss him completely, his voice, his touch and his taste, just thinking about him gets me so worked up and no matter how much I try to satisfy myself it's just not the same, it's not enough" Jeremie blushed beet red as Aelita continued her vulgar reasons "when I heard that important business men almost always end up sleeping with their secretaries I had to jump at the chance to be close to you again"

"Aelita…I…" Jeremie sat there speechless, he had no idea that his absence caused such an effect on her "I can't…I didn't know…if I had realised I would have…"

His ramblings were cut off by Aelita placing a finger to his lips to shush him "more of a reason to hire me" she smiled placing her hand on his "is that everything?" she asked interlacing her fingers with his

"Yes that's all I can ask" Jeremie replied standing up "I'll have to process your credentials with the others but I wouldn't worry" he smiled "the others aren't exactly award winning" he stood motioning to see her out with a promise to be home as soon as possible reaching for the door handle when Aelita moved in front of the door blocking it, Jeremie looked at her questioningly as she just smiled innocently back "what are you doing?" he asked as she flicked the door lock

"Just ensuring you consider my application" Aelita replied with an undeniably husky tone "I really need this job" she added advancing on him until she had backed him against his desk, trapping him she pressed against him placing both legs aside his waist and grabbed his face to force his mouth to hers in a fiery kiss

When they pulled back for breath Aelita began to pepper his face with heated kisses "I didn't tell you every skill I have for this job" she breathed in his ear as she nipped at it trailing her hands down towards his groin, Jeremie found no strength to resist her as she deftly undid his belt and fly, he had missed her just as much as she did him and having her close again was sheer ecstasy

"I'm very good with my hands" she panted as she fished out his growing length out of his pants and began to stroke it feverishly "I'm very dexterous and I'm always willing to use them" she added sucking at his throat

Jeremie gripped his desk as Aelita stroked and jerked his cock, the sensations ripped through his body making him roll his head back and moan giving Aelita more skin to suckle, he trailed one hand up to her chest to massage her covered breast making her moan in turn, taking one hand off of his length she undid her shirt and pulled it open revealing her pink lace bra

"I want to taste you" she panted lustfully in his ear before lowering herself to her knee's, Jeremie gasped for breath as he felt Aelita take one long lick from the base of his cock to the weeping tip deftly licking up the bead of pre-cum, Jeremie's legs began to shake as Aelita stroked him with both hands whilst lapping at his tip "I have a very high work ethic" she continued sucking on the tip "I'll take whatever 'load' you give me"

Jeremie choked on his breath as he felt the familiar tightness in the pit of his stomach, he grabbed Aelita's hands to stop her and pulled her to her feet to bring her into a passionate kiss, as much as his body wanted to let Aelita finish he hadn't climaxed in an age and the pressure he had built up meant he could have been spent after one go and he wasn't going to let it go to waste

Scattering the contents off of his desk Jeremie spun Aelita around and sat her on top of his not breaking their lip lock for a second, Aelita moaned as Jeremie reached underneath her skirt to pull down her panties whilst she ripped open his shirt and nearly tore off his tie

Dipping two fingers between her legs Jeremie tenderly massaged her moistening folds preparing her for his entry, Aelita spread her legs eagerly inviting him in as he aligned himself and the sigh of relief she emitted when he finally pushed into her burning depths was undeniable, wrapping her legs around his waist she panted desperately in his ear "take me" and Jeremie didn't even take a second to register her plea before he started to move pushing in and out of her body with growing speed

"Harder, deeper" Aelita panted as Jeremie continued to rock into her alternating between quick shallow plunges and slow long strokes, the desk began to shake and scrape against the floor with their movements and for a split moment Jeremie was thankful that everyone had gone home for the day, Aelita wailed into his shoulder as her body fell into its first orgasm

Jeremie grunted as her inners walls rippled along his cock and he had to fight to prevent himself from cumming "Jeremie stop!" Aelita suddenly cried making him go immediately rigid, he looked at her with wide eyes almost too scared to ask if he had hurt her "sit in your chair Jeremie, I want to ride you" Aelita explained

Instantly calming Jeremie smiled and pulled away to move to his desk chair, Aelita soon followed him swivelling on the desk to dismount on the opposite side immediately onto Jeremie's lap, balancing herself on her knees she did away with her open shirt and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor

"I love you" Jeremie gasped at the sight of her flawless skin

"I love you too" Aelita returned pressing her mouth to his as she lowered her soaking pussy onto his erection, Jeremie moaned from the feeling allowing Aelita to suck his tongue into her mouth as she ground against him

The desk chair creaked and shook as Aelita continued to grind and bounce on Jeremie's lap gasping and sobbing his name whilst he clung onto her hips to support her "I love you, I love you, I love you" she panted in a steady mantra ending in a high pitched cry as she was hit by another orgasm

Jeremie was soon behind burying his face in her cleavage as he steadily pumped up into her releasing in strong gushes with each thrust; Aelita sighed in pure contentment as she felt the radiating heat fill her abdomen and collapsed forward wrapping herself around Jeremie as he finished emptying himself into her

"I love you" they said in unison as they extricated themselves from each other to fix their clothing, as Aelita re-hooked her bra she noticed Jeremie restacking piles of papers onto his desk showing that he still had mountains of work to do and that if he came home now he would still be staying late tomorrow, doing up her shirt Aelita grabbed a pile of papers and started to head towards her desk outside of Jeremie's office "I'm taking half of your workload" she announced placing the papers on her desk before returning to retrieve another pile

"What makes you think you're hired?" Jeremie asked with a cheeky smirk to which Aelita winked and licked her top lip "oh yeah that but why are you taking half of my work?"

"If two of us work off the work load the quicker it will be done meaning the quicker you can start coming home at a normal time and the quicker you're home earlier means we won't have to keep defiling your office everyday" Aelita explained leaving Jeremie slightly shocked, smirking she sauntered up to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips "see you tomorrow Jeremie and don't come home too late otherwise I may consider just taking only a temporary position here" she threatened swaying her hips at him

With that promise she turned and walked out leaving Jeremie stunned, after a moment of contemplation he decided to leave his work for tomorrow and took off after Aelita intent on convincing her to take his secretary job permanently as even if they finish his mountain of work he wouldn't mind desecrating his office now and again

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. A puurfect birthday

A purrfect birthday

Ever since Sam had learnt of Lyoko she vocally expressed that she desired to have joined them, especially when she heard of the group's powers and weapons on Lyoko, she wasn't a naturally violent girl but she was good in a scrap and attending a rough school added to that

She listened intently as each Lyoko gang member described their virtual abilities to her, Ulrich with his dual katanas, super speed and triplication abilities, Yumi with her dual bladed fans and her telekinesis and Aelita with her energy blasts, wings, the power of levitation and the ability to warp the terrain around her

For some reason Jeremie was reluctant to telling her about his single trip to Lyoko and no amount negotiation, bribery and general pleading would get him to talk

The one she found the most interesting though by far was Odd's weapons and powers, his laser arrow firing gauntlet, his cat like reflexes and scarcely used power of future sight, she seemed especially interested by his Lyoko attire with full cat claws, ears and a tail

She tried to listen as he retold his adventures in the virtual world setting himself up as the group's tough guy despite the fact he was generally the one to be de- virtualised first but all she could imagine was him stalking towards her like she was prey with a feline glint in his eye with his tail flicking from side to side, purring from the pit of his throat before crouching on his haunches and pouncing on her

The daydream always ended at that point bringing both frustration and slight relief as she found her little neko fantasy a little embarrassing plus the fact that the daydream kept repeating itself whenever she saw Odd as he was very feline in life which was no help

Almost every movement from Odd was cat like; his steps when he walked were precise never stumbling or tripping, on the rare occasion when he did fall he always made sure his arms and knees hit the ground first to protect his 'good looks', he was incredibly graceful and acrobatic thanks to his 'training' in Lyoko and proved it more than once when he went through a short parkour phase climbing and vaulting over any available obstacle and hell he was probably the only guy who could literally purr when she touched him in 'a certain way'

With each day that went past her day dreams grew more and more vivid until one night they changed, the newer dreams had the same neko setting but with one subtle difference, this time she was the cat and he was her prey, with him at her mercy as she prowled up his body trailing her tongue along him purring as she went, her ears flicking and her tail coiling around his leg

After waking up frustrated and horny every morning because of the repeating dreams she decided to do something about it, Odd's 21st birthday was coming up in a couple of days' time giving her the perfect chance to act on her growing fantasy and she knew just the store that could help her set it up

The next couple of days up to his birthday Odd noticed some strange behaviour from Sam, while normally highly sexual to the point of almost addiction, always aiming to at least touch him once a day; she seemed strangely distant all of a sudden claiming she suddenly wasn't in the mood, he wasn't by any means in withdrawal but he couldn't say he didn't miss waking up to Sam stroking him and sucking at his neck before going lower

He also noticed Sam spending an unusual amount of time internet shopping refusing to let him know what she was purchasing, always answering in a cheeky mischievous tone that screamed trouble saying that he'll find out soon enough

Being used to her impish manner he paid no mind to her actions going about his day normally whilst Sam continued to plan his surprise, quickly deleting her browsing history before Odd could notice and answering the door every time someone knocked in case it was the parcels she had special ordered for the next day

When the big day arrived Odd woke up not to Sam not touching him but to her not even being in the bed, in her place was an envelope on her pillow, the indent on the pillow and the mattress indicated that Sam had left not too long ago, shaking the sleep out of his eyes he picked up the envelope and opened it finding a note inside, when his eyes focused he opened the envelope and read the note

_Happy birthday baby_

_I'm so sorry I can't be here this morning to wake you up properly but some really important family stuff came up, mom and dad says happy birthday btw_

_Anyway I'll be back later today to give you your gift in person, I would have left it for you when I left but I am afraid that would have been impossible_

_Your loving girlfriend_

_Sammy ;) x x x_

Odd smiled at the last bit, Sam had a habit to referring herself as his pet name for her in texts and letters, setting the paper on the bedside table he hauled himself up to get washed and dressed for the day, little did he know that Sam wasn't at her parents like she had written but instead getting the last few details ready with Yumi and Aelita

(At Ulrich and Yumi's house)

Ulrich and Jeremie were waiting downstairs as Yumi and Aelita added the final touches to Sam's attire "he's going to be so surprised" Aelita giggled as she helped apply Sam's false nails

"Well I certainly hope so; it's been a major pain in the ass hiding this stuff from him" Sam replied with a small grunt as Yumi secured her corset a little too tight

"I don't see why he wouldn't" Yumi said fastening the knots at the back of the corset

"Well I'm still hoping" Sam sighed as Yumi and Aelita finished "I'll put the rest on when I get home" she said putting the rest of the outfit into her bag pulling her jeans and shirt on to conceal the corset "remember to keep Odd out of the house for as long as possible and don't tell Ulrich or Jeremie what I'm doing, I don't want anything slipping to him, I'll be at home getting ready, give me until at least mid this afternoon" she added before heading out of the door leaving the others to deal with Odd for the next few hours

Sam waited a good half an hour after the others took Odd out before returning home to finish preparing, after the rest of the outfit was secured and ready she laid herself down on the bed, casually turning the TV on to wait for Odd's return

After a good three hours at around four o'clock she finally heard the front door open and close hearing Odd say goodbye to the others, seconds later she received a text message from Yumi asking if they had given her enough time, she quickly texted back her thanks and set the phone on the side, setting herself on her haunches as she heard Odd walked up the stairs calling her name, as his footsteps got closer to the bedroom door she let out a low purr from her throat

"Hey Sam, you back yet? How are your fo…?" Odd didn't get to even finish the sentence as he stepped into the bedroom when he was immediately bowled to the floor; he wheezed slightly as the air was knocked out of his lungs staring wide eyed at Sam whose face was barely an inch away from his, she purred softly nuzzling his cheek giving it a gentle lick

Odd was lost for words as Sam slowly sat up allowing him to take in her attire, as well as the skin tight black corset that only just covered her breasts and her acrylic false 'cat claws', she had a false cat tail attached to the corset, a headband with small cat ears and she had applied whisker make-up which also included the facial markings Odd had in his Lyoko form, Sam leaned back down pressing her chest to his laying firmly on his body keeping him pinned down, she nuzzled his face again purring in his ear "happy birthday baby"

She silenced him when he tried to speak pressing her mouth against his snaking her hands into his hair; her nails grazed his scalp sending a shudder down his spine, she shook her ass making her fake tail whip around as she slunk up, Odd stayed frozen on the floor with his eyes glued to her as she slowly made her way to the bed, keeping her hands on her ass swaying her hips with each step making her tail whip and sway, she glanced over her shoulder licking her top lip and giving her ass a good spank making Odd bite his lip, she crawled into the bed moving as cat like as possible keeping her eyes on him every moment

When she was crouched on the bed she beckoned him forward purring louder, Odd shot up finally able to move mounting the bed sitting next to her, Sam positioned him so he was sat with his back against the headboard and straddled his waist cupping his face kissing him deep and long, their tongues melding as Odd took hold of her hips digging his fingers in gently, Sam broke the kiss sighed at his rough but gentle touch, she ground her hips and licked his earlobe "cats need their cream baby" she whispered in his ear shifting down off of his lap

She moved until she was eye level with his groin, his jeans were tenting already making her mouth water slightly, gripping his hips she nuzzled her face into the jeans finding the zipper with her teeth pulling it down, she then undid the button with surprisingly little difficulty letting his pants fall open, Odd's face heated up as she kissed his stomach under his shirt before placing a heated kiss on his bulge through his boxers, with her teeth on the rim she pulled the underwear down letting his hardened length spring free, she purred nuzzling his cock licking it as she nuzzled

Odd grunted gripping the sheets whilst Sam took the head in her mouth slowly taking him in, she tilted her head letting her cheek bulge with him hummed around his length, Odd cursed as his hands immediately found their way into her hair unwittingly pushing down, Sam gagged slightly but took it in her stride pursing her lips hard sucking every inch, her head bobbing leisurely opposed to her normal technique of basically attacking his cock with her throat, she gently shook her head moving his cock within every inch of her mouth sucking and licking whatever she could touch

Precum began to ooze already making her purr louder sending stronger vibrations through him, he pulled at Sam's hair as the minutes ticked by, Sam's speed never wavering for a moment until the big moment when Odd erupted, his hips bucking thrusting hard into Sam's mouth sending stream after stream of thick salty creamy cum down her throat

Sam gulped down every spurt before pulling back mewling quietly from the creamy salty taste of him, licking her lips she reached back and undid the top bit of her corset releasing her breasts to him before turning around and slitting the base of the corset with her sharp nail revealing her wet and ready pussy

Though before she could turn to face him Odd lunged forward circling his arms around her pulling her back onto the bed, one arm keeping her pinned to him and the other disappearing between her legs pushing his fingers into her soaking folds

Sam gasped and mewled as Odd slowly stroked her insides, his free hand cupping a breast whilst his mouth tended to her neck and face, Sam squirmed in his grasp unable to stay still as his fingers steadily picked up speed curling and rubbing her sweet spot whilst his thumb rubbed her clit, he shifted forward until they were both resting on their knees with his cock resting between her ass cheeks thrusting between them as he finger fucked her

Sam's eyes soon became glazed with lust and her tongue hung out in pleasure her stomach coiling tighter and tighter before releasing in an explosion of ecstasy causing her to scream out her orgasm, Odd kept his fingers in her spasming cunt for a few seconds before swiftly replacing it with his rehardened cock, Sam could barely prepare for the new intrusion her eyes rolling up as her orgasm was prevented from calming down

She fell onto her hands and knees panting and mewling whilst Odd ravaged her from behind, gripping her false tail for purchase, his cock completely filled her with each inward push making her pant for more pushing back wildly making her ass bounce and shake

Another orgasm soon crashed through her and Odd immediately changed positions with Sam finding herself on her side with her leg over his shoulder, her eyes remained wide and rolled up and her tongue continued to hang as she was kept of the constant rise to the next orgasm by Odd's relentless never ending thrusts

When he finally tired Sam mounted him bouncing wildly digging her nails into his pectorals, his shirts ripped off of him the moment she had straddled him, Odd gripped her hips guiding her up and down his length keeping his eyes trained on both her bouncing chest and her face twisted in ecstasy, his cock throbbed and his balls tightened whilst Sam went through yet another bone shaking orgasm, Odd rolled them over crushing her beneath him slamming into her as he came hard, filling her with each deep thrust before collapsing onto her

Sam lazily wrapped her arms around him as she focused back into the world "wow, just…wow" Odd panted the first real words since he had stepped into the bedroom a couple of hours ago, Sam's heart actually skipped a beat from shock when she realised Odd had gone through the whole thing relatively silent

"I hope you…enjoyed it" she panted wiping the sweat off her brow

"How could I not?" Odd grinned "you little sex kitten"

Sam purred at the complement nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, telling herself that she needed to play horny little kitten more often

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Teach me

Teach me

"Sam…I don't…I don't know about this" Emily panted as Sam kissed at her throat

"Come on girl, relax" Sam breathe rolling her tongue along Emily's creamy skin

"But this…feels wrong" Sam had pinned Emily against the living room wall, her mouth latched on Emily's throat as her hands roamed the timid girls subtle curves

"Hush, you wanted me to teach you so just relax and learn" the darker skinned girl breathed huskily against Emily's skin making her shudder and her knees go weak, arousal was beginning to pool in the pit of Emily's stomach and whilst she tried to hate it she couldn't suppress the moan that slipped from her lips when Sam licked them "remember girl, you asked for this"

(Five minutes earlier)

Emily bit her nail as she observed Sam casually lounging on her sofa, she was clad in what could vaguely be seen as clothes but covered up enough for her not to be deemed obscene, her top stopping a couple of inches under her breasts showing her full abdomen and her jeans were so tight that they didn't cover her entire ass revealing half of her thong as well which was rare as she normally abstained from underwear

Sam had just randomly turned up and made herself at home when Emily opened the door, the group was far used to Sam's overly casual attitude so it wasn't a big deal for her, she watched as Sam sat upside down hanging her head over the edge of the seat flicking through the TV channels as if she owned the place

How could she be so casual all the time? Where did her limitless confidence come from? Nothing ever seemed to faze Sam especially stuff that made Emily flush up bright red, stuff like the week before when she was walking down the street with Sam and some guys wolf whistled at them, Emily blushed bright red shielding her face shyly whilst Sam just did the 'lesbian mime' back at them, wagging her tongue between two fingers whilst squeezing Emily's ass getting another barrage of wolf whistles and lecherous shouts whilst Emily nearly fainted from embarrassment

"How do you do it?" she suddenly found herself asking getting Sam's attention, the darker skinned girl shifting on the couch to sit up straight making Emily flinch ever so slightly when she turned her attention solely to her

"What do you mean?" Sam asked cocking her head

Emily chewed her nail worriedly feeling almost naked under Sam's gaze "how are you so confident all the time? Nothing fazes you or even seems to embarrass you"

The smirk that escaped Sam's lips made Emily jump slightly "why should things embarrass me?" Sam asked rhetorically standing up and placing her hands on her hips "I'm hot and know it, why should I hide it being modest? I mean look at me, curves in all the right places, lips that were made to suck cock, well that's what Odd tells me and I don't want to argue with that, my tits are perfectly perky and to be honest everyone wants a piece of my ass one way or another, before you say anything I'm not being arrogant, I'm being truthful, I'm fucking sexy" Sam explained looking Emily over top to toe "and from what I see you can be just as confident with how you look"

Emily promptly shook her head dismissing Sam's opinion "no I couldn't" she stated blushing lightly taking a step back when Sam stepped towards her

"Why couldn't you?" Sam asked advancing on Emily until she had the shy girl pinned to the wall, she gently ghosted the back of her fingers along Emily's cheek before running them through her hair making Emily shudder "you're a very attractive woman"

Blushing harder Emily turned her head away as she found herself against the wall but Sam used the movement to place her lips to the timid woman's ear "I'm not that attractive" she shuddered as Sam blew in her ear

"Yes you are" Sam breathed sensually nipping at Emily's earlobe with her teeth, Emily let out a small whimper when Sam cupped her face pulling her attention back on her "you just need to learn how to acknowledge it and I can teach you how"

"Teach me?" Emily all but squeaked as Sam nibbled her earlobe, this was getting beyond Sam's kind of friendly and it was starting to worry her

"Uh huh" Sam nodded resting her forehead against Emily's "if you want me to"

Emily looked away for a couple of seconds before looking back, giving a meek "ok"

(Five minutes later)

Sam's hands crept under Emily's top tracing her fingers up the other woman's abdomen "nice flat stomach, very toned too" Sam commented slowly rubbing her palms along her stomach "such soft skin" Emily shuddered as Sam's hands trailed even higher just grazing the very bottom of her chest before trailing them back down out of her shirt again

Her relief was short lived however when Sam suddenly pulled her shirt up revealing her modest bra covering her perky breasts "what are you doing?" Emily gasped as Sam boldly cupped her breasts acting as it was common behaviour

"You have really great breasts" Sam said ignoring Emily's question tugging at her top further "help me get this off of you" Emily struggled a little but soon found it to be in vain raising her arms in defeat allowing Sam to tug off her top "now that's much better" Sam grinned as her hands returned to Emily's chest feeling and massaging her breasts, Emily bit her lip trying to hold back the soft moans threatening to spill out before letting out a surprised squeak when Sam tore off her bra, her arms shot up to cover her chest but Sam caught those too "don't cover them" she instructed slowly pushing Emily's arms down

Emily looked away blushing heavily as Sam returned to her breasts, her skin breaking out in goosebumps from the dark skinned girls touch, Sam's thumbs circling her nipples as her fingers kneaded the firm flesh of her breasts "so firm and perky" Sam's eyes glinted when she saw Emily's nipples pebble, giving her lips a quick sweep with her tongue Sam ducked her head down and gave Emily's nipple a heated lick earning a sharp gasp from the shy girl "mmmmm you like that don't you?" Sam teased licking the nipple again "I think I've found your weak spot"

"Please…don't" Emily's pleas were weak and easy to ignore as Sam moved to the other breast "no more" her legs were starting to shake wildly and if Sam wasn't holding her to the wall she probably would have fallen by now

"Hush girl" Sam's lips left Emily's nipple to capture her mouth "your lips are so soft, they must look so right wrapped around Williams cock" Emily blushed even harder but looked away almost ashamed "you do that right?" Sam asked only for Emily to shake her head slightly "you don't suck his cock?" Sam sounded surprised and even a little shocked at the information "has he never asked you to or do you just not like the idea of it?"

"I'm not against the idea" Emily said meekly prompting Sam to tell her to speak up "it just never came up, William doesn't ask things of me"

"That's strange, Odd is always asking me to get on my knees or lie back and open my mouth, sometimes it's an order, either way it's hot as hell and I get a tasty treat at the end of it" Sam licked her lips at the thought as Emily's face went even redder "seriously girl if you blush again you're going to pass out, anyway it looks like cock sucking is another thing I'm going to have to teach you"

Emily whined as Sam pinned her arms to her sides kissing down her body sending little shocks through her system, she didn't beg this time only squirming slightly biting her lip as Sam kissed along her stomach dipping her hot wet tongue into her navel, Sam's hands left Emily's arms moving down to undo her pants whilst she pulled at the zipper with her teeth, Emily's pants soon were around her ankles revealing her modest pink panties "cute" Sam commented running her hands up and down Emily's legs "nice firm thighs, they must look good around William's shoulders, he does do that right?"

Emily nodded this time trying her best not to shake too hard as Sam kissed her inner thighs running her tongue along the girl's soft creamy skin, her fingers met her panties and deftly slipped inside making Emily yelp shutting her eyes tight as Sam's finger tips rubbed against her sensitive core "you're wet" Sam pointed out with a mischievous glint in her eyes

"Please stop…this is wrong" Emily was panting now feeling herself get ever wetter as Sam continued to caress her folds "what about Odd?"

"No it's not, this is oh so right, he won't mind so don't worry" Sam smirked as she slowly pulled down Emily's panties causing her to clamp her thighs together "no hiding from me" Sam chastised her pulling her legs back only "my god, it's fucking tiny" Sam gasped at how small Emily's pussy was, by the looks of it she would struggle to fit a finger in there "you must be so damn tight, how does William fit in there? A guy with his build must be packing big time" Sam couldn't take her eyes off of Emily's tiny core so she couldn't see her nearly crying with embarrassment, her face felt like it was on fire and she felt almost ashamed at how turned on she was by this, her arousal slowly trickling down her inner thigh

Watching Emily's pussy starting to glisten Sam licked her lips unable to stop herself from pressing her tongue to the shy girl's core, Emily shrieked as a jolt of pure pleasure tore through her body, her hands instinctively burying themselves in Sam's hair, half to push her away and half to keep her there, this was wrong, she felt like she was somehow cheating on William unwillingly but she just couldn't bring herself to fully push Sam away

"Fuck you taste so sweet" Sam moaned running her hot tongue along Emily's wet slit again "see? You're sexy as hell and fucking delicious, I believe you're a little entitled to show some pride"

"Maybe" Emily murmured blushing again; did Sam really think she was that attractive?

Giving her pussy another hard lick Sam trailed her tongue back up Emily's body making her shake and keen "no maybes" she asserted pressing her mouth hard to Emily's letting her taste herself, her hands found Emily's pert ass cupping and squeezing it "nice tight little ass to finish everything off, you're a real catch Emily, if I didn't have Odd William would have a contender"

Blushing yet again Emily turned her head away from Sam's hold "you know I don't lean that way" she stated in a slightly humorous tone

Sam smirked in response "then why haven't you pushed me away yet?" she emphasized her point cupping Emily's breasts again licking her cheek "I think you've always been a little bi curious, I've seen you staring at me plenty of times"

Emily whimpered again as Sam's hot breath tickled her ear, she was practically soaked right now rubbing her thighs together, Sam moved to nip at Emily's throat when they heard a sound that made their hearts stop "Emily lass, you home?" they heard William call from the front door sending Emily into a near panic, she was standing just in her glasses and socks

"Shit! Let go of me I need to get dressed!" Emily hissed through her teeth panicking further when Sam stayed put with an evil smirk on her face "what are you doing?"

Sam grinned wide before moving to hold onto Emily from behind keeping her effectively pinned with her hand over her mouth "we're in here" she called as Emily let out muffled protests against her hand

"I didn't know we had company" William called back instantly recognizing Sam's voice, he tossed his jacket on the hallway coatrack and kicked off his shoes before walking into the living room "do we have anyone else here? What the fuck is this?" his tone darkened instantly when he stepped into the room, Sam smirked wider at him boldly cupping Emily's breast squeezing it hard "what do you think you're doing to my girl?" William growled sending a shiver down Sam's spine, how did his eyes get so dark so fast? Sam licked her lips at the sight of him, just the very image of him was commanding and she could now understand more of why Emily seemed so quiet and shy, she made a mental note to convince Odd to include William and Emily in a foursome in some way as her eyes rolled over his body, even under his clothing she could tell his muscles were defined and sturdy, ideal for holding a girl down whilst he had his way with her "well? Answer me"

Sam smirked again trailing her tongue along Emily's earlobe making her whimper and William growl "this little birdie has been telling me you two have a very sheltered sex life" she purred pinching Emily's nipple, her own core heating up as she watched William clench his fists, fantasizing just how brutal he must be at his roughest

"We do just fine" William snorted clenching his fists harder, this was definitely not what he was expecting to find when he got home

"Really? You're telling me that you're ok with not getting blowjobs?" Sam said feeling a small sense of pride when she heard William take a sharp intake of breath "have you ever gotten your cock sucked before?"

"None of your damn business" the Scotsman growled crossing his arms "now kindly let go of my girl so she can get some clothes on"

"I'll take that as a no then" Sam said ignoring William's vaguely masked order "well it's your lucky day cos I'm going to teach this little one how to spend time on her knees"

William's scowl deepened "what if she doesn't want to? Did you ever think of that?" he uncrossed his arms and took two large steps forward clearing half the space between them "I never asked that of her because she never showed any interest in it, you have no right to force her to do it because you consider it normal"

"I want to" a meek voice came from between them causing William's head to snap down to look at Emily who was now blushing again looking at the floor, Sam let go of her allowing her to step forward placing a hand on William's chest "I want to learn"

"Lass" William started trying to ignore Emily's nudity "don't just do this because Sam deems it normal, I'm fine without that kind of experience"

"But you do so much for me and never expect anything back" she said running her hand down William's front "I've thought about it a lot but I couldn't bring myself to mention it"

William looked to her then Sam then back again not entirely sure what to make of the situation, Emily never talked about anything sexual and he knew she had a confidence problem so Sam could have helped her make her inhibitions known, Sam herself was standing back letting William decide himself which surprised him, he was sure she would have been trying to encourage him to accept Emily's sexual offer

Deep down he was slightly relieved that Sam had spoken to Emily about this, he had desired a more varied sex life with Emily but she was far too shy to try anything and he was getting tired of bluffing whenever Odd jokingly questioned him on things

Emily's hand trailed lower lightly resting on William's belt buckle "are you sure about this?" he asked her softly as she gently pressed up against him, she meekly nodded her head slightly gripping his belt buckle "you're going to have to get going Sam" William pointed out nodding his head to the door "we'll need some privacy for this"

"I want her to stay" Emily admitted shocking both William and Sam, both of them staring at him surprised as her face turned a new shade of crimson

"Stay?" William and Sam questioned at the exact same time

"I need Sam here to make sure I do it right" Emily explained "I want to do the properly so can she stay and watch? She can give me pointers and correct me when I go wrong"

Sam looked to William with a coy smile "I'm all for it, can't have the poor girl giving you really crappy head can we? So it's up to you"

Even though he had been given the option to choose William knew it had already been decided, Sam had constantly joked about wanting to see him naked and he wondered what Odd would make of all this, neither had mentioned anything about Sam touching him so that was a plus, Odd was sexually open minded but he was sure he drew the line at Sam sleeping with other men without his consent, Sam continued to look at him expectantly whilst Emily ran her fingertips calmingly over his chest tracing his pectorals

With a sigh William lowered his head "fine she can stay but she keeps her distance" he asserted giving Sam a warning glare

Unfazed Sam just shrugged "sounds fair, you're easy to embarrass but you have morals when it comes to the heavy stuff, I'll need more time to convince you for that" she teased with a sly wink poking her tongue out "and don't worry, when that happens Odd will be there to keep Emily company"

William scowled heavier at her sending a small shiver down Sam's spine again, William was a submissive's dream and Sam suddenly understood more why Emily wasn't more assertive in the bedroom "so, the bedroom or right here?" Sam asked eyeing the couch judging if it was large enough for the couple

"Here will do" Emily chose before William could speak "I want to start as quickly as possible"

"Good girl, it's good to keep things to the point" Sam complimented as Emily encouraged William to sit down, William sat stiffly on the couch till unsure of the whole situation "relax big guy, I swear I won't go gossiping about this, I'll make sure Emily treats you right and trust me with my advice you'll be cumming harder than ever before"

Emily blushed hard at Sam's lewd words but said nothing slowly getting to her knees between William's legs, it was her first time in this position and it was safe to say that she was very nervous, what if she didn't like the taste of him? What if he came too much and she gagged on it? What if she was naturally terrible at it?

A hand resting on her head gently stroking her hair quickly soothed her, William could see the anxiety radiating from Emily and wanted to make this as easy for her as possible "ready when you are lass" he said in the calmest voice he could trying to hide how hard his heart was pounding

Emily nodded as her hands shakily made their way to his pants, Sam watched as she clumsily undid the button, her fingers fumbling as she popped it open "relax girl, nobodies expecting you to be a pro at this, that's why I'm here" Emily nodded at Sam's calming words taking a deep breath before fishing out William's hardening cock, William himself was gripping at the couch feeling very self-conscious from the way Sam was admiring his shaft "wow" Sam gasped licking her lips "now that is a thing of beauty, you're a really lucky girl Emily, after I turn you into a pro can I have a go on it? You can have Odd, don't worry he's very easy to convince"

Emily gave a small shy nod as she slowly start to stroke William's cock, she had never even held it before only having seen in as it was disappearing between her legs "what do I do now?" she asked looking to Sam

"Well first of all give him a few licks, get a taste for him before you go for the big part" Sam advised sitting back on the recliner opposite the couch, she couldn't fully enjoy the show standing up could she?

Taking a deep breath Emily stuck out her tongue gently rolling it over the sensitive head of Williams cock making his breathing heavier, he tasted better than she had expected prompting her to give him more timid licks, to both William's and Sam's surprise she actually gave out a small moan when she tasted a bead of precum on the tip "I like it" she breathed lapping at the tip again

"Of course you do" Sam smiled dirtily as she watched Emily lick William's cock all over "now try putting it in your mouth" with another small nod Emily complied opening her mouth and taking the head of William's cock passed her lips sealing them around it, William groaned at the wet heat of Emily's mouth as she moaned around the tip of his cock "good girl, now take some more in, not all at once though, take as much as you're comfortable with"

Pursing her lips tighter Emily started to push her mouth down enveloping more of her boyfriend's cock gasping around it as he laid a rough hand on her head encouraging her to take more of him into her unskilled mouth "you're doing great girl" Sam encouraged "now relax your throat and let William take over, trust me it's so fucking hot to let your boyfriend do what he wants with your mouth"

Nodding her head Emily did as she was told bracing her hands on William's thighs relaxing her throat as much as she could, feeling Emily's mouth loosen William slowly pulled her mouth up the length of his cock before pushing her back down groaning as he felt Emily moan around his cock, fisting her hair tighter William laid back relaxing more as he moved Emily's hot little mouth around his cock, at twenty four years old he was quite late in getting his first blowjob but thanks to sexual experience he wasn't going to cum in ten seconds like most sixteen year olds

As she watched the couple Sam started to rub her thighs together, the show they were putting on had her wet in under a minute and she was dieing to touch herself, whilst they weren't looking she deftly undid her pants pushing them down slightly with her panties suppressing a sigh as the pressure on her aching pussy was relieved "keep going you two, you're doing great" she said with her best straight face as her hand found its way between her legs

Emily started humming around William's cock feeling that it was the right thing to do, she was instantly rewarded by heavier moans from William and a brisker set of pace for her mouth whilst he began to buck his hips, she could feel his precum pool on her tongue sending her arousal skyrocketing, her hands gripping William's pants harder whilst her pussy began to drip onto the carpet, she needed to have him inside of her fast sucking harder on him hoping to make him cum faster

She didn't have to wait long though, the heat of her mouth and her increased sucking soon had William rolling his head back with a low moan, his thick load flooding her mouth as he instinctively held her head down, she gagged once on his release as it filled her mouth to the brim pushing against his hand until he got the message and let her go

When she was free she whipped her head up clamping her hand over her mouth, she had expected to be spitting it out by now but she kept it in her mouth rolling her tongue through it, she liked it! Feeling proud of herself she quickly swallowed it down "did I do it right?" she turned to Sam with a proud smile wanting to here Sam's professional opinion

"You were perfect" Sam smiled crossing her legs to hide the fact she was touching herself "looks like he could for another round" she pointed out William's still rigid cock "let's see you ride"

Nodding enthusiastically Emily all but jumped on William's lap, his hands settled on her hips helping her grind on his cock, his reservations with Sam being there were long gone and now all he could think of was sinking his cock deep into Emily's hot cunt, cupping William's face Emily crushed her lips to his, her shyness giving away to burning lust as she lined her pussy to the tip of William's cock, locking eyes with him as she impaled herself on him in one smooth motion

"Fuck!" all three of them cried, Sam's outburst masked by William's louder deeper voice as her legs fell open again and her pants falling around her ankles, William and Emily were paying no attention to her and she couldn't restrain herself any longer, the sight before her was too fucking hot to ignore, her fingers burying themselves deep in her aching cunt as she fucked herself vigorously, Emily bounced and ground on William's lap showing that she had some experience on top but her heavy movements showed that she wasn't a natural at it, it was something more for Sam to teach her at a later date

"God this is so hot" Sam panted pulling her fingers out of her pussy and sucking them clean, moaning at the taste of herself before pushing her digits back into her core, Emily rolled her hips in an easy circular motion panting heatedly letting her tongue hang out "mmmmm that's it girl, ride him like you love it"

William growled with pleasure as Emily clenched around him, reaching up to cup her breasts as he felt her get tighter and tighter "c-cumming" she moaned before letting her head roll back as her core fluttered and clenched tight around William's cock

"So that's how she looks when she cums" Sam gasped feeling another wave of arousal wash through her, she could see Emily soaking William's groin licking her lips desperately wanting a taste of her juices, her eyes widened and her fingers quickened as William began to buck his hips harder, slamming up into Emily making her bounce wildly on his cock, her glasses falling off quickly forgotten as another orgasm swiftly rushed through her "come on, cum in her, I want to see it" Sam encouraged him fucking herself even faster

Her words fell on deaf ears as William set all of his attention on his girl, his cock was starting to throb and precum was shooting up into Emily, his abdomen was tightening almost painfully as he held on as long as he could, he saw some movement in Sam's direction but ignored it as Emily came again, her body slumping limp against him as sweat poured from both of them

"Cum in her, come on, fill her up" Sam sounded desperate now, she was holding off her own orgasm until she saw William cum, her fingers had moved from her pussy to rub her clit frantically, she was sure that she had stained the chair with her wetness but at that moment she couldn't care "cum, for the love of god cum inside her"

William wrapped his hand around Emily's neck moving her to rest his forehead against hers, staring deep into her wide eyes as he finally released inside her, Emily gritted her teeth clamping her eyes shut suppressing the scream of pleasure as he scorched her insides with his cum

Completely exhausted the couple collapsed on each other panting heavily, Emily moved up to kiss William but stopped when she heard a scream of ecstasy from behind her, they both looked towards Sam to find her slumped in the chair naked from the waist down, her fingers clamped between her legs as she panted for breath "what the fuck are you doing?" William growled more surprised than angry

"What? You expected me to just sit there? You guys should do porn or something" Sam responded cheekily as she lazily pulled her pants back up shakily getting back to her feet "I'll leave you two to get dressed, call me when you want another lesson Emily" she winked at the very embarrassed Emily and annoyed William

When they heard the door shut Emily sighed with relief whilst William chuckled nervously "you're not actually going to ask for her advice again right?"

Emily didn't answer just blushing slightly; she couldn't tell him she was planning on asking Sam for some tips on anal

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Room for one more?

Room for one more?

Yumi was sat alone in the Kadic college library contemplating what she was going to do for Ulrich today, for today for was a special day for them "Happy anniversary Yumi" Yumi smiled as she felt Ulrich's warm arms wrap around her shoulders as he embraced her in her sitting position

"Happy anniversary" she returned "can you believe it? We've been together for two years already"

"Yeah, the best years of my life" he replied warmly, kissing the top of her head before bringing his hands up to her neck, Yumi felt a small coldness wrap around her neck, she felt it to feel a metal chain, looking down to see that Ulrich had wrapped a necklace around her neck

A diamond necklace with a solid gold chain, the diamond on the end was in the shape of a lotus flower "Ulrich"

"Surprise" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending blissful shivers through her body "do you like it?"

"I love it" Yumi answered, standing and turning to fully embrace and kiss him, her arms encircling his shoulders as her lips massaged his, breaking apart moments later

"Just wait until you see what I got you" she said nuzzling his nose

"Yumi, you know how I feel about receiving gifts, I don't like it" Ulrich was always weird when it came to receiving gifts, he could never get the etiquette right, never knowing how to react properly so he demanded that no one was ever to buy him anything

"Trust me, you'll like this" she assured him "come with me"

She took his hand and led him out of the library towards the dorm rooms, as she led him she took out her phone and started texting someone

"Who're you texting?" Ulrich asked

"Someone you know" Yumi answered with a sly smile, making Ulrich both curious and nervous at the same time

When they reached Ulrich's dorm room Yumi opened the door to find it devoid of Odd, luckily for them their anniversary fell on a weekend so they were two of the only few students in college, when they entered Yumi shut the door but didn't lock it before pushing Ulrich onto the bed and straddling him "Aren't you going to lock the door Yumes?"

"Why bother? Barely anyone's here" Yumi replied pressing her forehead to his, warming his face with her breath "plus it's kind of exciting, someone might catch us" she ran her hands down the front of his body to the hem of his jeans

"You want to get caught?" Ulrich asked not exactly liking the idea

"Come on where's your sense of adventure?"

"Where's your sense of decency?" he retaliated

"Oh shut up and enjoy this" she retaliated back, snaking her hand into his jeans and boxers, wrapping around his hardening manhood, running her soft fingers along its length

Ulrich moaned as her feather light touches excited his being, his skin heating up as he gripped the bed sheets

Yumi used her free hand to undo his belt and fly, pulling away his boxers to release his now fully erect manhood before leaving his lap to settle between his legs, she lowered her head to his length, her eyes never leaving his as she to one long lick from base to tip, making Ulrich shudder and grunt

"Hello Ulrich dear" a voice spoke from the doorway

Ulrich froze, he hadn't heard the door open, he knew that voice, it belonged to someone he really did not want to see right now "Sissi? What are you doing here?" he barked at the girl as she entered the room shutting the door behind her

"It's about time you got here" Yumi greeted her, Ulrich stared at her in shock as she stood up, Sissi locked the door then moved to stand next to Yumi before Ulrich

"You knew she was going to be here?" he asked her dumbfounded

"Yeah I invited her" she answered with a suggestive smile

"Why?"

"We made an agreement, she gets to join in with us once and then she'll never bother you again" Yumi explained "isn't that right Elizabeth?" she called Sissi by her real name in an attempt to annoy her but it was lost on her, she was too busy staring at Ulrich's shaft "Elizabeth? Sissi!"

"Wow" was her entranced answer "he is really impressive"

"Uh thanks" Ulrich replied trying not to feel too prideful

"Shall we get started then?" Yumi asked rhetorically, Sissi nodded and proceeded to remove her shirt as Yumi did the same before doing the same with their bras, Ulrich looked up at them in near shock as they stood before him topless, his eyebrow twitching so violently that it looked like it would fly clean off of his face, Yumi smiled sweetly at his reaction as she bent forward to bring him into a kiss "happy anniversary" she whispered as Sissi descended lower than her, kneeling between Ulrich's legs, completely transfixed with his length

Licking her lips she darted forward to give him a hard wet lick, making his hips buck involuntarily, Ulrich gritted his teeth at the hot wet sensation "fuck!"

Yumi smiled at his reaction before descending to her knees next to Sissi "you're going to have to share that" she told her before moving forward to lick him herself, Ulrich's hip bucked again as his breath became pants

Taking each side of his shaft Yumi and Sissi proceeded to run their tongues up and down the length of him, occasionally meeting at the tip to give it a liberal tongue bathing, their tongues joining together as they did, sharing his sweet pre-cum

"Watch us Ulrich" Yumi encouraged him as she melded her tongue with Sissi's again, she had never kissed a girl before and she found it not as repulsive as she thought it would be, it was no way as good as kissing Ulrich but Sissi wasn't half bad, Ulrich craned his head to watch the two girls pleasure him, their eyes staring into his, Yumi's filled with love and affection, Sissi's filled with lust and want, an angel and a succubus

His mouth fell agape when Sissi ceased her licking and moved to the top of his penis, Yumi moving to allow her to take him into her mouth, her tongue circling the ever growing sensitive tip; Ulrich threw his head back and groaned "Does she feel good Ulrich?" Yumi asked cocking her head, Ulrich nodded in reply, Yumi giggled then placed her hand on the back of Sissi's head to set her sucking pace, bringing her mouth up and down his cock, Ulrich strained to keep his hips still whilst his hands gripped the sheets so hard they turned a ghostly white, noticing this Yumi laid a tender kiss on his lips "don't hold back, I want you to feel good, I love you"

"I love you" he returned finally letting his hips move, thrusting in time to Sissi's sucking, hitting the back of her throat with each thrust "can't hold out" he grunted as his climax neared, his body tensed and his back went rigid, knowing the signs Yumi pulled Sissi off of his cock and moved to press her cheek against hers, both opening their mouths to catch his sweet release

Seconds later Ulrich came, showering Yumi and Sissi's faces and hair with his seed leaving barely any parts of their skin uncovered, panting he looked down to see Yumi and Sissi licking his cum off of each other's faces, both keeping one eye on him to make sure he was watching, he slowly grew hard again at the truly erotic sight

"Ready to go again I see" Sissi teased him as she stripped off the rest of her clothing save for her signature headband, Yumi doing the same beside her save for her new necklace, she moved forward to mount him when Yumi stopped her "hey you got to blow him so I get to fuck him first"

Sissi crossed her arms and pouted "fine but don't take too long, I've been waiting years for this"

Ulrich couldn't help but grin, Yumi and Sissi always fought over him and he always chose Yumi over Sissi but now they were fighting over him and they were both going to have him, Yumi hovered over his erection before easing herself onto him, moaning in pleasure as he filled her

"I bet he feels good" Sissi sighed as she watched them physically join

"It's the best" she gasped as Ulrich bucked his hips the slightest bit into her, scraping the very rim of her G-spot, Sissi watched in jealous wonder as Ulrich and Yumi moved in sync with each other, gasping and moaning in pleasure, she wished that they would just cum already so she would have her turn being impaled on Ulrich's hard cock

The thought of him filling her made her drip with excitement; she brought her hand down to touch herself whilst watching Ulrich and Yumi's love making, moaning his name in sync with Yumi "why are you doing this?" Ulrich questioned, his lips caressing Yumi's throat as her hips rotated with his "not that I'm complaining"

Yumi moaned in reply, trying to pronounce a coherent sentence which was becoming increasingly difficult as Ulrich hit her G-spot with each movement, sending waves of pleasure up her spine "tell me" he maintained, ceasing his movements to allow her to speak

"I thought you'd like it"

"I do like it" Ulrich answered quickly trying not to insult her efforts "what straight man wouldn't?"

"Yeah and I thought it was every man's fantasy to have a threesome"

Ulrich smiled shyly, he hadn't told Yumi but he had had some dirty dreams that 'unfortunately' involved Sissi as well as Yumi "yeah"

"Plus as she agreed with me if she got to have sex with you once she'll never flirt with you again"

"Well there's a bonus" Ulrich joked quietly before turning his attention to Sissi who was too busy in self-play to be paying attention to their conversation

"I think we should hurry up, it looks like she's getting impatient" Yumi pointed out grinding her hips against him making him moan at the contact, Ulrich nodded in agreement as he restarted to move his hips in tandem to Yumi, bringing them both to Rapture with quickening pace

Sissi returned her attention to the couple to see Yumi's orgasm hit, she watched in awe as Yumi's face contorted in sheer bliss, Sissi had orgasms before but by the looks of it they weren't nearly as powerful as the one Yumi just had, it just made her impatience for Ulrich grow

She then turned to watch Ulrich growl Yumi's name as he emptied his seed inside of her, she wanted that but it wasn't part of the agreement, Sissi had argued that she was on the pill but Yumi didn't want to risk it, if Ulrich was having any kids they were coming from Yumi, Ulrich and Yumi exchanged their "I love you's" before separating

"Ok Sissi, your turn" Yumi said almost cheerily as she moved away from Ulrich allowing Sissi to approach

"Finally" she said as she turned to face away from him on her hands and knees "come on Ulrich I've been waiting years for this"

Ulrich looked to Yumi for the go ahead, she nodded her approval "enjoy yourself, you won't be sleeping with any other girl after her"

Most guys would take that as a bad thing but to Ulrich it was a relief, he only wanted Yumi, this was a one off thing, taking a moment to position himself he pushed forcefully into Sissi, he didn't need to be tender with her, he didn't love her and there was no way of her being a virgin "oh my god!" Sissi cried out as Ulrich thrust into her "so good"

"He's the best" Yumi added leaning over her to plant a kiss on Ulrich's lips "does she feel good Ulrich?"

"Yes" he moaned back as he thrust again

"Is she tight?"

"Yes"

"As tight as me?"

"No"

"I thought so" Yumi grinned, they may not be rivals for Ulrich's affection anymore but they couldn't help taking a few jabs at each other every now and again

"Oh god!" Sissi cried again as she let her front half fall to the floor, resting her head on her arms "I'm cumming!"

Ulrich grunted as Sissi's cunt clamped down on him, spasming around his member making it twitch with delight, he then changed their positions turning Sissi onto her side and draping one off her long legs over his shoulder to plunge in deeper grunting as Yumi watched from the side lines, pleased that though Ulrich looked pleasured it wasn't the same as when they made love

"Gonna cum" he suddenly gasped, as she had agreed with Yumi Sissi pulled away from Ulrich and brought her mouth to his dick sucking on him until he exploded down her throat, she swallowed every drop of his sweet release happily with little content moans escaping her lips with every gulp of cum

She released his cock with a small pop noise and composed herself, giving her hair a signature flick as she stood and began to dress "that was good, I was right to be jealous" she told Yumi who just smiled back before giving Ulrich a loving kiss, Sissi then let herself out leaving the couple alone on the bed

"Happy anniversary" Yumi whispered as she nuzzled her head to Ulrich's neck "did you like your gift?"

"I loved it" he admitted "but please don't repeat this next year, I only want you"

"As I only want you"

They laid there for a few minutes more just enjoying each other's company when Ulrich spoke up again

"Yumi when I said I only want you I really meant it" he started "I've been trying to find the right words but" he trailed off

"What is it Ulrich? Please tell me"

"You know the necklace I got you"

"Uh huh" she admired the diamond the hung from her neck

"Turn the diamond over"

When she flipped the stone over her eyes grew wide and shone as bright as the diamond, for imprinted on the opposite side were two words that made her the happiest woman on the planet

Marry me

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Back to nature

Back to nature

"God it's beautiful out here" Yumi commented as she took in the pure natural landscape in front of her, she and Ulrich had decided that they needed a break from the noise and stress of the city planning a few days' vacation camping in the woodland just a few miles out of Kadic city

Ulrich had stopped the car in a large secluded clearing in the trees that luckily was near a flowing stream, it was large enough to pitch up camp and secluded enough for them not to be found or disturbed, the sun was high in the sky casting its warm light on the clearing and the cool gentle breeze felt good on Yumi's skin "I think we've found the perfect spot for camp" she said happily as Ulrich struggled to drag their camping equipment out of the car boot

"Yeah, yeah…perfect" Ulrich grunted as he wrenched at the equipment again, he could get it into his car so why was it so hard to take the stuff out? With one more great heave on the large bag Ulrich succeeded in getting it out the car but in the process was nearly crushed by it as he lost his footing causing the equipment to fall on him "ow" he groaned rolling the bag off of him "I could have used a hand there woman" he half growled in annoyance as he found his feet

"What? My big strong man needed help from little old me?" Yumi teased as Ulrich glared at her, she loved teasing him implying that she was the stronger one when in fact he was able to lift her in the air with one muscular arm after proving it on a drunken dare

Ulrich just grunted in reply dusting himself off "at least help me put the tent up" he requested as Yumi fought the urge to say a tentage joke, she had been hanging out with Sam a bit too much recently

It took the couple nearly an hour to put the tent up, half from general difficulty and half from just the two playing around, they may have been in their early twenties but that didn't stop them from acting like lovelorn teenagers again at every opportunity

When the tent was finally set up the entirety of it took up a good quarter of the clearing, it was designed to house families but it was perfect for the couple, it had originally belonged to William who had brought it back with him from Scotland so it was designed to keep any form of cold out whilst insulating the inside keeping the interior just the right temperature, the tent was built with three bedroom compartments but Ulrich and Yumi decided not to put them up further opening the living area intending to use it as a sleeping area too to give themselves 'more room to move', when fully erected the tent stood at over six feet tall giving both Ulrich and Yumi room to stand within it

"Well, now that's over and done with" Ulrich commented admiring their work "so what do you want to do now?"

A wicked gleam shone in Yumi's eyes from his question "what do you think?" she asked rhetorically taking his hand "let's christen this thing"

Ulrich smirked as Yumi opened the tent and pulled him inside "you've really been spending too much time with Sam" he joked as Yumi pushed him up against one of the 'walls' quickly descending to her knees starting to undo his belt

"You don't know that half of it" Yumi responded opening his belt getting to work on his pants button "if you knew what we got up to when it's just us two you'd be demanding a seat to watch us" she winked opening his pants revealing his tenting boxers, whilst Sam was the self-confessed oral lover AKA 'suck slut' Yumi had a unique love of having Ulrich's cock in her mouth regularly indulging in the activity

Reaching into his boxers Yumi fished out his growing cock licking her lips as she felt it throb in her grasp, looking up with shimmering eyes she poked her tongue out lapping at the slit on his cock head making him shudder, one of his strong hands moved to settle in her raven hair as Yumi took the head of his cock passed her lips sealing them tight and sucking hard, Ulrich groaned her name placing his other hand on her head grasping her hair tight starting to buck his hips pushing his cock deeper into her mouth making her take around three quarters of it

Yumi moaned in arousal at the sudden force moving her hand down to undo her own pants letting Ulrich take full control of her mouth turning what would have been a passionate blowjob like always into a pseudo mouth fuck, her pussy throbbed when Ulrich pushed his entire shaft into her mouth pressing her face to his groin starting to tug at her hair, her throat bulged slightly as he pushed passed her waning gag reflex making her moan deeper

Her panties were soaking through when she finally succeeded in undoing her pants, her fingers scrambling to push them down revealing your completely wet through crimson panties which joined her pants getting pushed down to her knees second later, her fingers then went into a frenzy working her soaking wet aching cunt and clit, she was more than half way to orgasm on sheer arousal alone and was steadily building up as Ulrich's pace grew faster near hammering into her hungry mouth slowly giving into his baser instincts of reaching orgasm no matter what

Yumi began to hum around his dick as her orgasm grew nearer, Ulrich's balls tightened as well signalling he was close too, Yumi pushed three fingers inside of her pumping them hard and faster desperately trying to get herself off with Ulrich moaning deeper when she tasted his precum on her tongue, her cunt began to drip soaking her panties further as she fucked herself in tandem with Ulrich fucking her mouth, she heard Ulrich mumbled something incoherent as his cock throbbed even harder and erupted in her wanting mouth thrusting all the way inside, the sudden rush of thick burning cum down her throat sent Yumi over the edge with him gushing all over her hand as her body rocked with her orgasm, her cheeks swelled as Ulrich's release filled her mouth completely causing her to cover her mouth with her free hand when Ulrich pulled away panting

"Wow Yumes" Ulrich panted as Yumi played with his release on her tongue "how do you get so much out of me?" he grinned watching Yumi gulp down his cum and lick her lips for any remainder of it

"I'm just that good" Yumi responded cockily sticking her tongue out showing that she had greedily swallowed everything he had given her "you know I would happily suck the life out of you through that big thick cock of yours" she winked moving forward to trail her tongue along his still hard length

Ulrich hissed at the sensation taking hold of her hair again "you are going to be the death of my Yumes"

"A good death" Yumi teased licking his cock again making his grip on her hair tighten "pull it" she moaned at the stinging sensation "you know I love it"

In response Ulrich clenched his fist tighter heaving Yumi to her feet by her hair making her whimper and moan, her arousal was starting to coat her inner thighs and when she was forced to stand her pants and panties slipped down to her ankles, Ulrich was still rock hard and the sight of Yumi vulnerable in his grasp shaking with need was enough to make him throb with desire, having been in this situation many times before he knew just what she wanted and needed roughly marching her to the inflatable airbed at the back of the tent, when they reached it he harshly threw her onto it making her land with her bare cunt and ass in the air

Positively dripping with arousal Yumi whimpered again shaking her ass seductively, knowing that one little noise was enough to send Ulrich wild with desire, as she intended Ulrich gripped her hips without a care for her comfort and seconds later drove his entire cock into her soaking pussy, Yumi's eyes rolled back into her head from the brutal entry nearly cumming on the spot, she loved it when Ulrich stopped caring for her comfort and just fucked her, holding her hips with bruising force Ulrich pounded into her again and again making her scream her lungs out

Their coupling was hard and fast only lasting a few minutes before they both came hard again, when Ulrich pulled out Yumi collapsed onto the air bed lying near paralyzed in pleasure as Ulrich's release steadily ran down her thighs, her eyes were still rolled back and her tongue hung out a bit as her body thrummed with ecstasy, little moans of residual pleasure escaping her mouth as Ulrich did his pants back up making him smile with pride at the sight

It was a full ten minutes before Yumi could move properly again sitting up finding her panties completely ruined from her arousal and her pants still sodden, Ulrich had long headed outside to leave her in peace, reaching down and undoing her combat boots so she could remove them Yumi suddenly had a very naughty idea, she and Ulrich were in a very secluded area with chances of being seen or noticed being very low, with a mischievous smile Yumi pulled off her boots, pants and panties before then putting her boots back on followed by removing her shirt and bra leaving her naked aside from her footwear

Stepping out of the tent she found that Ulrich had set up the outdoor furniture and was now lounging in one of the chairs, clearing her throat to get his attention she smirked when his eyes widened at the sight of her "wow" he gasped at how erotic she looked, amazed at how one little difference from her being completely naked made so much difference

"I'm glad you approve" Yumi smiled giving him a little twirl, he had memorized every inch of her body but he never got bored of it "I thought I'd go natural for the vacation, so what shall we do for the rest of the day?" they had arrived in the middle of the afternoon and the sun was already on its descent from the sky

"I was going to suggest checking the rest of the area out but I think it's best if we leave that until tomorrow when we have more light" Ulrich replied getting comfy in the chair again "I think it's best if we just relax for the rest of today and go exploring tomorrow"

Yumi nodded in agreement with his suggestion, it would be dark in a couple of hours and she didn't want to be in the middle of the woods naked when the sun went down so the couple spent the rest of the afternoon and night just relaxing, talking and roasting marshmallows over the campfire Ulrich made when the sky started to darken just like any other camping couple, as they talked Ulrich couldn't help his eyes straying over Yumi's naked body, how her breasts moved and bounced with her breath and whenever he glanced between her legs he noticed her core still glistening

Feeling his eyes on her Yumi couldn't resist teasing him stretching and positioning herself in alluring poses loving how tense he went and how tight his pants looked all of a sudden, after an hour of teasing she deemed his torture enough and decided to help him with his 'problem' slinking down to her hands and knees crawling to him illuminated by the campfire light making Ulrich breathe heavy as she undid his pants and gave him full control of her mouth again

They both slept easy that night as they spent the full hour beforehand fucking like animals, once to the point that Yumi nearly pulled the whole tent down on them when she gripped onto it too hard, when they were finished they could barely last ten seconds before falling into a deep contented sleep wrapped around each other

The next morning Ulrich woke up alone on the inflatable bed feeling more than a little achy, Yumi had ridden him so hard he was surprised he wasn't covered in bruises, he felt his shoulders and of course found scratch marks; Yumi could never keep her nails out of him during sex, dragging himself out of bed he noticed the tent entrance was open letting the morning sun inside

Not bothering to put any pants on Ulrich headed outside squinting from the early light, when his vision cleared he found Yumi again just wearing her combat boots doing her morning stretches, his eyes were instantly glued to her pert round ass as she stretched her long firm legs "well good morning" he heard her greet him as she continued to stretch, bending herself backwards so her head was upside down "I'm surprised you're up so early, not after what I put you through last night, my pussy's still tingling" she winked sticking her tongue out "I take it you like what you see" she commented on his twitching morning wood "and Sam says that Odd is virile"

"You just bring it out in me" Ulrich grinned wrapping his hand around his shaft watching Yumi bite her lip as he slowly stroked it

Yumi straightened herself licking her lips as she moved Ulrich's hand aside wrapping her own around his thick length "that's my job" she breathed in his ear sliding her hand up and down his cock biting her lip as he started to breathe heavy in her ear "you know you're only allowed to jerk off when I want to be the target" she whispered huskily as her hands pace grew faster, his cock throbbed harder and she could feel his precum seeping out when she rubbed the head with her thumb, she waited until he was just about to explode before she stopped and stepped away with an evil smile, Ulrich looked at her with both shock and annoyance "sorry but I don't feel like getting sticky today" she teased faking innocence

"Damn you woman" Ulrich growled as his cock pulsed painfully, he fought the urge to finish himself off knowing Yumi would never let him live it down

"You love me" she retorted with a cocky smile "now come on, I want to check out what's around here, put some shoes on so you don't step on anything bad and come on" she urged before turning and setting off into the nearby woodland

Ulrich quickly obeyed grabbing his shoes and a pair of pants; he suffered from worse modesty than Yumi not really enjoying the idea of walking around the woods with his dick out, swiftly getting the clothing on Ulrich set off after Yumi finding her waiting for him a few trees into the woodland "took you long enough" she chided before setting off again with Ulrich in tow

For the next couple of hours they explored the surrounding woodland finding it diverse in landscape with plenty of drops, slopes and things to climb which Yumi took full advantage of leaving Ulrich on the ground as he watched in awe whilst she ascended up tree after tree, sweat starting to drip from her making her naked body glisten in the sunlight

Soon enough they found a small river surrounded by large flat rocks "this place looks perfect" Yumi commented admiring the abundance of sunlight cascading on one of the larger rocks, before Ulrich could ask why she jumped forward onto the rock settling down on her back "it's heated just right" she sighed as the stones warmth seeped into her skin

Ulrich's cock twitched again at the sight of her, he had remained rock hard since she had denied him relief and now he was throbbing painfully again, it was like she was teasing him all over again by the way she posed herself "that looks painful" she commented cheekily when she caught sight of the tenting in his pants "whatever are you going to do?" Ulrich snorted crossing his arms making Yumi smirk "don't you get cranky, I'll see to it when I'm done" she 'promised' before closing her eyes taking in the sun's rays

The complete and total nerve of her, teasing him to the point of agony then leaving him to suffer it, annoyance creased Ulrich's brow until he remembered something Yumi had mentioned a month or so back, at the time he had dismissed it but now it sounded extremely appealing, silently approaching her he undid his pants as quietly as possible until he was looming over her "hm?" Yumi opened her eyes to see him standing over her "what are you doing? You're blocking my li-gmmph!" her words were cut short when Ulrich fisted her hair pushing his aching erection deep into her mouth

She clutched at his legs gagging hard at his sudden action, her legs kicking as he pushed every inch into her mouth starting to thrust holding her head in place, he couldn't see as his attention was set solely on the shocked and annoyed look in her eyes but her pussy was already gushing, she knew Ulrich had a good memory but when he had dismissed this idea she had believed it was gone from his mind forever

She kept her legs kicking to keep up the act of him 'punishing her' for teasing him digging her nails into his thighs as he fucked her mouth hard, her lips tight around his cock and her teeth nipping simulating weak bites of protest "mmphhff! Glmmpff!" muffled noises kept coming from her lips as Ulrich moved to straddle her face thrusting as if her throat was her pussy, her hands moved from his thighs to clutch at the rock under her kicking harder as more of his cock pushed down her throat, the only thing she could have asked about the near perfect scenario was if he could incorporate some dirty talk, call her a fucking slut or even just a bitch or something as he punished her mouth

Ulrich panted as his cock began to throb harder signalling his previously denied orgasm, he intended for Yumi to take every shot of it but her swallowing it wouldn't be much of a punishment, Yumi's body jerked as she screamed against his cock adding to the experience kicking her legs harder "mmphhff! Mmphhff! Glmmpff!" she kept 'protesting' around his shaft coughing as his precum poured into her mouth

Just as he was about to burst Ulrich pulled away letting Yumi gasp and cough for breath "what …are you…ah fuck!" she cried as he released all over her face and hair, she threw her head about but didn't physically struggle as Ulrich made sure she got the full pent up blast "you asshole" she growled as her eyes screamed 'thank you', Ulrich smirked moving away letting her move to the stream to wash her face and hair "if you were that fucking desperate you could have said

Ulrich ignored her half-hearted complaints watching her ass bounce and shake as she scrubbed at her hair trying to get his cum out of it; he was still completely rigid and could go for another round approaching her again "god why is this so hard to get out?" Yumi muttered raking her fingers through her wet hair "must be because the waters co-AAAAHHHHH!" her sentence was cut off again when Ulrich gripped her hips pushing his cock straight into her tight firm ass, his length was slick from her drool allowing him easy entry into her tiny behind "you're full of fucking surprises today aren't you?" she growled through gritted teeth as Ulrich pushed every inch into her ass "so big"

"You see what happens when you tease me?" Ulrich grunted as he bucked hard into her ass, where was this talk when he was face fucking her? Yumi made a mental note to explain that she likes a bit of verbal abuse with her sexual punishment, she also noted to tell him to punish her more often, a lot more often

When she fully adjusted to his cock in her ass Yumi began to push back against his thrusts holding herself up wrist deep in the stream "fuck that feels so good, why don't you fuck my ass more often?" she keened bucking back hard "I fucking love it!"

Ulrich groaned at her confession starting to fuck her ass harder, it was much tighter than her cunt and he loved how her ass cheeks bounced every time she pushed back, he could feel her pussy dripping soaking his thighs making him thrust even harder and faster into her hot ass, Yumi's moans soon turned into screams begging for it harder and faster, her tits bouncing hard with his thrusts and her fingers digging into the dirt under the water "cumming…" she panted as her body gave into pleasure, her arms nearly giving away catching herself elbow deep in the water as her pussy gushed in orgasm

Feeling her ass tighten further Ulrich threw his head back letting her squeeze his orgasm out of him pouring his burning cum into her wanting behind, Yumi's body shuddered hard as she felt her insides being warmed by Ulrich's hot release "so good…so good" she moaned as tears ran down her cheeks, Ulrich wrapped his arms around her pulling her up so she didn't fully collapse into the water "I fucking love you, you bastard" she panted gripping his arms not letting him pull out just yet, Ulrich just chuckled at her words letting himself enjoy her tight ass a while longer

The rest of the vacation followed basically the same way until the last day, after the drive home Yumi got out of the car still orgasm radiant and walking slightly off centre, when the guys asked Ulrich about it he kept his mouth smugly shut whilst Yumi gave the girls a good long core wetting earful of their vacation leaving Emily blushing bright red, Aelita silently jealous and Sam calling Odd to arrange a camping vacation

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	7. Life's a beach

Life's a beach

The beach

A place of sand, sun and more importantly sunburn

The latter is one of the many reasons why Ulrich is not a beach person, that and the fact that Odd had been driving him slowly insane throughout the entire two hour long drive to the beach from Kadic College

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Odd had stopped caring about the answer ages ago and was now just asking for the amusement of watching how many colours he could make Ulrich go before he would rip off the steering wheel to hit him with it

Ulrich gripped the steering wheel tight as he suppressed his imminent outburst at his 'dead as soon as the car stops' best friend "how can you stand this Yumes? Yumi?" he turned to see Yumi paying attention to neither of them, her attention focused completely on a German language book

Ulrich smiled at the sight, after being a couple since the fall of X.A.N.A five years ago they had decided that it was only fair that they embraced each other's cultures a little, in short they began to learn each other's languages, Ulrich had gained a grasping knowledge of the Japanese language knowing the very basics like 'Hai' (yes), 'Konnichiwa' (good afternoon) and the world widely known 'Sayonara' (goodbye)

Yumi on the other hand knew slightly more of Ulrich's language than he did hers, namely because she was smarter than him and could learn things faster knowing 'ja' (yes), 'nein' (no) 'danke schon' (thank you) and 'guten tag' (good afternoon)

Ulrich felt a little bad that Yumi was learning a lot faster than he was but to his slight comfort her accent was terrible "Sam could you deal with him please? Sam?" Ulrich turned quickly to see Sam staring out of the car window with her IPod blaring in her ears effectively shutting out the world around her "why didn't I think of that?"

"Put the radio on or something" Yumi suggested not looking up from the book

"What and have another hour of Odd singing tunelessly to every song that comes on?"

"Hey! I have a great voice" Odd stated offended

"Yeah like a cat with its throat slit" Ulrich smirked "which actually gives me some ideas for when you next decide to deafen us" he added darkly making Odd shift uncomfortably in his seat

Odd glared at him for a moment "you're an angry driver"

"Only when you're in the car"

Odd let out a feline hiss and slumped back in his seat, Ulrich smirked and turned his attention back to the road, the remainder of the trip went in relative quiet broken occasionally by Yumi practicing a German word, Odd laughing at her attempt and Ulrich calmly correcting her and scolding Odd

When they arrive at the beach Odd was out the car in an instant, letting his shirt fall behind him as he charged toward the shore, Ulrich and Yumi sweat dropped as they watched him run off though Sam just shrugged and calmly walked after him removing her t-shirt and jeans to reveal her bikini underneath

"I'm not picking their stuff up" Yumi declared highlighting the discarded clothes as she removed her own shirt and jeans revealing her jet black bikini underneath, she turned to find Ulrich's eyes glued to her, scanning every curve on her young lithe body "hello? Earth to Ulrich?"

"Oh sorry, I'm staring" Ulrich looked away blushing a little

"I'm fine with you looking at me" Yumi smiled at Ulrich's reaction "I'm just not that comfortable when you give me those looks in public"

"I can't help it" Ulrich stated in defence "I mean look at you, you're gorgeous"

"Sweet talk isn't going to get you anywhere Ulrich" Yumi teased reaching forward to cup his chin "but it might earn you something later" she added alluringly planting a quick kiss on his lips, Ulrich's eyebrow began to twitch nervously as he fought the blush away, Yumi tittered at the sight and against her former words collected Odd and Sam's clothing and put them in the car "are you wearing swim shorts under those?" she asked pointing to Ulrich's shorts

"No" Ulrich answered "I'm not going in the water"

"Awww why?"

"The fact that I can swim doesn't mean I would want to whenever I got the chance"

"Come on don't be boring"

"I'm not being boring, I can't anyway cos I ain't got any trunks" Ulrich grinned believing he had won the argument

"Alright then" Yumi turned and began to walk to the shore "you can swim naked then"

"No chance!" Ulrich retaliated locking the car after placing his shirt inside and taking off after Yumi "I'll swim naked when you do and when Odd and Sam aren't here"

"Is that a promise?" Yumi asked with a not so innocent twinkle in her eye

"I…uh" Ulrich began to stammer slightly regretting what he had said

"Don't worry Ulrich, I've always fantasised about making love in the ocean" she moved closer to him her voice getting huskier with each word "you moving inside me as the waves caress our bodies and my orgasms intensified when you release inside me as the water crashes around us"

"Yumi stop please!" Ulrich begged sounding almost pained "not that I don't like that idea I just don't want to meet up with Odd and Sam with a…you know"

Yumi grinned wickedly, of course her description was going to elicit that kind of reaction out of Ulrich and nothing could be more embarrassing to be on the beach with your friends than to have a boner "awww am I turning you on?" Yumi teased, she took a quick look around their surroundings to check if the coast was clear, finding them alone she swiftly raised her bikini top giving Ulrich a quick flash of her perky breasts

"Yumi no fair!" Ulrich complained as Yumi ran off laughing, he turned around trying to will his arousal way "think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts" he repeated over and over

After a few minutes of clean thinking Ulrich finally appeased the stirring in his loins and headed off after Yumi bumping into Odd on the way

"Dude what took you so long?"

"Nothing just me and Yumi goofing around a bit"

"Oh" Odd replied with a sly smile and a dirty chuckle "goofing around huh?"

"Not like that jackass, unlike you I'm not a pervert that tries to bone my girlfriend whenever we're alone"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Odd huffed "and what's not to say Sam doesn't enjoy it?"

"Whatever man, why did you come back anyway?"

"Oh yeah about that, remember you said that you picked at time to come that would avoid the crowds?"

"Yeah" Ulrich answered with a raised eyebrow

"Well we really avoided the crowds man" Odd replied thumbing back to the shore, Ulrich walked past him and looked along the shore line, seeing only Sam and Yumi pacing around as if looking for more people

"We're the only ones here?" Ulrich exclaimed

"Yup" Odd answered "aren't we the lucky ones?"

"God now it's even more of a shame that Aelita and Jeremie didn't come" Ulrich sighed as they started to walk towards the girls

"Jeremie isn't a beach person and someone had to stay behind to look after Kiwi"

"How exactly did you sneak Kiwi out of the academy and into college?" Ulrich asked having never seen Odd sneak Kiwi in or out of the schools

Odd looked thoughtful for a few seconds before shrugging "the security's crap"

"Yeah I guess" Ulrich shrugged as they reached their girlfriends, Sam was now laid stretched out on her towel and Yumi was sat next to her digging her toes into the sand "hey" he greeted sitting next to Yumi as Odd flopped down next to Sam

"Hey yourself, so what are we going to do?" Yumi asked surveying the empty beach

"Well we can do a lot of things we wouldn't of been able to do if there was people around" Sam said sitting upright

"Like what?"

"I don't know; dunk each other in the sea?"

"What are you five?" Ulrich laughed

"I don't see you coming up with anything" she retaliated

"Now that you mention it I'm going for a dip" Odd stood up kicking the sand off his feet "who's coming with?"

"Yeah I'll come" Sam said getting up

"Me too" Yumi added

"I'm staying here" Ulrich said making himself comfy against the sand

"Aw come on man" Odd complained giving him a playful kick in the leg "don't be boring"

"I said I'm not going"

"What? You scared of the water or something?" Sam questioned

"I can swim just fine"

"Then why aren't you coming?"

"He doesn't have any swim shorts with him" Yumi explained

"Oh" Odd and Sam said in unison, Sam suddenly started to whisper in Odd's ear and Ulrich didn't like the way Odd's face turned into an evil grin that grew wider and wider, when she stopped whispering to Odd she turned to Yumi and repeated the action, when she was done all three had dirty evil grins on their faces

"What are you guys thinking?" Ulrich asked suspiciously

"Get him!" Odd shouted as they darted forward grabbing Ulrich by his legs and arms picking him up and made their way towards the water

"Hey put me down! This isn't funny!" Ulrich squirmed and writhed in their grip trying to free himself but it was too late as he heard their footsteps hit the water "I mean it! Let me go!"

"Okay" he heard Odd say before he was thrown into the cold water, he re-emerged coughing and spluttering as Odd and Sam were doubled over with laughter

"That wasn't funny!" he growled as he waded his way up to them intent in at least drowning Odd a little bit when Yumi intercepted him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her body against his front

"Come on, it was a little funny" she simpered in the way that always calmed Ulrich down, as always Ulrich stopped seeing red and un-balled his fists, Yumi tittered and nibbled at his ear the view blocked by her body disabling Odd from making jokes about the situation

Sam enjoyed Ulrich and Yumi's little moment for a few seconds before turning and glomping Odd sending a large splash over their friends forcing them to part "hey we were enjoying ourselves" Yumi mock complained as she watched Sam wrestle Odd among the waves

"Oh shut up" Sam laughed splashing Yumi

Yumi shook her hair and spat the salt water out of her mouth "you are so going to pay for that Samantha Knight"

"Bring it bitch" Sam teased before Yumi grabbed her around the waist and tackled her sending them both under the water

"Girl fight!" Odd cheered pumping his fists in the air

"Dude grow up" Ulrich slugged Odd in the arm

"Hey!" Odd slugged him back

Ulrich returned the punch which Odd repeated, they looked at each other before diving at each other getting them both in a headlock, before long all for were wrestling and laughing among the waves occasionally bumping into each other and swapping opponents until they ended up with their own partners

When they realised they were grappling with their loved ones their play became more passionate, Odd and Sam exchanged not so innocent grabs and lustful tongue wrestles whilst Ulrich and Yumi gripped each other in a hold whilst mashing their mouths together

Suddenly Sam and Yumi were pushed against each other banging backs and heads

"Ow" they whined in unison rubbing their heads, they pulled apart to find themselves almost stuck together, the clasps on the back of their bikini tops had got tangled and were firmly attached to the other

"Sam, my top is caught" Yumi grunted as she tried to pull free

"Mine too" Sam replied pulling away from Yumi

They pulled away from each other pulling stronger with each pull until

_Snap!_

"SAM!" Yumi exclaimed immediately covering her chest with her arms and ducking neck deep under the water

"What?" Sam turned around "what's wrong?" then she noticed Yumi's bikini top dangling from the back of hers "oh"

"Yes 'oh'! Now give it back!"

"Ok chill, jeez it's not as if some pervert saw you" she reached behind and retrieved Yumi's top "uh little problem"

"What?" she turned to find that the ties on the back of the top had snapped too short to be tied again "oh that's great! Now I'm stuck half fucking naked in public!"

"I'll go get your shirt" Ulrich said getting ready to head back to the car

"Hey it's not like anyone can see you, well anyone you don't know" Sam took a quick glance around to check if anyone had arrived while they were play fighting "how about I make it even?"

"How could you make it even?" Yumi questioned almost standing up before concealing herself again under the water

Wordlessly Sam reached behind her and undid her bikini top, removing it and snapping it in half at the front before throwing it into the sea with Yumi's ruined top "there, even"

Ulrich and Yumi's jaws dropped at the sight of Sam standing topless in front of them completely unembarrassed and how Odd seemed almost unfazed "what?" he asked noticing their reactions "it's not like you've never seen a girls tits before"

"Yeah now stand up Yumes" Sam beckoned "you look silly crouched down there"

To Ulrich's surprise Yumi actually stood up "yeah I guess you're right, it's not like anyone can see us" Ulrich's jaw dropped even further when she lowered her arms, he immediately went into jealousy mode expecting Odd to be gawking but he found him trying to draw shapes in the water's surface completely ignoring the two topless girls

"This is actually quite liberating" Yumi sighed as she felt the breeze on her unveiled breasts "it feels good"

"It does" Sam grinned "we should do this more often"

Yumi nodded in agreement, she turned noticing Ulrich's still staring completely shocked with his eyebrow twitching madly "let's head back to the shore" she suggested "I'm starting to freeze here"

Sam nodded and headed to the shore with Odd in tow, Yumi took hold of Ulrich's hand and lead in out of the water, before they reached the shore she whispered in his ear "wouldn't it be perfect if we acted out my little fantasy here?"

Ulrich's head snapped round "are you serious?"

"Yeah, I mean not in front of them" she pointed to Odd and Sam who were now sun bathing, Ulrich gulped as he caught sight of Sam's developed chest and quickly averted his gaze clearing his throat uncomfortably "it's ok to look, it's not like you going to fuck her or anything"

"What if I can't look?"

"What's that mean?"

"You know…what happens to a guy whenever they see a girl like that" Ulrich explained looking ashamed as the stirring in his groin returned

Yumi smiled wickedly when it was made obvious what Ulrich meant, he had stated earlier that he would find it extremely embarrassing to be in public in this condition so she decided she would help him out, she took his hand again and started to lead him away from the others "where are we going?"

"You can't go back to them with that in your pants so I'm going to have to deal with it" she quickly turned towards Sam "me and Ulrich are going to check out the rest of the beach! Don't wait up ok?" Sam waved in response and went back to lying in the sun letting the heat dry her body

Yumi led Ulrich several yards away until they found a secluded spot sheltered by a large U-shaped rock formation, certain that they were hidden from prying eyes Yumi pushed Ulrich against the rocks, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs giving her the chance to attack his open mouth forcing her tongue inside

Her hands snaked their way to his soaked shorts and swiftly undid his fly and button tugging them to his knees within seconds, her hand moved to the bulge and cupped it firmly, Ulrich gasped against her mouth and bucked against her palm

"Is this from staring at Sam's tits or mine?" she questioned sucking on the sensitive pulse point on Ulrich's throat

"Yours" he answered truthfully

"Good boy" Yumi licked his earlobe before descending to her knees and pulling down his boxers revealing his stiff member, she grasped it lightly and pumped her hand along its length

"Shit" Ulrich gasped as Yumi's tongue flicked across the tip, his cock twitched in her fingers as he slowly pumped his hips into her hand

"Easy there, you don't want to cum all over me…just yet" she whispered huskily placing a wet kiss on the head, in a moment of weakness Ulrich's hips pitched forward forcing half of his dick into Yumi's mouth

Yumi took this as the signal to go and started to propel her head up and down his length, Ulrich gasped and sighed as her lips massaged his cock, Yumi's tongue swirled around the head of his cock gulping down the pre-cum like it was the sweetest nectar

His hips began a steady pace thrusting gently in time with Yumi's suction as his hands entwined with hers, Yumi moaned as she swallowed another gulp of pre-cum then pulled her mouth away leaving Ulrich surprised and a little frustrated

Before he could say anything though she had sat up on her knees and placed his length between her breasts, she pressed them together getting a feel of Ulrich's manhood between them and sighed at the feeling

"Oh god Yumi" Ulrich sighed collapsing against the rock as the sensations racked him

"Fuck it feels good" Yumi gasped pressing her chest harder against his cock "Ulrich come here" she took hold of his arms and pulled him forward as she laid back until he was straddling her chest and she was lying on the sand "do it like I did Ulrich" she took hold of his hands and placed them on her breasts encouraging him to squeeze them against his cock "like this"

She let her arms fall to the side as Ulrich pressed her breasts to his member and took an experimental thrust, they both moaned at the feeling and Ulrich soon found a pace "Yumi it…feels so good" he gasped as he continued to fuck her breasts

"That's it Ulrich, just like that" Yumi would never have guessed it would feel this good, it felt amazing when he massaged her breasts but this was a higher level

"Yumi I'm close, I'm gonna" his sentence ended with a strangled cry as he released on Yumi's face and into her open mouth, Yumi licked the cum from around her mouth and rubbed her breasts against his dick enticing the rest of his seed out, Ulrich rose from her chest allowing Yumi to get up and head to the water to wash her face

"We are definitely doing that again" Yumi smiled as she washed the remainder of his cum from her cheeks

"I didn't think you would enjoy that" Ulrich smiled pulling her into a kiss

"I love pleasing you" Yumi kissed him back "no matter with what I use to please you"

"Well now it's my turn to please you" Ulrich growled sensually pushing Yumi onto her back "is this how you wanted it?" he asked pulling down her bikini bottoms with his teeth

"Mmm yes" she sighed as she felt his warm breath on her nether lips, a wave washed over them making her gasp as the cold water made contact with her swelling clit

Ulrich ran his tongue along her slit and slowly pressed it inside, Yumi bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out as his warm tongue caressed her insides, another wave crashed over them sending bliss through her body as the water washed over her clit and teased her breasts before receding

Ulrich pulled Yumi closer as he began to devour her sweet pussy, Yumi wrapped her legs around his shoulders and pulled him even closer, with each wave passing Ulrich took another gulp of air and Yumi was brought closer and closer to orgasm, after what seemed like an eternity of agonizing pleasure a particularly big wave crashed over them forcing Ulrich up for air and sending Yumi spiralling into orgasm

Ulrich waited patiently for Yumi's spasms and unintelligent murmurs to cease until he moved up to press his lips to hers, Yumi moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck "Ulrich…inside me…please" she begged not entirely in control of her voice yet

Taking hold of her hips Ulrich lined himself up and pushed inside of her, Yumi threw her head back at the feeling as he filled her completely, he pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap and steadily thrust upwards

Yumi whimpered and started to bounce on his lap, her fantasy was being fulfilled to every last detail, Ulrich moving sensually inside of her, the waves caressing their bodies and her second orgasm was already announcing its arrival

Ulrich grunted as each wave crashed against his back and each time Yumi seemed to squeeze him tighter, he gazed upon her elegant form as she bucked feverishly on his cock, her face scrunched up in pure bliss and the water droplets on her body made her glisten in the sunlight

"Ulrich…so close"

Ulrich picked up his pace determined to make his angel cum again, he thrust upwards with increasing speed forcing his mouth against hers to muffle any noise that the waves didn't cover, as the largest wave yet crashed against them Yumi tore her mouth away and screamed against his shoulder as her orgasm racked her body, Ulrich was moments behind shooting his seed deep inside of her before slumping forward gently laying Yumi on the sand whilst acting as a shield from the waves

"Ulrich…that was"

"Yeah"

They were content to lay there in each other's arms until the loud honking of their car horn was heard "crap Odd must have swiped the keys when you guys threw me in the water" Ulrich groaned pulling out of Yumi, she whimpered from the lack of contact before getting up with him and placing her bikini bottoms back on as Ulrich re-donned his boxers and shorts before heading back to the car

Odd sat in the driver's seat impatiently honking the horn whilst Sam sat in the back seat fully dressed listening to her IPod again, he continued honking the horn until he heard a bang from the driver's seat

"Get the hell away from the wheel" Ulrich ordered as he briskly towelled himself off then passed the towel to Yumi before entering the car

"Where were you guys?" Odd asked moving into the back seat "you were gone for two hours"

"Just goofing around" Yumi replied drying herself, retrieving her shirt and putting it back on before getting in the front passenger's seat picking up the German language book again to read on the way back

"Goofing around huh?" Odd gave a dirty chuckle

"Odd I swear if you make jokes about this I will kill you" Ulrich warned starting the car

Odd just laughed as Ulrich pulled the car out and drove off back onto the road "we should do this next year and Aelita and Jeremie are definitely coming"

Thank you for reading, please leave a review


	8. Angelic

Angelic

Aelita was an angel, she may have seemed like a normal girl to most people but to Jeremie it was as if she was sent from above

That simple name warmed Aelita's heart and soul every time she heard him say it

When guys tried to be romantic they took their lovers out for a fancy overpriced meal, a mushy lovey dovey movie which they fought to stay awake through, bought them chocolates, champagne or even wrote them poetry and serenaded them

Aelita would have been happy with any of that but it was nothing to when Jeremie just sat with her across his lap, stroking her face or hair and calling her that sweet little pet name "my angel"

When Jeremie wasn't around Aelita found it impossible not to gossip about it to the other girls, having Yumi and Sam giggling at the blonds affectionate sentiments "that's so sweet it could give you diabetes" Sam joked as Aelita told them another story of one of Jeremie's more romantic nights with her "this best Odd can come up with includes my name in it, what was that name Ulrich likes to call you Yumes?"

"His Geisha girl" Yumi replied over her cup of tea with a small almost dreamy smile "god I can't really remember the last time he called me that apart from it was a REALLY good night" she smiled emphasising the word 'really' heavily "and the fact that I couldn't walk the next morning"

Aelita blushed slightly and Sam gave a dirty giggle at Yumi's words "I think it's kind of generic what Einstein calls you" the darker skinned girl commented

"Oh? How so?" Aelita asked

"A lot of guys call their girls angels; personally I'd call you something else"

"Hmm?" Aelita tilted her head

Sam smirked and ran a hand through Aelita's pink hair "marshmallow" she smiled winding her fingers through Aelita's soft tresses "cos you're pink, soft and sweet as hell"

Yumi cooed at the soft notion "I think candyfloss would be a great name as well"

Aelita blushed the same colour as her hair as Sam continue stroking it "come on, no fair" she whined as Sam's fingers rubbed her scalp sending goosebumps throughout her body, she adored head massages which was a fact that Sam abused very often rendering the pink haired girl into a shivering pile of mush in her skilful hands, grinning wickedly Sam leaned down and laid a heavy kiss on Aelita's cheek making the girl moan

"What would Odd say if he knew you did such things to her?" Yumi asked as Sam playfully kissed down Aelita's neck, Odd had made her promise to curb her flirty nature around Ulrich and Jeremie but he never mentioned that she couldn't flirt with the girls

"He'd probably cum in his pants" Sam joked massaging Aelita's scalp more thoroughly making the younger girl like putty in her hands "it's not like I'm cheating on him, I mean you haven't told Ulrich that the last time we got drunk we ended up making out, you are a major ass grabber by the way"

Yumi huffed and blushed slightly "oh please you threw yourself at me"

"You didn't complain" Sam retorted rolling her tongue along Aelita's ears, she bit the shell of Aelita's ear before a look of mischief shone in her eyes, she pulled away and breathed in Aelita's ear "where's Einstein now?"

Aelita panted shivering at Sam's warm breathe in her ear "he's at work" she sighed, she knew she was a heterosexual women but there was something about Sam that had her melting in her arms

Yumi instantly recognised the mischievous look on Sam's face "what's that dirty little mind of yours thinking up now?"

The darker skinned girl gave her friend a crooked smile "just something fun like always" she smirked leaning forward to whisper in the older girls ear

Yumi's eyes lit up at what Sam was whispering, an equally dirty smile adorning her lips "god you're a dirty girl"

Aelita's interest instantly peaked at Yumi's tone, when Sam talked about anything remotely sexy it was just her being normal but when Yumi joined in it meant that it was definitely something good "what is it? Oooh tell me!"

With evil glints in their eyes the two girls leaned into both of Aelita's ear whispering what they had planned for her, Aelita listened intently to her friend's words, her cheeks getting pinker and pinker with each whispered word and when they pulled away all she could muster was a small aroused noise as her body shuddered, with a small grin to each other Sam and Yumi took hold of Aelita's arms and pulled her up from the kitchen table heading towards the front door, they had to prepare their pink haired friend for when her boyfriend got home

(Three hours later)

"I'm not all that sure about this" Aelita admitted as Sam secured the last piece of her outfit

From the moment Aelita had told her Jeremie's pet name for her Sam's very adult orientated brain was whirring with dirty and passionate ideas, she had dragged Aelita along with Yumi to the lingerie store the two older girls had used to act out their own little dress up fantasies

True to Aelita's nature she had picked out the perfect outfit for her, a tight little revealing corset that was relatively open at the front showing a generous amount of her perky breasts and ended just where her legs started, she wasn't exactly leggy but the outfit made them seem longer and sexier; she turned down the halo tiara as it made her look more humorous than alluring

The main feature of her outfit though was a pair of fully animatronic wings attached to her back, they were on a sensor system so when she moved her arms the wings followed, they were surprised they got the outfit at the low price they did but they weren't complaining

"Oh come on, you look beautiful" Sam assured her fixing Aelita's thigh high pure white socks, they weren't part of the bought outfit but Sam thought they were a nice touch "not to mention sexy as hell"

Aelita blushed again as Yumi tied the last knot just in front of her breasts, she would have done it herself but every time she moved her arms in the position the wings closed around her making it very difficult

The sound of Jeremie's car rolling up the driveway was heard through the window "that's our cue to leave" Sam smiled leaning in to give Aelita a quick kiss, it had become so regular for Sam to show such affection towards her and Yumi that neither were truly bothered by it now, their boyfriends knew and didn't seem to mind either "make me proud marshmallow" she added kissing her again before heading for the door, Yumi in turn kissed Aelita on the forehead and cheek before following Sam hitting a button on the CD player they had set up on the way out, the darker skinned girl regularly joked that she was rubbing off on Yumi which the older girl rarely disputed

Downstairs Jeremie sighed as he walked in, he had had a crappy day at work and it was a major relief to be home, shrugging off his jacket he was surprised to be greeted by Sam and Yumi as they descended the stairs "hey Einstein" Sam said as she passed him "can't hang around, got her all fired up for ya" she added teasingly giving him a quick kiss on the cheek whilst she headed out the door, Yumi gave him a far more friendly hug before leaving

Jeremie stood there a little confused by the girl's actions shrugging it off; he kicked off his shoes he started up the stairs "you in princess?" he called up as he approached the bedroom, when he stepped onto the upstairs hallway sweet harp-like music hit his ears "what in the world?" he pondered slowly opening the bedroom door

As the door opened Aelita took a deep breath and pulled the most sensual pose she could in the short amount of time she had, Jeremie stepped in a second later with a look of stunned surprised on his face, whilst he was downstairs Aelita had carefully plucked some of the feathers from the outfits wings and scattered them around the bed to add to the angelic effect

"Aelita….." the blond gasped unable to speak another word at the sight

Aelita waited for her boyfriend to speak further or even move but when he remained stock still she took it as a bad thing "you don't like it, I knew I shouldn't have listened to Sam, I look like an idiot don't I? I really feel like one" Aelita began to babble as her face turned bright red

"You look beautiful"

Aelita looked up at Jeremie's quiet words "what was that?" she asked quietly herself

Jeremie slowly stepped further into the room with his eyes trained on Aelita's attire, the outfits wings shivered as Aelita shifted "you look radiant, where did this come from?"

"You say I'm your angel so Sam and Yumi convinced me to literally become your angel" she held out her arms beckoning him forward "come to me, I want to show you something"

Jeremie moved forward to kneel on the bed in front of Aelita who wrapped her arms around his neck, moving with her appendages the prosthetic wings wound around Jeremie encasing him in a soft warmth "wow" he gasped as each movement from Aelita's arms caused the wings to caress Jeremie's face and back

Emboldened by Jeremie's soft reactions Aelita gently pushed him onto his back slowly undoing his tie and shirt, the wings fluttered gently as she moved making her almost celestial to Jeremie as he laid under her, he brought his hands up to run his fingers gently along her sides, Aelita sighed at the gentle touch opening his shirt running her hands along his chest and abdomen making him shiver

Sitting up straight Aelita undid the front of her corset lace by lace slowly freeing her chest, when her perky breasts were revealed to him Jeremie leaned up and gently took one of her nipples between his teeth, Aelita gasped holding his head as he lightly sucked on her sensitive nipples, the wings fluttered a little hard as he switched nipples every few moments gently tugging at them with his teeth

When Aelita let her body relax Jeremie rolled them over so he was on top, Aelita laid underneath him panting sweetly, her hair already a little dishevelled with her face flushed, Jeremie kissed each breast again before moving down, there was a small 'bow' at the base of the corset between her legs that held the bottom part closed, carefully taking hold of the tiny ribbon Jeremie pulled it undoing the knot letting the corset fall open at the bottom revealing her tiny wet pussy

Aelita flushed harder as Jeremie lowered his head and placed a tender kiss on her core causing her hips to jolt up off of the bed, Jeremie smiled against her core as her panting got steadily louder, with two fingers he slowly rubbed her slit feeling her moisten to his touch

When her core began to glisten with her arousal he stopped rubbing and pushed his fingers into her, Aelita moaned as his digits stretched her slightly preparing her for him, whenever he was in control he never just dove in, he took his time making sure that she would be loving every moment, Aelita squirmed on the bed as Jeremie fully pushed his fingers inside of her using his thumb to tease her clit making her arch off the bed again

"Jeremie" she moaned as his fingers curled against her sweet spot

Pleased that his actions pleased her Jeremie latched his mouth over her clit sucking gently at it, Aelita shrieked with pleasure grabbing fistfuls of his hair tugging at it, Jeremie grunted against her core nipping her clit between his teeth making her scream

His tongue soon entered her pussy alongside his fingers making her squirm and writhe harder, the outfit's wings flexed and relaxed with every movement from her sending feathers around the room "yes" she hissed as his fingers focused on her sweet spot again "more…please Jeremie…I'm so close"

Jeremie doubled his efforts with his fingers moving them faster and curling them harder, he leaned up to latch his mouth over her breast, Aelita keened at the action wrapped her arms around his neck causing the wings to envelop him, her hips bucked against his hand until she threw her head back, her eyes dilating as her body fell into a heavy orgasm, her body shaking in ecstasy as she wrapped herself tight around Jeremie

Jeremie waited patiently for her orgasm to die down so he could pull his hand away from the vice between her legs, eventually her body relaxed allowing him to pull his hand away, Aelita immediately snatched it bringing it to her lips sucking her release off of each digit whilst Jeremie stared in shock and barely hidden lust

When each finger was licked clean Aelita rolled them over until she was straddling him, she stretched her arms above her head making the wings extend and arch to her sides, in the light from the window she looked heavenly in every sense of the word, Jeremie continued to stare at her as she undid his pants helping him out of them alongside his shirt and underwear until he was naked beneath her, with lustful glazed eyes she positioned herself over Jeremie's cock and oh so slowly sunk down taking him in an inch at a time

Aelita cried out in bliss when he was fully sheathed inside of her slowly gyrating her hips creating the sweetest pressure inside of her, Jeremie groaned at her tight heat encasing him, his hands settled on her hips as she began to ride him, Aelita let her arms rest at her sides letting her hips take all of the actions gyrating and rolling them panting as Jeremie's cock hit all the right places before using her legs to start bouncing on him

Panting with every bounce Aelita moved her hands to balance herself on his chest, the wings continued to flutter and flex adding to her angelic image, Jeremie's fingers dug into her skin making her moan and move faster, her breasts bounced in tandem to her movements and when she raised her hands to run them through her hair the wings extended and arched over her again, her legs began to shake at his sides and she lost her balance collapsing forward, Jeremie took the chance to carefully swapping positions rolling her under him making sure not to trap either of the wings

As soon as her back hit the bed Aelita wrapped herself around Jeremie taking his thrusts happily, the wings in turn enveloped him, their mouths melded together as Jeremie's pace quickened, his length throbbing inside Aelita's hot little core, Aelita moaned against his lips as she felt the precum beginning to ooze into her "that's it….cum for me….in me….let go"

Spurred on by her lustful words Jeremie reached his climax, thrusting fully into his angel releasing in long steady spurts, Aelita's head rolled back with a low moan as the blonds release set off a long easy orgasm running through her, exhausted Jeremie let himself lay upon her with not complaint from Aelita, her hands rubbing up and down his back along with the wings

"Wow…just wow" Jeremie panted running his fingers over one of the wings

"I'm glad you like it" Aelita smiled back playfully taking Jeremie's glasses putting them on "Sam never is wrong when it comes to stuff like this"

"Indeed so" Jeremie chuckled at her antics not bothering to take his glasses back "it's lucky we didn't break these, it would have been really expensive"

"Then you'll be happy that this wasn't a rent costume" Jeremie squinted up at her in confusion "Sam and Yumi went in on it with me so I can wear this whenever you want"

The look Jeremie gave her right there made her feel less of an angel and more of a goddess

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	9. Break a leg

Break a leg

"Odd get down from there you idiot!"

"Don't listen to him! Go for it baby!"

William and Sam were stood at the bottom of the large skate ramp at the local park as Odd set himself up at the top; once again he had broken out his old skateboard wanting to test his skills "I'm gonna do it!" he proudly announced setting his foot on the worn board, the thing looked like it would snap under his weight but he was confident that it would hold out

"Your boyfriend is going to get himself killed, you know that right?" William asked pinching the bridge of his nose wondering how Ulrich put up with living with the hyperactive little git

"You have such little faith in him" Sam smirked placing a hand on her hip cocking it emphasising the short but loose skirt she was wearing instead of her usual jeans making it ride up her smooth legs more "he's done far more acrobatic things than this in our private time" she added with a wink

William scoffed shaking his head "you seriously can't go five seconds without talking about sex can you? And what do you mean private time? You never lock your door or seem that shocked when someone walks in on you, I'm still having weird dreams about that time I walked in on you and Odd, you're pretty acrobatic yourself, I've never seen or heard of anyone stretching their leg that far up"

Sam tittered running her hand down the aforementioned leg "I could show you again sometime, all you need to do is ask" she winked again licking her top lip

Shaking his head again William looked back to Odd trying to ignore the growing tightness in his pants, he was fully devoted to Emily but it was impossible for any man to not be physically enticed by Sam's openly flirty nature and her very noticeable body, even devout men would do a double take at her in the street when she walked naturally swaying her hips with her chest filling out her shirt and her ass filling her pants, sometimes her pants didn't even cover her ass fully giving all who walked behind her a very pleasant view

Sam all in all was a natural flirt and a tease and they had yet to find someone who could resist her charms, it was already known that Yumi and Aelita would eagerly return her advances when she came onto them but William never foresaw the day when he walked into his living room to find Sam pinning Emily down with her tongue down the shy girls throat and Emily not fighting her off

"You're not looking!" Odd called down to them waving his arms to get their attention, he could tell that Sam was flirting again but it didn't really bother him, she wouldn't physically touch a guy without his ok with it and when it was a girl it was something nice for him to watch "guys come on! Why do you think I'm doing this?"

"A desperate need for near constant attention?" William shouted back making Sam titter

"Don't laugh at that!" Odd cried shocked that Sam was laughing at Williams's snide remark

"Love you baby" she just chimed back swaying her hips

Odd scowled before turning his attention back to the ramp "you're just a bad sexual stereotype, you know that?" William said watching Sam sway her hips "one little hip shake and your boyfriend forgets why he was upset with you"

"Yep" Sam responded somewhat proudly "there's nothing wrong with a girl using what she has to make life easier for herself" she winked spanking herself again and smirking when William flushed a little at the action "Yumi's got it down easy with those eyes of hers, Aelita is on her way to perfecting it and I'm thinking of teaching Emily a thing or two"

"Corrupt my girl and you'll regret it" William warned pointing a finger in Sam's face

Sam smirked again passing her eyes from him to his finger a couple of times before catching him by surprise wrapping her lips around his finger, looking up at him she pushed her lips down to the last knuckle, William just stared as he felt his finger touch the very end of her tongue without her so much as coughing "Jesus lass!" he cursed pulling his now soaked finger out of her mouth "there's something morally wrong with you!"

"Nope, you're just easy" the dark skinned girl laughed licking her lips mockingly

"No offense but how have you not cheated on Odd yet?"

The Scotsman flinched as Sam punched him solidly in the shoulder "hey! I may be highly sexually charged but I'm not some cheap whore!"

"Highly sexually charged?" William couldn't help but smirk

"It's better than saying constantly horny" Sam muttered rubbing her knuckles, it felt like she had just punched a brick wall "I can't believe you think I would cheat"

"You flirt constantly with me, Ulrich and Jeremie, let alone Yumi and the other girls"

"There's a big difference between flirting and fucking, flirting is innocent unless you intend to act upon the flirt, I mean I could offer to suck your cock but never mean it"

"Are you old ladies done gossiping yet?" Odd was getting annoyed now, tapping his foot as he discovered once again that he was getting ignored, he had just done two perfect mid-air 360 turns to the other end of the ramp and back and William and Sam had been too busy talking to notice

The two sighed turning their attention back to Odd "will you hurry up and break something so we can go home?" William called out in frustration "some people are getting bored down here!"

Odd shook his head setting his board up again, it began to creak under his weight but he ignored it "hey" Sam nudged Williams arm "I'll show you a real bad sexual stereotype" she winked placing her hands on her short skirt waiting for Odd to take off "hey baby!" she called out getting Odd to glance her way as he jumped into the air flipping the board with his feet, when his attention was on her she swiftly lifted her skirt baring her perfectly trimmed bare moist slit

Surprised by his girlfriend's sudden flashing Odd messed up the jump, his board ricocheting off of his legs clattering to the ground as he kept going, he hit the curve of the ramp and quickly rolled down and off of it hitting the concrete with a thud and a groan

"Jesus Christ lass" William groaned exasperated "have you ever heard of a thing called modesty? Shame maybe?"

Sam smirked not pushing her skirt down "oh relax, nobodies around to see this" she lifted her skirt up higher giving him a quick twirl flashing her round firm ass as well, her smirk became larger when she noticed the deep blush across William's nose and the way he was cocking his hips as if trying to hide something "my god you are so easy!" she laughed dropping her skirt "if I stripped naked right now would you pass out from a nosebleed? I am so going to teach Emily to do this to you"

"I have morals unlike you, I'm not a pervert and I told you to stay away from my girl!"

Sam tittered again as William pinched the bridge of his nose trying to will the blush away "how does Odd put up with this shit?" the Scotsman groaned

"Because he can be worse than me at times" Sam grinned "would you believe that the last time I visited my parents he texted me a picture of his cock? It was murder trying to explain why I looked so surprised all of a sudden"

"That does sound like him" William sighed looking to where Odd had fallen "he's been down for quite a while now, should we check on him?"

"Nah, he's probably crawled off into the bushes getting ready to jump out at us, revenge for my little display you know"

A low groan came from Odd's direction drawing their attention "I'm actually in a lot of pain here, any chance either of you could lend a hand?" Odd raised and waved his arm frantically trying to gain their attention

The two exchanged a confused look still thinking that Odd may still be trying to trick them, William decided to risk the scare carefully approaching Odd, when he reached the downed blond he jumped a little and covered his mouth gagging slightly "Sam call an ambulance!"

"What? What's wrong with him?" Sam called back suddenly panicked starting to approach

"I wouldn't look if I were you" William heaved again "his knee's gone backwards"

(One hospital trip later)

"I'm fine, you can let go now, I said let go!" Odd complained as William kept insisting on helping him stand, it was bad enough he had to have a cast fitted along the entirety of his left leg and had to walk with a crutch but to top it off the doctor had given him a series of pills to help him with the pain radiating from his kneecap, he hated taking pills mainly because it was like his body had a hard time processing them, the effects of medication seemed to be amplified for him and painkillers knocked him out like sleeping pills, it was the reason he preferred to tough pain out whenever he could

William had driven him and Sam home despite him saying over and over that he could just walk it because they lived just a few blocks away from the hospital, Sam hadn't let go of his hand for the entire car ride home, she had also not looked him in the eyes for the entire journey

Now William was helping him walk the short distance from the car to his front door, Odd grumbled and cursed with every clumsy step he made hissing when he accidently banged his heel against the concrete, he was thankful when he finally reached the door although far too slowly for his liking, he was used to bounding along the small path in front of his house

Sam opened the door letting Odd hobble inside "if that's all I'd better get back home, Emily will be wondering where I am" William said bidding them goodbye as Sam closed the door

When she turned she found Odd trying to hobble up the stairs himself "baby where are you going?" she asked quickly heading after him to make sure that he didn't fall and injure his leg further

"To bed, the doctor told me I needed bed rest so I might as well get it over with" there was bitterness in his voice making Sam flinch as a pang of guilt ran through her heart, if she had refrained from her little stunt he wouldn't be in this condition, she flashed him all the time so why did she have to do it then? Hell if it were up to her nudism wouldn't be illegal; she already hated underwear going without it whenever she had the choice, her relationship with a man like Odd giving her the confidence to live with such a bold action "I know that look Sam, don't even bother blaming yourself for this"

"But I…"

"Don't Sammy, it was an accident, nothing more, I should be used to you doing that anyway so it's kinda more my fault" his signature smile pushed through the pained grimace he had on as his knee cap began to twinge

Sam linked her arm around his "at least let me help you upstairs" she requested giving him her best begging eyes, the eyes she normally gave him when she was on her knees

Odd sighed knowing that even if he refused he wouldn't be able to make Sam let go of his arm "fine, I just want this day to end anyway"

Giving him a sweet smile Sam helped her boyfriend up the stairs and into their bedroom, setting his crutch against the wall Odd sat on the bed before sweeping his legs up onto it grunting softly as his injured leg bounced off the mattress, Sam insisted on helping him get undressed so that he could be more comfortable despite his claims that he didn't need help, his shirt came off just fine but his jeans were a different story, the hospital staff had cut off the left legging of his jeans so that they could set the cast around his leg, something he was greatly annoyed by, they were a really good pair of jeans

After a couple of minutes of tugging and squirming Odd grudgingly accepted Sam's help in getting his jeans off, her nimble fingers hooked around the hem as she pulled them open, Odd's good leg came out first with a series of solid pulls, his bad leg however wasn't coming out so easy, the doctors had intended them to be able to pull his jeans over the cast but no matter how hard she pulled Sam was unable to remove them "I think these jeans need to go baby" Sam said with an apologetic look reaching into the bedside table for her Swiss army knife, flicking the blade out she carefully cut through the jeans fabric slicing it open allowing Odd to lift his bad leg out

"I really liked those" Odd pouted as Sam placed the now ruined jeans aside

Sam hushed him encouraging him to lay back against the pillows to he could completely relax "is there anything I can do for you baby?" she asked placing a hand on his chest and the other low down on his abdomen

It was obvious what she meant and although Odd was never one to turn don sex whether it was a quickie or a full long passionate fuck he knew Sam was mainly doing this out of guilt, he couldn't let her do it out of that "I'm fine Sammy, don't worry about it, just pass me one of those pills the doctor gave us and I'll hopefully sleep until my damn leg is fixed"

Sam looked at him with confusion before complying reaching into the pocket of Odd's now wrecked jeans pulling out the packet of painkillers, the doctor could only give them the one pack because of shortages but if they kept to the regular dosage it would last him a couple of weeks, she took a pill out placing it in Odd's mouth before closing it and kissing his lips "rest up baby, I don't want you hurting yourself" Odd nodded as the pills effects slowly kicked in, the throbbing in his leg disappearing as well as his consciousness ebbing away

The next couple of days were mainly a blur to him, he could make out waking up to Sam bringing him food and drinks, handing him his crutch so that he could go to the bathroom and wash up before the pain in his leg returned and he returned to his pill induced stupor

Whilst he slept Sam watched him gently stroking his hand or hair, no matter how many times Odd told her that it was simply an accident she couldn't help but feel that it was entirely her fault, seeing him near bedridden for two days straight made her consider letting him tough out the pain without the pills but she couldn't bear to let him be in pain more, she ran her fingertips down his chest watching as he sighed and shifted towards her touch, even in his 'drug addled' state her horny little Odd was still in there forever addicted to her touch

She wondered if he would rest easier if she physically pleased him, he kept refusing her whilst he was awake but now he couldn't rebuff her, all she needed to do was pull his boxers down and wrap her hands around him and in a few minutes his fitful sleep would become far more peaceful, aside from wanting Odd to sleep better Sam was beginning to suffer withdrawal symptoms from the lack of sex, it had literally only been two days and she was gagging for it, the others had expressed their worries that she was becoming a sex addict but she just laughed it off expressing that she just had a really healthy sex life, she was used to some kind of sexual activity at least once a day even if it was just jerking Odd off during their morning shower together

Her cunt ached in sexual need and before she could help herself she was gripping the hem of his boxers, she watched his face for any sign of him awakening and stopping her, she slowly pulled the clothing down to be greeted by his half hardened cock, her mouth began to water at the sight of it gently wrapping a soft hand around his shaft stroking him to full hardness, Odd moaned in his sleep making Sam moan herself before oh so slowly taking the head of his cock into her mouth

Utter bliss

Was it wrong for her to love sucking cock this much? She once confided in Yumi with her adoration for giving oral and even she found it strange that Sam found sucking cock more sexually pleasing than receiving oral herself having once orgasmed simply from sucking Odd's cock, her mouth ran like a waterfall as she took every inch in trying her best to keep her sucks and swallows as quiet as possible, Odd may be under the painkillers influence but enough noise could wake him up

As quiet as she could Sam bobbed her head along his cock trying not to moan out loud from his taste and how he felt against her tongue, her hands settled gently on his hips slowly gyrating her head so she could feel his shaft explore every inch of her cock hungry mouth, the urge to make any kind of noise overwhelmed her causing her to release his cock from her mouth and grasp it in her hand sighing softly as she stroked and licked him "I wish he was awake, I love when he watches me do this" she thought to herself nuzzling her face against the underside of his cock making Odd groan in his sleep again

Sam continued her cock worshipping ministrations licking, stroking and sucking him until she felt him throb against her tongue, thanks to her lack of panties her inner thighs were soaked and she was sure that her jeans were stained by her arousal, gripping the sheets she pistoned her head up and down his length until she tasted his delicious cum fire into her mouth, Odd grunted throughout his release as Sam let it fill her mouth to the brim, her cheeks bulging slightly as she took it all in, Odd always came a lot and two days backed up was almost too much to take in her mouth

Pulling away Sam covered her mouth with both hands to make sure that none of his release escaped, god she missed this, her pussy was positively gushing as she held his sweet, salty, thick cum in her mouth playing with it with her tongue before swallowing it in one long leisurely gulp

Frantically licking her lips, palms and fingertips for any stray drops of cum Sam was pleased to find Odd now resting a lot more peacefully than before, his body no longer twisted or jerked in his sleep and his breathing was hushed and steady, smiling to herself she leaned down to give his genitals a good tongue clean lingering at the tip for a good minute, by now she was proud to say that she was addicted to his cum

Resting her head against his abdomen after pulling his boxers up she watched Odd's chest gently rise and fall feeling even more pleased with herself that she was able to soothe her lover, she was a devout believer in sexual healing claiming that any feeling of illness or pain can be quelled with a good strong orgasm, she had once gone down on Odd merely because he was suffering from a persistent headache

Nuzzling her face against his chest Sam was suddenly struck by a caring but also adult rated thought, by the doctor's advice Odd still had another day's worth of rest ahead of him and she knew that he wouldn't want to spend it doped up and out of his head on painkillers

Giggling quietly to herself Sam pulled herself away to prepare heading towards the closet to search into her secret drawer, finding what she needed Sam prepared to spend the night on the couch not wanting to give into temptation in the middle of the night and ruin it for the both of them, she left the room quietly shutting the door behind her leaving out to rest another night away

The next morning Odd slowly awoke to the bright sunlight streaming in through the open blinds making him groan in annoyance, his head felt like it weighed a ton and his body felt stiff from being prone for so long, he felt like he was becoming a bedridden old man and he hated it, heaving himself into a sitting position he grunted as his back cracked loudly along with his neck and arms as he stretched them, his knee cap began to ache seconds later making him dread his next dosage

Feeling that his body was limber enough after a few stretches Odd moved to swing his legs over the edge of the bed "don't push yourself too much baby" a gentle voice stopped him, his vision was still blurry from too many hours of sleep and the sharp sun in his eyes, a pair of small soft hands gently pushed him back onto the bed and onto his back as his vision cleared

When he could fully see he was greeted by Sam's luscious breasts inches from his face held back by tight pink fabric as Sam fluffed the pillows "Sam, what are you doing?" he asked slightly mesmerized by her tits watching as they swayed and bounced to the movement of her arms, that's what he loved about her rack, it never stayed still

"Just making sure you're comfortable" Sam replied sweetly making sure the pillows were full and soft enough before moving away, Odd's mouth and throat went dry as he fully saw what she was wearing

Sam was wearing a fucking nurse's outfit

Not a normal one though, this one had to be at least two sizes too small clinging to her hour glass figure, her tits looked ready to spring free as the tops buttons strained to contain them, the outfit itself stopped very high up her thighs and Odd knew that she wasn't wearing any form of underwear simply because it was Sam "I'm dead aren't I? My leg got infected and now I'm in heaven aren't I?"

Sam giggled at his exaggerated explanation for the scene "you must know by now that I'm far from being an angel" she winked running a hand down her body

"Oh how I know that" Odd grinned rolling his eyes along her body top to bottom "what's with the get up anyway? Not that I don't appreciate it, every guy needs a more hospital-y feel when he's recovering at home" he joked making Sam smile, it was good to see Odd returning to his old self

"I was thinking of a different way of helping you recover, one far more fun for the both of us" she picked up the box of pills on the bedside table and toss them over her shoulder "those things were doing you no good, I'm not having my baby doped out of his mind just so his leg won't hurt, no offense to him but the doctor is full of shit, I can think of so many ways I can distract you from the pain"

"Oh and how can you do that?" Odd grinned wider reclining back further in the bed, he suddenly felt that another day in bed wouldn't be so bad

Sam responded by crawling onto the bed prowling up to him, her outfit rode up completely baring her shapely ass to him swaying it as she went, Odd's boxers tented instantly from the sight making Sam purr as she bite onto the hem of his pants pulling them down with her teeth earning a slap in the face by his growing arousal making her gasp in delight before lovingly nuzzling it "so hard for me baby, just how I love it" she simpered placing heavy kisses along the length of his cock "how do you feel baby? Does it hurt?"

Odd shook his head gritting his teeth as Sam before to soak his cock with her tongue "good that means I'm going my job right" she winked continuing giving his manhood a good tongue bath before swallowing every inch down pressing her nose to his pubic bone, Odd choked on air grabbing two handfuls of her hair as Sam propelled her mouth along his cock sucking like her life depended on it, her tongue swirling wildly around his shaft moaning like it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted

The blonds head swam as Sam devoured his cock; all discomfort had left his mind enabling him to only feel his girlfriend practically worship his manhood, pursing her lips as tight as she could Sam doubled her efforts looking up at him with wide begging eyes alternating between quick frantic sucking and long slow swallows around him, soon enough he was throbbing in her mouth ready to burst

Releasing her mouth with a pop Sam wrapped both hands around his cock stroking him hard and fast "come on baby, give it to me" she bade him opening her mouth wide and sticking her tongue out as far as she could

The sight alone was enough to make Odd explode, he cried out her name erupting in long heavy streams, most of his cum hit her tongue and open mouth whilst the rest streaked across her face and hair, Sam sighed and moaned feeling his hot release fill her mouth and coat her skin, she quickly swallowed licking her lips "mmmmm I could bathe in this stuff"

"Freak" Odd grinned through his panting

"You love it" Sam retorted sitting back as her hands went to her top, the straining buttons gave way instantly to her skilled fingers freeing her trapped breasts, her nipples were pebbled and looked as hard as diamonds from how aroused she was, her juices coating her inner thighs as she moved to straddle him "ready baby? I want to be your personal shot of morphine"

Odd couldn't help but laugh at her lame pun "you know I'm always ready for you" he smirked laying his hands on her bare hips as her outfit rode up completely

Smiling down at him Sam sank down on his cock throwing her head back in bliss as he filled her completely once again, this was the reason she was addicted to him, he filled her so perfectly and more, running her hands down her stomach to feel the little bulge he made every time he penetrated her, she gasped and shudder feeling the hard little bump he made sending blissful shivers throughout her body

Then she started riding him, her tits and ass bouncing with every move, her pussy gripping and massaging his cock as she gyrated and rocked her hips, her head thrown back and her tongue hung out in utter bliss, Odd in turn had his head rolled back so hard he was squashing the pillows beneath it, his fingers dug deep into Sam's hips adding a little bit of pain to her pleasure enhancing the experience

"Oh shit, fucking big cock! Fucking love it!" Sam panted as she rode him harder, her clit rubbing against his pubic bone every time she grinded down on him, suddenly she stopped bouncing rolling and gyrating her hips whilst holding her arms above her head as if she was dancing on his cock making her stomach flutter "mmmmm love you baby, love you inside me, I belong on your cock"

Odd groaned at her words as his cock pulsed inside her, he always wondered how a confident head strong woman like Sam could be so servile in the bedroom…and the living room, kitchen, bathroom and the dozens of other places she finds to wrestle his pants down

Sam's stomach fluttered harder as her orgasm began to build higher, she rolled her hips faster guiding his cock into every crevice of her hungry cunt, she felt his hot precum pour into her making her whimper with delight "I want to feel you explode inside me, to feel you fill my little pussy" she panted placing her hands on his chest grinding harder against him not caring how her ass grazed his rough cast with every movement

Odd's hips began to buck along with her movements forcing his cock deeper and deeper into her, the head of his cock opening her womb allowing him to push inside, Sam screamed as he reached her very depths cumming hard all over his cock, soaking his groin and strangling his shaft so hard it nearly cut off the bloodstream

Seconds later Odd followed her flooding her womb with his burning seed, Sam sobbed with pleasure as she felt his release burn her insides, letting it settle inside her for a few moments before hopping off of his cock and swallowing it down again sucking him hard coaxing a third smaller release out to coat her tongue

She kept him deep in her mouth until she felt him begin to soften reluctantly pulling away, Odd was a boneless heap by the end of it barely able to crane his head to look at her, Sam giggled giving his cock a loving kiss before placing it back in his boxers "now you rest easy now baby, I'll be back in a couple of hours to give you your next 'dosage'" she promised kissing him again through his boxers deeper this time leaving a moist patch from her eager tongue

Odd forced his head up to watch her walk out of the room, he could see his cum trickling down her thighs along with her own juices nearly making him hard again, Sam noticed this looking back cupping her ass "your next dosage will have to be a stronger one" she winked parting the cheeks revealing her tightest hole to him before giving herself a hefty spank and leaving the room

The blond laid back taking in what had just happened, not that he was complaining by a long shot, with a girlfriend like Sam he may never have to take medicine again, the last part of her promise made his cock twitch again and also made him think that maybe performing more stunts in the future may very well be worth it

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	10. Keeping in shape

Keeping in shape

Working at the local gym wasn't something Yumi considered a dream job or even a future career but it came with its perks, she had very rare opportunities to physically train by herself now in her adult life and whenever she got lock up duty at work she always stayed behind a couple more hours to make use of the gyms facilities in peace without her daily clients hungry eyes on her lithe fit body

Another perk was after hours she could allow anyone she wanted in to use the facilities, namely Ulrich who had taken to visiting her during her after work training; he had fewer chances to work out than she did and always took the opportunity to use the gym with Yumi

Yumi was in the gymnasium when Ulrich walked in after leaving work; he leaned against the doorframe watching his wife stretch on a gymnastics mat, she was clad in only her thin tight vest that revealed her stomach as most of her clothes did and a pair of old denim shorts that she wore under her work jogging suit, they both hated the gaudy pieces of clothing but she had to wear them to look 'professional'

Yumi continued to stretch not noticing her husband watching her from the doorway, she ran her fingertips along the firm muscles of her thighs, she was happy with how her body had turned out and was especially proud of her legs, they were strong enough to kick a man twice her size to the ground but still looked slender and smooth enough to keep her looking feminine and sexy, she ran her hands up them and over her shorts, she always kept herself perfectly shaved, the only thing Ulrich allowed her to alter about her appearance, settling her hands on her flat firm stomach Yumi bent backward causing her perky B cup breasts to push out under the vest

Ulrich felt his pants tighten slightly at the sight, he slowly removed his tie letting it fall to the floor before starting to unbutton his shirt unveiling his black training vest underneath, he then fully removed the shirt letting to fall next to his tie before kicking off his shoes and undoing his pants to reveal his training shorts, he had fallen into the habit of wearing his workout clothes under his office clothing to save him the trouble of going home to get changed

Sorting his clothes into a bundle quietly Ulrich continued to watch Yumi who still had failed to notice him, Yumi then stretched further placing her hands on the floor bending into a perfect crescent shape, her elasticity was only beaten by Sam's naturally athletic body, balancing herself on her hands she raised her legs positioning herself into a perfect handstand holding herself there for a full minute before gracefully back flipping onto her feet

"I know you're there" Yumi announced casually smoothing her clothes down "if I didn't know it was you you'd have a broken nose by now"

Ulrich smirked stepping forward into the gymnasium "sorry I got…..distracted" Ulrich explained "how long did you know I was there?"

"Since your first walked in, you do nothing to quieten your footsteps" Yumi replied matter-of-factly stretching her arms over her head, Ulrich took the chance to wind his arms around her waist from behind running his hands along her toned stomach and boldly sliding them up under her vest, Yumi sighed at the feeling stretching further pushing her breasts into his palms when he cupped them and pressed her behind to his groin "naughty boy" she grinned "you could have waited till we got home"

"You know I have trouble resisting you" Ulrich smirked sneaking his hands under her bra kneading her plump breasts crushing them in his grip

Yumi moaned at his rough touch before pulling away "none of that now" she teased correcting her vest "can't have you defacing me at work"

"And who's going to see?" Ulrich asked with a devious look

"You're an ass" Yumi smirked back starting to perform arm stretches "so what brings you here tonight? Want to use the pool? Punch bag? Weight set?"

"I was thinking more something that we can both do" Ulrich suggested slyly wrapping his arms around Yumi's waist pulling her to him again

Yumi smiled as their groins pressed and rubbed together "and what might that be?" she asked winding her arms lazily around his shoulders resting her forehead against his, as much as Ulrich claimed that he had trouble resisting her she had just as much trouble denying him, when he wanted to touch her he ended up doing that very thing some way or another

Running one of his hands up his Geisha's side Ulrich ran it around her arm inspecting the thin but firm muscle there "when was the last time we sparred?"

His question made Yumi think; it had to have been years since they last practiced against each other "god, it must have been back at the academy when we last sparred" she admitted "I really missed kicking your ass"

Ulrich smirked at her arrogant statement, although most times when they used to spar Yumi did come out on top "I've gotten a lot stronger since then so we'll see who kicks whose ass" he said setting a stance at one end of the gym mat whilst Yumi moved to the other side

They both set themselves in their traditional Pencak Silat stances setting their focus solely on the other, just waiting for the other to make the first move, minutes seemed to pass before Ulrich got too impatient darting forward ducking down to perform a sweeping kick, Yumi easily dodged the rushed attack jumping over it cartwheeling to the other side of the mat resetting her stance, Ulrich grumbled at her easy dodge resetting his stance

This time Yumi was the first to strike sending a spinning kick towards Ulrich's side, Ulrich just barely blocked the blow grabbing her leg in the process, Yumi gasped as Ulrich gripped her leg tighter giving her a wicked grin, with one strong twist he sent Yumi spiralling in the air only just able to land on all fours with her ass in the air "you sneaky little bastard" she hissed before it turned into a shuddering moan when she felt Ulrich grip her hips and pull her back to him, Ulrich smiled deviously as he felt Yumi start to push back against him, it didn't take long for him to get her in the mood

His hands ran down her sides making her shiver before she found the strength to pull away "if you can't keep your hands off of me I have a suggestion" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes "why don't we strip spar?" Ulrich cocked his head and raised an eyebrow "we spar and whoever gets pinned has to remove an item of clothing" she explained with a sultry smile, ever since she got the job she had imposed a strict 'no sex at work' law upon Ulrich but now she was greatly considering breaking it "feel up to the challenge?"

"Wouldn't you have an advantage?" Ulrich pointed out "I've only got three pieces of clothing on"

Yumi thought for a moment tapping her chin, Ulrich was right, she was wearing a vest and pants along with her bra and panties whilst Ulrich only have his vest, shorts and boxers

Without a word Yumi pulled her vest over her head and tossed it aside "there, now we've both got an equal chance" she announced, Ulrich was glad that the gymnasium somehow lacked camera's as his wife stood before him with her chest only covered by her flimsy bra

Once again they set their stances and barely a minute in Ulrich found himself pinned, too distracted by Yumi's bouncing chest to fight straight "vest off Ulrich" Yumi instructed cheekily as he grudgingly removed the clothing, Yumi bit her lip at the sight of his toned abs and pectorals before composing herself again as Ulrich charged at her

Deftly avoiding the lunge Yumi tittered as Ulrich staggered trying not to lose his footing and only ducking in time to narrowly avoid Yumi's leg as she swung it round, he went for her leg again only for her to hook it over his shoulder and in one strong movement pull him to her until their faces were barely an inch apart, Ulrich was once again amazed by her flexibility as she stood perfectly comfortable on one leg with the other stretched against her front

Smirking Yumi gave him a quick peck on the lips before shoving him back hard causing him to fall to the mat, she then swiftly pinned him down "shorts off" she demanded gripping the hem of them, Ulrich put up no resistance as Yumi quickly rid him of the shorts leaving him in just the boxers "you really need to shape up, I'm going to win hands down at this rate"

_Thud!_

Yumi stared up wide eyed as she was suddenly under Ulrich who looked down on her with an evil glint in his eyes "who needs to shape up now?" he mocked ridding Yumi of her shorts before she could react "you should really keep your focus"

Scowling at his mocking tone Yumi pushed him away getting back onto her feet, she still had the advantage standing in her bra and panties whilst Ulrich only had his boxers, she tried to focus her mind but every time she laid eyes on his toned body hers heated up making her feel like a lust addled teenager again

Her distracted mind cost her again as she found herself pinned face down to the mat barely a minute after they started again, Ulrich chuckled in her ear as he unhooked her bra "regretting challenging me now?" he sneered tossing the piece of fabric aside

Yumi hissed at his words forcing herself back up until she caught sight of the obvious tenting in Ulrich's boxers, a strong shiver ran through her body and she whimpered slightly feeling heat pooling between her legs, Ulrich smiled smugly when he saw her subconsciously rub her thighs together, she once again forced away the distracting thoughts getting back to her feet, she was determined not to lose this, no matter how distracting Ulrich's body was and how his obvious arousal made her core ache

Their final round was more determined than the others, each strike was either hurried or hesitant, each block was sexually charge and each grapple sent electrical shocks through their bodies, spinning to avoid a jab Yumi found herself with her back against Ulrich's chest and her head against his shoulder with his arms around her front pinning her to him "ready to give up yet?" he sneered in her ear nipping at the lobe

"You wish" Yumi shuddered when she felt his hot breath, her core throbbed even harder now and if she didn't do something Ulrich was going to beat her far too easily, hatching a plan she reached down behind her and cupped Ulrich's groin making him groan and shiver, smiling deviously Yumi started to rub his bulge until she felt his arms loosen

She waited until his arms had completely released her before hooking her leg around his and pulling it causing him to trip falling flat on his back, quickly she ducked down to straddle his waist "I win Ulrich" she smirked mockingly taking hold of the hem of his boxers "these need to go" she added deftly licking her lips making Ulrich groan, he put up no resistance as she pulled down his boxers letting his now aching erection spring free

Yumi's eyes lit up at the sight of his throbbing manhood, they hadn't had sex for nearly a week and the effects on Ulrich were plain to see, she could feel him pulsing as she wrapped her hands around him, Ulrich sighed at the feeling of her soft hands on his aching cock "I'm surprised you're so calm" Yumi admitted "you're normally such a sore loser"

Ulrich smiled reaching both hands out to cup Yumi's face "hey Yumes"

"Hm?"

"I'm still a sore loser" he smirked suddenly pulling her head down spearing her mouth in his length, Yumi gagged with surprise at her husband's rough actions unable to resist as he moved her head up and down his cock

Secretly she was immensely turned on whenever Ulrich was rough like this, her panties were soaked mere seconds after his cock entered her throat, she gripped his hips to balance herself allowing him full control, Ulrich's hips bucked up into her mouth making her cheeks bulge with each thrust, she sucked and slurped on him rolling her tongue around every inch of his shaft moaning deeply every time her nose pressed against his pubic bone

Ulrich groaned and sighed at the feeling of Yumi's hot little mouth every time he thrust into it, had he not had been completely sure of Yumi enjoying the act he wouldn't dare attempt it but the way she had yet to protest or push away confirmed that she appreciated every rough action he took, feeling his cock throb he pulled her head up not wanting it to end so quickly, Yumi stared up at him with lust filled eyes and a sliver of saliva connecting her tongue to the tip of his cock

"Don't…..stop" she panted trying to lower her head which was still held in his firm grip

Ulrich grinned wickedly lowering her head enough for her to wrap her lips around the head of his cock but not any lower, Yumi whined trying to get lower looking up with begging eyes sucking the tip of his cock as hard as she could

Ulrich groaned at the feeling finally letting go of her head to give her free movement, Yumi automatically attacked his cock with her mouth, tongue and throat sucking him passionately and noisily, the sounds of her devouring his length filled the gymnasium, she alternated between swallowing his entire cock to sucking the top half and stroking the bottom all the time staring up at him with wide eyes

Feeling his stomach tighten Ulrich suddenly grabbed Yumi's head again and rolled them over pinning her head to the mat as he unloaded into her wanting mouth, Yumi's eyes rolled up as he thrust deep into her mouth filling it with his sweet salty cum, Ulrich moaned bucking his hips sinking his cock deep into his wife's luscious mouth a few more times before slowly pulling away, Yumi held his cum in her mouth rolling the load around with her tongue before leisurely swallowing it "mmmmm I needed that" she simpered licking her lips "and you deserved it after how bad I beat you" she mocked him with a wink

Chuckling lightly at her comment Ulrich moved down her body hooking his fingers into her soaked panties slowly sliding them down her legs, her pussy was swollen with arousal and the musk she was giving off had his mouth watering, taking hold of her legs Ulrich pulled Yumi towards him laying her legs over his shoulders as he lowered his mouth to her core

Yumi cried out and gripped the mat when Ulrich's tongue made contact with her aching pussy, she panted as his hot tongue lazily licked along the length of her slit before pushing inside, she nearly sobbed as well when he pulled his tongue out and grazed his teeth over her sensitive clit "Ulrich yes! Right there…..please" he repeated the action again sliding two fingers into her wanting cunt curling them, Yumi began to writhe and thrash wracked with sensation as Ulrich began to finger her in time to sucking on her clit

Ulrich watched her every movement quietly enjoying the sweet nectar she gave him with every move of his tongue and fingers, she was close, he just knew it, Yumi was easy to get off especially when she was as aroused as she was now, he inserted a third finger and bit down on her clit sending her tumbling over the edge

Arching her back Yumi screamed silently, her eyes rolling back and her tongue hanging out as her body erupted in ecstasy, her heels dug into his back and her hands gripped handfuls of his hair keeping his mouth to her clit

Shortly after her high died down the gym was filled with screams again, no sooner had her pussy stopped quivering Ulrich had roughly penetrated her and proceeded to fuck her into the mat, Yumi clawed at his shoulders spreading her legs as wide as she could "deeper…deeper…fucking deeper!" she begged bucking her hips against his thrusts in an attempt to impale herself further on his cock "oh god fuck me harder!"

Ulrich growled as Yumi continued to scream and beg, her pussy clamped down on his cock with every thrust making it hard for him to withdraw, he took hold of one of her legs again and hung it over his shoulder allowing him to comply with his wife's plea for a deeper angle

Yumi's breasts bounced in tandem to her husband's punishing thrusts into her welcoming cunt, the head of his cock hammered against the rim of her womb making her cum again and again, her eyes rolled back as her mind went completely white unable to do anything but feel Ulrich's brutal claiming of her pussy

Growing tired of the position Ulrich moved Yumi's leg from his shoulder and flipped her onto her front, taking hold of her slender hips and pounding into her hard from behind, Yumi cried out against the mat as Ulrich plunged even deeper into her, the head of his cock entering her womb with each deep thrust, she gripped onto the edges of the mat completely opening herself up to him, she could feel him throb inside of her and the feeling alone sent another mini orgasm through her

Feeling he was close Ulrich increased his tempo pounding Yumi's pussy even harder and faster, her whole body moved with him in perfect synchronicity, her core rippled and clenched around him tighter and tighter as if begging for his release and with one final plunge into her it got its wish, Ulrich bit into Yumi's shoulder growling primal-ly as he unloaded into her completely, Yumi sighed in absolute bliss as she felt his seed burn her insides

They collapsed onto the mat, Ulrich's body pinning Yumi down with no complaint from her; they laid there for what felt like hours before they finally forced themselves to part and get dressed

"I have lock up duty again tomorrow" Yumi announced pushing her vest down over her bare breasts, her bra had snapped in half when Ulrich threw it aside, that's what she got for buying thin seduction underwear

"Mmhmm" Ulrich responded pulling his shorts on "and?"

"I was thinking that you could come round again tomorrow, we both could use another workout"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	11. Ménage à trois

Ménage à trois

He just had to ask her about her ultimate sexual fantasy didn't he? Ulrich paced the streets around his apartment building grumbling to himself, he and Yumi had a fantastic sex life which was both fair and immensely satisfying; they both understood each other's sexual tastes and fantasies and followed them to the letter

Understandably Ulrich was more reserved with his sexual fantasies for fear of disgusting Yumi while she saw them as what they are, fun sexual games to be had with your partner to strengthen the trust in the relationship

It took Yumi a while but it was worth it when she finally got Ulrich to come out of his shell and admit to what turned him on, thankfully he wasn't into anything weird or anything remotely considered kinky, one of the things he liked the most was to have Yumi walk around their apartment completely naked for the entire day letting him admire her flawless body without restriction and allowing him to take her anyway he wanted, this was in fact Yumi's favourite of Ulrich's fantasies and regularly offered to perform it whenever they had a free day to themselves

Yumi's fantasies on the other hand were more conventional and could be considered more normal by standards, one of them was to insight voyeurism with Ulrich fucking her from behind with her face and bare chest pressed against a window allowing anyone walking outside to see them, luckily nobody important had ever seen them in this activity except for a couple of teenagers who were hanging around outside one night

Another one of her fantasies was the other kind of voyeurism in watching each other, there were few things that beat the excitement Yumi felt when she knelt before Ulrich, her face inches away from his hard shaft as he stroked and pumped it, her open and pleading mouth in perfect range of each shot of his cum, it was almost more exciting when Ulrich sat back and watched Yumi finger her pussy and play with her firm breasts until she was quivering and boneless

It was only when Ulrich had indulged in another of Yumi's fantasies of making love in front of a mirror, Yumi had a real thing for watching herself and Ulrich in the physical act especially when she was able to see Ulrich's rock hard cock slide in and out of her soaking wet cunt, they had collapsed completely spent onto their bed and Ulrich, half jokingly, had asked her if she had any more secret fantasies that he should know about

He should have just dropped the subject when she asked him not to be mad, not 'don't get freaked out' or 'please don't laugh' but 'please don't be mad at me'

Yumi wanted a threesome and not like the one they had with Sissi back in college, this time she wanted one with two guys, she wanted Ulrich to share her, she wanted him and another man using her body for their pleasure, to have one of them pounding into her whilst she sucked the other or to even have both of them fucking both of her holes raw

Why he asked for specifics he'll never know

He couldn't remember exactly how he reacted but it couldn't have been all that good because Yumi was soon trying to reason with him, claiming that it would be a onetime thing to satisfy her curiosity and that she would still belong to him

Then when that didn't seem to work she brought up the fact that Ulrich had had two girls in his life whilst she had only had him so it would make it fair

The cheeky bint

A couple of days had passed and since then Ulrich had finally agreed to help Yumi act out her ultimate fantasy, now all he needed was a guy that he could trust with Yumi which was a bit of a problem because only two guys came to mind and he doubted that Aelita or Sam would be happy with them borrowing their boyfriend for the night

Ulrich groaned as he massaged his temples trying to quell the growing headache, he had spent the last forty minutes or so pacing the streets trying to think of someone and it was getting him nowhere, maybe a drink would help him decide

Deciding on the drink Ulrich headed to a bar nearest his apartment complex, he didn't go there often so he never bothered to learn its name, he walked up to the bar and ordered a beer placing the money on the counter, any one would do at the moment so it was a 'surprise me' moment

His drink arrived a minute later although Ulrich was too deep in thought to notice straight away, when he did realize that his beverage was there he took a quick gulp and was pleased to find he enjoyed the taste of whatever he had been given (Code Lyoko is set in France and I don't know any French beers)

"Theo maybe? No bad idea, he's with Sissi and she'll take it as a chance to get into bed with me again, Maybe Johnny? Oh don't be stupid Ulrich none of us has seen him properly in years plus he's Hiroki's best friend so that make it too awkward, Herb or Nicholas? Ok now that's just stupid"

Ulrich snapped out of his thoughts as his headache began to return, he quickly downed his drink and ordered another when he heard the bar door open and close, he ignored it taking a sip from his second beer until the sound of footsteps finally caught his attention "anybody sitting here?"

The voice was familiar although Ulrich hadn't heard it in quite a while, not since he had graduated from college and the underlying Scottish accent was unmistakable either "nah the seats free" Ulrich replied glancing over his shoulder to confirm his suspicions

Standing behind him was William Dunbar

Ulrich's old rival took his seat next to him allowing him to take a proper look at him, William had changed physically quite a bit since they had first met and butted heads for Yumi's affection, William had grown another foot in height like Ulrich though William was still a couple of inches taller, when he took of his jacket Ulrich could see that like him he was built like a rock thanks to their energetic lifestyles, in looks William had become for refined with a small goatee like beard adorning his chin

"So are we gonna talk about something or are you just going to stare at me all night?" William laughed as he ordered a drink

Ulrich snapped back into reality and took another sip of his drink "oh yeah sorry about that, so how ya been since college?" he asked not having seen him for just over a year, shortly after graduation William and Emily had to move away from Kadic thanks to Emily's new job as an editor for a new fashion magazine in Paris

"I've been good" William replied "me and Emily just moved back"

"Paris not as great as everyone says?"

"No, we just couldn't afford to stay there" William replied gulping down half of his pint "Emily quit her job"

"Why's that?"

"Lack of respect" William answered simply "they treat her like a work horse and even her co-workers get dumping their work on her so that they could leave early so she packed up and left"

"Couldn't she have found another job? Or you for that matter?" Ulrich asked

"You know how hard it is to find work in Paris? Even low end jobs are hard to get there" he explained downing the rest of his beer and ordering another one, the next couple of hours went the same with them catching up on what each other had done for the past year and a bit, two hours and five pints later William finally noticed the golden band on Ulrich's finger "whoa you're married! When did that happen?" he asked not slurring once, like Ulrich William could hold his ale which actual made some fun drinking contests back in college

"Engaged actually" he replied admiring the piece of jewellery that eternally tied him to Yumi "I proposed properly a couple of months ago"

"So who was the desperate…? Never mind stupid question" William laughed "how is Yumi?"

"I'm gonna let that slide" Ulrich said knowing that William was joking, they may not have had a great start but after X.A.N.A fell they had become good friends "how'd you know that I'm marrying Yumi anyway?"

"Ulrich who else would you ask to marry you? Remember that time you tried to kill me when I flirted with her? You know when that driving instructor came into the academy?"

"Oh yeah" Ulrich replied with a small laugh "I was having a really bad day, I'm not the hothead I used to be"

"Obviously, I just called Yumi desperate and you didn't smash a glass over my head" William grinned, Ulrich grinned with him, he had calmed down a lot over that past few years mainly because Yumi hated it whenever he was irritable or broody over minor things or when he used to be possessive to the point of standing in-between her and anyone he considered a challenge, plus the fact that he had patched things up with his father helped a lot "so I'm guessing you two have already shacked up then"

"Yeah we've got an apartment in a complex not far from here though we've got our eye on a house that we can just afford with our salaries"

"So what do you guys do for a living anyway?"

"I'm an office rat" Ulrich said bluntly "it's a crappy job but there's not much out there for a master swordsman, Yumi's actually got something that fits her expertise, she's teaches martial arts at the gym"

"And you're fine with her being touched and grappled by other guys?"

"Hey you know that she could kick both our asses combined so a few fat guys in bath robes are no problem for her"

"I'll drink to that" William chuckled pulling out his wallet to order another pint "aw crap I'm empty" he groaned as he discovered he had spent all the money he had on him, he was glad though he still had some of his last drink left

"So what about you and Emily?" Ulrich asked "thinking of tying the knot yet?"

William suddenly went quiet "yeah maybe" he replied slightly melon collie

Ulrich raised an eyebrow at Williams sudden mood change "maybe?"

William sighed as his eyes fell downward "let's just say our relationship is a little complicated at the moment"

"How so?"

William sat back on the bar stool balancing almost precariously, he took deep breath as if about to unload a deadly secret "I don't know why I'm saying this, must be the drink, promise you won't go spreading this?"

"Come on we're friends now aren't we?" Ulrich replied with a small smile "you can tell me stuff"

William sighed again before saying something that took his drinking partner completely by surprise "Emily wants me to have an affair"

Ulrich at that moment had unfortunately taken the last swig of his drink and was now choking on it "what?" he gasped after a sharp coughing fit "she wants you to have a what?"

"Let me rephrase that" William attempted to calm him "she's given me a green card"

"Explain"

"You and Yumi ever hit a rut in your relationship?" Ulrich shook his head "well you're lucky, you don't want to be in bed with her when the spark has somehow disappeared, I mean we're barely into our twenties, we should be all over each other" he groaned running a hand through his hair "so we went to see a specialist" Ulrich smirked beside him "it's not funny! Anyway the guy said we should try something like a trial separation in which we both sleep with someone else and compare which one was better"

"And?"

"Let's just say it hasn't been easy to follow instructions" William continued "it wasn't the fact that I couldn't more than the fact that I didn't really want to, I've been staying in a hotel whilst Emily has our place and a week after the separation started I called her to try and call it off but it was kinda too late"

"What's that mean?"

"Emily had already held her end on the arrangement" he sighed

"Do you know who she slept with?" Ulrich asked, he knew he shouldn't have asked but it came out anyway

"Remember Sissi and Theo?"

"Whoa"

"Yeah now she wants me to sleep with someone, it's not about what the specialist said now it's so she doesn't feel like she's cheated on me" William explained glumly "so I'm stuck until I can find someone" he turned to await Ulrich's response but found him seemingly zoned out "Ulrich?"

Ulrich couldn't hear a word he was saying; this could solve both of their problems! Yumi wanted another guy involved and William needed a quick lay to go back to his girlfriend, he was snapped out of his thoughts by snapping fingers directly in front of his face "dude wake up! I'm telling you me problems here and you doze off!"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah sorry, I was listening" Ulrich stated in his defence

"Yeah, yeah" William forced a laugh "well I better be going, I've got to re-check into my hotel room" he motioned to get up when Ulrich took hold of his shoulder

"Don't bother you can crash on our couch tonight" Ulrich offered

"You sure? Will Yumi not mind?"

"Nah she shouldn't" Ulrich replied "just give me a minute and I'll give her a heads up" he added getting up and heading outside, when out of earshot he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialled Yumi's number, after a few rings she picked up

"Hey Ulrich what's up?"

"Hey Yumi I just wanted to know if you remember what we discussed a couple of days ago"

"Yes" Yumi answered warily

"And the fact that I finally agreed to it?"

"Ulrich where are you going with this?"

"Remember William?"

A few seconds silence fell upon the line until Yumi spoke again "you didn't! You mean he agreed to this?"

"Not entirely, it's complicated on his end; it's kinda like this…"

William watched from inside as Ulrich talked on the phone, all he could hear was quiet mumbles blocked by the glass of the window panes, after a few minutes Ulrich hung up and walked back into the bar "Yumi says it's cool, come on let's get out of here" William nodded and followed him out

The walk to Ulrich's apartment was veiled in silence and William noticed that Ulrich looked slightly unnerved, he passed it off as being tipsy as he was slightly light headed as well, they continued the walk with few exchanged words before they arrived at the complex

They walked into the apartment again in relative silence, Ulrich slung his jacket onto the stand signalling for William to do the same "nice place you've got here" William pointed out pacing from the small hallway area to the living room where he believed he would be sleeping, Ulrich grunted in reply before signalling for him to make himself at home, when William disappeared fully into the living room he ventured into the bedroom where he was immediately greeted by Yumi who met him with a passionate kiss

"Whoa you're excited aren't you?" Ulrich chuckled when Yumi finally parted from him, she nodded before kissing him again

"How did you get him to agree?" she asked after parting again

"Actually I didn't" Ulrich replied causing Yumi to look at him confused "I figured he'd decline if I offered up front so I thought you could make it a nice surprise for him, I seriously doubt that he could say no to you"

Yumi smiled wickedly at that "I see where you're coming from, now sit down and wait here while I go work my magic" she instructed before turning to leave, suddenly she turned back "actually give me your hand" she took his outstretched hand and slowly removed his engagement ring before doing the same with hers "tonight we are no longer engaged, tonight is about pure unadulterated fun but with sunrise tomorrow I will be yours again" she promised placing the rings in their boxes

"How are you going to get him in here?" Ulrich asked getting comfy on the bed

"As you said, it's doubtful that he'll say no to me" she replied with a wink before removing her jeans and socks but leaving her shirt on leaving her looking alluring but casual at the same time, she gave Ulrich one last wink and a seductive hip sway before heading to the living room

When she entered the living room she found William settled in quite comfortably slouching on the couch flicking through a magazine, if he made himself anymore at home he would have been in his pants scoping through the TV channels

"Hello William"

"Hey Yu-whoa! You getting ready to get down for the night?" William laughed nervously upon seeing Yumi's attire

"In a way" Yumi replied suggestively sitting down next to him, William cleared his throat uncomfortably when Yumi's leg grazed/stroked against his "so how are you and Emily?" she asked nonchalantly running her bare foot along his clothed shin

William blushed slightly "it's k-kinda complicated" he stuttered as Yumi raised one of her long smooth legs seemingly inspecting it, he gulped heavily as she stretched making her shirt ride up her stomach, he had seen her bare stomach before as she regularly had it on display with her old clothing but in this instance her shirt rode up enough to reveal her entire abdomen "well it's late, I think I should turn in" he said in an attempt to make her leave, yes it was rude but the reactions he was getting from her were inappropriate

"Yeah ok" Yumi replied, William expected her to get up and leave but he nearly jumped out of his skin when her hand cupped his groin, he tried to utter some kind of outburst but was silenced when Yumi took hold of his chin and moved her face to within an inch of his "you don't have to sleep on the couch, you could come to bed with me"

Williams mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of some response, his eyebrow twitching almost identical to Ulrich's in a way that Yumi couldn't help but titter, the twitching worsened as Yumi shifted to straddle his waist and pulled her shirt over her head "you like what you see?" she asked huskily as she ground her clothed core against his groin

"Y-yumi! What the h-hell? W-what a-about U-Ulrich?"

"Don't worry" she breathed "he'll be having me tonight as well" Williams face became one of pure confusion "he told me about you and Emily, how you need to use your green card to make things ok between you two" his face relaxed to one of contemplation "I just thought you would prefer to use it on me, you know since everything at the academy"

William remained silent for several moments making Yumi think that he was going to decline, she was about to get up and apologise when he took hold of her hips "I knew I'd have you one day" he grinned

"For one night" she corrected him with a seductive tone "now come on, the beds comfier than here"

William followed silently as Yumi lead him to the bedroom where Ulrich was waiting on the bed "got him" Yumi declared pushing William on the bed next to Ulrich

"And in only five minutes" Ulrich smirked highlighting his watch "I thought it would take longer"

"Losing faith in me Stern?" Yumi asked cocking her head

"Never" Ulrich responded earning him a quick kiss

"Hey do I get one of those?" William asked with a cheeky grin

"Ok" Yumi responded giving him a peck on the lips "but let's lay down some ground rules for this, you can kiss me but only Ulrich can tongue me"

"That's fair"

"Ulrich's cock is the only one that I will be sucking so don't be expecting any blowjobs" William nodded in acceptance "and I'm on birth control so don't worry on pulling out but don't go overboard with it, Ulrich is the only one I want flooding me"

"Agreed" William and Ulrich said in unison, William turned to Ulrich surprised at how ok he was with this, he understood fully when the other man gave him a 'don't take this for granted' look

"Then shall we get started?" Yumi asked rhetorically, the two men nodded in reply "good now sit back and enjoy" they leant back on their elbows as they focused all of their attention on the beauty before them, Yumi gave them a sultry wink and licked her top lip seductively as she unhooked her black lace bra and slinked it off of her shoulders to let it fall to the floor

The same was applied to her panties leaving her completely bare and vulnerable to the two aroused men, just how she wanted it, she sunk to her knees and shifted to kneel before them with a look of submission and lust in her eyes, wordlessly she placed her hands on their groins and gently rubbed them until she felt two hard bulges

With skilful hands she undid their pants and removed both their hard lengths gripping them lightly, she inspected them quietly enjoying them feel of their hardness against her soft palms "you alright Yumi?" Ulrich asked wondering about her silence

"Of course I'm alright" Yumi smiled suggestively "with two big hard cocks all to myself how couldn't I be?"

Ulrich and William grinned with pride which gave way to pleasured grimaces as Yumi began to stroke their lengths, impatient to feel Ulrich manhood in her mouth she leant forward and wrapped her lips around his hard shaft removing her hand to join it with the other around Williams cock, both men gasped in pleasure as Yumi sucked one and stroked the other with increasing vigour

Soon one of Yumi's hands abandoned Williams length to travel to the apex of her thighs as she tried to appease to growing heat in her groin, finding her fingers unsatisfying she reluctantly removed her mouth from Ulrich's cock "William take me now" she instructed "I'm so wet"

Ulrich and William shifted on the bed, stripping the rest of their clothing as they went, to allow Yumi to get onto it and lie down, she spread her legs as William took his place between them, if this had been several years ago it would have been a dream come true but now it was just a night of fun, he looked to Ulrich for final permission gaining a small nod from the other man as he pushed his cock back into Yumi's mouth

With a moan William slowly pushed into Yumi's warmth eliciting a low muffled moan which vibrated along Ulrich's manhood in turn making him moan, Yumi pressed her thighs against Williams ribs encouraging him to move as she sucked hard on Ulrich gripping his thighs

The trio soon settled into a quick pace, William easily glided in and out of Yumi's soaking entrance gripping her hips tightly as Ulrich held onto her head as he thrust into her wanting mouth, grunts and gasps and muffled moans escaped them throughout their fuck session

Soon Ulrich's pace grew to its fever pitch as he suddenly gripped Yumi's head tighter and thrust fully into her mouth, William watched in wonder as Ulrich's entire length passed Yumi's lips and down her throat, Ulrich's back arched as he took the last few mini thrusts into her mouth cumming hard down her throat, Yumi seemed to be in no discomfort as she swallowed each spurt moaning in bliss all the while, when he was finished Ulrich pushed one last time seemingly just to savour the feel of her wet orifice around his cock before pulling away, Yumi ran her tongue along the underside as he pulled out making him shudder in pleasure

"Mmm yummy" she simpered licking her lips, she then looked to William who had slowed down distracted by Yumi swallowing her fiancés cum "don't slow down, I'm really close" she begged prompting William to pick up his pace

Ulrich sat back to watch his old rival ravage his future wife, a significant part of him wasn't entirely ok with this arrangement but Yumi put up with him fucking Sissi so he could do this for her, on the bright side though it was taking William longer to make Yumi orgasm than he ever did, he suppressed the laugh threatening to spill out

Minutes passed as William continued to pound into his old affection, Yumi gasped and moaned underneath him occasionally letting out small screams of pleasure, the sex was fantastic but part of him just wanted it to be over so he could go back to Emily, as if on cue Yumi's cunt clamped down on his length as she grasped at Ulrich's hand desperate for something familiar to hold onto as she came undone

The rippling sensation of her clenching muscles set of Williams climax seconds later, he bit back a curse as he poured into her, when he was done he immediately pulled out remembering Yumi's past words against 'flooding her' and sat back panting "wow guys, that was amazing"

"You think it's over?" Yumi asked crawling over to him "we're not done yet, I want you both inside of me now" she purred pulling him forward by his shoulder, she pushed Ulrich onto his back and straddled him easily sliding onto his reformed erection; she glanced over her shoulder beckoning him forward

He raised an eyebrow in confusion until he realised what she meant by both of them inside of her "are you sure?"

"Yes now come here and do me" she purred leaning forward to display her firm behind to him grinding against Ulrich in the process making him grunt, William gulped before moving forward and aligning himself, he looked to Yumi giving her the option to change her mind but instead she reached behind him and pushed against his back pushing him into her, he was slick from her pussy penetrating her with relative ease "fucking hell!" Yumi cried out as the sudden fullness struck her

She had never felt so full in her life, it was both painful and blissfully good at the same time "both of you, please move" she whimpered as she struggled to support herself on her quivering arms, Ulrich's hands went to her ribs to hold her up as Williams went around to cup her breasts, Ulrich made the first move taking an experimental thrust upwards followed by William taking his own careful thrust forwards

Yumi screamed from the extreme internal friction caused by their movements and abandoned all attempts to support herself submitting completely to their wills, each thrust and buck into her willing supple body caused her to squeak and moan between them as their confidence grew and their thrusts became harder and more intense

Their position changed as William pulled back and Ulrich pulled forwards until both men were resting on their knees with Yumi like a limp rag doll between them, as soon as they were stable they began to ravage her again with even more feverish pace, Yumi's eyes rolled back into her head as her mind went blank only coming back to reality when she felt Ulrich force his tongue into her mouth and William bite at her neck and shoulders

The act became all too much and she came again and again screaming both of their names and every obscenity she could think of in both English and Japanese

"You like this Yumi?" Ulrich panted in her ear "is this like you imagined?"

"Yes!" Yumi cried out "it feels so fucking good! Please don't ever stop fucking me!"

Ulrich grinned against her collarbone, the way this pleased his love made him almost wish that they didn't have to stop, he could have put up with a three way relationship if it made Yumi happy

After a whole hour had passed Yumi's strongest orgasm yet struck her like a ton of bricks causing her inner muscles in her pussy and ass to squeeze so tight that the men were almost scared that she would snap their dicks off, their orgasms followed closely after filling Yumi to the brim both ways

Ulrich and William both sat there panting heavily when they felt Yumi go completely limp, Ulrich lifted her head to find that she had passed out with a serene smile on her lips, they both chuckled lightly as they separated from her, even unconscious Yumi made a small sound of protest to the sudden empty feeling

Ulrich laid Yumi under the covers slipping under them after her, he notice William reaching for his boxers "hey man you don't have to crash on the couch if you don't want to" he yawned "there's plenty of space in the bed"

William looked at him with heavy eyelids contemplating the offer, he was completely exhausted and most likely wouldn't have made it to the living room before passing out, deciding on staying William nodded and slipped under the covers beside Yumi, Ulrich pulled her to his chest to which William understood and kept a respectable distance as he swiftly fell asleep

Yumi awoke in the morning to the sound of William rising from the bed, as she sat up she whimpered softly, she was deliciously sore from the night before and would be dreaming of its events for many a night to come, wordlessly she watched William pulled out his cell phone from his jeans and dial a number

"Hello Emily? Hey good morning, I just wanted to tell you that I did it, you know what, who? Remember Yumi and Ulrich? Yeah I'll explain when I get home, love you too babe" he hung up and turned to see Yumi watching him "good morning" he smiled

"Good morning" she returned "and thank you for last night"

"I think it's me who should be thanking you" he corrected "you were great, I'll let myself out" he planted a small kiss on her forehead before dressing and exiting the bedroom, Yumi smiled as she laid back onto the bed, she felt Ulrich shift beside her as he turned to face her

"Morning love" she greeted him with a loving kiss "thank you for last night"

"You're welcome" he smiled "I'm just glad I could help you perform your ultimate fantasy"

"And you did it perfectly" she smiled before beginning to rise

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled playfully pulling her back to the bed

"To shower" she explained

"No you're not" he growled again flipping her onto her stomach and pinning her onto the bed

"What are you doing?" she asked him forcing back a moan as she felt his hardness press against the cleft of her ass

"It's past sunrise Yumi, you're mine again" he growled nipping her earlobe "and I've got territory to remark" he added as he swiftly penetrated her behind, Yumi moaned into the pillow as he began to thrust into her

The threesome was fun but life with just her Ulrich was just what she truly wanted from now on

Thank you for reading, please leave a review


	12. Recording

Recording

It was obvious that when Odd purchased a camcorder that he would get the most out of it no matter way possible, recording everything he could at any moment he could making as always a general nuisance of himself

The girls found it amusing and kind of sweet that the possible ADD sufferer had a new hobby whilst Ulrich and Jeremie just found it annoying to have a camera shoved in their face every five or so minutes, Odd laughed off their threats and displays of annoyance recording them for later enjoyment

Sam, out of all of them, was probably the most amused by Odd's camera antics mainly because she was the main target of his recordings, she wasn't vain like Sissi but she enjoyed the attention especially when Odd seemed to target her in her more private moments

Nothing could describe the jolt of excitement and arousal she felt when she was undressing or bathing and being caught by Odd and his camcorder, the grin on his face akin to that of someone who had full permission to look at her whatever her attire or lack thereof, she couldn't help but pose in specifically dirty positions to tease him, it was a major turn on knowing that her image in those positions would be 'used' on a later date and she always aimed to give Odd plenty of material

Odd's favourite time to catch her on film was first thing in the morning, mainly because Sam didn't see the point of pyjamas or any form of night clothes always sleeping naked and by some strange miracle turned out to be a heavier sleeper than him meaning that most mornings he rose before her

Odd sat crouched at the end of the bed camera in hand aimed at his sleeping girlfriend, if anyone who didn't know him could see into their bedroom would have thought of him as a perverted stalker but those who did know him would have just probably scoffed and rolled their eyes, he watched the peaceful rise and fall of her chest through the lenses smiling contently at the sound of her calm steady breathing

Sam stretched in her sleep causing the covers to fall down slightly, revealing half of her cleavage causing Odd's smile to grow, he slid his foot up and gently nudged Sam's covered leg, an entire film of her sleeping wouldn't be at all interesting to watch later "Sam" he whispered nudging her slightly harder "Sammy, wake up Sam"

Sam moaned in her sleep and kicked his foot away taking the covers lower revealing her perky breasts, Odd smile grew larger and he nudged her fully "Sammy, come on wake up girl" with a annoyed groan Sam hauled herself onto her elbow revealing more of her upper body to him "good morning beautiful" he grinned cheekily

"Good morning yourself" Sam groaned flicking her bangs out of her eyes and rubbing her temples, sitting fully up she noticed the camcorder and an amused smile lit up her face "still using that damn thing?"

"Of course, don't want to miss a single second of you" Odd replied not taking the camcorder away from his face

Sam smiled sultrily at his statement arching her back to push her chest out giving him a better view, Odd bit his bottom lip slightly and Sam could see him hardening through his boxers in turn causing heat to begin to pool in her lower regions

She decided to show him more throwing the covers back and laying back on her elbows with her legs parted fully baring herself to him "enjoying the view Odd?" she asked rhetorically trailing a finger down to her breast and circling her budding nipple

Odd groaned and nodded his head reaching an arm out to trail his hand up her thigh "so fucking sexy"

Sam sighed at his touch on her skin and trailed her free hand down her body until she reached the apex of her thighs, Odd's breathing got heavier as Sam began to tease her clit for the camera moaning and panting as sluttily as she could letting her tongue hang out as she fingered her sensitive nub

Licking his lips Odd leaned in to get a closer view as Sam lowered her fingers to stroke her moistening folds, he moved his hand up her leg allowing his fingers to join hers, Sam threw her head back and moaned at the combined feeling of both hers and Odd's fingers on her "you sound so hot Sammy" Odd panted pushing a finger into her

"Fuck" Sam keened as Odd gently spread her open for the camera "so good" her fingers went back to her clit as Odd took care of her pussy, her other hand continued to massage her breast and pinch her nipple, she squirmed and arched her back for the camera keening and moaning as Odd captured every moment

He couldn't believe his luck, Sam had never let him get this far before only allowing him quick glimpses of skin whenever she posed for him, the most he had gotten on film before this was when Sam flashed her breasts to him but that was kind of in public and Sam only did it as a dare for the quick thrill of it, what she was giving him now was paramount to a full on sex tape

Sam's body started to quiver and her breathes became more rapid, Odd grinned knowing the signs, he sped up his finger work rubbing her clit with his thumb alongside her fingers, Sam keened loudly clamping her thighs against his hand "oh god…oh god…oh god"

"Come on Sam, nice and loud now"

Odd curled his fingers finding Sam's sweet spot making her wail and arch her back further "oh god! I'm gonna cum!" she panted heatedly squeezing her thighs harder on his hand "please don't stop"

Grinning lecherously Odd increased his finger work finding her g-spot again and scraping it with the very tips of his finger nails, just one, two, three scrapes and Sam throw her head back with a breathless scream as her pussy clamped down on Odd's fingers

"That's it babe, just like that" Odd encouraged focusing on Sam's clenching cunt

Sam squirmed and bucked against his hand riding out her orgasm panting and moaning heatedly until she came down from her high, when her orgasm finally settled down she relaxed her legs allowing Odd to pull his hand away "that was great Sam, really as hot as fuck to watch" Odd smiled getting ready to turn off the camcorder

Sam sat up and took hold of his wrist "no" she panted "got more for you"

Odd looked at her surprise before grinning wildly sitting back reopening the camcorder, once again thankful that his girlfriend had a big a libido as him, Sam shifted onto her hands and knees crawling towards Odd, she crawled until she was as close to the camera lenses as possible to fit her head in frame and whispered sultrily "now I'm going to show my boyfriend just how much I love him" she glanced down for a second "well a certain part of him specifically"

Odd's mouth fell open slightly, she wouldn't, would she? The way she was pulling off his tented boxers said yes, Sam smiled and licked her lips as she unveiled his erection, looking straight into the lenses she moved her mouth to within a centimetre of his cock and whispered "enjoy"

Odd nearly dropped the camcorder when Sam rolled her tongue along his length base to tip before swallowing it down in one smooth motion, his breathes came out in heavy pants as she bobbed her head rapidly up and down his cock all the while looking into the lenses with wide eyes "fuck Sam"

"Mmmm tasty cock" she moaned licking him all over, porn dialogue? Odd didn't know whether to laugh or moan at her statement but her mouth closing around him again made him choose the latter, she sucked on him like her life depended on it and he was capturing every second of it, his free hand subconsciously buried itself in her sleek black hair and she quickly accepted it humming around his cock sending shivers of pleasure through him

His back arched causing him to push more of his cock into Sam's mouth, she purred at the action sucking harder whilst snaking a hand between his legs to cup his balls, Odd shuddered feeling the tight coil in his abdomen "S-Sam, I'm gonna cum"

"Mmmm give it to me" Sam moaned stroking his cock, Odd was sure she was trying to make him crack up with the cheesy porn lines "I want to taste it"

Odd's eyes rolled back as Sam stopped sucking and moved onto rapidly stroking him, her open mouth inches from his cock, the hand he was holding the camcorder in began to relax and wither but Sam noticed and grabbed it holding it straight, his cock started to throb intensely in her hand and she stuck her tongue out in response

"Oh fuck!" Odd threw his head back as he came, shooting his warm seed into Sam's waiting mouth, she made sure the camcorder was on her as she took his load letting quite a lot of it hit her face and land in her hair

"Mmmm yummy" Sam sighed swallowing what was in her mouth and this time Odd did laugh, Sam playfully slapped his thigh and took the camcorder from his hands turning it off "ok you got your jerk off material, now get gone and let me sleep"

"Uh Sam, you're covered in…"

"Never stopped me before" Sam responded falling back onto the bed

"You're a freak" Odd grinned

"You wouldn't have me any other way" she replied matter-of-factly settled her head on the pillows and swiftly losing consciousness

Odd stared at her for a couple of moments, she had just falling asleep almost spread eagle on the bed, no covers to hide herself and his release still fresh on her face and hair, yep his girlfriend was a freak, laughing quietly to himself he left the room to get showered and to get on with the day, When Ulrich and Yumi moved into their first house Odd and Sam instantly snapped up their old apartment settling in almost instantly

After he had showered he re-entered the bedroom to get dressed finding Sam still asleep and without the covers, she had turned onto her side baring her supple behind to him "born to frickin' tease me" Odd muttered getting dressed without awaking Sam and quickly heading out, Ulrich would be happy that he didn't pick up the camcorder this time

Odd returned three hours later with tears in his jeans and sleeves and red grazes on his knees and elbows, he had decided to break out his old skateboard and check how rusty he had gotten since his teenage years, turns out he was pretty rusty but he laughed off the minor wounds

Setting his skateboard against the wall and headed towards the bedroom intending to change his clothes when he heard something from inside

"Mmmmm"

Odd pressed his ear to the door hearing another low muffled moan followed by a sharp gasp, he stood listening to the sounds for around a minute before his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door stepping inside

"ODD!"

Odd jumped at Sam's outburst, she was wearing only a thin t-shirt pulled up and settled on her perky breasts being bare from the chest down, one hand was buried between her legs and in the other was the camcorder, the tape recorded just three hours earlier on play, a quick glance at the screen Odd could see that it was when he had cum on her face

"Whoa" was all Odd could say as he stared at her

"I couldn't help myself" Sam started to explain not taking her fingers from her core "I keep watching it over and over, I don't know what it is but it gets me so hot and actually seeing you cum all over my face it's just" she shuddered lightly with what seemed to be pleasure "oh god"

Odd found himself mute unable to say anything as Sam began to touch herself again moaning softly "Odd"

Finally finding his tongue he responded "yes?"

"I want to make another one"

Odd's eyebrows shot up "what?"

"I want you to fuck me for the camera" Sam admitted fully removing her shirt and discarding it to sit fully naked on the bed "what do you say?"

A couple of seconds passed as Odd added up what was happening in his head, Sam sat waiting for his answer, she began to worry after a whole ten seconds passed without a noise from him until his signature grin lit up his face "hell yeah"

Minutes later they both wear naked with Odd sitting waiting on the bed whilst Sam was setting up the camcorder on a tripod, Odd shamelessly watched as Sam's ass swayed as she secured the camera in its place, when it started up she winked to the lenses and licked her top lip before sultrily walked towards the bed swaying her ass with each step for the camera

Odd was thankful she had decided against the cheesy porn lines otherwise he would have had a laughing fit, Sam crawled onto the bed making sure that her pussy was visible to the camera at all times until she was straddling Odd's waist grinding her core against his hard length panting audibly

She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered "no love in this baby, fuck me nice and hard, make me your bitch"

Odd growled with arousal and she took it as approval, she rose up on her knees and reached down to spread her pussy lips making the pink inside visible to the camera as she sank down on his hard cock, she sank down around half way before swivelling round to face away from him and fully engulfing him, she looked straight into the lenses sticking her tongue out of her open mouth and began to bounce on his cock, panting and gasping with each movement

Odd groaned at the sensation and took hold of Sam's hips to guide her up and down his length digging his fingers into her supple flesh making her gasp, Sam moved faster and faster "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" her breasts bounced wildly "fuck my pussy!"

Sam's cunt started to clench and ripple as her first orgasm began, Odd swore that Sam could speed up her orgasms by sheer will but right now he couldn't care as her pussy clamped full force onto his cock, her head fell back and she stopped bouncing sitting stock still in ecstasy as her orgasm ran its course

She fell forward slightly when she came down from her high supporting herself by placing her hands on Odd's legs, he took advantage of her moment of weakness pushing forward and swivelling her around onto her back, she landed with her head off of the bed and Odd still buried inside of her "fuck!" she cried feeling the blood rush to her head

Odd grinned and started thrusting hard into her, Sam gasped and keened as his cock slammed into her, she kept her eyes wide looking directly at the camera with her tongue hanging out determined to look as big of a slut as possible

Odd leaned his head down to her breast and sunk his teeth in making her yelp and moan at the stinging pleasure, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into his back "harder, fuck me harder" she begged gripping at the bed sheets, Odd pounded into her harder and faster grunting against her breast

Minutes passed and Sam came twice more before they switched positions again, Sam was now on her hands and knees facing the camcorder, her breasts swinging with Odd's hard rough thrusts "god yes, yes, yes"

"Getting close Sammy" Odd panted in her ear gripping her shoulders for purchase

"Pull out" Sam gasped as Odd hit a new depth in her "cum all over my face" she added loud enough for the camera to pick up

Odd did as instructed pulling out of her burning pussy, Sam shifted onto her knees as Odd stood and wrapped her hand around his erection jerking him fast, her tongue hung out of her mouth as she stroked him at the same time fingering her pussy "cum for me baby, cum all over me"

With a groan Odd obeyed releasing his load all over Sam's face, hair and into her open mouth, Sam moaned at the feel and taste of his seed pushing her into another orgasm "s-so good"

When her orgasm died down she slunk off of the bed and on shaky legs approached the camera, she placed her cum covered face directly in front of the lenses, winked and licked her lips once again before turning it off "that was really hot baby"

"Yeah it was" Odd replied with his signature grin

"Odd" Sam said picking up the camera

"Yeah?"

"Let's make more"

Now how did Odd know that was coming?

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	13. Maid for me

Maid for me

"You literally have everything in that closet don't you?" Yumi commented as Sam helped Aelita get dressed, the darker skinned girl winking cheekily as she tied the straps of the corset making Aelita squeak when she tugged too tight

"You have no idea" Sam responded with a coy smile "let's just say I have every occasion covered"

Aelita yelped again when Sam tied another tight fastening on the corset she was practically forcing onto the pink haired girl, Aelita was very petite but even she had to squeeze into the tight clothing, having thought that things were getting a little stale in the bedroom with Jeremie Aelita of course went to Sam for advice

It didn't take long for Sam to come up with a dozen ideas to spice up her friends sex life and some of the suggestions Aelita found borderline terrifying, one of the first ideas that Sam came up with was restraining Jeremie or having him tie Aelita up but Aelita dismissed that idea as neither she or Jeremie were remotely kinky, with that whipping or any form of hitting was out the window as well which Aelita was thankful for

Soon enough Yumi had turned up and was dragged into the discussion giving suggestions of her own, an example being that they take some sexual risks explaining that sometimes when things get boring in the bedroom she and Ulrich would drive out to a country road, put down the car roof and just go at it under the risk of anyone driving passed and seeing them, that idea was instantly dismissed though, Jeremie had respectable parents and Aelita didn't want them to have to go through hearing about their honour roll achieving son getting caught having sex with his girlfriend in public

The ideas of food in the bedroom, kinky toys and anything remotely rough were also cast aside which Sam didn't find surprising, even with her dirty mind she couldn't for the life of her think of Jeremie doing anything remotely rough or kinky, she had once shown him the pair of play cuffs that she owned and he literally flinched at the sight of them

Eventually they settled on the one thing Aelita would agree too, sexual dress up and with that Sam's ever expanding adult rated closet was flung open, three hours later and dozens of X-rated outfits littered Sam's bed, amongst the pile was a naughty nurse uniform, police woman, the angel outfit she had used a couple of months earlier, a slutty school girl outfit that when Aelita tried it on she could still see the near entirety of her breasts, she wanted to be erotic but not porn standard erotic

Now she was getting squeezed into a very tight maid's outfit which was on the borderline of decent and erotic, the skirt part of it was short but still covered a third of her thigh, the top showed plenty of cleavage but again kept a modest enough appearance, for make-up Sam only added a little bit of blush to Aelita's cheeks deeming her face too naturally beautiful for any form of alterations

"There perfect" Sam beamed as she tied the little bow at the back of Aelita's corset "Jeremie is a very lucky man" he simpered running her hands along the seams of the maids outfit "he should positively love this, Odd certainly did"

Aelita's face lost a bit of colour when she heard that "you've used this?! I thought you had just bought this!"

"I cleaned it I swear!" Sam couldn't help but laugh as she held up her hands in submission "I had to scrub really hard in some places, me and Odd hadn't had sex for a couple of days so he was really potent" she added before falling into a fit of giggles whilst Aelita shivered complaining about feeling dirty

"Come on Sam stop torturing her" Yumi chastised as Sam remained on the floor curled up badly suppressing her "just ignore her Lita, you know she likes to fuck with people" she soothed rubbing Aelita's shoulders trying to relax the younger girl "she's most likely lying, she wouldn't let a friend wear her defiled clothes"

"You wear my underwear" Sam stated wiping her eyes as she got back up

"That's because you gave me nearly all of your underwear and I washed them several times before wearing one bit of them" Yumi responded matter-of-factly making Sam pout "what's your big deal against wearing underwear anyway? You never actually explained it"

"Underwear is very restricting, I'm honestly surprised how anyone can deal with wearing it, I'd rather go topless than wear a bra"

"I think everyone knows that" Yumi laughed making Sam pout again "you've answered your door topless more times than I can remember and several times you were fully naked"

"You know you loved it"

Aelita smiled as Sam's and Yumi's banter slowly turned into a mock argument before returning to admiring herself in the mirror hoping that the outfit would help, the other reason she wanted to heat things up in the bedroom was that Jeremie was quickly becoming overworked again, thankfully he was coming home at reasonable times but the signs of stress were painfully obvious from him, he was constantly tense and was gradually losing sleep over his increasing mountain of work that he was getting piled on him

Of course Aelita tried to be the good girlfriend giving him massages when he came home, always making sure he had coffee when he tried to get more work done at home and listened to him ramble on about how crappy his day had been all of which Jeremie was thankful for but as always was reluctant to accept any help or relief from her, gently turning her down each time before eventually relenting to her ministrations

Another downside to Jeremie's increased workload was the big decline in their sex life, Jeremie had only allowed her to sexually relieve him twice in the last month and when he returned the favour it wasn't as hot or satisfying as it normally was, aside from the minimal oral relief they hadn't had proper sex in over a month and it was starting to take effect on Aelita's nerves, it was nowhere near Sam's near addiction to sex unable to go a couple of days without it but Aelita could feel the almost withdrawal creeping in

Putting on a large jacket over her outfit Aelita bid her bickering friends goodbye deciding the quicker she got started with Jeremie the better, he would be home from work within the hour and she wanted to be completely ready before then, neither Yumi or Sam noticed her leave as Sam had decided to shut Yumi up in her own special way pushing her to the wall whilst shoving her tongue down her throat and of course Yumi didn't protest

Aelita gave a small smile as she heard the two girls hit the floor in a tumble as she walked down the stairs, they seriously should start considering recording their acts or just inviting Ulrich and/or Odd to watch, it was definitely make the perfect birthday present for them or even just a random surprise for them

With the core tingling mental image of Yumi and Sam tear each other's clothes off Aelita left the house heading for her car, as she had planned she beat the traffic and was home in a mere ten minutes giving her an easy half an hour before Jeremie got home allowing her plenty of time to set things up

The atmosphere was pinnacle so first she set the mood lighting having purchased scent candles earlier that day, placing them strategically around the house not know exactly where Jeremie would take her if her plan works

Next was the music, after combing through her music collection Aelita finally settled on using the same CD she used when she wore the angel outfit, the gentle harp cords in the background was sure to relax Jeremie's tense muscles even if only slightly

She poured out a couple of glasses of wine, Jeremie normally couldn't stand more than one glass but one was always enough to loosen him up, she downed a quick glass herself to loosen herself up and quell what little nerves she had, she was never one to shy away from dress up but to carry out this plan she had to tap into her inner submissive side that she had never truly touched upon before, she had shown that she could be submissive many times before but nothing that showed true sub behaviour, nothing like she needed to when her boyfriend got home

Finally she decided to spruce up her appearance rushing upstairs as fast as she could, she was still in the three inch high heels that Sam had lent to her because there were too many buckles and straps on it to take them off and put them back on with ease, heading into the bathroom she checked that her blush was still on and that her hair looked ok, she wanted to look her absolute best for when Jeremie got back

Turning on the tap she wet her hands running her fingers through her hair to add a last minute shine to it she heard the front door open "you home princess?" she heard Jeremie call out in a heavy tired tone, a pang of sympathy going through her heart as it was made obvious that he had had another hard day, quickly adding some eye liner to her attire she carefully made her way downstairs hearing Jeremie walk into the bedroom

Having heard no reply Jeremie assumed that Aelita was most likely out somewhere, most likely shopping with Emily or round Sam's 'learning some new things', once again his day had left him physically and mentally drained and the worst part was that he didn't even get half of the work he had planned to complete anywhere done

Letting himself drop heavily on the couch Jeremie pulled out his work laptop from his bag opening it to get back to work, completely unaware of the setting around him as he focused on the data on the screen, his temples throbbed but he tried his best to ignore it, he had to get his work done otherwise he would be risking losing his job, typing away he failed to notice Aelita quietly enter the room watching him work, taking in the head bags under his eyes and the tight slouch in his posture, most girls would have complained about being ignored or gone as far as dumping their lovers for working too much but Aelita understood why he was doing this, he was working himself to death simply to support them and Aelita would always be grateful for that

Quietly sitting down next to him she placed a hand on his shoulder grimacing at how tense the muscle underneath was "Jeremie" she spoke softly knowing that his head was most likely in agony by now "Jeremie you need to rest, you've worked enough"

"No I haven't, I need to finish this" Jeremie replied flatly not even taking his eyes from the screen, he couldn't look at her, if he looked at her he would give in and get even more behind on his work, as much as it broke his heart to ignore the woman he loved he just continued with his work, his neck aching as he forced it to stay still

Aelita let out a small defeated noise "ok sir, I'll leave you to your work" she told him standing and quietly leaving the room to enter the kitchen

"Uh huh" Jeremie responded before his head snapped up looking a little shocked "wait a minute…sir?" he muttered to himself turning his head to the doorway finding Aelita standing there with her hands clasped behind her back finally noticing her attire "what the…" he gasped finally noticing the scene around him, the candles, the soft music, the glasses of wine on the coffee table "Aelita…"

"Hush now sir" Aelita cut him off gracefully approaching him "you've worked yourself far too hard today and you need to rest, need to relax" she breathed in the most sultry tone she could muster, Jeremie gulped as he felt his neglected body start to heat and freeze up at the same time, sitting stock still as Aelita took his laptop away taking its place on his lap "no more work, just rest, relax" she purred sliding off of his lap to kneel between his legs

The blond blushed heavily as he peered down at her staring back up at him, no matter how old he got he would always be a socially awkward shy little nerd "I want to relieve you sir, to make you feel good" Aelita breathed resting her head on his leg looking up at him with big doe eyes, one look into them and Jeremie knew he was done for, he had no chance of resisting further and he knew he didn't want to anyway, it had been too long since he last touched her "will you let me sir?"

Swallowing dryly Jeremie could only give a slight nod which Aelita took as the go ahead, slowly working her hands towards his belt buckle undoing it without taking her eyes away from his, her dainty hands carefully unbuckling his belt and pulling his zipper down before sliding into his boxers, his skin felt red hot under her touch making her moan lightly from the pleasing heat he was giving off, his was nearly fully erect by the time she grasped him

Jeremie's head rolled back in pleasure, his body singing as his penis finally found itself in Aelita's soft warm hands again, her slender fingers dancing along the length as her thumb circled the sensitive head, Aelita's eyes dilated as he freed his erection from the confines of his boxers, her soft lips becoming suddenly very dry at the sight of it, her little tongue darting out to wet them as her hand worked his cock gliding up and down each delicious inch "you're so hard sir, like a rock, how can you let yourself get this pent up?" she questioned blowing on the sensitive head earning a groan from Jeremie in reply

Encouraging Jeremie to lift his hips Aelita tugged down his pants and boxers completely until he was naked from the waist down save for his socks setting the clothing aside before undoing the ties of her corset freeing her breasts for him to enjoy before returning her hands to his length, caressing and stroking him with one hand whilst rubbing his testicles with the other, her eyes constantly swapping from staring at his throbbing manhood to looking up at him with big shimmering eyes

Jeremie's breathing slowly became low pants as his hips began to buck slowly, thrusting his cock gently into her grasp as precum began to bead at the tip, licking her lips again Aelita couldn't resist leaning in to lick the bead up causing Jeremie to cry out bucking his hips harder "mmmmm" Aelita simpered as the tangy taste tickled her tongue prompting her to continue lapping at him as her hands worked faster

"Aelita…I'm gonna…" Jeremie choked as his cock throbbed harder, he had been building up for over a week so his first release was fast and most likely explosive

"Don't hold back sir" Aelita pleaded stroking him faster sticking her tongue out "let go for me"

Feeling his body seize up the blond released with an almost pained cry, his cock erupting with thick hot streams, most of it hitting Aelita's mouth coating her tongue whilst the rest plastered her cheeks and soaked her hands "oooh there's so much" she simpered as she felt her face warming from his thick cum, his cock was still completely rigid in her grasp which she didn't find at all surprising, swallowing another mouthful of Jeremie's sweet salty cum bringing herself half way to orgasm by arousal alone

"Oh god" Jeremie moaned as Aelita latched her lips around the head of his cock sucking hard as she continued to stroke him, vacuuming more cum out of him whilst staring up at him with lustful eyes, he looked back down at her to find her straightening her back and moving her hands away to cup her B cup breasts, he didn't need to question what she was planning as seconds later her breasts encased his still hard penis "shit" he choked as the incredible softness of her breasts completely enveloped him

"Does this feel good sir?" the pink haired girl purred squeezing her tits together moaning as she pinched her nipples for stimulation, she could see the beads of sweat on Jeremie's brow and throat sending her arousal skyrocketing when her boyfriend let out a throaty moan as she moved her breasts along him

Sitting up on her knees Aelita started to put her full effort into the titfuck, Jeremie's previous release provided the perfect lubricant for her breasts to glide along his shaft with perfect ease "this feels so good" she moaned at the feeling of his throbbing hardness against her chest "please cum soon, I want to see you cum again"

Resting a hand on her head Jeremie nearly obeyed her plea then and there, his second load was brewing in record time and he wasn't sure how long he would last "almost there" he panted taking a light grip on her hair as precum started to seep out of the tip of his cock again

Like before Aelita latched her mouth over the head of his cock sucking hard as she moved her breasts faster around him, feeling him tense up and swell between them for a couple of seconds before erupting again, this release was just as thick and copious but didn't last as long as his first orgasm

Like before she took a healthy load into her mouth and onto her face whilst some coated her breasts before sucking the rest out of him, Jeremie now was almost unconscious after suffering two mind blowing orgasms in the space of five minutes, his mind begged for rest whilst his body cried for another release, his manhood still turgid and throbbing as Aelita slowly stood up wiping her face clean and licking her fingers

"Still hard" she whimpered as her legs shook, she had had a small orgasm during Jeremie's second release and now her inner thighs glistened with her juices, slowly sliding her hands under the outfits short skirt so took hold of her sodden panties pulling them down and stepping out of them whilst Jeremie sat gasping for breath with his head rolled back "one more release should relieve him fully for the night" she told herself as she gently straddled his lap holding herself just above the head of his cock loving the heat that radiated from it "Jeremie" she purred getting his attention adoring when he watched her ride him

Jeremie swallowed thickly as Aelita slowly sank down on his cock bringing him so much pleasure it was borderline painful, his teeth gritted so hard that he was surprised none of them broke as Aelita's inner walls gripped his cock extremely tight, Aelita's eyes rolled back in her head as she was finally filled again after a full month of emptiness, the tip of Jeremie's cock nudged the rim of her womb as she fully sheathed him inside of her gripping his shoulders for support while she waited for her body to adjust to him again

Little muttered curses escaped her lips as Jeremie's hips bucked pushing his dick deeper into her in turn making Aelita cry out in pleasure, when she finally adjusted to having him back inside of her again she began to grind her hips squeezing her inner muscles tighter to squeeze his cock tighter "fuck it's so hot!" Aelita gasped as Jeremie's cock throbbed harder radiating more heat "oh god Jeremie I love you, I love your dick!" she keened resting her forehead against his as her hips continued to work and gyrate

"Love you too 'Lita" Jeremie groaned back placing his hands on her sides kissing her deep as she began to ride him, pumping her hips up and down impaling herself on his length over and over again, every thick inch of him caressing her insides making her moan and whimper into his mouth whilst his hands caressed her body

Like Jeremie the lack of orgasms during the previous month had left her body neglected and sensitive and she could feel her stomach coiling from the moment he penetrated her, angling her body forward Aelita ground her oversensitive clit against the coarse hair surrounding Jeremie's cock sending her world into a plane of absolute pleasure "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" she panted riding him faster and faster "fuck me faster Jeremie! Cum inside me, cum for me!"

Not needing to be told twice Jeremie gripped her hips harder thrusting up into her faster and faster, the sound of their skin hitting skin filled their living room and Aelita's cries of ecstasy filled the entire house "I'm cumming!" she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs throwing her head back as her body exploded in pleasure, her pussy becoming nothing less than a vice around Jeremie's cock, the increased pressure was easily too much for him and seconds later he came hard inside her in long streams of hot cum

Aelita's eyes dilated fully as she felt his final burning release flood her body before collapsing exhausted against him, she didn't like when sex didn't last long but she got what she needed and more importantly so did Jeremie, she tested his shoulders and arms finding the muscles completely limber making her smile triumphantly "how do you feel sir?" she asked in a small submissive voice getting an unintelligible garbled response making her giggle "I'll take that as a good sign, now look at me" she coaxed cupping his chin "you are going to call in sick tomorrow, understand?"

"Wha…?" the blond slurred trying his best not to fall asleep

"Listen to me" Aelita instructed in a slightly sterner voice "tomorrow you're going to call in sick, we're then doing to sleep for the entire morning and hopefully the early afternoon and then we're going to have a repeat of tonight, understand?" Jeremie dumbly nodded in reply "good" Aelita smiled sweetly snuggling up to Jeremie's chest whilst he wrapped his arms around her

Aelita had accepted the fact that Jeremie would always end up overworked at some time or another but she also knew that she could tend to him whenever that happened

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	14. Twin surprises

Twin surprises

When Jeremie awoke that morning he expected it to be by the piercing screech of his alarm clock, not to the feeling of two pairs of hands across his chest and a pair of lips sucking at his neck and kissing at his face

Groggily opening his eyes he attempted to sit up only to be pushed back down, without his glasses the world was a fuzzy haze and all that he could make out in front of him was two pinkish giggling blurs

Squinting hard he tried to decipher who was there, he knew one of them was Aelita as he could easily recognise her tone and the feel of her soft hands which were now caressing his face and neck, the other person he had less of a clue about, her tone was around the same pitch as Aelita's but it lacked the 'music' in it, her nails were slightly longer than Aelita's as well making Jeremie shudder as they trailed down his abdomen

He attempted again to sit upright but again he was pushed back onto his back, a pair of lips grazed his before travelling to his ear "relax" he heard Aelita's voice "there's no need to move" he breathe directly into his ear making him break out in goosebumps whilst the second girl pressed her lips to his chest kissing downwards then back up as Aelita adorned his face with feather light kisses

He felt the covers being pulled down his body passed his waist and stopping to cover just his legs, a hand then settled on his groin slowly rubbing him through his boxers enticing him to hardness, Jeremie groaned and bit his lip as the girls soft palm coaxed him to stiffen until his boxers began to tent

Aelita giggled and kissed his lips keeping her hands on his shoulders to prevent him from moving away, Jeremie was now straining his eyes so hard it was becoming painful trying to make out what was passed the blur, Aelita seemed to noticed this and moments later Jeremie felt Aelita shift from him, heard the quiet clack of his glasses being opened and then felt them being placed over his eyes

Taking a moment to correct his glasses he sat up and finally got a good look at was going on, sitting in front of him as expected was Aelita who had a cheeky little cherub smile on her lips; he then looked to the side and his heart nearly stopped

"Taelia?"

Both girls tittered at his shocked reaction, Aelita shifted forward to kneel next to Taelia allowing Jeremie to take in their attires, they were both wearing matching style silk lingerie with Aelita's being a shade of marshmallow pink and Taelia's a deeper shade of maroon-ish pink, the clothing clung tight to their bodies showing every curve and covered only half of their breasts

Jeremie's face went beet red at the sight of them stuttering and struggling to get a single word out, Aelita leaned forward to press her lips to his not surprised by his lack of response especially when Taelia began to kiss down his chest and stomach, Jeremie shuddered from the feeling whilst Aelita held him still as Taelia kissed lower and lower until she reached his boxers

Nipping at the rim of the boxers she gently pulled them down, her eyes lit up at the size of his hardening member, Jeremie wasn't by any means large but his adequate six inches seemed to make Taelia happy, smiling deviously up at him she wrapped her small hand around his length and laid a hard kiss to the tip of it, Jeremie's glasses fogged up his face heating up as the girls continued their ministrations, Aelita's kissing and licking his neck and massaging his shoulders whilst Taelia covered his length with hard wet kisses

Slowly laying him back Aelita moved forward to join Taelia pressing her lips to one side of the head whilst the other girl kissed the other before both girls started moving their mouths up and down his penis, still lost for words Jeremie just stared dumbly at Aelita and her double as they slowly drew their sweet lips away from his now throbbing member

Taelia smirked at him before trailing her tongue along Aelita's cheek smiling devilishly at the blond's reaction and the other girl's soft moan at the feeling, Taelia continued the action moving down to Aelita's neck moving behind her and cupping her breasts through the lingerie's thin material

Aelita's gasped at the feeling leaning back against Taelia reaching back to wind her fingers into the girls hair pulling her head closer to her neck as she licked and suckled it, Taelia kept her eyes focused on Jeremie as she gently pulled down the shoulder straps of Aelita's lingerie and then pull it down far enough for her plump round breasts to escape

Swallowing thickly Jeremie finally found his voice "this can't be real" he dug his nails into his palm "this must be a dream"

Taelia bit Aelita's ear and squeezed her breasts harder making her yelp with pleasure, she reached out and wrapped her hand around his cock "stop thinking" she panted before Taelia pulled her into a heated kiss

The lighter haired girl moaned into her doubles mouth stroking Jeremie smooth and fast as the darker haired girl let her hands roam all over Aelita's body cupping her ass through the lingerie pulling her closer, Aelita wound her free hand around Taelia's back undoing the top of her lingerie letting it fall freeing her breasts

The girls immediately crushed their breasts together rubbing their nipples together moaning and panting each other's lips, their tongues entwining as Taelia's hand joined Aelita's around Jeremie's cock

Jeremie watched the girls in stunned awe; Odd had once told him how hot it would have been if Sam had a twin in the bedroom and in turn he had called him disgusting, now he felt that he owed his friend an apology, Taelia trailed her lips from Aelita's down her throat and collarbone then further to her breasts taking a rosy nipple between her teeth whilst she tugged down Aelita's lingerie further, the pink haired girl raised her hips allowing Taelia to fully pull down revealing her glistening pussy

Pulling Taelia's head up to kiss her deeply Aelita returned the action with the darker haired girls lingerie leaving them both naked, Jeremie gulped and flushed a deeper crimson at the sight of the two naked girls, Aelita continued to suck on Taelia's tongue as she noticed Jeremie just sitting there staring at them, his member standing out hard and neglected "Jeremie" she panted as Taelia tried to reclaim her mouth nipping at her lips "why aren't you doing anything?" most guys, even if they weren't touching the girls, would have been jerking off so hard that sparks would fly out at the sight

"I was supposed to be?" the blond replied dumbly

Aelita sighed as Taelia impatiently bit and pulled at her bottom lip, Jeremie was very rarely assertive in the bedroom, it was as if he was scared that the tiniest push of dominance from him would either hurt or repulse her, she pulled Taelia's head aside and whispered something into the girls ear to which her eyes lit up and a devilish smile graced her lips as they both looked at Jeremie with wicked gleams in their eyes

Jeremie didn't even realise what was going on before he was shoved onto his back by both girls, they crawled up to him and sat either side of his waist, with a passing glance in his direction both girls cupped their breasts and wrapped them around his neglected shaft, Jeremie let out a broken gasp at the feeling of both girls breasts around his sensitive penis, Aelita and Taelia moaned as their nipples rubbed together, the girls locked mouths and swapped hands holding each other's breasts

They purred and sucked each other's tongues as Jeremie's cock throbbed between their plump breasts, Jeremie gripped the bed sheets gritting his teeth hard at the sensations they were causing him, he was throbbing dangerously already and he knew if they kept this up he wouldn't last all that much longer

Both girls knew this mainly after breaking their heated kiss by the sight of the tip of his cock beginning to ooze precum, smiling cheekily they waited until he was on the very verge before pulling away, Jeremie stared at them in shock as he felt his orgasm being denied almost to the point of pain

"Can't let you finish too early" Aelita giggled near mockingly wrapping her arms around Taelia's shoulders and pressing her tongue to her cheek "hold on a minute and you'll get some pussy" Jeremie grimaced slightly at her statement, Aelita swearing or using any kind of sex talk still sounded wrong to him

Aelita slipped her hand down to Taelia's now wet clit making sure he was watching rubbing it slowly and smoothly making the girl keen, the blond swallowed thickly at the arousing sight waiting for his orgasm to die down, after several agonising minutes his cock stopped throbbing and the girls decided to take pity on him

Taelia crawled up the bed passed him and settled herself on her back with her head in the pillows, her legs spread and her arms out beckoning him to her, Jeremie's glasses nearly fogged up at the sight of her and his heart started to pound again, Taelia looked at him expectantly with her arms still outstretched, Aelita placed a hand on his back pushing him towards her "go on, don't keep her waiting" she whispered in his ear, when she pushed him near enough Taelia grabbed his shoulders and dragged him forward wrapping her legs around his waist until his cock pressed against her wet pussy

Jeremie shuddered at the feeling groaning as Taelia ground against him sucking at his throat, the fact that this was happening and that Aelita was allowing it was more than enough for Jeremie to deduce that this was all just a dream, any second now his alarm clock would sound and he would wake in his bed with only Aelita beside him, until then he decided why not enjoy the dream while it lasts?

Moving his head down he captured Taelia's lips whilst pushing into her, she mewled into his mouth tightening her legs grip on his waist raking her nails down his back, Jeremie grunted at the dull sting and the tight heat now encasing his member, Aelita ran her hands up and down Jeremie's back as he began to thrust into her

He could by no means pound into Taelia thanks to his slight body frame but he soon created a pleasing rocking motion into her, Taelia broke the kiss to pant in pleasure bringing her hands up to bury her fingers in his hair, Aelita snuck her hands between the two of them to cup and fondle Taelia's breasts making her keen loudly, Jeremie bucked his hips harder forcing himself deeper making her cry out even louder

Aelita smiled at Taelia's reactions before reaching lower, pulling her up slightly allowing her to shift underneath them, when Taelia settled back on her front she reached forward between them again finding the darker haired girls clit rubbing and pinching it in tandem to Jeremie's thrusts

Lost in pleasure Taelia began to squirm, her legs kicking as she felt her orgasm coming "deeper….deeper, fuck me, yes….yes" she moaned tightening her legs further ensuring Jeremie couldn't pull away, her toes curled and uncurled as Aelita's fingers worked magic on her swollen clit "I'm cumming….I'm cumming!"

No more than two seconds later her legs released Jeremie's waist sticking completely outright and her head rolled back burying itself in Aelita's cleavage choking on her breath as her cunt became no less than a vice around Jeremie's penis, the blond gritted his teeth suppressing the great urge to cum inside of her, this may be a dream but he had standards

Aelita thought differently though, reaching further down to stimulate him as he continued to thrust "come on, cum inside her, she wants it"

Jeremie looked at her in shocked surprise to which she just smiled and nodded the go ahead, Taelia slowly came down from her high and began to kiss his face "please" she begged "please"

Both Aelita's and Taelia's lustful and begging pleas were too much for Jeremie and after one more push into Taelia's tight wet core he released, he neither erupted or exploded inside of her instead he released in slow easy streams, Taelia laid her head back sighing in pleasure as the warm feeling filled her, Aelita's watched as Jeremie slowly emptied inside of the darker haired girl stroking her hair until Jeremie pulled out

It wasn't long before Aelita was demanding her turn and Jeremie was on his back buried deep inside her core as she rode him, her pace was faster than his was before making his head swim as his fingers dug into the mattress, Taelia sat behind Aelita practically basking in post orgasm glow with her arms wrapped around the lighter haired girl one hand massaging her breast whilst the other played with her clit

This round was a complete haze of pleasure and sensation to Jeremie and he could barely make out what was truly happening until it was over, his second release was just as strong as the first accompanied by Aelita's powerful climax and when their releases eventually ended both girls settled on his chest whilst they slipped into an exhausted sleep

When Jeremie eventually awoke three hours later he found only Aelita on his chest and his bed set up like nothing had happened, he smiled to himself, definitely a sex dream

Settling Aelita gently on the bed he got up to wash up for the day, donning his glasses and traipsing into the bathroom he waited for his eyes to fully focus before noticing something out of place in the mirror, all over his neck was covered in hickey's and love bites, he ran his hand over his neck and shoulders looking at the marks with utter confusion before his hand met something on his back

Eight lines of clean grazes ran from the back of his shoulders downwards, just in the way Taelia had scratched him in his 'dream', as he tried to piece everything together only then did he notice the shower running and glancing back he found Aelita still asleep

Plucking up the courage he took hold of the shower curtain and pulled it back, inside the shower Taelia turned to face him brazen and unashamed "morning Einstein" she chimed his famous nickname "want some more or something?"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	15. We won't tell if you won't

We won't tell if you don't

"She's been at it all night!" Sissi groaned as she pushed her pillow over her head to try to block out the giggles and whispers that passed through the thin wall of her college room, she knew it would be bad having her room right next to Samantha Knight and now her neighbour was proving it

By the sound of it she had been on the phone all night with Odd, the couple weren't exactly subtle with their relationship taking every opportunity to show affection no matter how public which annoyed Sissi to no end, ever since Ulrich became more and more unattainable she started to consider Odd her back-up guy until Sam turned up again

She groaned again as another giggle passed through the wall and this time it was followed by a moan, great they were having phone sex directly next to her! Sissi sighed heavily into the mattress trying her best not to get aroused by the sounds emitted from next door, yeah she was bi-curious and she considered Sam sexually attractive, there were plenty of nights she was driven to heavy bouts of vigorous masturbation spurred on by the sounds of Sam next door doing the exact same thing

Last night had been especially tedious with Sam going on longer than she had ever gone, Sissi had grown so physically hot that she now lay naked on her mattress with her night clothes and duvet cast across the room, she bit into her pillow as more moans were heard "can you just shut up?" she growled out loud for the umpteenth time

"Can you just stop listening?" Sam giggled back causing Sissi to snarl into the fabric, if this kept going she was going to bust in there and beat Sam to death with whatever object available

"That does it!" she hissed as she jumped off of her bed and quickly searched for an item of clothing to make herself decent, rooting through her drawers she grabbed the closest piece of clothing and threw it on without taking a proper look at it and stomped out of her room

Arriving at Sam's room Sissi quickly smoothed down her hair to retain some form of dignity and knocked furiously on the door not caring to be quiet, her and Sam were the only occupants for the last few rooms, she waited impatiently tapping her foot as she heard Sam shift from behind the door, she heard further murmurs and giggles aggravating her more

She had expected for Sam to answer the door still talking on her phone, what she did not expect was for Sam to answer the door without not only her phone but any form of clothing "yeah?" Sam greeted nonchalantly as Sissi stood there dumbstruck "do you want something?"

Sissi stood there speechless as Sam leaned against the doorway with an arched eyebrow making no attempt to cover even the slightest of her nudity "hello?" Sissi couldn't help herself but to take in Sam's unveiled body, her pristine chocolate skin, her grope-able curves, her sleek black hair with the two strawberry streaks, her perky swells that adorned her chest

Sissi refrained from gazing too low as she felt her face heat up "y-you're naked!" she finally managed to blurt out

"Well done" Sam replied

"Why are you naked?"

"I sleep naked" Sam explained again in a nonchalant tone

"But why did you answer the door naked?"

"Well I had a pretty good idea that it was you knocking thanks to the racket you made on the way over" Sam answered "and I'm sure you've seen plenty of people naked so I thought me being naked wouldn't bother you much"

Sissi's face turned redder and it wasn't from embarrassing arousal "what's that supposed to mean?" she nearly shrieked

"Relax I'm just ribbing you" Sam smirked "so was there anything you wanted?"

"Yes I want to know what the hell you have been doing to keep me up for most of the night!" Sissi demanded jabbing her finger at Sam's chest momentarily forgetting the other girl was nude, her face flamed and Sam's lip quirked as her finger poked at the dark skinned girls right breast "I…uh…" she mumbled as she slowly retrieved her hand

She began to mumble some sort of apology when she noticed movement from Sam's bed "what was that?"

Sam immediately moved to block her view "nothing"

"I saw something move" Sissi stood on her tiptoes to peer over Sam's shoulder only to be pushed back down

"No you didn't" she retaliated looking slightly panicked "you're tired, maybe you're seeing things" _atchoo!_ "Fuck!" she hissed as the other occupant of her room accidentally made themselves known

"You have someone in there!" Sissi half-exclaimed as Sam hunched her shoulders in defeat, the bunched up duvet on the bed shifted until a blond haired boy appeared from underneath

"Hey Sissi" Odd greeted with a shy grin which quickly turned into a slight blush

"You're not supposed to have guys in the girl dorm!" Sissi crossed her arms and smiled wickedly "I could get you reported for this" she smiled disappeared when Sam crossed her arms and mimicked her exactly smile

"I could do the same for you

"For what?" Sissi asked

"Indecent exposure" Sam smirked

"What do you mean indecent exposure? You're the one naked!" Sam smirked again before pointing to what Sissi was wearing, looking down only then did she realise what she had put on earlier, she was wearing a near see through strapless nightgown that barely hung on her cleavage and only went half way down her thigh, her face set ablaze as she noticed that her breasts were extremely visible through the thin fabric and she didn't even need to look down to know that her nether regions were noticeable

She turned to run back to her room to make herself decent when Sam grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her into the room, slammed the door shut and pulled her into a hold with one hand clamped over her mouth

"I'm gonna remove my hand" Sam breathed in her ear making her shiver "and you better not scream" Sam slowly removed her hand from Sissi's mouth, Sissi sighed with relief until she realised that Odd was looking at her causing her face to flush "it's looks like we're in quite a predicament, if either of us squeals the other could get suspended"

"Yeah I guess" Sissi responded shuffling on her feet

"We won't tell if you don't?"

"Yeah" Sissi agreed quietly

"Good" Sissi turned to leave when Sam quickly stood in front of the door

"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw Sam lock the door and advance on her, Sissi backed up a couple of steps but Sam quickly caught up pressing her naked body flush against Sissi's barely clothed one, her face burned as Sam gently brushed her hair away and cupped her face

"You're really cute when you blush" Sam whispered, Sissi glanced left to Odd to find that his blush was gone replaced by an almost lecherous grin, she tried to squirm away but Sam pulled her into a tight embrace making her moan as Sam's leg brushed against her pussy "are you attracted to me?"

Unable to find the words Sissi briskly shook her head, Sam tittered and rubbed her leg in a slow motion against Sissi's nether region "liar" she smirked "you're soaking" Sissi gasped and glanced down to find that she was getting very wet "you shouldn't have disturbed us earlier, we were really having fun"

"W-what w-was you doing?" Sissi couldn't help but ask

Sam smiled devilishly taking a quick glance at Odd as if asking a silent question, Odd nodded the go ahead to which Sam turned back to Sissi "guess" she said simply, before Sissi could reply she pressed her mouth against hers and forced her tongue inside to caress the soft innards

Sissi protested softly at first before succumbing embracing Sam back as her tongue came into play with the other girls, Sam's tongue was skilful and she tasted sweet and maybe even a little…salty? Sissi pulled back with a gasp "you were blowing him!"

"And I was enjoying it until you came along" Sam responded "I was really close to getting my sticky reward as well but you had to go and mess it up"

Sissi's face reddened once again at Sam's near vulgar tone, she swore that if she blushed one more time today she would collapse from all the blood in her face "so I think you should help me make it up to him"

"What?"

"Well you were the one who tried to wake up everyone in a three block radius and I could have ignored you and finished the job but instead I refrained from making him cum to come talk to you" Sam explained "and now I'm sure he's just sitting there getting more frustrated by the minute while we blather on" she turned to look at Odd who smiled back and shrugged his shoulders indicating that he wasn't too bothered by this "ok he seems fine but I still think it would be fun if we do something for him, like put on a show or something"

"What do you mean 'put on a show'?"

"Oh come on you must now what I mean, you know? You and me? Come on every time I get close to you you blush like crazy so I'm guessing there's at least a slight attraction going on there and I have to admit I wouldn't mind doing it with another girl and you're actually quite attractive when you get past the personality bit" Sam tittered at the face Sissi made at that last bit, the darker skinned girl quickly shushed/appeased her with a light peck on the lips "plus I know that you've been crushing on my man ever since Ulrich became even more of a lost cause so consider this me doing you a favour"

"You d-don't mind sharing him?"

"Is that you agreeing to this? Come on where's the confident Sissi we know and secretly want to bludgeon?" Sam joked "don't tell me a kiss here and a squeeze there leaves the 'queen of Kadic' a quivering mess" Sissi bit her lip when Sam reached down and squeezed one of her ass cheeks through the thin fabric of her night dress "let me explain how me and Odd work, yes we love each other but Odd is and always will be a ladies man"

"Damn right" Odd laughed finally entering the conversation

"As I was saying, Odd will always have a look at other girls as I will always look at other guys, we've discussed this and come to an agreement, as long as we give each other the go ahead we can bring someone else we find attractive into the bedroom, we've done it before and we never go bragging about it so you're safe from people knowing"

Sissi stood taking what Sam had said in, she had headed round to bitch at her for keeping her awake and now she was inviting her into her bed! And even more Sissi began to consider it, it was Sunday so there were no classes and it was still quite early so nobody else should be awake to hear them, Odd was no modern Adonis but he was pretty good looking and he had gone from 'svelte' as he called it to being lean and solid, Sam in turn was a very attractive girl and there had been times were Sissi would consider the strawberry highlights to see if she got the same attention the other girl did

"So what do ya say?" Odd asked now reclining back resting his back against the wall, laying bare except for the small amount of duvet covering his groin, Sam cocked her head as she awaited Sissi's answer running her hand almost soothingly up and down her back, Sissi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before finally answering

"Oh what the hell? Yeah I'm in"

"Good girl" Sam smiled wickedly "now let's give Odd a show that he'll not easily forget" she added huskily capturing the other girls mouth in a heated kiss, Odd hooked both his hands behind his head as he sat back and relaxed to the sight of the two girls heavily making out

Sissi whimpered as Sam's hands snaked down to peel off the thin nightgown from her, slowly letting go of her lips to pull the clothing down her body and helped her step out of it, Sissi's breath hitched as Sam stopped her way up her body at her breasts and gentle squeezed the left in her palm "nice and soft" she breathed against Sissi's other breast, her warm breath enticing the nipple into a peak

Sam grinned at Sissi's shudder when she made her way up her body blowing lightly through her teeth, she nipped at her throat and collarbone whilst her right hand snaked its way back down her body until it reached the apex of her thighs, Sissi let out a startled yelp as one of Sam's nails flicked over her budding clit and Sam quickly muffled her with her lips, Sissi whimpered into Sam's mouth as she gently slid a finger into her moist opening

"Wow you're tight" Sam gasped at how little room there was to move her finger

"I'll take that…as a…compliment" Sissi panted as her body began to heat up, she looked over to Odd to find his eyes glued on her, the fact that she was being watched made the experience all the more arousing

Sam suddenly twirled Sissi around and embraced her from behind, Sissi sighed at the feeling of Sam's breasts pressed against her back, Sam returned her left hand to Sissi's breast pinching the nipple and reinserted her finger into her throbbing pussy "when I make you cum I'm hoping you'll return the favour" she purred in Sissi's ear, Sissi whimpered and nodded weakly "good girl" Sam smiled adding a second finger into her pussy and thumbed her clit

Odd sat back fully relaxed and enjoying the show before him, he always wondered what Sissi looked like naked and if Sam hadn't enrolled at Kadic when she did he may have pursued a relationship with the headmasters daughter, Sissi began to keen as her legs started to shake and Odd knew that she was close to orgasm, Sam was very good with her hands

Sam nipped and suckled at Sissi's neck as her body began to shudder and come apart at the darker girls touch, she curled her fingers and Sissi let out a sharp cry as she came hard, Sam's hand shot from her breast to clamp over her mouth to muffled her as her body slowly calmed down "enjoy the show dear?" Sam purred right next to Sissi's ear making her shiver, Odd nodded in reply grinning lustfully "I'm gonna need more proof of that, you know what I want to see"

In response Odd removed the duvet from his groin revealing his rock hard manhood, Sissi opened her unfocused half lidded eyes and gasped at the sight of it, he was little longer than the other couple of guys she had been with and maybe a little thicker, she could literally hear Sam lick her lips at the sight of it as the darker girl withdrew from her "how about we put you returning the favour on hold for a bit?" Sam purred "I'm very cock hungry right now and I don't want to keep my man waiting any longer"

Sissi watched in quiet lust as Sam walked forward and lowered herself to her knees between Odd's legs "feel free to watch or even join in if you like" she said over her shoulder as she wrapped her hand around Odd's cock, deciding to watch for a bit Sissi sat back on the spare bed at the other side of the room and bit her lip as she watched Sam slowly run her tongue from Odd's balls all the way up to the head

After staying almost silent for the entire time Odd finally began to return to his gobby self, spewing out moaned obscenities and encouragements as he combed both hands into Sam's hair beginning to guide her mouth up and down his cock, Sam moaned as she sucked and licked every inch she could reach whilst Odd started to quicken her pace striving for release

Sissi watched panting lightly as Odd effectively mouth fucked Sam, arousal was burning in her groin and she couldn't wait any longer, she stood and made her way over only making herself noticed when she placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and pulled her away "mind if I get in on this?" she asked in a sultry tone, her confidence coming back with a vengeance

Sam was about to reprimand her for interrupting their fun again when she got an idea, she gently took Odd's hand and wrapped it around his cock "you don't mind finishing yourself off do you?" Odd shook his head in reply, Sam pulled away and whispered what she was planning in Sissi's ear to which she nodded in agreement, the two girls then embraced each other pressing their breasts together and wrapping their legs around each other's waists, they both gasped when their pussies touched sending a jolt of electricity through them

A quick glance from Sam told Odd to go to which he began to stroke himself, in turn Sam and Sissi began to ravish each other's mouths whilst they ground their pussies together, Odd moaned at the sight of the two girls tongues dancing around one another and sped up his stroking, Sam and Sissi moaned and sighed into each other's mouths as their kissing grew sloppier and more frantic as they rubbed their soaking cunts together more vigorously

Odd felt the familiar tightness in his lower abdomen begin to grow and knew he wasn't far off, he placed a hand on Sam's head as a early warning to which she acknowledged by prying her mouth from Sissi's and opened it wide to him sticking her tongue out indicating where she wanted it, Sissi noticed this and mimicked the action showing she wanted her share as well, the sight of the two girls naked wrapped around each other before him practically begging for his cum was enough to speed up his release tremendously

With a shuddering moan Odd released sticking his cock in Sam's waiting mouth as he came in hot spurts, when he was about halfway through his orgasm Odd held on and alternated from Sam's mouth to Sissi's this time sticking his cock entirely in until he hit the back of her throat releasing the last of his cum before falling back onto the bed

The two girls swallowed his cum happily as they bucked against each other the last few times before their orgasms washed over them leaving them shivering heaps on the floor, Sam recovered before Sissi standing on slightly shaky legs before making her way to Odd, Sissi watched from where she lay as Sam mounted Odd's still hard cock, she remembered the time when she had overheard Sam almost bragging at how virile Odd was and wondered how long he could go for

Sam bucked and grinded wildly on Odd's cock whilst he guided her with his hands on her hips, they were never gently lovers with their only slow love making session being their first time and after that Sam more than proved that she was an animal in bed, she sunk her nails into his shoulders as her breasts bounced with each of her bucks and grinds, she was going to leave scratches but luckily Odd wasn't against that

Suddenly Sam threw her head back and Sissi watched in growing arousal as Sam's orgasm erupted through her, Odd was moments behind as Sam's clenching cunt milked him in quick spurts, Sam almost fell off his lap as she dismounted him and flomped onto the bed, she lazily turned her head to see Sissi sat back panting with a look of pure lust in her eyes "come on, I know you want a ride" she invited alluringly whilst Odd patted his thigh

Sissi was up in an instant and made her way across the room, Odd was still hard and ready to go which she found amazing, when she reached him she turned away and sat on his lap, sighing with pleasure as she slowly impaled herself on him, his hands gripped her hips hard as he surged upwards into her wet pussy making her keen

Sam slunk off of the bed as Sissi bounced on her boyfriend's cock and knelt before them watching as Odd's length appeared and disappeared into Sissi's soaking heat glistening with all of their juices, aching to taste it she darted forward and ran her tongue along what she could of Odd and circled it around Sissi's clit, making them gasp and grunt at the sudden action

The sounds of moans, wet thrusts and feverish licks filled the room as the act grew in tempo, Sissi was quickly coming undone by the combined actions of Odd and Sam and it was when Sam actually bit down on her budding clit that she was sent over the edge with a soundless scream, her orgasm juices seeped out and Sam greedily lapped them up

Odd half growled as his final climax signalled its arrival and in response Sam almost harshly pulled Sissi off of his lap, Sissi squeaked as she was pulled to the floor but soon got the message, the two girls embraced again pressing their faces together with their mouths open and their tongues poking out, with a hand each they entwined them around Odd's hard shaft and began to stroke him hard and fast

Odd panted beginning to buck into the girls entwined hands as they stroked him, his hands enclosed over theirs holding them still as he started to thrust against their palms and fingers, Sam and Sissi whined pleafully occasionally facing each other to circle their tongues together in an erotic fashion keeping their eyes wide and on him at all times, Odd thrust into their hands one last time before climaxing, showering both of them with long streaks of his cum

Sam sighed as she felt the warmth of Odd's seed on her skin and couldn't help but lap up what she could like a cat with cream, she looked to her side and found Sissi doing the same although she didn't seem as pleased as her, she smiled leaning forward to lick up a trickle off of Sissi's cheek "well that was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was" Sissi smiled in reply

"And now it's time for the real fun"

"What? I don't think I have another round in me"

"Nah not that, Odd's not that virile" Sam stood up and went to her wardrobe as Odd began to dress in his discarded clothes from the night before, Sam retrieved her bathrobe and passed Sissi her night dress "now we have to run to the shower room without anyone seeing" she explained wrapping the robe around herself as Sissi re-donned the nightdress "you ready?"

Sissi nodded as Odd unlocked the door "OKONETWOTHREEGO!" Sam laughed out loud as she jolted out the door and down the hall followed by Sissi, Odd laughed at the sight before realising he had to get back to the boys dorm without being caught

Sam and Sissi were barely down the hall when Odd blurred passed them laughing louder than them

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	16. Three's a crowd, four's ecstasy

Three's a crowd, four's ecstasy

Yumi and Sam's mouths crashed together muffling their moans of pleasure as they both were roughly taken from behind, each other's husbands fucking the other hard and fast, Odd plunging into Yumi whilst Ulrich fucked Sam, when Yumi and Sam said they had a surprise for Ulrich and Odd they had no idea that they meant this

(Earlier that night)

"A wife swap?" both men exclaimed as their wives stood in front of them, the four of them had been having a few drinks around Ulrich and Yumi's place, Aelita and Jeremie were unable to come as they were visiting Jeremie's parents, the four had been talking about nothing in particular until unsurprisingly Sam had brought up the subject of sex

Odd laughed and Ulrich scoffed but Yumi seemed strangely more interested in indulging her topic, the risqué conversation continued to the point where Sam embarrassed both Odd and Ulrich with a simple question "if I let you fuck Odd would you?"

Odd blushed beet red and Ulrich shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he turned to his wife expecting her to politely dismiss the question or even laugh but he found her seemingly thinking about it looking Odd head to toe, in any other situation Odd would have made a snide remark but this time he just felt uncomfortable and for the first time in his life he was self-conscious, actually caring what someone thought of him

"Yeah, I think I would" Yumi finally answered, she noticed Ulrich's near heart attack expression and kept going "but only if Ulrich can sleep with you"

That sent the men's hearts hammering and their brains into utter confusion as to what was going on, how could their wives talk so casually about fucking the others husband? Before they knew it the two women were talking about their techniques, how long they could last and more "is this actually happening?" Odd whispered to Ulrich

"I don't know, I really hope not" Ulrich responded "I've pinched myself several times so I don't think this is a dream"

"Actually on second thought, this isn't that bad" Ulrich looked at Odd with a raised eyebrow "be honest, take one hard look at Sam and say you wouldn't if you were given the option" Ulrich's look turned into a glare "come on man you're only human, we didn't evolve monogamous"

"Wow, Odd actually read a book" Ulrich joked trying to break the tension

"Oh shut your face" the blond retorted "seriously, take one good look at her and tell me you wouldn't"

Ulrich sighed and relented, rolling his eyes up and down Sam's body as she continued her dirty conversation with Yumi, at the age of twenty five Sam was curvy but toned, her hair now nearly reached her shoulders still keeping the single strawberry streak around the front; her chest had grown to an impressive double D bust and she didn't exactly go against the stereotype of a black woman's ass, her tight shirt emphasised her chest and her short skirt showed her smooth firm legs

In comparison at the age of twenty six Yumi was slightly taller than Sam and lither, her breasts were a smaller double C but were visible firmer, her ass was smaller but it fit perfectly in Ulrich's hands, her raven black hair was cropped short in sharp contrast with her marble white skin, her sleek black dress clung to her body showing every curve and revealed her long silky legs

After checking out both women Ulrich came to the obvious conclusion "nah, Yumi's enough for me"

Odd scoffed "you know thinking about it isn't cheating right? You look me in the eye and tell me you've never had any thoughts about Sam" Ulrich snorted averting his eyes "that's what I thought, come on man I've thought of Yumi in that way, hell Sam knows it and I'm sure she's even thought about it"

"Not listening" Ulrich pouted turning away "I can't believe you're talking about me sleeping with your wife, there is no chance in hell that I would fuck Sam or even consider it"

"I, for one, find that insulting" the men turned to see Sam and Yumi looking at them, Sam stood up and walked towards Ulrich eventually getting so close that he almost retreated into his seat as she nearly straddled his legs "am I not good enough for you?"

Ulrich cleared his throat slightly turning red "I didn't mean it like that" he responded turning to Odd expecting this to be a prank of his, the look of surprise on the blonds face gave him no comfort as well as the way Yumi had her hand on Odds thigh

With each second Sam got steadily closer, breathing heavier with each passing moment "you are telling me" she whispered huskily "you don't want any of this" she ran her hands along her body before bunching them at her skirt "or any of this" she pulled up the skirt revealing her bare smooth pussy

Ulrich's eyebrow twitched like hell as Sam got back up with Yumi immediately joining her, with a sultry wink she slunk off a shoulder strap letting the dress slip slightly revealing a creamy white breast before correcting her clothing

Odd and Ulrich sat in total shock staring at the two women standing in front of them, Ulrich was the first to break the silence "what the hell is going on?"

Yumi stepped forward and sat on his lap "we just want to try something"

"Giving us heart attacks?" Odd responded

Yumi and Sam tittered at the notion which didn't settle the men's nerves any "no of course not, we were thinking something a lot more fun, something we all can do together" Sam added before explaining that they intended to propose the wife swap

Ulrich was of course against the idea "no way! No fucking chance!" he fumed, his instinctual jealousy igniting in an inferno at the idea of Odd even seeing Yumi naked let alone sleeping with her, his face turned red and hit knuckles turned white threatening to erupt until Yumi sat him down attempting to calm him down

She explained that it was solely for fun and for all of them, she pointed out how Ulrich trusted Odd like a brother, how she trusted him with her life, that they were both protected and that at any point if any of them didn't like what was happening they just had to say and they would stop

After several minutes of explaining and coaxing Ulrich finally calmed down and hesitantly agreed, Odd was naturally all for the idea and minutes later all four were in the bedroom, Odd and Ulrich sat on the bed with Yumi and Sam standing before them, in total silence and synchronicity the two women stripped bare, Sam pulling off her tight shirt and shaking out of the skirt and Yumi undoing her dress at the back letting it pool around her ankles revealing that neither were wearing underwear

Both men stared at them with a mixture of shock and arousal, Ulrich was still unsure about the situation whilst Odd just sat there enjoying it "so what'll it be?" Sam asked Yumi "shall we warm them up first or shall we just get straight in on the action? I'm good either way, from what you've been telling me Ulrich's pretty packing so I wouldn't mind getting a piece soon" she gave a sly glance to Odd obviously trying to induce penis envy

"I don't know" Yumi replied "I really want to get them hot and bothered but the way you talk about him Odd seems to be a total animal, something I really want to feel" she winked at Ulrich getting a slightly cold look in return easily overtaking by his growing look of lust "how about we blow our own guys first then swap, I don't go sucking other cocks and I want to see your technique"

"Technique? God you're lame" Sam laughed "but good idea anyway, all this tension is making me seriously cock hungry" with that agreement the girls slunk to their kneels crawling up to their husbands, Ulrich and Odd gave each other a quick glance, Ulrich gulped whilst Odd gave a dirty grin as the girls slowly undid their pants and pulled out their thickening lengths

Sam and Yumi gave each other a quick wink and even a brief kiss before sealing their lips around their men's cocks, Ulrich groaned loudly and Odd laid back with his hand on Sam's head, Yumi suckled Ulrich's length watching Sam's head piston along Odd's cock, she was impressed by the girls energy and enthusiasm for the act inspiring her to pick up her pace and soon both women's heads were a blur with the sound of sucking, slurping and the occasional gag when they went too deep

The guys heads swam as their wives sucked, stroked and generally devoured their lengths, their tongues going wild swallowing whenever they passed down their throats, Ulrich noticed Yumi's face slowly going red as she tried to keep up with Sam's speed obviously not used to going this fast, he settled his fingers into her hair to slow her down, she looked up at him appreciatively humming low around his shaft making him shiver and groan

Sam in the meantime showed no signs of discomfort or stopping, Odd began to throb in her mouth and minutes later he was gushing into her mouth with a low moan, Sam caught every drop lifting her head before swallowing in several gulps, licking her lips and turning to Yumi sticking her tongue out "told you I can give better head" she tittered mockingly

Yumi gave her a 'whatever' look before returning to her task, Sam moved towards her placing her hands on Yumi's head "come on you can do better than that" she started moving Yumi's head slow but hard "relax your throat, you'll be able to take more of it"

Ulrich sat back with a raised eyebrow as Sam guided his wife on how to give better head, Odd nudged him in the arm "she sure knows her stuff huh?" he winked

"Yeah" he grunted in reply "a real natural" he laid back whilst Yumi followed Sam's instructions soon having him cumming hard in her mouth, Yumi swallowed everything he gave her before backing away

She started to move towards Odd as Sam crawled her way to Ulrich, stopping a moment to whisper in his ear "promise not to lose it halfway, I still love you you know"

"Promise" he replied honestly as Sam straddled his waist teasing his cock against her slit, Yumi gave him a quick deep kiss before moving to Odd rolling under him

Both guys gave each other a short near warning glance before sheathing themselves into the others wife, Sam and Yumi both gasped at the feeling, the new man's cock was shaped differently than their owns and it would have to get some getting used to, Sam moved first placing her hands on Ulrich's chest rocking her hips against his, his cock was slightly thicker than Odd's stretching more than she was used to, Ulrich groaned under her holding her hips thrusting up

Odd moved next rocking into Yumi at a steady pace; Yumi moaned with each thrust, Odd's cock was a little longer than Ulrich's reaching a new depth that made her keen, Sam had told her all about the speed of his thrusts and she craved to feel it as Sam did to feel Ulrich's power

Sam bucked and bounced on Ulrich's cock as he slammed up into her tight hot cunt, she was just as tight as Yumi and somehow even hotter, and internally he congratulated Odd on getting a hot fuck of a wife

They continued for nearly half an hour both girls orgasming twice before changing position, Sam and Yumi on their hands and knees facing each other, Odd pistoned into Yumi at a near impossible speed fucking the breathe out of her, Sam moaned and yelped as Ulrich pounded into her with unmatched strength leaving both girls wondering how the other walked afterwards

Their eyes opened to find their faces centimetres from the others, able to feel the others hot breathe against their tongues, without a second thought their mouths crashed together sucking the breathe out of each other as they spiralled towards another orgasm

Odd and Ulrich rested their foreheads together glaring into each other's eyes, it had become a contest to see who could make the others wife cum first, suddenly both girls screamed into the others mouth as their cunts clamped and spasmed, the guys cursed unable to hold back cumming hard into the girls

The four collapsed on the bed in their own partner's arms with the girls legs entwined, the girls thanking their husbands for the chance to do this, the group laid in silence until Odd had to break the mood

"Let's do this again sometime" he grinned

No one was surprised when Ulrich bitch slapped him

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	17. Odd and Aelita: the pact

Odd and Aelita: the pact

At first the idea of swapping and sharing partners just seemed to be a one of bit of fun between the group, Ulrich and Odd had agreed to it because they were in the same room as each other so they could make sure the other didn't do anything out of order with their wife, Sam had constantly joked about getting into the guys pants and flirted with all of them and the girls on a daily basis but aside from what happened between her, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd there were no other partner swaps

Well that was until now, Odd and Sam had invited the other around their house without telling them the reason, only claiming it was a surprise and they would enjoy it

When they got to the house they found themselves in the living room looking at Sam with utter surprise as she stood in front of them "you want to do what?" William asked astounded by what Sam had just suggested and how easily she said it, she was perverted but what she had announced was something he had guessed that even she would struggle with

"Come on what's the big deal with it?" Sam asked with a big dirty smile on her face, the outfit she had chosen to wear whilst speaking to them definitely hinted to what she wanted, her top ending before her breasts did revealing a good amount of 'under-boob' showing that like always she was braless and her mini skirt barely hung on her hips showing a teasing amount of her groin just about the hem of it "we all love each other so this should be as easy as breathing"

"No matter how much we care for each other swapping partners is a bit of a stretch" Ulrich said just as unnerved by the suggestion as William

"You've already done this before Ulrich so you don't get to complain" Sam pointed out "or have you forgotten that time I rode your cock like a bitch in heat?" she added smirking as Ulrich's and Yumi's faces coloured whilst Odd laughed at them "you didn't tell anyone? I thought everyone knew"

"We did know" Aelita said trying to hide her smile "Ulrich just left out most of the details"

Ulrich flushed harder "there's a perfectly good reason for that" he explained as Sam and Odd laughed harder "so why on earth did you think of this? Are you that perverted that your own partner can't satisfy you?"

Sam tittered again in a way that slightly unnerved Ulrich, Jeremie and William in turn "trust me, the things me and Odd get up to could satisfy anyone but having the same person under and over you night after night can get a little repetitive as the months go by, you guys must think the same at some points" Yumi and Aelita shocked their partners by nodding in agreement leaving them looking at their wives with an almost offended expression "good to know so back to the reason I asked you all here, we all care for each other, I know we all want each other in some way" Sam started before stopping noticing the guys near startled expressions "I meant opposite genders don't shit yourself, I'm not saying Odd wants to ass rape you" she tittered as Odd let out a mock sigh of relief "anyway to save me talking for hours and to stop you from interrupting me over and over I took the liberty of writing this out" walking to a side drawer she opened it pulling out a sheet of paper "I think you'll find everything you need to know on here" she said handing the paper to Yumi

Taking the paper Yumi held it out as the others leaned over to read it with her, written on the paper was something that looked almost like a contract explaining the idea of a sexual pact between the eight of them, if agreed to and signed it meant that they would be sexually open to each other at any time they wanted and also if agreed to there would be no boundaries unless they were spoken off, by the looks of it Sam had thought of every outcome and situation that could occur if the pact was agreed to also finding that Sam and Odd had already signed the contract "you've obviously put a lot of work into this lass" William commented "it's like an actual businessman wrote this out"

"I know a thing or two" Sam smiled coyly biting on her fingertip sultrily "so what do you guys think?"

"When you mean there are no boundaries you basically mean anything is allowed as long as the one you're with enjoys it?" Ulrich asked

"Of course, blowjobs, cumming in our mouths, on our faces or bodies or even in us, anal, anything as long as the one you're with says go for it" Sam responded biting her tongue in an almost cheeky fashion "you must have fantasized getting head from someone other than Yumi right?" she asked watching the men go slightly shy but also noticing how Yumi and Aelita bit their lips ever so slightly and Emily turn bright red "so, do you guys agree or not?"

The guys looked at each other obviously not completely convinced, William seeming the most against the idea and by the looks of it he was going to pass on it when the girls surprised them completely, Yumi pulling out a pen signing her name before handing it to Aelita who signed hers, Ulrich and Jeremie stared at their wives in total shock soon joined by William as Emily nervously took the pen slowly signing her name as well

"What the hell?!" William exclaimed making Emily flinch and blush harder

Odd laughed at the Scotsman's outburst properly speaking up for the first time since they got there "there's nothing wrong with the girls being open minded, trust me the moment you get rid of those notions of perversion your life gets a hell of a lot better"

As William continued to glare and quietly seethe at just how easy Odd and Sam could suggest such a thing to him, they knew just how protective and borderline possessive he was of Emily wanting to keep her safe from practically everyone, whilst he sat there Yumi and Aelita were explaining their reasons for agreeing to their husbands, Yumi reciting the exact same reason she gave for when they had the foursome with Odd and Sam several months earlier whilst Aelita explained it would help put more excitement in their sex lives

It took a few minutes but eventually only William's signature was missing from the pacts contract, Emily was now sitting on his lap whispering her reasons in his ear too shy to audibly explain why she had signed it, Odd and Sam were looking at William expectantly as the minutes ticked by while he just sat there saying and doing nothing, it took nearly twenty minutes before he said something "fine, fuck it, I'm in" he sighed raising his hands in defeat before finally signing his name on the contract "so what happens now?"

"Now we decide who goes with who for today" Sam explained

"You want to start this right now?" Yumi asked a little startled by Sam's almost urgency to get the 'great partner swap' started

"There's no time like the present" Sam tittered setting her sights on William making him flinch "and since you were so moody about this you get me big guy" she purred sauntering over and crawling onto William's lap as Emily slid off of it

"Oh joy" William groaned as Sam ran her fingers through his hair "I better not catch anything off you"

Sam lightly cuffed his ear at his snide remark "real cute" she scowled before her sultry look returned running a hand down William's broad toned chest, she was definitely going to have a good time under him, or on top of him depending on her mood "ok guys it's time for the rest of you to pick your partners"

"I call Aelita!" Odd suddenly shouted making the pink haired woman giggle and blush slightly as her husband scolded Odd for almost referring to her as some kind of toy to be fought over, she was kind of hoping that she would end up with Odd because she had felt small more than friendly feelings for him back in school but they weren't strong enough to draw her away from Jeremie

Slowly moving away from William Emily moved to sit between Ulrich and Yumi placed her hand on the German man's arm "please?" she spoke in her small unsure voice drawing Ulrich's attention, she still harboured the crush she had had on him since the week they dated back in school making him the ideal choice for her

With a quick glance to Yumi getting a sure nod in reply Ulrich placed his hand over Emily's "of course" he smiled feeling warm inside seeing Emily's eyes light up

"I guess that just leaves us two then" Yumi said sitting next to Jeremie "so do you have places planned for us? I wouldn't put it passed you to think that far ahead"

"Let me think" Sam sat back on William's knee shuddering slightly at the feeling of her bare core rubbing against the rough fabric of his jeans momentarily wondering if he noticed her lack of panties, hell she never wore panties so of course he knew "what about each girl goes to the guys place? I go to Williams, Emily to Ulrich's, Aelita stays here and you go to Jeremie's, sound good?"

And with that the sexual pact within the group was fully agreed to, it was decided that they would be open to each other only at the best time for each other and if any boundaries were crossed they had a right to deny the offending partner 'access' to them again, all in all the rules were basic, fair and extremely easy to remember and soon enough Odd and Aelita found themselves in the houses main bedroom by themselves, Jeremie had spent a couple of minutes with Aelita before leaving with Yumi asserting to her that he of course still loved her to which she returned the sentiment telling him not to worry and to have fun

"So…here we are" Odd stated as Aelita sat down on the messy double bed, it was hardly ever made since he and Sam ended up having sex at completely random moments during the day and when it went on in the bedroom the bed always ended up a mess so in the end they decided to never make it again "how do you want to start this?" he asked suddenly feeling nervous around Aelita which he found very disturbing, the only time he had been nervous around a girl was with Sam and after their first time he was the embodiment of confidence ever since

Aelita took a few moments before replying getting comfortable on the bedding, imagining all the dirty depraved acts that Odd and Sam got up to in that very bed, the thought made her core throb ever so slightly "let's just start this the easy way" she responded starting to unbutton her top "take your pants off, I want to see what Sam has been bragging about all these years"

Flashing his signature grin Odd had his pants and boxers down in an instant "wow" Aelita gasped at the sight of the blonds manhood, it was an easy inch longer than Jeremie's and maybe a little thicker, a size that she wasn't used to "so that's what Sam mentally drools over whenever she's around us"

"Your turn" Odd grinned removing his shirt and socks so he stood completely naked in front of Aelita

Biting her lip at the sight of him Aelita quickly did away with her own clothing soon sitting just as naked as him before him, the two sat/stood there for a few moments just taking the other one in, realising just how lucky the others partner was, Aelita licked her lips rolling her eyes along Odd's lean muscles, they didn't stick out as much as William's or Ulrich's but Odd was definitely sturdier built than Jeremie was, in turn Odd took in the gentle curves of Aelita's form, her breasts were a cup smaller than Sam's but looked very soft and her ass was nothing compared to his wife's but looked very squeezable

Wordlessly Odd stalked forward hovering over Aelita as she laid back further, their faces inches from each other as their breathing got a bit heavier "I guess we should start like this" Odd said before gently pressing his mouth to Aelita's getting a surprised squeak from her before she quickly relaxed, she tasted as sweet as candy floss making the blond groan slightly into her mouth in turn making Aelita moan back as she ran her hands up and down his back

Moving his mouth from her lips Odd started to descend down Aelita's jawline traveling down her throat making the pink haired girl shudder and moan in delight, Odd's mouth felt red hot on her skin and when his tongue made contact with one of her nipples her back arched clear off of the bed crying out in pleasure as he gently sucked on the pebbled nub

Soon enough Odd moved even lower being too impatient to stay in one area, he wanted to touch and taste every inch of Aelita and now had the perfect chance to do so, kissing down her stomach Odd gently parted her legs inhaling her intoxicating scent "how could Einstein be such a prude with you?" he muttered as he took in the sight of Aelita's perfect tiny pussy, it looked completely pristine and untouched and absolutely mouth watering

Leaning in closer Odd gently blew on Aelita's core making her shiver and moan, grinning at the reaction Odd did it again before pressing his tongue to her slit slowly licking the length of it "oh my god!" she cried grabbing two fistfuls of Odd's hair "again!"

Odd smirked against Aelita's pussy spreading her with his fingers before pushing his tongue deep inside of her taking in her intoxicating flavour, both sweet and heady as he twisted and curled his tongue inside of her core, Aelita groaned heatedly at the feeling of Odd's skilled tongue inside of her finally realising that Sam wasn't bullshitting about that little feature on her husband

Raking her fingers through Odd's hair she found herself approaching orgasm much faster than normal as Jeremie took at least a few minutes to orally please her, Odd was more rampant in her pussy though so she put it to that making a mental note to tell Jeremie not to be so gentle all the time, Odd's fingers joined his tongue caressing her folds before thrusting in to stroke her g-spot cutting off her line of thought "oh god! Cumming!" she gasped as her orgasm took her by complete surprise, she had never orgasmed that fast before and she suddenly felt a little bad for Jeremie

Slowly pulling away Odd licked his lips clean of Aelita's juices "man you taste good" he winked leaning in to take one last long lick of her slit before moving up to kiss her deeply sharing her taste, their tongues wrestling for over a minute before they pulled back for air "I hope you don't mind returning the favour" he purred cheekily waggling his eyebrows

"Of course" Aelita purred back "I never leave anything uneven" with a wink Aelita rolled Odd under her slowly sliding down his body trailing her tongue along his skin, a niggling voice at the back of her head told her to stop this and to think of Jeremie but she quelled her guilt telling herself again that this was just for fun and Jeremie had agreed to it, he may very well be getting the same treatment from Yumi that very second so worrying about it was foolish

Gripping Odd's rigid shaft in both hands Aelita stuck out her tongue running it along the length of it making the blond groan and shudder, humming against his skin Aelita placed a warm kiss against the tip of his cock before slipping it into her mouth making Odd curse loudly, Aelita started drooling the moment she got it in her mouth, Odd's cock was so thick, hard and warm against her tongue it literally had her salivating lubricating it enough for her lips to glide up and down the length of his girth as she sucked heartily on it

Odd's hands soon found her hair gripping it hard as he began to control her speed and movement causing Aelita to relax her neck to allow him to control her, pumping her head faster and faster along his cock making her make soft gagging noises when her lips reached the base of his cock, Odd's hips began to buck up as well thrusting his cock deeper into Aelita's cosy mouth with each buck making her suck him deeper and harder

"Oh fuck, that's it Princess, suck it harder" Odd moaned pushing Aelita's head down harder making her gag louder, he was too used to Sam being able to deepthroat him almost silently so he never got to enjoy the sound of a girl gagging on him and he found it a major turn on, the loud sucking and slurping noises of her sucking accompanied with her gagging drove his arousal sky high and soon enough precum was pouring from the tip onto her tongue "I'm close Lita, where do you want it?" Odd asked hastily pulling her off of his cock letting her catch her breath

"In my mouth…I'll swallow" Aelita panted opening her mouth again allowing Odd to thrust back in and pound frantically against her lips making her gag alluringly again, his breathing soon became sharp grunts before he let out a low growl erupting in her mouth, Aelita's eyes went wide at the copious amount he unloaded onto her tongue steadily filling her mouth at a quick pace, she gripped his thighs as she swallowed several times trying her best to keep up with him but quickly gave up pulling away gasping for air as the last of his load hit her neck and breasts "holy…crap…that's a lot of cum" she panted wiping her mouth "how long were you holding back?"

"A day, maybe two" Odd answered truthfully smirking as Aelita looked at him in awe "what? Sam has to love me for some reason" he joked helping Aelita back on the bed rolling her under him "ready for the main event?" he asked pressing the tip of his cock to her soaking wet pussy

"God yes" Aelita moaned wrapping her legs around his waist "show me what Sam brags about every day"

Grinning broadly Odd took hold of Aelita's wrists pinning them at the sides of her head before thrusting balls deep into her, Aelita threw her head back screaming in pleasure as she was filled so suddenly and did not stop as Odd immediately starting pounding into her, the pace was so different than was she was used to, Jeremie never went over a soft leisurely motion so to just be fucked wildly sent her nerve endings on fire and made her mind go blank

"More! Deeper! Harder!" her moans and pleas filled the room as Odd's hips crashed against hers, her legs were suspended high in the air as the blond kept her arms pinned, her breasts bouncing freely and her head thrashing, Odd lowered his head so that his forehead was resting against hers letting her feel his heated breath against her lips, close enough to feel his skins heat but too far away to kiss him

The bed began to creak and groan as Odd's thrusting got even harder and faster making Aelita's eyes roll back, Odd rolled her onto her side moving to straddle one of her legs as he held the other over his shoulder, with her arms freed Aelita started grasping at the bed covers screaming louder and louder, her mind was a complete haze and her body was on fire with pleasure, orgasm after orgasm rolling through her freely and without warning

Testing just how flexible she was Odd pushed forward until Aelita's knee was pressed against her shoulder grunting as the position made her feel ten times tighter "oh god!" Aelita wailed as the position made Odd feel even bigger inside of her, her hand moved to grab at his hair as she crushed her mouth against his kissing him hungrily as he just kept pounding into her, too lost in the wildest sex of her life to notice the niggling voice in the back of her head that just wouldn't shut up

Over an hour ticked by and Odd was still going strong, Aelita lay under him nearly unconscious from the sheer amount of orgasms that had wracked her body, her breathing heavy and laboured and her face coloured with exertion "shit Princess, gonna cum, where do you want it?" Odd grunted as his cock throbbed and thickened inside of her

"Where…ever…you…want…to" Aelita choked orgasming again "just fucking cum!"

With her almost pained plea Odd let loose, ramming his entire cock into her as he came extremely hard, flooding her completely before pulling out and finishing himself all over her stomach and thighs before falling back panting heavily

"So that's what sex with you is like" Odd grinned his signature grin as Aelita sat up starting to wipe the cum off of herself slowly "Einstein is a lucky guy"

"And Sam is a very lucky girl" Aelita returned leisurely licking her fingers "I wonder what the others are up to right now"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	18. Ulrich and Emily: the pact

Ulrich and Emily: the pact

"So how do you want to start this?"

To say the air between Ulrich and Emily was tense would have been a major understatement, the drive to Sam's to Ulrich's was racked with an awkward silence as Emily had huddled up in the passenger's seat looking almost scared making Ulrich feel and look almost like he was kidnapping her

Now Emily was sat nervously on Ulrich and Yumi's bed looking up at Ulrich with wide almost scared eyes, she had only taken off her shirt before her nerves got the better of her, it didn't help that Ulrich had taken his shirt off as well hypnotizing her with his pectoral and abdominal muscles, barely anyone knew of her pseudo fetish for muscles aside from William and Sam when the bolder girl spent more than an hour bugging the information out of her but the way she was staring at Ulrich's chest, arms and abdomen it must have been pretty obvious to him

"I…I don't know" Emily responded quietly "how do you and Yumi start things?"

"That depends" Ulrich said rubbing the back of his head "some of the stuff Yumi does for me might not be something you like, you Yumi is very…giving when we get down to it, most of the time she gives a lot more than I give back and is strangely content with it"

"Oh" Emily seemed to strangely perk up at that "I can do that"

Ulrich cocked his head and raised an eyebrow "what do you mean by you can do that?"

"I…I like giving" Emily admitted playing with the bed sheet "it…it really t-turns me on when I pleasure William with my mouth and hands, I-I once came when he grabbed hold of my hair and pushed me down"

Ulrich waited patiently as Emily continued to explain how she was a 'sexual giver' more than a 'taker', so William wasn't bullshitting when he told Ulrich that Emily was extremely submissive in the bedroom, almost unable to be assertive and make her own wants and desires known, Ulrich had heard of William having to spend over an hour trying to convince Emily to tell him what she liked and what she wanted instead of her falling to her knees the moment they entered the bedroom

"Ulrich? Are you ok? Am I boring you?" Emily asked as Ulrich snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard her questions he expected anger or at least annoyance out of her but the expression on Emily's face looked almost frightened "please don't tell me I'm boring you, tell me I haven't ruined this" she all but begged looking up at him with big pleading eyes

"What? No of course you haven't" Ulrich tried to calm her, he was starting to get unnerved by her submissive attitude, yes Yumi spent most of the time in bed listening to his commands but she never looked scared of punishment like the way Emily did "just please relax, you actually look terrified of me" he added soothingly as he sat down on the bed "has anyone done something to you before? William perhaps?"

"Oh god no!" Emily returned quickly "I just wouldn't be able to stand it if I left a lover wanting, William is too good to me" she explained physically relaxing more, straightening her legs uncurling from the pseudo ball she had placed herself in "I don't know why I'm so nervous, I wanted this, I've had dreams of this ever since we dated back at the academy, Yumi is a very lucky woman" she admitted with a small blush placing her hand on Ulrich's chest biting her lip as her fingertips traced the solid muscle before trailing it down along with her gaze, letting out a small gasp when she noticed the bulge in Ulrich's pants

Unable to not enjoy her reaction Ulrich gave her a crooked grin "see something you like?" he asked waggling his eyebrows secretly surprised by how easy to flirt it was, he thought after marriage it was be harder to flirt with other women

Emily gave a slight nod still staring at his bulge before reaching back to unclasp her bra, sliding it off of her arms to free her perky B cup breasts "are they ok?" she asked sounding insecure as she cupped her breasts "I've asked William before if he'd like me to get implants but he told me not to change anything, are they too small? Yumi has bigger breasts right?" she asked taking hold of Ulrich's hands placing them on her chest "are they firm enough for you?"

Feeling his heart begin to pound Ulrich squeezed Emily's breasts firmly making her breath catch "they're perfect" he told her leaning in to capture her lips by surprise, he figured it was best to start off by kissing as it would be a great way of making Emily relax, Emily whimpered into his mouth going practically limp in his hands as his tongue pushed passed her lips, his hands working utter magic on her breasts caressing the perky mounds and pinching her nipples

Emily's hands travelled down Ulrich's front tracing his abdominal muscles before reaching his bulging pants, kissing him deeper as she began to undo the belt buckle and zipper, making Ulrich grunt into her mouth as she slipped her hand into his boxers wrapping it around his thick shaft "I…I want to please you" Emily whispered pushing against Ulrich's chest to make him lay back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows Ulrich complied with her nonverbal request watching as she pushed down her pants and panties stepping out of them taking her socks off in the process standing naked before him save for her glasses

Ulrich's cock throbbed harder getting even longer and thicker at the sight of Emily's firm breasts and pristine little pussy on display for him, fighting her nerves away Emily slowly crawled on the bed determined to give Ulrich what she gave William most of the times they had sex, lowering her face to his throbbing cock Emily gently rubbed her face against it, nuzzling her soft skin along his rock hard shaft being careful to make sure her glasses didn't scrape against his cock, Ulrich groaned at the feeling arching his back a little when Emily's tongue crept out to flick at the bundle of nerves under the head of his cock

Humming against his length Emily slid her lips up and down the underside of Ulrich's length stimulating him constantly as her hands crept down to cup his balls; she began to rub her thighs together as Ulrich's moans and sighs made her pussy drip, not removing her lips from his cock Emily moved her head until the head of his cock pushed passed her lips rubbing against her hot wet tongue "fuck!" Ulrich cried out as Emily's mouth engulfed his cock, bucking his hips to thrust deeper into her wet orifice

Emily gagged once from the sudden thrust down her throat before moaning around his shaft, parting her hair so he could watch her face as orally pleased him, her own arousal going haywire now making her pussy gush, she would have normally been worried about messing up the sheets but the way Ulrich's cock throbbed in her throat stopped her from caring entirely

She shuddered in pleasure as Ulrich grabbed a fistful of her long hair almost playing with it between his fingers, Yumi always kept her hair cropped short so he most likely never got to grab onto long hair whilst getting his cock sucked "I'm gonna cum" he panted bucking up harder into Emily's mouth shooting precum onto her tongue, for a girl as shy as her she gave amazing head and could probably teach Yumi a thing or two, that or Sam would as she was the one who taught Emily to suck cock like an expert

Not stopping her sucking for a second Emily pursed her lips tighter looking up at Ulrich with big begging eyes as she bobbed her head faster, moaning deeper purring with every salty shot of precum onto her tongue and down her throat, Ulrich's breathing got shallower and harsher until he let out a cry of ecstasy, his cock erupting in Emily's sweet little mouth flooding it with his hot cum

Squealing from the sudden rush of burning cum into her mouth Emily found herself orgasming on pure arousal alone, her legs kicking against the bed as she steadily swallowed every shot of cum Ulrich gave her

Panting heavily Ulrich relaxed his arms to lie fully on the bed; it felt like Emily had sucked the life out of him and continuing to do so as he felt her mouth still working him, her soft hums and moans sending blissful shivers through him _"William's a lucky bastard"_ Ulrich groaned in his head as Emily began to suck him even harder now, maintaining his drained erection "not so shy now are you?" he couldn't help but smirk looking down at her

Emily promptly blushed hiding her face in her hair as she continued to suck him "spoke too soon I guess" Ulrich chuckled before his head rolled back again in pleasure, Emily's mouth left his cock for a mere moment before she cushioned it between her perky breasts pressing them hard to his shaft to the point that he could feel her rapid heartbeat against the underside of his cock "oh my god"

"Does this feel good Ulrich? Does Yumi do this for you?" Emily breathed on the sensitive head of Ulrich's cock licking around it as she massaged his shaft with her breasts; Ulrich nodded thrusting up between her firm mounds sending pure pleasure through his cock "tell me what she does for you Ulrich, I want to be good for you"

Ulrich sat up telling Emily to lie back on the bed to which she immediately complied, laying back moaning as Ulrich moved to straddle her chest, pushing his cock back between her tits pushing them back together "oh god" she whimpered as Ulrich's cock throbbed between her breasts, moving her hand down to rub her clit while Ulrich fucked her tits "cum all over me, please" she pleaded pushing two fingers into her pussy taking off her glasses with her free hand "I want to feel it"

Stopping momentarily shocked by Emily's X-rated request out of nowhere before throwing caution to the wind starting to thrust even harder between her tits, William was most likely doing something even more adulterated with Sam so what was happening to his wife was probably the last thing on the Scotsman's mind "here it comes" he panted thrusting even harder, precum shooting out across Emily's face making the shy girl moan

"Give it to me, all over me, please!" Emily begged craning her neck to lick at the weeping tip of his cock, a heated blush colouring her face as her inhibitions left her, the almost taboo of letting another man use her body for pleasure instead of her husband set her body on fire with lust and at that moment she just wanted Ulrich's cum on her face

Seconds later she got her wish as Ulrich groaned lowly, releasing streams of thick cum streaking across her face and into her hair, when Sam used to talk about taking facials and how much she loved it Emily would cringe away blushing wildly but as Ulrich's seed coated her face she momentarily wondered if she had gotten a new fetish, her tongue darted out to lap at the thick cum around her mouth letting the rest settle on her skin "so hot" she whimpered as she felt her face warm with it, she definitely had to tell William about this when he got back so he had something more to do during sex

Emily whimpered as she felt Ulrich's weight leaving her chest before gasping as he spread her legs revealing her dripping pussy, placing her glasses on she looked down to see Ulrich positioning himself at her core, her eyes widening with anticipation as Ulrich's cock pressed against her soaked slit "ready for this?" he asked her rubbing the head of his dick along her pussy

Moaning with pleasure Emily nodded her head firmly "yes, yes! Just fuck me!" she blurted out blushing harder but not hiding away making Ulrich chuckle, he took a moment to steel himself hoping that Jeremie was treating Yumi well before sheathing his entire length into Emily who let out a scream of pure ecstasy in response, her hands clutching at his shoulders sinking her nails in making Ulrich grunt "oh god! So big!" she sobbed as she felt him stretch her wide, he wasn't as thick as William but he still stretched her nearly to her limits

"Fuck!" Ulrich growled as her nails drew blood; it seemed that every girl he slept with was a scratcher making him believe that he bled more through sex than even through injury, taking a second to enjoy the feeling of Emily's cunt hugging his cock he began to slowly slide in and out of her taking in her soft mewls and gasps, even with his cum fresh all over her face and hair Emily had a completely adorable sex face which was both heart-warming and cock hardening, her eyes shut tight and her mouth forming a small 'O' panting and keening with every thrust into her dripping cunt

"Faster!" Emily suddenly cried pulling Ulrich to her, crushing her breasts against his chest and wrapping her legs around his waist as she scraped her nails along his back "just fuck me, as hard and fast as you want"

The bed began to rock under them as Ulrich increased his pace, thrusting into Emily as deep as he could getting harder and faster with each thrust, Emily was lost in a world of ecstasy clawing at Ulrich's back harder holding him as close as possible, she was completely crushed between the bed and Ulrich's rock hard body and was loving every second of it, she was at his mercy and wouldn't have it any other way

Her heels dug into his lower back encouraging to fuck her even deeper as her body fell into a swift but explosive orgasm, screaming against Ulrich's shoulder as he thrust his entire cock hard into her, entering her womb as her pussy spasmed and rippled along his length "Christ Emily, warn me before you do that next time otherwise I won't last" Ulrich chuckled through gritted teeth holding back from cumming on the spot, Emily nodded against his chest gripping onto him harder as he began to thrust into her again, her cute little moans and mewls muffled by his pectorals as she kissed along them

They continued like this for another half an hour giving Emily three more satisfying orgasms before Ulrich grew tired of the position, he loved to hear a girl moan and scream during sex so Emily muffling herself against his chest just wouldn't do

Taking her by surprise Ulrich prised her off of his body pulling out of her before flipping her over onto her front making her squeak and then scream as he plunged back in from behind, from this angle he reached even deeper inside her and a rough hand gripping her hair prevented Emily from burying her face in the sheets to muffle herself "oh fuck!" Emily screamed as the new deeper angle brought her to another mind numbing orgasm, tears poured down her cheeks and her knuckles turned white from how hard she was gripping the bed sheets whilst Ulrich started to fuck her from behind "that's it! Harder!"

Ulrich's breathing became shallow pants as he felt his final load brewing, there was no way he was going to have the energy for another round after this so he was determined to give Emily her biggest orgasm yet before giving her his last load, reaching below her he found her tiny oversensitive clit starting to rub it quickly whilst massaging her breast with his other hand making the shy girl sob harder in ecstasy, his cock continuing to pound into her seeping pussy as it throbbed harder and harder oozing precum into her

"Cumming! I'm cumming!" Emily wailed before letting out a silent breathless scream as her body completely seized up, Ulrich letting go at the very same moment flooding her insides with his burning seed before collapsing onto her as a dead weight, Emily voiced no complaints just enjoying the feeling of his hot cum flowing into her welcoming womb "that was…wonderful" she simpered snuggling against the bed covers

Ulrich rolled over pulling out of her to lay down next to her "yes, it certainly was" he grinned feeling completely and utterly drained, he hadn't felt so tired after sex since Yumi came home completely drunk after a girls night out and rode him for hours "I wonder what the others are doing right now"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	19. Yumi and Jeremie: the pact

Yumi and Jeremie: the pact

"So…..how should we start this?" Yumi asked as she sat next to Jeremie on his bed, she had expected that he wasn't going to be one to jump her the moment they walked through the door but from the drive over he seemed completely racked by nerves, avoiding eye contact seemingly at all cost "are you sure you even want to do this?"

"I do" Jeremie responded wringing his hands together "this is just a little…weird, don't you think?"

Yumi nodded slightly as she rubbed her arm absentmindedly, next to Ulrich and Aelita Jeremie was the closest to her in the group and when they were younger she saw him as almost a little brother figure, someone to look out for rather than go after romantically, looking at Jeremie Yumi could tell why Aelita found him attractive with his fair soft features and the lean muscle to his body, he was far from a six pack and biceps but try as he might to deny it he was no longer the skeletal boy that looked like he would collapse from a strong breeze

His once rounded almost cherub like face had now developed to become more chiselled with a now solid looking jawline, not as strong looking as Ulrich's but she knew from experience that Jeremie could take a punch from the time that William had thrown a jokey punch at Odd who promptly ducked causing Jeremie who was standing behind him to take a sucker punch straight to the mouth, luckily he brushed it off fairly well showing Yumi that Jeremie did in fact have a manly side which she found quite attractive

"It would help if you tell me what you like" Yumi suggested "you know, stuff that turns you on"

"Oh….my turn ons…." Jeremie turned away suddenly unable to look Yumi in the eye "I've never really thought about that"

"What? You're honestly telling me that you don't have fantasies or anything?" Yumi stared gobsmacked at Jeremie's confession

"None that I know of"

"You haven't done anything remotely dirty with Aelita? I know she's dressed up for you but seriously is that all?"

"As far as I'm aware yes"

"You've never tied her up?"

"No"

"Never been tied up?"

"Nope"

"You ever spanked her?"

"Afraid not"

"Any remotely public?"

"Does my office count?"

"Oh you poor deprived thing" Yumi fawned pulling Jeremie into a tight hug whilst he looked mildly confused "how have you survived this long?"

"Because I'm not a pervert" Jeremie replied plainly "you honestly spend far too much time around Sam and Odd" he chastised as Yumi stroked his hair "and is it really that surprising that I don't have any hidden dirty fantasies? Did you expect me to have some that would even make Sam cringe?"

"It is always the quiet ones" Yumi tittered "Aelita does seem extremely satisfied with whatever you do so I admit I've always been curious about your performance in the bedroom, it was easy to assume that you were a closeted kinky bastard, so what exactly is your secret if it's nothing rough or dirty?"

Pausing for a moment without saying a word Jeremie leaned in, pulling the collar of Yumi's top down gently pressing his mouth against the nape of her neck, after a moment Yumi wondered what the big deal was until she was suddenly wracked with pleasurable shudders and shakes "ooooohhh wow" she gasped as Jeremie found her sweet spot on her neck within seconds "that's the spot" she sighed wrapping her fingers into Jeremie's hair pulling his head closer

She could feel him chuckle lightly against her skin as her head began to swim, how the hell did he know how to do this? She didn't even know that it was possible to feel this good just from being kissed on the neck, Jeremie's hands travelled up her body moving to cup her breasts, his skilful fingers moulding perfectly around her perky mounds, the years of typing on a keyboard had paid off amazingly giving him fingers that could stimulate several erogenous zones at once

Yumi began to pant as Jeremie splayed his fingers pressing down on several different points of her breasts sending bolts of sensation straight down her spine, her own hands moving down to pull her top up over her head revealing her black lace bra "more" she panted grasping Jeremie's wrists placing his golden hands back on her breasts, she adored Ulrich's rougher holds but Jeremie by far had more skill in his hands

Jeremie's smile widened as Yumi's back suddenly arched with a sharp gasp of pleasure, when her eyes had closed Jeremie had snuck his hands under her bra rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, keening lowly Yumi reached behind her snapping off her bra casting it aside before pulling Jeremie closer to her "you're so reserved" she panted as Jeremie continued his slow but talented ministrations "Ulrich's normal much rougher by now, don't be afraid to be rougher"

"Sorry, this is still a little weird for me, you were kind of like a sister to me you know?" Jeremie explained nervously before Yumi silenced him by clutching his head

"Not good bedroom talk" she scolded lightly before kissing him hard and deep "now don't you dare stop" she hissed lustfully pushing him down starting to squirm out of her pants, starting to pant with anticipation as Jeremie helped pull them down her long silky legs revealing her black lace thong

Jeremie paused for a second at the sight of the tiny slip clothing that only just covered her slit showing hints of her pussy lips and leaving the majority of her crotch bare, Aelita had never worn anything so revealing but for a moment Jeremie pondered asking her to try such clothing "what are you doing? Don't stop!" Yumi keened bucking her hips towards him "keep touching me"

Feeling his pants tighten Jeremie went back to work, pulling Yumi's thong to a side marvelling at the sight of her pristine little core, almost able to feel the heat radiating from it without even touching her, licking his dry lips he gently began to rub two fingers along her core making Yumi gasp and shudder with pleasure, resting his thumb on her clit Jeremie slowly pushed two fingers into Yumi's pussy up to the second joint, gently curling them caressing her insides soon making her breathing short and laboured in pleasured, her hips bucking pleadingly for more prompting him to sink his fingers in deeper "oh god, your hands are fucking gold" Yumi sighed reaching down to run her fingers through his hair "I'm glad Aelita wasn't lying about you"

Smiling warmly Jeremie lowered his head slowly running his tongue along her slit making Yumi nearly jolt off of the bed "oooh fuck that's good!" she cried burying her fingers in the blonds hair "don't stop!" she begged and Jeremie did not stop

Minutes passed as Jeremie slowly caressed and lapped at Yumi's sweet little cunt, her long smooth legs hanging lazily over his shoulders as her toes curled and uncurled over and over, sweat was pouring from her skin as she grasped at everything she could reach, Jeremie's hair, his shoulders, the bed covers, her breasts and even at one point she clutched at her own hair as she lost herself in ecstasy "I'm nearly there! Oh fuck please more!" she whined thrashing her head around, she was only used to getting this worked up over rough treatment but Jeremie was going so slow and gentle it boggled her mind as to how he was hitting all the right spots at the perfect moments "I'm cumming!"

Yumi's back arched as far as it can go as her body began to spasm and buck in ecstasy, pure electric shocks of pleasure driving through her veins as Jeremie didn't stop his ministrations for a second, she couldn't believe that Jeremie was bringing her this much pleasure and promised to herself to never underestimate a man's sexual prowess simply by how withdrawn he was

As her orgasm settled down she expected Jeremie to pull away and get to the 'main event' but he didn't fucking stop, over the next hour and a half Jeremie remained between her legs bringing her to climax over and over again with his skilled fingers and tongue, her moans and cries escalated with every orgasm squirming wildly, half out of mind numbing pleasure and half to move away so she could return to favour but he just wouldn't seem to let her even think straight, most guys would have given up at this point wanting to be pleasured themselves but Jeremie seemed adamant on making sure Yumi had at least ten orgasms

When Jeremie finally pulled away Yumi could hardly move a muscle, her entire body was completely limber and relaxed and the simple task of lifting her head seemed nigh on impossible, as Jeremie stood up Yumi flinched slightly at the sound of his knees cracking expecting the sound of his fly opening but it never came, as Yumi lay before him completely blissed out Jeremie corrected his glasses walking forward to plant a kiss on her forehead "I trust that was satisfactory" he smiled with the slightest hint of arrogance in his tone

"W-wha…? Y-you're done?" Yumi asked in confusion glancing down to see Jeremie's pants still tented and looking almost strained "you haven't even touched yourself"

"Afraid not, wasn't this what you expected?"

"But what about you?" Yumi asked weakly pushing herself up to rest on her elbows "I haven't even touched you yet"

"You don't have to, trust me most nights I just make Aelita orgasm then let her sleep" Jeremie explained with a warm smile "she doesn't like that fact but most days seeming her like you are is good enough for me"

Yumi's heart both warmed and clenched at his confession "Jeremie come here" she bade him forcing herself to sit upright holding her arms out, Jeremie cautiously obliged her moving to hug her closing his eyes as Yumi wrapped her arms around him "you're not doing your normal selfless thing tonight, I am going to make you cum and I mean hard" she purred lustfully in his ear when she had a good hard grip on him "I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll struggle to walk for the rest of the day" she promised smiling as a tell-tale shudder travelled along Jeremie's body

Knowing she had him where she wanted him Yumi pushed him away so he was standing before her letting her hands travel to his belt buckle, looking up at him with misty eyes as she worked his pants open pulling them down to reveal his bulging boxers "my, my, Aelita seems to be a lucky girl" she simpered rubbing his bulge with her soft palm making the blond groin buckling slightly as his legs went weak, Yumi tittered at his reaction slowly pulling his boxers down freeing his aching six inch long cock "there we go" she smiled licking her lips parting them as she leaned her head in

She was less than an inch away from the head of his penis when Jeremie placed a hand on her head to stop her "wait" he sighed suddenly unable to look her in the eye "I kinda…really only…like Aelita doing that…no offense" he admitted blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his head

"You are far too sweet sometimes" Yumi simpered moving up to kiss him deeply, rolling her tongue around his savouring his moan as her still dripping core slid along his length as she moulded to him "want to get straight to the good part then? Just sit back and let me do the work this time" she purred pushing Jeremie backwards onto the bed making him land on his ass

With a sultry smirk Yumi bent over fully pushing her ass up as she slowly undid his shirt buttons one by one knowing that he was in turmoil at where to look, at her face or at her tight little ass, when she fully unbuttoned the clothing she whipped it open revealing Jeremie's firm chest, it wasn't at all muscle bound but it wasn't possible to see his ribs anymore like when he was younger, she kissed him deep again before ducking down to sneak a loving kiss on the weeping head of his cock "sorry, couldn't resist" she winked cheekily licking her lips making Jeremie shudder at the sight and feeling

Resting a hand on his shoulders she sultrily mounted his lap reaching down to grasp his length, moving it until the head of his cock pressed against her hot core "here we go, ready?" she panted as Jeremie nodded his head gritting his teeth tightly, letting out a deep breath Yumi quickly sank down on Jeremie's entire length taking him balls deep in one smooth motion "fuck!" she cried as Jeremie groaned against her throat, he wasn't as large or as long as Ulrich but he hot all the right places almost instinctually

Slowly gyrating her hips Yumi wrapped her arms tightly around Jeremie's neck holding him as close as possible, Aelita told her that Jeremie loved close passionate sex most of all so she that's what she was going to give him "you feel so good" she whispered tenderly in his ear "I need to steal you from Aelita more often"

Jeremie let out a shuddering choked breath of pleasure as Yumi's cunt gripped him tight "you're so hot, it's crazy" he shuddered resting his hands on her ass, gripping her behind tight as she bounced it up and down his cock not moving her upper half an inch, only holding him tighter as bolts of pleasure shot up her spine "you're so damn wet"

"You almost said a dirty word" Yumi giggled in his ear "our little Jeremie's growing up"

An uncharacteristic growl left Jeremie's mouth making Yumi gasp "don't fucking tease me" he growled making Yumi moan deeply shaking like a leaf

"You sound so hot when you dirty talk" Yumi simpered kissing at Jeremie's neck pumping her hips harder feeling his cock starting to throb already, after denying himself any form of stimulation for over an hour it was expected for him to blow fast

Digging his fingers into the flesh of Yumi's ass Jeremie continued to utter dirty little nothings into Yumi's ear making her moan, keen and even have miniature orgasms from pure arousal, precum was now oozing freely from the tip of his cock warming Yumi's insides and the way she was moving he wasn't going to last much longer, grinning dirtily against the blonds neck Yumi suddenly pushed hard against him making him fall onto his back as she placed her hands on his shoulders "now for the real ride" she moaned licking her lips lustfully before resuming to bounce on his cock at a much harder and faster pace

Jeremie's head rolled back as he found himself unable to speak, he felt like he was going to explode but he held back wanting the experience to last as long as possible, Yumi's impossibly tight cunt pistoned along his cock at an unimaginable pace making them both moan and pant with lust and pleasure "fuck I'm gonna cum, Jeremie I'm going to drain you fucking dry, don't hold back anything, fill me with every drop of fucking cum you've got!" Yumi cried out before throwing her head back screaming in pure nirvana, her cunt becoming even tighter than before crushing Jeremie's cock in pure heaven

Jeremie's head whited out when he finally let himself go, erupting into Yumi with more force than he had ever achieved with Aelita, he came so hard it felt like it was dragging out his very soul and essence with it, Yumi's body felt like it was being set alight from Jeremie's huge release flooding her pussy and womb, her nails dug into his shoulders drawing blood as she continue to ride him, determined to drain every last drop out of his balls

Sweat poured down her as she bucked and gyrated her hips feeling every spurt of cum Jeremie gave her filling her womb, by how much he had come he had been holding back for at least a week or so, feeling her pussy begin to ache but not in the pleasurable way she hopped off of his cock immediately stuffing it into her mouth sucking hard on his length before he could stop her, bobbing her head whilst rubbing his balls to get the very last spurts of cum out of him swallowing them down zealously

"My god that was amazing" Yumi moaned licking her lips resting her head on Jeremie's stomach as she gently continued to stroke him, Jeremie could only mumble in reply no longer complaining as Yumi moved down to kiss all over his cock "I wonder what the others are doing" she pondered before sucking the head of Jeremie's cock back into her mouth

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	20. William and Sam: the pact

William and Sam: the pact

It was a miracle William didn't crash on the way to his place, the moment he and Sam got into the car Sam's skilled hands were in his pants offering him one of her famous 'on the road blowjobs', when he had turned it down she settled on simply jerking him off in his pants watching his every facial expression with a wickedly innocent smile on her lips

The ride to his house took a lot longer than usual because of the circumstances and when they finally arrived he miraculously hadn't cum in his pants like Sam had intended earning himself a surprised and slightly impressed look from her, reaching the door Sam cheekily snatched the house keys from William's hands grinding her ass against his groin making her already tiny skirt ride up from the action, William glancing around in a small panic checking that none of his neighbours could see what was happening and that Sam wasn't wearing underwear like always

Opening the door and letting herself in Sam kicked off her shoes casually making her way up the stairs, knowing full well that William could see up her skirt and made full use of the short trip up the stairs swaying her hips making her ass shake under the skirt, William sighed heavily rubbing his temples as he removed his shoes "this is going to be a long night" he groaned feeling both slightly excited and slightly dreading what was soon to come, he was highly curious to just how good Sam was in bed but didn't like the idea of her bragging about his performance in the future

Resigning himself to his 'fate' William made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom knowing full well Sam would have been in there within seconds of reaching the top step, finding the door open a crack William slowly opened it to find Sam sat on the end of his bed chewing her fingernail playfully completely naked with her clothes nowhere to be seen "one day I'm going to figure out how you get naked so fast lass" he laughed dryly as Sam lustfully beckoned him closer with a finger spreading her legs flashing him her moist slit

"You find out in due time" Sam breathed moving to kneel on the bed before him, reaching forward to grip William's shirt "take it off" she purred pulling the clothing up almost licking her lips at the sight of William's toned abdomen and the faint traces of a six pack that lined his front, sighing William pulled his shirt up over his head baring his muscular upper body making Sam's eyes widen and light up as they traced every pronounced muscle

"Take a picture lass, it would last longer" William deadpanned as Sam traced every line on his chest with her nimble fingers

"Take a picture?" Sam tittered leaning forward to trail her tongue along one of his pectorals moaning lightly at the taste "if I had a camera I would be filming this, now drop your pants so I can see why Emily really loves you"

With another weary sigh William began to undo his belt as Sam stared at his groin practically drooling with anticipation, her hands playing with the bed sheets as she resisted the urge to tear off William's pants herself, her mouth started to water as she watched William slowly work his zipper down before suddenly stopping "I can't do this" he said taking a step back running a hand through his hair

"What?" Sam stared at him in disbelief "what do you mean you can't do this?"

"You know what I mean, look I'm not like you, I can't just happily drop my clothes when someone wants sex, what you and Odd do and like is your own damn business but I don't see why you would drag the rest of us into it" William explained before stopping himself not wanting to cause an argument "so just do whatever you need to do to act remotely calm and I'll be downstairs if you need anything" he said doing his pants back up turning to leave the room

Sam immediately grabbed at his wrist yanking him back "you're not going anywhere!" she snapped keeping a tight grip on William's arm "I am getting sick of this prudish attitude of yours, the way you try to suck the fun out of everything, how you always talk down to me and constantly take jabs at me every time I open my mouth, yeah you think you're just being funny and I'll admit most of the time I can laugh with you but it's times like this that prove that you think less of me, I thought we were friends"

"We are friends Sam, that's exactly why we shouldn't be doing this"

"No, it's why it should be easy for us to do this; it's not cheating if that's what you're so fucking scared of, Emily isn't going to hate you for this, Ulrich's most likely fucking her brains out right now"

"That's not going to convince me Sam" William asserted turning around again pulling away from her grip

"Get back here you fucking pussy!" Sam growled making William stop stiff in his tracks, she knew she had hit a nerve smirking internally as she saw his fists clench, she had only seen William properly angry once before and it was one of the hottest things she had every been blessed to witness "you heard me you pussy, don't you dare walk away from me!"

Turning around slowly a low almost bestial growl emanated from William's chest making Sam's pussy clench, his face was reddening already and his knuckles were turning pure white, Sam knew she was taking a risk in insulting William's manhood but it didn't stop her arousal from rising as he glared daggers at her

Placing her hands on his chest she pushed him barely moving him an inch, every weak shove only aggravating him more "come on then, what are you going to do about it?" Sam seethed digging her nails into William's pectorals "this is the perfect chance for you to get back at me for all the times I teased you, embarrassed you, all the times I flashed my chest and pussy at you and now that you can get a piece of them you walk away!"

"Stop…..that" William rumbled from the pit of his chest making Sam shudder with delight, she could practically feel the rage radiating from him and it was making her soak her thighs in arousal, she continued to push against him spewing insults before finally going for a slap across the face resulting in William grabbing her wrist in an extremely tight grip "I said stop!" he bellowed in her face while she yelped in pain

Shocked by Sam's pained whimper William immediately released her fearing that he had broken her wrist in his anger, he flinched as Sam almost recoiled from clutching at her wrist, she was shaking like a leaf worrying William further "hit me"

"What?"

"Hit….me" Sam hissed looking back at him, her eyes glazed with lust and desire, her fingers gently rubbing the forming bruises on her wrists with almost masochistic pleasure, William obviously hesitated partially wondering if he had misheard her in some way, Sam turned back fully to face him taking a step towards me "hit….me….now"

"I'm not going to…."

"Fucking hit me you son of a bitch!"

Out of reflex and shock the back of William's hand met Sam's cheek knocking her back onto her back, her breasts and ass shaking as she fell and bounced onto the mattress, clutching her stinging cheek whilst moaning like it was the best feeling in the world "now didn't that feel good?" she purred moving back onto her knees "you gave in quick too, it took me months to convince Odd to hit me properly, bad girls need to be punished" she simpered resting a hand on his belt buckle

"You're messed up in the head" William sighed as Sam messed with his buckle

"There's nothing wrong with liking it rough every now and then, have you ever been remotely rough with Emily?"

"I've never laid a hand on her and never plan to" William asserted

"Hmmm, that's a shame; even just a hard spanking from time to time keeps things interesting"

William groaned with exasperation pinching the bridge of his nose "you're gonna be the death of me lass, if not you'll at least cause a damn brain tumour"

Sam tittered as she continue to undo William's belt, the Scotsman no longer rebuffing her advances making her mouth water again as she opened his pants revealing his bulging boxers, the burning sensation on her cheek slowly soothing to a dull sensual sting, William carefully watched at Sam slid her lithe fingers into the hem of his boxers, deciding that the only way to get out of this situation was to indulge her wants, also even though he was disgusted by the idea of hitting a woman he found the thought of hitting Sam in a way she found sexually exciting strangely exhilarating

Pulling William's pants to the floor Sam promptly pressed her mouth to his bulge, wrapping her arms around his waist whilst she sloppily kissed and licked at the tented clothing "Jesus lass" William growled placing a hand on her head "you can't wait another couple of seconds to get my underwear down?" Sam shook her head against his groin sticking her tongue out fully pressing it harder to his bulge panting hot breath onto his arousal making him groan louder

William's legs began to shake as Sam pulled down his boxers with her teeth freeing his now aching erection letting the length fall onto her face, Sam let out a soft moan as William's throbbing cock rested against her face "fuck you're big, always knew you were packing" she simpered turning her head to kiss at his balls "nice big balls too, you must cum bucket loads" she moaned sucking one of his balls into her hot wet mouth lavishing it with her tongue

Rolling his head back William fisted Sam's hair hard making her moan against his groin, testing the waters he pulled at her locks making her moan even deeper shaking like a horny leaf, releasing his balls with a sloppy _smacking_ noise, leaning back against the bed rolling her head back as she opened her mouth wide, giving William a lustful wink as she waited, her mouth open in obvious invitation

William barely took a second to get the hint, moving forward to sink his entire cock into Sam's inviting mouth until her nose was pressed firmly to his pubic bone "holy shit" he growled as Sam purred around his cock making her throat vibrate along his length, her hands clutching at his hips pulling him even closer near desperate to fit even more cock down her slutty throat _"no wonder Odd always has that stupid fucking grin on his face if he gets this on a daily basis"_ William pondered as he thrust harder down Sam's throat marvelling at her utter lack of a gag reflex, her supple throat moulding around his cock perfectly as if it was made to take cocks

Sam's hands moved from William's hips to his muscular thighs digging her nails in as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy, her pussy gushing with arousal as her legs instinctively kicked and thrashed making her breasts bounce as her body jerked, William glanced down and nearly lost it, thick spurts of precum coating her tongue and teeth making her throat convulse harder, the sight of her face pressed so firmly to his groin was mind blowing and the fact that she was still wearing her wedding ring whilst letting another man face fuck her added that extra bit of taboo that made his balls tighten

Less than a minute later William's cock erupted in Sam's mouth, never being one for sex talk William couldn't find the words to warn her but he doubted she even cared, the moans of utter ecstasy and fulfilment coming from Sam's increasingly full mouth showed that she was more than grateful for his sudden load, her back arching as she came from pure arousal mixed with the thick intoxicating taste of William's thick seed

As William slowly retracted his cock Sam didn't cough or even wipe her mouth like he had expected, instead she followed him sucking him back into her mouth bobbing her head along his length "fuck you're insatiable" William groaned through gritted teeth as Sam continued to suck and slurp messily on his cock

"I'm cum thirsty" Sam winked releasing his cock for a split second before engulfing it again for another few moments before letting him go again with another wet _pop_ "one load is never enough to swallow, punish me for being a greedy girl?" she purred as long strings of saliva hung from her lips connected to William's shaft

Not taking her eyes off of his cock Sam slinked up onto her bed, rolling onto her back and hanging her head over the edge, letting her hair dangle as she spread her legs keeping her soaking cunt on constant display for him as she reopened her cock hungry mouth not caring in the slightest as little trickles of drool and cum began to run down her face "don't you dare show mercy, fuck my face as hard as you can" she panted heatedly stretching her mouth wider with her fingers as she stuck her tongue out as far as she could

Marvelling at the sight before him William took his place again thrusting quickly back into Sam's wanting throat, his large rough hands cupping and squeezing her pert tits as he resumed pounding into her hot wet mouth, breathing heavily as Sam slathered her tongue all over his length as he furiously used her head like a cunt, Sam sucked and slurped noisily on his dick with every powerful thrust down her throat moaning with each forced intrusion, moving her hands up to almost lovingly caress the large bulge it made in her throat

The sounds of Sam's lustful moans and gurgles filled the bedroom as William kept his teeth clenched, Sam's throat felt like a velvet laced tunnel of lava and the amount Sam was drooling helped his cock slide all the way down with utter ease, from his point of view he could see that even though she wasn't touching herself her pussy was quivering and clenching with pleasure, her moans becoming a muffled scream as she orgasmed again wetting his bed sheets

Glancing lower he noticed that she had gone from caressing the bulge in her throat to clutching her throat hard, digging her fingers in making her throat all that much tighter for him _"she likes to be choked? God she's an utter freak"_ William growled in his head before helping Sam indulge her dirty little kink, moving his hands from her breasts to push Sam's hands away and wrap his own tightly around her neck, squeezing just right as he straightened his back quickening his pace, fucking her mouth near animalistic-ally

Sam screamed again at William's rough hold sending her over the edge again, he didn't have anywhere near Odd's speed but the sheer power of his thrusts was pure heaven, her mouth was bruised and sore just how she wanted it and she could feel every single inch of him forcing its way down her throat with every hard plunge into her face, she could taste the precum oozing down her throat as William's pace hit fever pitch and moments later he slammed every inch of his shaft into her mouth cumming with a primal growl flooding her mouth again with his potent seed

When William pulled away Sam sat up with her mouth still filled to the brim with cum, her drool covered cheeks bulging with his release as she dreamily swished it around her mouth playing with it with her tongue before downing it in one hearty gulp "if I paid you would you mind bottling your cum? I could drink it for hours, along with Odds of course" she tittered licking her lips leisurely not bothering to clean her face in any way

"Freak" William couldn't help but laugh dryly as Sam wrapped a hand around his still hard cock, he was beginning to wonder where he was getting the energy from, the closest guess he could make was that Sam emitted such a strong sexual aura that it made every guy she slept with last much longer than they could before

"That's why everyone loves me" Sam winked pulling William forward by his cock, rubbing the swollen head along her weeping slit panting with lust as she spread herself open with him "fuck I need this cock inside me, fuck me so hard William, make sure I can't walk tomorrow" she pleaded lustfully pushing herself down engulfing the first two inches of his dick making them both gasp and moan

Gripping Sam's firm thighs William dug his fingers in pulling her abruptly to him burying the remaining six inches of his length inside her burning hot soaking cunt making Sam scream at the top of her lungs in pleasure, her groin bulging from William's girth making her head and eyes roll back in ecstasy making her body as limber as possible for him to use as he saw fit

William gritted his teeth at the encasing heat that now surrounded every inch of his cock, squeezing him so tight her body had to stretch to accommodate him, he made Emily bulge whenever they had sex but the way Sam did just drove him crazy, one of Sam's hands clutched at the bed sheets above her head whilst her other rubbed her bulging groin and clit frantically as William started to pound into her making her entire body bounce "oh god….shit…harder….use me harder!"

Placing a hand on her shoulder to pin her down harder William pushed forward arching her back to get at a deeper angle, her legs thrashing mid-air as she screamed for more, bucking her hips up near violently crashing her hips against his, her mind becoming utterly clouded with lust as sweat poured from their bodies

The bed creaked and banged against the wall as William's pace grew even faster and harder, Sam's screams escalating to a point that it began to hurt William's ears, her throaty moans between screams started to become harsh gasps and coughs and glancing down William found Sam choking herself, both of her hands wrapped tightly around her throat, pushing her hands aside he wrapped one large hand around her neck making her eyes dilate and her cunt clamp down on him in orgasm

William's cock began to swell again as Sam orgasmed over and over, the head of his cock slamming against her g-spot making her bones melt, William smirked wickedly as Sam became pure jelly below him, whimpering almost plaintively as he moved her to hang her long leg over his shoulder fucking her even deeper "Will…can't….breathe….think….hot….fuck" soft unintelligible whimpers escaped her lips as she struggled to even think "cum….in….me"

Deciding to test just how limber Sam was William pulled her up until their faces were inches apart making Sam's eyes go even wider as his cock hit a whole new angle inside of her, her pussy stretched open wider for him as her body bent perfectly into position, one leg still hung over his shoulder as the other stretched across the bed in the opposite direction in a pseudo splits position "always wondered just how flexible you were" William growled heatedly as he continued to slam into her soaking core

Sam whimpered again at his deep primal growl deciding to show him just how flexible she was, bending the leg that was over his shoulder around the back of his neck, curling her toes to run her tongue along them sucking deeply on her big toe looking at William with lustful eyes "total fucking freak" he grunted as Sam ran her tongue along the sole of her foot before shrieking as William hit a brand new depth inside of her finally exploding, flooding her little womb with his burning seed

Finally letting Sam go William watched as she fell completely limp onto the bed, his cum leaking from her still spasming pussy, the sight before him was easily one of the most erotic he had ever seen, erotic enough to spur his cock to harden for one more round

Sam's breathing slowly regulated as she enjoyed the blissful aftershocks that coursed through her body, already planning on begging Emily to let her borrow William on weekends in exchange for letting her have Odd, she closed her eyes dreamily fantasizing about the possibility before letting out a startled yelp as she felt William's rough hands on her hips forcefully flipping her onto her front "what are you doing?" she asked before moaning when she felt William grind his cock against her big bouncy ass

"Barely an hour ago you were begging me to punish you, don't tell me you're chickening out" William snarled in her ear pressing the head of his cock to her tightest hole

"God no" Sam purred licking her lips and shaking her hips making her ass shake and jiggle against his cock "no mercy remember, make me your bit…AAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" she screamed as William sank his entire cock into her tight ass, her round ass pressing hard against his groin whilst he dug his fingers into the supple cheeks "you fucking bastard! Warn me before you do that!"

Chuckling darkly he took hold of her arms pulling them back forcing her onto her knees as he used her ass brutally, pounding into it not giving a damn about Sam's comfort, just the way she liked it, her eyes rolling back yet again as her tongue hung out freely drooling while William plundered her insides

William grunted and growled as Sam's tight ass clenched rhythmically around his cock with every thrust he took inside of her, finally able to understand why Odd loved the sexual act so much, he could never bring himself to ask Emily of such a thing, unable to even imagine her in such a position, it was hard for him to even put her in the doggy style position during sex

He felt his thighs become wetted as Sam began to orgasm again; both had lost count of how many times she had fallen over the edge into ecstasy but it had to be at least thirty times by now, she was definitely not going to be walking for a while

"Oh shit yes! Fuck my ass! Fuck it you bastard!" she wailed bucking her hips back as hard as she could soaking William's legs further with another strong orgasm, snarling in her ear William let go of her arms to wrap his around her, lifting her up to move her ass along his cock at his desired pace making Sam scream louder curling her toes in the air as William sunk even deeper into her ass

William lasted another five minutes in Sam's heavenly ass before releasing his final load scorching her insides, Sam didn't scream this time only letting out a sigh of utter fulfilment as William pulled out of her ass letting her fall boneless on the bed before collapsing into a sitting position next to her "so did that appease your curiosity?" William asked giving Sam's ass a hefty spank

The dark skinned girl only moaned unintelligibly sliding off of the bed, standing on incredibly shaky legs mumbling something about going to the bathroom as she hobbled out of the room, mentally taking note of stealing William for herself for short times in the future "I wonder what the others are up to" she pondered to herself staggering into the bathroom for a much needed cold shower

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	21. Caught in the act

Caught in the act

Yumi let out a surprised yelp as Sam practically tore off her tight jeans, wrenching them down Yumi's long smooth legs revealing her tiny pantieless cunt, she add only invited Sam round for some coffee and the moment she had turned her back to make it she heard Sam growl and she was upon her forcing her to sit on the counter crushing her mouth to the Geisha's

She shuddered and shook wildly as Sam clamped her mouth against her neck, one of her hands sliding between her legs whilst the other crept up of her top to fondle her breasts "it's been too long since we last did this" Sam purred as she worked Yumi's top over her head revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, rendering her friend completely naked in a new record time for her

"We did this three days ago" Yumi whimpered as Sam buried her face between her breasts, practically motor boating them as she licked at Yumi's cleavage

"I know, as I said too long" Sam tittered in response licking her way back up to Yumi's face kissing her forcefully, driving her tongue deep into the Geisha's mouth to silence her as she continued to grope at Yumi's breasts, delighting in her friends little shivers and moans of weak protest as she forced her tongue down Yumi's throat

Kissing and suckling at Yumi's lips Sam moved her hands down to her tight revealing denim short shorts popping the button open and letting them fall to her ankles, freeing her own wet pussy as she worked to get her tiny top off loving the desperate whimper that escaped Yumi's lips the second Sam pulled away to pull her shirt over her head, darting back down to capture her friends wanting mouth when her breasts bounced free

Both completely naked the girls kisses and grasps began to gradually grown more heated and lustful, groping at each other's breasts and asses as their tongue wrestled for dominance, Yumi pushed up against the counter to move onto her feet, not breaking her kiss with Sam as she pushed the dark skinned girl back forcing her to lay down on the kitchen table kissing and licking at her face "knew you couldn't resist me for long" Sam purred as Yumi nuzzled at her neck

"Be quiet slut" Yumi growled back biting Sam's earlobe making her yelp and shudder as she ghosted her fingertips along the front of Sam's body, sliding it between the dark skinned girls legs to cup her heated pussy, Sam's legs clamping down on her hand in response as she rubbed her tender little pussy "is there a time when you're not soaking wet?" Yumi teased slipping a finger into Sam's cunt all the way to the knuckle

"Not when you're around" Sam moaned bucking her hips at Yumi's hand, simpering as her finger delved even deeper inside of her "fuck that feels so good, I love how your fingers feel"

Yumi purred as she rubbed Sam's clit with her thumb making her squirm on the table "let's take this upstairs before I need to buy a new kitchen set" she suggested huskily slowly drawing her finger out, slipping it into Sam's mouth before she could protest its absence from her pussy, moaning and sucking deeply on Yumi's digit Sam nodded allowing Yumi to pull her to her feet

Hand in hand the women ran out of the kitchen and straight up the stairs, practically knocking the bedroom door down as Sam pounced on Yumi as soon as they reached the upstairs hallway, staggering through the bedroom attached at the face they eventually fell onto the soft double bed, devouring each other's mouths as their hands groped and explored every inch of skin they could find, Yumi clutching at Sam's big supple ass as the dark skinned girl cupped her smaller firmer behind, pulling the other closer as they ground their wet little clits together, panting hotly against each other's necks as they grinded shamelessly

Lustfully licking along Yumi's cheek Sam grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head before sliding up her body, her burning cunt rubbing against Yumi's porcelain skin making her shudder in pleasure, breathing heavily as she locked eyes with Yumi she positioned her dripping pussy just above Yumi's mouth "let's get that tongue of yours to work" she growled huskily lowering herself onto Yumi's face before she could react

Far from protesting Yumi promptly stuck out her tongue lapping hungrily at Sam's pulsing core, the dark skinned girl shaking with delight clutching Yumi's wrists tighter as she ground and bucked against her friends skilled tongue "oh fuck yes, deeper, deeper you bitch!" she keened grinding harder on Yumi's mouth

Rubbing her thighs together Yumi pushed her tongue deeper into Sam's delicious cunt, lapping at her addictive juices as well as the heady salty aftertaste of cum that lined her inner pussy, she and Odd had obviously had sex that morning and Sam was still hungry for more after Odd had gone to work, keeping Yumi's hands bound with one hand Sam reached back slipping her free hand between Yumi's legs, burying all four fingers knuckle deep in her cunt finger fucking her at the same pace as the Geisha's tongue making her moan against her cunt

"Come on, more, more; tongue fuck me you fucking whore!" Sam cried out as she pumped Yumi's pussy harder, her dirty talk spurring Yumi on harder, the Geisha beginning to graze her teeth along Sam's cunt as she ate her out, feeling her clench tighter around her tongue as it dripped even more, filling Yumi's mouth with her delicious nectar "oh shit I'm cumming!" Sam screamed throwing her head back as her body seized up, her pussy gushing harder into Yumi's mouth as she worked her tongue even harder, forcing Sam's orgasm to go on for as long as possible

Sam continued bucking against Yumi's mouth for several minutes more before her grip on the Geisha's wrists went slack, slumping off of her with her fingers still deep within her, simpering as she rested her head on Yumi's legs "you are a fucking master with your tongue" she panted slowly continuing to pump her fingers "now it's my turn to get you off" she purred shifting her head to lick at Yumi's clit moving her fingers faster, curling and spreading them inside the Geisha's pulsing pussy

Yumi squirmed in pleasure from Sam's skilful ministrations, moving to lick at Sam's clit making a sideways sixty-nine position, both girls clutching the others thighs as they buried their heads between them lapping hungrily at each other's cores, greedily thrusting their tongues into the others sweet tangy little cunt as if it was their last meal

"God you're so fucking tasty" Sam moaned circling her tongue around Yumi's clit making her legs spasm and kick "and you wonder why I attack you so often" she added with a titter sliding three fingers back into Yumi's cunt along with her tongue feeling the Geisha begin to clench around her digits "that's it, cum for me you little whore" she purred driving her tongue deeper lapping at Yumi's g-spot

Yumi's back arched as the powerful orgasm wracked her body, thrashing and bucking as Sam moved to pin her down, crushing her mouth against hers as they shared each other's taste, their tongues swirling and curling around the others in a passionate dance

Panting heavily Sam leisurely rolled her tongue along Yumi's face, lapping up the beads of sweat that lined her face before sliding down her body licking as she went, taking hold of Yumi's long legs rolling her tongue down them before running her tongue along the soles of Yumi's feet making her both laugh and moan at the ticklish sensation

Hanging one of Yumi's legs over her shoulder Sam continued to lick along her thigh as she pressed her cunt against Yumi's, both beginning to moan immediately at the contact, Yumi pushing herself up onto her elbows bucking her hips back against Sam's grinding their cunts together, both breathing so hard and heated they didn't hear the front door opening nor did they hear the footsteps ascending the stairs

Clasping Sam's hair Yumi pulled her forward into a crushing kiss just as the bedroom door opened "what is going on here?" Ulrich demanded crossing his arms smirking as the two women stared at him in shock

"Ulrich! I…I…" Yumi began to stutter before Sam kissed her again

"Just having some fun" Sam replied giving him a lustful wink licking her top lip "care to join in?"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow as Sam went back to shamelessly kissing and touching his wife who swiftly returned the dark skinned girl's lustful affections, feeling his pants starting to tighten Ulrich began to undo his shirt, it had been a long day at work and he had intended on giving Yumi the fucking of a lifetime when he got home, Sam being there was an extra bonus and because of the pact they had all agreed to he wasn't going to get into any shit for having sex with her alongside Yumi

Ulrich quickly worked his shirt and tie off throwing them aside to move onto his pants, never taking his eyes off Yumi and Sam as they worked themselves into another heated frenzy, ridding himself of the rest of his clothing Ulrich mounted the back biting Sam's earlobe as he growled with lust, his rigid cock pressing against her soaking pussy "mmmmm, look who decided to have some fun" Sam breathed as Ulrich kissed Yumi heatedly over her shoulder, reaching back she wrapped her hand around his throbbing length "fuck you're so hard, I need to get a taste of this" she purred sliding down between Ulrich and Yumi, trailing her tongue along Ulrich's chest and abdomen until she reached his thick cock, stroking him with both hands as she ran her tongue all over the swollen head

Deepening his kiss with Yumi Ulrich groaned into her mouth as Sam swallowed every inch of his cock, pumping her head swiftly along his length whilst cradling his balls "I want to watch her suck your cock" she panted in his ear moving Ulrich to sit on the bed whilst Sam moved with him, shifting onto her hands and knees on the floor never removing her mouth from his dick for a second sucking on him louder and harder

Yumi's cunt burned as she watched Sam devour her husband's delicious cock, sucking and slurping noisily as her head pistoned along his length, her plentiful ass shaking as her body bucked every time Ulrich's cock pushed down her slutty throat, licking her lips Yumi crouched down behind Sam wrapping her arms around the darker skinned girl kissing and licking at her face and neck whilst cupping her breasts, whispering filthy nothings in her ear telling her to choke on Ulrich's dick and swallow everything he gave her

Laying back resting on his elbows Ulrich watched as Sam's head bobbed and gyrated on his cock, her big eyes wide as she stared up at him, moaning around his shaft as Yumi sucked a love bite into her nice whilst reaching down to rub Ulrich's balls as his precum began to pool on Sam's tongue "oh my god" Ulrich groaned laying back fully as Yumi squeezed her face next to Sam's sucking and licking at his balls as Sam continued to suck him like a vacuum "nearly there"

The girls doubled their efforts sucking, licking and stroking at his cock feverishly as they felt it throb against her tongues, lips and fingers, precum began to coat their fingers at an alarming rate as they each wrapped a hand around his shaft jerking him quickly as they sloppily kissed less mere inches away from his cock

Ulrich threw his head back as his cock erupted, showering both Yumi and Sam's faces and hair with his thick hot cum, both girls moaning heatedly as they were coated in his thick seed, hungrily licking the trickles of cum from each other's faces before taking turns to suck streams of it straight from Ulrich's cock gulping each spurt down like it was the sweetest ambrosia

"God I love the taste of cum" Sam moaned sucking down Ulrich's cock again trying to encourage another spurt of his seed, rubbing his balls firmly as she lavished her tongue around his shaft

"Enough of that" Yumi growled pulling Sam's head away, kissing her forcefully to swallow the whimper of disappointment that left Sam's mouth the same time Ulrich's cock did "I'm going to ride my husband's cock and you're going to lick it whilst I do so" she grinned fiendishly as Sam's eyes lit up in perverted delight

Keeping Ulrich on his back Yumi threw her leg over his waist to straddle him backwards cowgirl style, rubbing his cock against her swollen clit as Sam immediately went to work in licking all over the shaft and all over his balls making him grit his teeth in ecstasy, tittering as Sam sucked both of his balls into her dirty mouth sucking deep on them Yumi slowly sunk down on his cock gasping sharply as he stretched her wide, filling her wet cunt completely to the point that he entered her womb, her groin bulging around his girth as she took him in balls deep, her clit pressing against Sam's nose when Ulrich finally bottomed out "fuck!" Yumi and Ulrich cried out in unison before Yumi set her pace pumping her cunt up and down his dick

Sam watched hypnotised as Yumi rode Ulrich wildly, her juices making his cock glisten in turn making Sam's mouth water, diving in again she hungrily lapped at Ulrich's cock and Yumi's cunt getting light headed at their combined flavours, the sweet tanginess of Yumi's cunt, the heady flavour of Ulrich's cock and the intoxicating mixture of their cum made her head swim, furiously rubbing her cunt as she continued her tongue work

The heat in the room began to intensify with each passing minute, Ulrich clutched onto Yumi's hips bouncing her on his dick as he thrust up into her making her scream with every deep thrust into her womb, Sam kept her head buried in their groins, her tongue lavishing attention of the pistoning cock that ravaged Yumi's delicious cunt, fingering her own dripping pussy frantically as Yumi began to cum again screaming Ulrich's name at the top of her lungs as he just kept going

Ulrich wasn't far behind Yumi's orgasm lasting only five minutes more before erupting again, flooding her small fertile womb with his potent seed, the remainder of his release oozing out onto Sam's tongue as she zealously lapped it up, orgasming herself from the salty sweet musky taste of his cum

Falling off of Ulrich's cock Yumi leisurely laid down on her side watching as Sam continued to hungrily lap and suck at Ulrich's cock and balls, not allowing him a moment's peace keeping him under constant stimulation "one day you're going to lose your libido and your mind with it" Yumi tittered as Sam just ignored her, sucking noisily on Ulrich's balls whilst jerking his shaft "it's your turn on him now anyway"

Sam's eyes lit up again at Yumi's words, her pussy gushing at the prospect of Ulrich's cock inside of her, Yumi slowly pulling herself up to sit up placing her hands on Sam's shoulders forcing her to lie down, Ulrich in turn forced himself up gripping Sam's legs hanging them over his shoulders as he hovered over her bending her into position, his still hard cock pressed against her burning core making her shiver and moan with need

"She's so wet, she's dripping for you" Yumi purred as she helped Ulrich position himself, rubbing his cock against Sam's pussy as she stained the bed sheets below them with her arousal "this is so fucking hot, I love you" she simpered kissing him deeply as she guided his cock into Sam's cunt, the dark skinned girl throwing her head back in ecstasy as Yumi's hand moved from Ulrich's cock to her clit rubbing it whilst Ulrich began to thrust into her

Sam thrashed her head around in utter bliss as Ulrich set a brutal pace, pounding her slutty cunt without mercy as Yumi rubbed her clit and sucked at her throat, her nerves ablaze with sensation clouding her mind completely

The bed began to creak and shake as Ulrich increased his tempo, he always held back to a degree with Yumi but with Sam he had no need to restrain himself, when it came to sex Sam only wanted to be fucked like a toy, to be shown absolutely no care or consideration and he could provide that happily "I'm cumming, cumming!" she shrieked as her cunt exploded in ecstasy, drenching Ulrich's cock and groin, clutching at Yumi's hair as she bit at the dark skinned girls nipples "so fucking good!"

Sam's tits and ass continued to bounce as Ulrich fucked her into a frenzy, his cock beginning to throb and ooze precum into her welcoming pussy, Yumi now having her face buried in their groins, her tongue frantically working his cock and Sam's gushing cunt, sweat pouring down each of them as the heat in the room skyrocketed "gonna cum" Ulrich growled after being silent for nearly an hour pounding into Sam's cunt even harder

"Cum inside her Ulrich, fill her up" Yumi purred rubbing Sam's clit even harder forcing another orgasm out of her "give her everything you've got"

Moments later Ulrich threw his head back growling in pleasure, his cock erupting deep inside of Sam's pussy, flooding it with his potent seed making her eyes roll back in ecstasy as she screamed her lungs out, succumbing to her most powerful orgasm of the session

Collapsing forward Ulrich pinned Sam under him breathing heavily as Sam laid panting beneath him, Yumi resting her head on Ulrich's back as they all took a much needed rest, taking over an hour to get their energy back to a point that they could remotely stand

Ulrich never questioned where that came from afterwards, always having had an inkling to what his wife got up to when he wasn't home but never voiced a complaint, having both Yumi and Sam in the bedroom when he got home from work was always a welcome sight as it was for Odd when Yumi went to visit Sam and thanks to Sam's inability to keep a dirty secret William and Jeremie were soon dragged into their little 'hobby' along with their spouses

They didn't complain either

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	22. Steamy

Steamy

Sam let out a relieved sigh as she turned on the shower, a quick spray of burning water quickly heating her cool skin, she had been caught in a sudden downpour on the way home and quickly side tracked to Ulrich and Yumi's house to wait out the unexpected storm before heading back home

After letting herself in she found only Ulrich home watching TV as she traipsed into the living room literally dripping, Ulrich merely chuckled at the sight of her being far too used to Sam randomly walking in at any and all waking hours offering her a towel as she peeled her sodden clothes off, again Ulrich was too used to seeing her without clothing so he voiced no complaints when she pushed down her soaked jeans stepping out of them to stand naked in front of him asking if she could borrow the use of his radiator and of his shower

Ulrich readily obliged her request paying no heed to the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear again taking her clothes to dry them, now she was stood under the showers relieving water feeling the chills from the freezing rain disappear near instantly, she was truly grateful that Ulrich and the others accepted her for who she was, Odd was more than happy to be with her if only partly for her flirty nature but she didn't expect the others to be so ok with it, she had lost a good few friends in the past because of her attitude towards people in general and made what could be deemed enemies back at her old school before she transferred to Kadic academy

When she had first met the others again she tried her best to hide her true nature in fear of offending them and jeopardising her relationship with Odd, it all went completely smoothly for the first two months until she accidently walking in on Ulrich changing catching him shirtless and was unable to resist casually flirting with him, to her surprise and relief though Ulrich played it off jokingly flirting back easing her worries and since then she was her normal lusty self around her friends

Now as she rested her back against the shower stall letting the water warm her front she contemplated how she could thank Ulrich for the use of his shower "maybe a nice long sloppy blowjob before I leave, he'll love that" Sam pondered to herself licking her lips, ever since she wrote up the pact between the group her sexual horizons opened up even more and since Yumi was the most accepting of the idea of being sexually open to each other both she and Ulrich were the ones Sam had her fun with the most when she wasn't with Odd

Feeling her core start to tingle at the thought of sucking Ulrich's cock Sam gently slid a hand down her body, the prospect of masturbating at a friend's house adding to her arousal making her moan as her fingers found her already budding clit, reaching up she took the shower nozzle bringing it to her breasts, the water pressure sending blissful sensations through her pebbled nipples making her bite her lit in pleasure

She was about to move the showerhead lower when she heard a heavy knock on the door "Sam? You mind if I come in? I need to get something" Ulrich called through the door making Sam titter, she was so used to Odd just waltzing in whenever she was bathing or showering she had forgotten that people normally knocked

"Yeah sure, come in" she called back adding a playful purr to her tone, turning to face away from him as he walked inside cocking her hips alluringly as she went back to washing her hair, she heard the door opening and Ulrich's smirk behind her as he walked into the room, Sam could feel his eyes on her body and especially her ass turning her on even more

Turning around she found him going through the cabinet above the sink pulling out an electric razor and mentally slapped herself for not noticing the beginnings of a beard on his chin earlier, pressing her chest against the showers glass door she tapped against it getting Ulrich's attention "how come I've never seen you with face fur before stud?" she purred holding the nozzle to her stomach allowing the water to run down her stomach and legs

Ulrich stared at her enticing body for a few seconds before turning on the razor "I shave every morning, it grows back extremely quickly which can be worrying, I didn't get chance to this morning and it's starting to itch" he explained as he began to shave, ignoring the way Sam was staring luridly at him "so how did you end up stuck outside in the rain then?"

"I was bored so I went out for a walk, Odd's out today so I hope he isn't caught up in it" Sam responded staring at the pouring rain outside the bathroom window "he mentioned going to see William and Emily so hopefully he's still there, maybe having a little fun if you get what I mean" she added biting her lip at the thought of Odd and William double teaming Emily, it was enough to make her knees tremble

"You honestly can't think of anything else can you?" Ulrich chuckled as Sam teasingly shook her head "you clothes will be dry shortly but feel free to hang around as long as you want"

"You're too kind" Sam simpered before resuming showering, rubbing the shower nozzle along her body moving alluringly knowing that Ulrich was watching her every movement as he shaved, she could practically feel his gaze smouldering on her ass when she turned around, if she had to pick her favourite aspect of her body it would have to be her perfectly round and firm ass that bounced with every step and was supple enough to take a cock to the hilt with ease whilst being tight enough to bring her and the guy fucking her worlds of pleasure "see something you like?" she teased spanking herself lustfully

Ulrich's smirk from behind sent a jolt of arousal straight to her core "maybe" he responded turning off his razor admiring his now smooth face in the mirror, placing the shower nozzle back in its holster Sam turned around tapping on the glass "what's up? You want something?" Ulrich asked wondering if Sam had forgotten to grab soap or something, Sam nodded not saying a word "well what do you need then?" Ulrich asked with a small laugh amused by Sam's behaviour

Without speaking again Sam breathed against the glass fogging it up and drawing a crude picture of a cock in the fog before lustfully licking it away, showing what she wanted in her usual unsubtle way gazing at Ulrich with misty eyes "and what if Yumi comes home?" Ulrich asked not against the idea at all but he couldn't resist teasing Sam at every opportunity since she did the exact same

"Then it'll turn into a threesome" Sam promised heatedly sliding the shower door open "now get naked and get in here" she backed away into the shower to give Ulrich room as he did away with his clothes, practically drooling as Ulrich dropped his boxers and stepped into the shower "there it is" she breathed staring with hunger at his thick length "I was going to suck your dick after the shower but why don't I just do that now?" she purred licking her top lip trailing a hand down Ulrich's front as she descended to her knees, there was no kissing or foreplay with Sam when she was fucking someone other than Odd, she just got straight to the task at hand…or mouth or pussy

Getting comfortable on her knees Sam drooled lustfully at Ulrich's stiff cock inches from her mouth, looking up at Ulrich with her dirtiest eyes she spat heavily on his dick before rolling her tongue over every inch of it tip to base, getting every inch of his shaft slick with her saliva Sam started to stroke it lifting it to lean under and lick at his balls, humming low as she took them both into her mouth sucking hard as she jerked his cock, Ulrich groaned in pleasure gripping a handful of Sam's hair as the water cascaded down on her, Sam moaned from the tight hold sucking his balls harder in turn making him grip her hair tighter

Giggling dirtily as she let go of Ulrich's cock making it slap against her cheek Sam pulled back to swallow every inch of him down, taking him straight to the hilt pressing her nose flat to his groin, gurgling softly as his length massaged her tight throat and filled her hungry mouth completely "fuck Sam" Ulrich groaned holding her head to him knowing full well that she wouldn't be choking on it anytime soon, his hips started to buck in an attempt to bury more of his cock in her cosy throat and in response Sam pressed her head even further forward against his groin wanting the same thing

Letting her mouth fill up with saliva Sam proceeded to give Ulrich her sloppiest blowjob yet, making sure to suck and slurp on his cock as loud as she could to add effect and increase his pleasure, drool poured down from her mouth onto her body only to be washed away by the showers constant cascade of hot water, her head bobbed in tandem to Ulrich's hips bucking clutching at them encouraging him to thrust down her throat turning the messy blowjob into a full face fuck

Ulrich gripped Sam's head with both hands throwing caution to the wind thrusting down her throat as hard as he pleased, Sam released his hips allowing Ulrich to fuck her mouth as he pleased reaching down to shove three fingers into her burning cunt, the feeling of Ulrich's cock pounding her mouth was driving her wild and if she hadn't started touching herself she felt like she would have burst into flames from the heat her pussy was radiating

Grunts and curses fell from Ulrich's mouth constantly as he fucked Sam's even harder, he was sure that he was bruising her lips by now but he couldn't bring himself to care, Sam was sucking louder and messier than ever before gazing up at him with lustful eyes which begged for him to continue, his precum began to leak into her wet cosy mouth making Sam purr in pleasure fingering herself faster as she pumped her head faster along Ulrich's cock

"Shit, almost there Sam" Ulrich grunted as his cock throbbed and thickened, his hands fisted Sam's hair tighter making Sam squeak around his cock before moaning even deeper pumping three fingers into her cunt even harder as her arousal seeped down her inner thighs "oh god here it comes"

Seconds later Ulrich crushed Sam's face to his groin making her groan in pure lust, her own release soaking her hand and thighs as she came to moment her mouth was flooded with Ulrich's cum, Ulrich doubled over as his orgasm stripped him of his strength resting a hand on the wall as his other hand kept Sam's head in place preventing her from moving away, not that she wanted to move away zealously gulping down every spurt of her friends cum wrapping her arms tightly around his waist keeping her face pressed against his groin

A full five minutes passed before Ulrich's grip finally went slack allowing Sam to pull away, moving as slowly as possible sealing her lips like a vice around his dick as she slid them down his length before releasing him with a _pop_, wrapping her hand around him to stroke him frantically whilst lapping hungrily at his balls

"You are a fucking demon" Ulrich growled as Sam started sucking hard on his balls moaning like she was in heat , the dark skinned girl humming in approval sucking and stroking harder using her free hand to massage her ass cheeks "I can't understand how Odd can walk with a wife like you"

"Trust me, in my marriage I'm the one struggling to walk more often than not" Sam winked lavishing her tongue along Ulrich's cock again "you're shaking like a leaf, are you not used to this kind of treatment, Yumi tends to brag about how quick she can make you cum in her dirty little mouth"

Ulrich shuddered again as Sam took his cock entirely in her mouth again steadily pumping her head along his length, sucking his cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world, Ulrich's words quickly dissolved in his mouth taking hold of Sam's head again moving forward to pin her against the shower wall whilst he fucked her mouth for a second time, pounding his cock down her throat wildly whilst Sam took it nearly gleefully, sitting on her hands letting Ulrich use her head as he pleased

"_It's official, Ulrich is the best for face fucking"_ Sam thought dreamily as she felt her stomach coil, about to orgasm again from pure arousal _"I could sit here all day"_

Steam began to cloud the room as Ulrich fucked Sam's head against the shower wall, her hot wet slimy mouth caressing every inch of his cock as it slammed into her throat over and over, her eyes rolling back and her nostrils flaring for air as she constricted her throat as tight as possible around Ulrich's cock

Drool continued to flow from Sam's mouth making it easier for Ulrich to thrust faster and faster, precum pouring onto her tongue as his second load began to brew already, hammering into Sam's throat even harder thoroughly bruising her soft lips, one hand came up from kneading her ass cheek to cup and fondle Ulrich's heavy balls, feeling the cum churning inside making her cum again through pure arousal

Precum began to ooze from the tip of Ulrich's throbbing cock again "fuck I'm cumming again!" he growled tightening his grip on Sam's hair as he unloaded his second hot load of cum straight down Sam's throat, making her swallow every steaming stream of it whilst she happily complied, her cunt gushing as she gulped down his entire load licking at his balls and inhaling deeply in his pubic hair

Sam letting him pull away this time getting rewarded by several more streams of cum straight to her face, hair and breasts making her sigh with contentment looking up at Ulrich's with a lustful expression as the water washed his seed off of her skin "should have waited until I was out of the shower before you came all over my face, looks like you're going to have to do it again later" she purred moving forward to suck his balls in her mouth, jerking his cock hard and fast to keep him erect

Ulrich's grinned down at her stroking her hair as she gave his balls a good tongue bathing, lapping at them as if they were candy sucking on each one hard before slowly climbing to her feet, turning around so she could rub her ass along Ulrich's groin as she moved ending up with his rigid dick between her big round ass cheeks "oh yeah I love that, you like my big ass don't you?" she purred pumping her hips causing her ass to rub along the length of his cock, bending over as she could grind against his groin gyrating her hips with the skill of an expert lap dancer "I want every inch of that delicious cock in my tight ass, I want you to fuck it as hard as you want, use me like the filthy whore I am"

Taking hold of her firm round slutty ass Ulrich couldn't help but comply, pulling back and thrusting forward sinking his entire cock into her ass in one fluid motion making her cry out in ecstasy, feeling completely filled by Ulrich's thick cock as he took no time in pounding her tight ass making it bounce and clap wetly under the showers spray "oh yes…fuck yeah…fuck my ass…fuck it harder!"

Ulrich watched mesmerized as Sam's ass bounced and jiggled every time his groin pounded against it, he could never fuck Yumi's ass this hard and fast without her feeling some form of discomfort, Sam however was taking it completely in her stride and even begged to be used harder and faster, her pussy gushing freely as she lost control of her orgasms

Lifting Sam's leg up Ulrich turned her onto her side supporting her on one foot whilst he held the other one high, showing off her gymnastic prowess as he found an even deeper angle to ram his cock into her ass making her scream at the top of her lungs, letting her tongue hang out Sam turned around pivoting on her foot to face Ulrich wrapping her leg around his shoulder to secure him in place, taking him hand and sucking his fingers in deep, sucking them like they were his cock gazing at him with the most dirty lustful eyes he had ever seen

"You're gonna make me cum again" Ulrich groaned as his final load started to brew

"Cum inside my fucking ass, call me a slut, a fucking whore, I want to hear it as you cum inside my slutty ass" Sam panted ducking her head to lick along Ulrich's throat, her pussy quivering in orgasm again as Ulrich's cock erupted in her ass, the filthy deprived things that she begged for falling from his lips making her legs weak, if Ulrich hadn't grabbed her she would have honestly fallen to the shower floor

Sam simpered as Ulrich slowly pulled out of her ass, clutching at his cock and stroking it as the water ran over them, washing it so he could get dried "Yumi is one lucky bitch, shame she can't take an ass pounding like me" Sam winked before opening the shower door pushing Ulrich out "now get out you pervert, a girl needs her privacy" she teased turning her back to him spanking her freshly fucked ass for him making him smirk as he got dried and dressed before leaving her to the rest of her shower

Later that day it was still pouring with rain so when Yumi came home she was more than happy to let Sam stay the night, a quick call to Odd showed that he was still trapped at Williams and was staying there as well

Whilst Ulrich sat downstairs watching TV Sam had Yumi pinned down on the bed whispering all the dirty things Ulrich had done to her mere hours before hand "he fucked my face like a wild animal, my throat was sore for an hour but his cum tasted so good I had to have him fuck my mouth again" she purred as Yumi shuddered under her, Sam's hand buried in her jeans rubbing her soaking cunt through her panties

"And then what happened?" Yumi panted moaning as Sam licked her cheek

"Then I bent over and let your husband fuck my ass like a good little slut, it felt so good I lost count of how many times I came" Sam grinned as she felt Yumi's pussy get even wetter, slowly beginning to open her friends jeans "and since you missed out on all the fun I better make it up to you"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	23. Take your time

Take your time

William huffed with annoyance checking his watch as he received yet another dirty look by another female shopper, it was one of the rare occasions that Aelita wanted to go clothes shopping and since the other girls were busy and he was the only guy who didn't manage to weasel his way out of going he was stuck with helping her carry her bags and the herculean task of guessing the right answer to "do this make me look fat?"

What made it even worse though was the fact that she had dragged him to the lingerie shop that Sam was so crazy about and had spent over an hour trying on different outfits and underwear, leaving him to wait outside the changing room looking like some sort of seedy pervert to the majority of the other shoppers

"What do you think of this?" Aelita asked opening the dressing rooms door standing in a skimpy revealing subtle pink negligee paired with a near see through bra and thong "you think Jeremie would like this?"

William sighed glancing up, rolling his eyes along Aelita's petite yet curvy form barely covered by the extremely revealing piece of silk and cloth, that was the other reason he wasn't exactly enjoying himself, every time Aelita presented herself to him wanting his opinion it got his blood pumping and thanks to the pact they had made he had no reason to feel guilty for getting aroused "he'd be an idiot not to like it" he answered honestly as she practically posed for him "does it come in blue, it would look great on Emily" he asked trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants

"I think I have one here" Aelita said turning around and bending over to search through the pile of clothes she had selected to try on, giving William a perfect view of her tight round ass making his arousal grow even higher, almost shamelessly checking out her firm behind before she stood back up holding up a blue negligee "you're right, Emily would look really nice in this" she commented imagining Emily's tight lithe frame in the revealing clothing

Aelita then shut the dressing room door again leaving William to wait in boredom, telling several other shoppers who had decided to nag at him that he wasn't on his own and that he was waiting for someone in the dressing room, whether they believed him or not he did not care despite the threat from a couple of them about calling security on him

Another fifteen minutes passed with Aelita occasionally popping out to show off another piece of clothing she wanted his opinion on, each one more revealing and skimpier than the last, the latest one being what he would call a 'half bra' that only covered the bottom of her breasts showing a teasing glimpse of her nipples and the thong that went with it was basically a piece of string that just covered her clit and the slit of her pussy

The final outfit got William's blood pumping like a rushing river, boiling in his veins as the slow waiting steadily became a torture, he was sure that Aelita was doing this simply to tease him now and he was amazed how Jeremie could always keep his composure around her, despite her innocent looks Aelita had the skills of teasing and seduction that was nearly parallel to Sam

Feeling his pants tighten to near painful levels Williams mind travelled to the idea of what Aelita was like in bed, imagining how soft her skin was and how hot she would be against him, Odd had bragged about how tight she was when he had sex with her and just how wild she could be when she let her innocent demeanour and her inhibitions go

Hearing the rustling of Aelita's clothing from the dressing room a devious idea hatched in William's head, remembering a discussion he had with Emily in which she relayed some of the other girls dirtier fantasies, one of Aelita's was sex in public, something she feared she would never experience since Jeremie would never dream of going for the idea, the good thing was that William was more than ok with the idea having the same fantasy but with Emily being too shy to indulge it

Feeling his pants tighten even more William decided to just go for it, checking that the coast was clear and that there wasn't any security cameras around he stood up and quickly approached Aelita's dressing room, taking another cautious glance around he checked the door and to his surprise and delight he found it unlocked, it was almost like Aelita was asking for it, silently opening the door William slipped insides closing it just as quietly locking the latch to make sure that they wouldn't be disturbed

Aelita seemed unaware of the dressing rooms new occupant slowly stripping out of the newest outfit to get back into her old clothes "I'll be ready in a minute William" she called out not realizing that he was right behind her "I've found some good stuff that I'm sure Emily will li..!" she added before turning around and gasping at the sight of him, she was still in a state of undress, standing in only her bra half on revealing one of her plump firm breasts, her thong was fully on whilst her pants were only pulled halfway up her legs

Before she could question what he was doing he pushed her back against the wall clamping a large hand over her mouth to muffle her, his free hand cupping her exposed breast firmly squeezing it making her yelp against his hand, despite the shocked look in her eyes William could see the shameless lust seeping in with ease, pinching her nipple making her moan against his palm, feeling her hot little tongue snaking out to lick at his rough skin

Releasing her mouth William moved his hand to clutch at her cropped pink hair crushing his mouth to hers, another lustful moan escaping her lips which he drank in forcing his tongue into her mouth as she happily accepted the intrusion, swirling her tongue around his as he forcibly tore her bra from her body making her squeak and jump slightly before succumbing to his near violent kiss again

Without breaking their tongue wrestle Aelita wriggled her pants the rest of the way down her legs kicking them to a side clutching at Williams shirt, their kiss turning sloppy as their tongues writhed leaving a trail of saliva when their kiss was broken for William to bite at her neck, his hand sliding down between her legs starting to rub her moistening cunt making her pant and moan "stay quiet Princess" the Scotsman growled in her ear sliding her thong to a side to caress her wet folds "don't want to get thrown out do we?"

Aelita just replied with more lustful pants kissing him hard and sloppy as his fingers pushed into her wanting cunt, caressing her insides preparing her for his thick rigid cock, Aelita's hands moved from gripping his shirt down to undo his pants, tearing at his belt and zipper hastily opening his pants fishing out his throbbing cock stroking the aching length with a hungry lust

Pushing Aelita back against the wall William aligned himself with her dripping core rubbing the slit with the head of his cock making her gasp audible and a couple of seconds later there was a knock at the door "is everything alright in there?" one of the stores assistants asked "you've been in there a while"

"I-I'm f-fine!" Aelita forced herself not to moan as William pushed the first couple of inches into her hungry pussy "I just slipped!" she moaned her lame excuse wrapping her around William burying her face in his shoulder as he picked her up, letting her sink down on the remainder of his cock as she moaned deeply into his skin "I don't n-need any h-h-help!"

Moments later they heard the sound of the assistant walking away prompting William to start rocking into Aelita's tight cunt, the rough fabric of his jeans stimulated her inner thighs as well as her clit as he fucked her slow and deep, her groin bulging from his large size stretching her tiny little cunt "Odd was right, you're really fucking tight, I can't see why Jeremie doesn't brag about this" William growled in Aelita's ear making her shudder

"Emily isn't tight?" Aelita asked in a heated whisper in his ear, bucking her hips back pumping her pussy along his length as he fucked her faster, finding it increasingly more difficult to remain quiet

"She's tight but you, you're something else" William replied grinding deeper into Aelita's pussy, pressing hard against her clit as his cock entered her womb forcing her to bury her face in his chest to muffle to scream of pleasure, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as her toes curled hard, bucking hard on him starting to bounce on his cock as he cupped her firm behind, snapping the thong clean off of her leaving him naked on his dick

"I-I'm g-gonna cum!" she whimpered against his clothes spurring him to thrust into her deeper and harder, gritting his teeth to keep himself quiet as Aelita continued to gasp and moan into his clothes as she got steadily tighter, her pussy starting to ripple and clench around him as her orgasm started, instead of one big blow of pleasure it stretched out in several crushing waves knocking her limp in his grasp, he had fucked her completely boneless and his release had only just started to brew

Noticing the pile of clothes on the dressing rooms bench he gently laid Aelita down on it, placing a hand over her mouth to suppress her moans as I began to fuck her missionary style, his cock slamming into her in a much deeper angle whilst her toes curled and uncurled in the air

Clasping at William's shirt again Aelita fully submitted to him, allowing him full access to her cunt as his pace got steadily harder, thankfully the bench was sturdy so it didn't creak and the general hustle of customers outside the dressing room prevented anyone from hearing the subtle grunts and gasps coming from them

William pressed his mouth against hers as precum began to pour into her, moving his hands to fondle her breasts as he felt his release grown nearer and nearer, pounding into her for a few more minutes forcing another satisfying orgasm out of her before finally letting go, shooting his thick hot load straight into her welcoming pussy making her moan deep into his moan swallowing the growl he gave in return

It took them a couple of minutes to catch their breath before William finally pulled out of Aelita, resting his hand against the wall as he did up his pants, Aelita let out a content sigh as she felt his release warm her insides before noticing the ruined underwear on the floor "oh shit!" she cursed under her breath forcing herself onto her feet picking up the clothing

"What's wrong?" William asked confused by her sudden annoyance

"These aren't mine! I wasn't even going to buy these but now I have to!" she sighed with annoyance before noticing the now sweaty pile of clothes "I have to buy those too! I am never taking you shopping with me ever again!"

William couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as Aelita hastily got dressed trying to fix up the clothes as much as possible before taking them to the counter helping him slide out of the dressing room without being detected

He wasn't sure whether to be happy or disappointed with her claim of never taking him with her shopping again though

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	24. Hypocrite

Hypocrite

Odd groaned as his hand swiftly glided along his aching erection, he had been rock hard all morning with his complete nymph of a wife teasing him to no end, wearing nothing but a pair of denim booty shorts that wear so small she had to force them up her legs and when they were finally on they didn't even cover half of her ass and her clit was actually poking out of the front of them

Of course she acted all coy about it whilst doing everything in her power to keep him hard, rubbing her ass against him at every opportunity, stretching in ways that made her breasts bounce and shake and whenever she needed something that required her to bend or kneel she made sure he was there so she could rub her face slowly along his groin and even more slowly lick at his bulge on the way back up before walking off like nothing had happened, what he had given just to have been able to ram his cock into her mouth and just go wild to punish her teasing behaviour but when his mind had cleared enough for him to think properly Sam was long gone

It was funny watching her answer the door though naked aside from the booty shorts, the postman's expression was priceless when Sam almost refused to hide anything and deliberately dropped the money she gave him as his 'tip' as an excuse to bend over full and let her shorts slide down baring her ass to him, Odd couldn't help but laugh as the postman looked like he was going to faint as Sam turned back around letting her shorts slip to her ankles baring her tiny pussy acting like nothing was happening as she handed him the money before shutting the door on him

Odd knew that exhibitionism was an extreme turn on for Sam so he was safe in expecting some form of sexual relief when she shut the door but she merely pulled her shorts back up, kissed his cheek and went back to watch TV leaving him in the hallway with an agonizing erection and pants that felt as tight as a second skin

To make the morning even more blue balls inducing the one time he managed to corner her with the intent of fucking her senseless her fucking parents had to call, the one thing that made Sam act remotely like a normal not sex addicted person was her parents, the moment she picked up the phone her mannerisms became that of what people would deem 'normal' rather than her constant teasing and borderline slutty actions

Knowing that he had lost her for at least a good hour Odd decided enough for enough and he had to sort himself out otherwise his balls just might actually explode, heading up to the bedroom he felt a little guilty in kicking Kiwi off of their bed, the old mongrel had been with him since his childhood and at nearly twenty years old he was still going strong dashing out of the room the moment he hit the floor

His pants soon hit the bedroom floor freeing his agonizing erection and when he finally touched himself the relief was almost instant, he didn't even need to put on a porno or get a dirty magazine as the images Sam had placed in his mind earlier was enough to get him going

Near frantically stroking himself images of Sam flashes through his mind, memories of past acts she had performed for him and fantasies that they had yet to experiment with, one of them was to fuck Sam whilst she was on the phone to see just how long she could keep a straight voice, he mentally kicked himself for not trying that ten minutes ago as it would have been perfect for the occasion and would have saved him a lot of discomfort as well as it was another thing Sam loved to do, he could barely answer the phone at home without Sam swallowing down his cock sucking on him wet and noisily as he tried to keep the phone call going without his voice cracking

Feeling his release coming he began to jerk his cock even harder, precum beginning to bead at the tip of his cock, too in a world of self-pleasure to hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the bedroom door opening "what the hell are you doing?"

Odd stopped dead noticing Sam standing in the doorway, her arms crossed pushing her bare breasts out further whilst tapping her foot "what do you mean?" he asked unsure of what he had done wrong

"This" she said pointing at his erection "jerking off on your own in the dark like a dirty loner" she scolded moving to mount the bed "you know I hate the idea of you masturbating without me, if you ever jerk off I should be the target, you could have just told me you were horny"

"Well with the way you've been teasing me for hours on end I thought it was pretty obvious" Odd retorted "if I didn't take it into my own hands…well hand I would have been in agony all day"

Sam scoffed at Odd's excuse, reaching forward to remove his hand from his cock replacing it with her own, slowly stroking him causing his breathing to become heavier as he throbbed in her soft grasp "still I don't like it when you pleasure yourself on your own, I'm the one you come to for release, I'm the one you use to cum" she asserted sitting back undoing her booty shorts pushing them down to sit naked in front of him, grinning lustfully as she saw his cock twitch and throb harder when she presented her cunt to him "you want this don't you? You want my tight little cunt? Well you're not getting it this time" she teased moving her legs so that she could wrap her feet around Odd's throbbing shaft "you wanted to jerk off so I'm gonna jerk you off, no pussy for you today"

Odd groaned not caring about being 'banned' from Sam's pussy for the day, like the rest of her body Sam was extremely skilled with her feet and her strong firm legs allowed her to jerk his cock with them with enough speed as she would a hand or a tit job, his cock throbbing hard against her the soft soles of her feet oozing precum at an alarming rate

Watching near mesmerized Sam pumped her feet faster along her husband's cock, the way it throbbed and pulsed was almost ticklish making a small smile grace her lips as she felt Odd's get closer and closer to cumming, positioning his cock so it was aimed straight at her licking her lips as spurts of precum shot out hitting her stomach and cunt "cum for me baby, cum all over me" she pleaded moving her feet even faster pressing them harder around his shaft

Moments later Odd came with a low growl, his cock erupting like a fountain, streams of cum raining out onto Sam's naked body, some spurts so powerful they hit her square in the face with enough force to splatter everywhere, making her sigh and giggle as her face and hair were completely plastered by his pent up release along with her tits and stomach "wow, you really were pent up" she giggled licking up the thick layer of cum around her lips before yelping as one last shot of cum nearly hit her in the eye

Odd just smiled weakly as his release had sapped near all of his energy away, laying back as Sam moved to take his cock into her mouth, sucking out the rest of his cum before leaving him to rest, commenting on whether to take a shower or just lick the rest of his cum off of herself as Odd slowly fell asleep

A week quickly passed since the incident and Sam made sure that she was there to service Odd whenever he needed release and vice versa, she made a mental schedule to have sex with her husband at least three times a day and suck him off at least twice a day to keep him satisfied

The schedule was going great throughout the week even able to fit Yumi and Ulrich into it a couple of time to keep things varied but it all came to a standstill on the eight day, early that morning Odd got called into a busy day at work, working at the skateboard and bike parts store normally meant that he had a lot of free time since skateboards weren't a large demand item business was normally slow despite also selling bikes but since the holiday season was approaching fast the store had started to become crowded during the day, meaning that Odd couldn't randomly switch shifts to go home and have his way with Sam and Sam couldn't visit him during his shifts for a quickie in a utility closet

He had left around nine that morning before Sam had even woke up leaving a note for Sam to read when she finally awakened at midday explaining were he was, instantly putting her in a bad mood as she had woke up with the worst craving for morning sex, she tried calling around her friends inviting them over for quick sex but even Yumi and Ulrich, who were always the most willing to indulge her lustful needs, were too busy to help out

At first she told herself it would be easy to wait five hours until Odd came home, she just had to distract herself but after the first two hours she felt like she was going to explode, her cunt felt like it was on fire, her skin was so sensitive that she could barely touch anything without a jolt of sensation shooting through her system and she was literally sweating from the strain of restraining herself, it was like she was going through withdrawal symptoms from not having sex

As the day slowly gave into evening Sam found herself laying down on the bed watching one of the many porn DVD's she and Odd has collected since they got together, they didn't see the whole taboo of watching porn whilst in a relationship sometimes just popping one on when they were bored to have as background noise, it helped keep their libido's going and it was funny how it annoyed the neighbours when they raised the volume

Sam panted heavily as she watched the slutty schoolgirl on screen getting pounded from behind by the school bad boy during detention, wrapping her arms tight around herself in an attempt to stop herself masturbating, her pussy was in completely agony with need but she knew she couldn't touch herself, not after what she said to Odd a week ago, glancing at the clock she saw that Odd would be home soon

"_Just one more hour, just more hour, one more fucking hour"_ she repeated to herself starting to rock and groan as her arousal was starting to reach breaking point, suddenly the schoolgirl on screen screamed as the guy fucking her suddenly started pounding her ass and Sam completely lost it

Falling back onto the bed Sam shoved her hands between her legs cumming extremely hard the moment her fingers slid into her hungry cunt, bucking her hips frantically as she finger fucked herself turning up the TV's volume with her free hand before rubbing her clit hard, bringing another much needed orgasm crashing through her system

In her intense self-induced pleasure and the high volume of the porn DVD Sam didn't hear the front door opening and closing or the footsteps ascending the stairs, cumming hard again she started frantically sucking on her fingers moaning at her own taste before freezing as the DVD was suddenly paused "ahem"

"Oh….hi baby" Sam laughed nervously sitting up to see Odd standing in the doorway in the very same manner she had when she caught him masturbating "you're home early"

"I got off early" Odd responded in an almost cold tone kicking the bedroom door shut behind him "you little hypocrite" he growled in a way that sent a jolt of arousal straight to Sam's cunt, making her whimper as he circled to bed in an almost prowling manner, his eyes darkening as he clutched her ankle yanking her forward near violently making her yelp "you should really learn to practice what you preach"

"Yesss, punish me" Sam gasped as Odd forcibly spread her legs baring her soaking cunt "I've been a bad little girl"

Odd smirked watching his wife literally shake as he slowly undid his pants, knowing that by taking his time and making her wait was a punishment in itself, Sam's hands tentatively reached for his pants before stopping knowing that if she oversteps her place he might outright punish her by stopping entirely

Eventually Odd's cock made it out of his pants and Sam automatically started drooling at the sight of it, moaning as Odd wrapped a hand around the back of his head, look up of him with big lustful eyes letting her mouth hang open and her tongue roll out "good little slut" Odd smirked before ramming his entire cock into Sam's mouth and throat, keeping his wife's face pressed against his groin as he fucked her mouth hard

Sam instantly orgasmed again dutifully sitting on her hands to prevent her from overstepping her place, loving every brutally thrust into her slutty mouth and supple throat, his cock stretching her throat making it bulge, clutching her big ass cheeks hard resisting the urge to choke herself to add to her pleasure

Odd groaned as he felt his wife's throat constrict on his cock fucking her head even harder, it was times like this that he deemed himself lucky to have married a total slut, one with absolutely no inhibitions and very few limits, moving a hand to her throat he began to compress it grunting at the feeling of Sam's deep guttural moan of arousal and pleasure, her loud sucks joined by gentle coughs as he softly cut off her air

Sam's body seized up as she orgasmed yet again, this time from pure arousal coughing and whining when Odd pulled away to let her breathe "don't stop!" she gasped nuzzling her face against Odd's wet cock dampening her face with her own drool "I'm a bad slut, punish me!" she whined licking at his length

Odd just smirked clutching Sam's hair making her whimper shoving his cock into her mouth again, his shaft throbbing against her tongue showing that he was close to cumming, making Sam simper around his shaft as precum poured onto her tongue

Clutching her hair with both hands Odd began to pump Sam's head along his cock thrusting in time to fuck her throat hard, pounding his wife's hot wet mouth harder and faster before unloading into it with a low groan, keeping Sam's face pressed hard to his groin to make sure she swallowed every single spurt of his cum before pushing her back onto the bed, his release and her drool beginning to drip from her lips as she gasped for breath

Before she could even thank him for the brutal mouth fuck Sam found herself flipped over and her head being forcibly shoved to the pillow as Odd rammed his entire cock into her wanting pussy making her scream out lungs out into the pillow, pushing her hips back immediately whilst her husband began to use her slutty cunt, gripping her ass with one hand whilst keeping her head pressed down with the other

Sam was in utter heaven as Odd used her for his pleasure, punishing her hungry cunt fucking her harder than he had for a long time, already feeling her pussy beginning to bruise turning her head to lick at his fingers as he held her head tighter "oh fuck…harder…fucking break me…" she panted sucking his thumb into her mouth sucking on his hard and long, moaning around it as Odd entered her womb

Grinning wickedly Odd spanked Sam extremely hard making her big round ass bounce harder clapping loudly from his hit, the sound of Sam's yelps of pleasure spurring him to spank her over and over making her huge ass bounce and jiggle for his enjoyment, grunting as her cunt clamped down on his cock as she orgasmed yet again soaking his groin and the sheets below them

After a while they changed positions, Odd laying back as Sam rode him reverse cowgirl style, his hands clutching her big supple ass whilst her own hands fondled her tits and clit, moaning and whimpering as she felt Odd throbbing inside her pussy, his hot precum starting to pour into her little womb warming her insides "please cum inside me, I've learned my lesson, I just want your cum" she pleaded riding him harder making him throb harder

"Come on slut, ride it faster, earn my cum" Odd growled spanking Sam again making her yelp and moan, her pace growing faster near instantly "that's it, nearly there"

Sam rode him faster and faster, her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue hanging out all of the way openly drooling with pleasure, she had completely lost count of how many times she had orgasmed and she couldn't even conjure a full thought to try to count, squeezing her cunt even tighter she worked Odd's cock even harder soon being rewarded by his explosive release, his thick hot cum bursting out flooding her pussy and womb making her scream breathlessly before collapsing back on Odd's front gasping for breath

"Now what have you learned?" Odd questioned cupping Sam's breasts squeezing it firmly

"To not be a dirty little hypocrite" Sam responded moaning at her husband's rough touch "let's agree that it's ok to masturbate on our own from now on, unless you still want to punish me in future for it" she purred rubbing her head against his chest

"We'll see Sam" Odd chuckled kissing her hair squeezing her breast harder "we'll see"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	25. Should have knocked

Should have knocked

Odd and Sam's house was strangely quiet when Emily let herself in, normally the house was filled with some kind of noise whether it being the TV blaring, music playing or Odd and Sam not bothering to keep themselves quiet whilst fucking

Emily had come over to return one of Sam's dirty DVD's that she had borrowed in an attempt to spice up things in the bedroom with William but ended up too embarrassed to watch more than five minutes of it, she was fine with taking off her own clothes but watching another woman on the screen getting forcibly stripped had sent all of her blood to her face and before she knew it she was curled up in a ball begging William to turn it off

"Odd? Sam? Anyone home?" she called out as she held the DVD in her hands, not even daring to look at the risqué case cover in case her face flared up again, clutching it tighter she removed her shoes stepping further into the hallway beginning to hear noises from the upstairs floor "hello?" she called out again to again no answer

Pursing her lips Emily headed up the stairs noticing the sounds were coming from the main bedroom and that the sounds were very adult in nature, blushing hard Emily contemplated just placing the DVD down and letting herself out but the other more adult side of her compelled her to keep going, the side of her that she had successfully kept buried for the majority of her life until Sam came along and broke it out

Taking a deep breath Emily slowly approached the bedroom door slowly raising her hand to gently knock on it "Sam? Odd? You in there?" she called out again hoping that they had just left the TV on or something, when she received no answer aside from the adult noises Emily decided to check the door handle, finding it unlocked she opened the door and stepped inside

What she saw nearly made her drop the DVD, Sam was sat on the edge of the bed watching a porno on the TV at what seemed to be full volume, wearing nothing but a flimsy t-shirt that she had pulled up to bare her perky tits and for some reason she was somehow still wearing sneakers when she wasn't wearing any form of pants or underwear, Sam didn't notice Emily's entry completely engrossed with the porno on the TV, her hand buried between her legs fucking herself with great intensity

Emily had caught Sam in this situation on a great deal of occasions so it wasn't the thing that shocked her, what shocked her was that Sam was actually watching herself on the screen, lying naked on the bed with her head hanging over the edge getting face fucked by who Emily could only guess to be Odd, taking her husband's cock down her throat like a pro as he used her head like a pussy

Both her face and loins burned at the sight before her causing Emily to let out a heated gasp which caught Sam's hearing prompting the darker skinned girl to suddenly turn around making Emily jump "oh, didn't see you there" Sam smiled not at all bothered by Emily's intrusion, simply pausing the porno and standing up, acting as if she didn't noticed her thighs glistening with her arousal "so what's up?"

"I uh…." Emily blushed hard thrusting the DVD forwards "I came to return this"

"Oh right!" Sam smiled only just remembering she had loaned the adult film to her "this is one of my favourites, how did you like it?"

"I…couldn't watch it" Emily admitted looking away rubbing her arm "how can you enjoy that kind of stuff? It's so dirty and demeaning and…"

"So fucking hot" Sam sighed closing her eyes for a moment as her legs shook "you know me Emily, I love sex when it's dirty and demeaning, I may be a feminist like all women out there but in the bedroom with me the man is in control and my body is his sex toy" she explained with a lustful haze in her eyes giving Emily a look that made the shy girl shiver, smirking as she noticed Emily's breathing get a little heavier "I bet when it comes down to it you like it nice and dirty" she purred moving forward and running a hand down Emily's arm

Shuddering harder from Sam's soft touch Emily tried to move away shaking her head as her face burned with embarrassment "I don't…no…I…" she stuttered as Sam pulled her forward by her hips, her covered breasts pressing against Sam's bare ones and feeling the dark skinned girls arousal seeping through her pants

"If you really didn't want it you'd be able to tell me straight" Sam grinned deviously giving Emily's ass a quick squeeze before letting go of her "wait right here" she instructed before heading towards the closet at the other side of the room leaving Emily standing and shaking, the shy girl biting her lip as she found herself unable to leave or even move, her loins feeling as if they were on fire with a dirty need that she never knew she was capable off

Reaching into the closet Sam opened her secret drawer bending over fully giving Emily a good view of her ass and dripping cunt "now where is it? Come on I put it right here" she muttered as she scoured through the drawer "found it!" she declared after a couple of minutes pulling out a large sex toy

Emily let out a loud gasp/whimper as Sam pulled out a large strap-on, it was deep red and easily ten inches in length "wha…what is that?!" she gasped, her eyes widening as she watched Sam place on the strap-on with a dark evil glint in her eyes

"This" Sam grinned clutching the toy she was now wearing "is one of the reasons Yumi loves me so much, why do you think she comes over so often? I've lost count of how many times I've made her cum with this thing; Aelita is a real sucker for it too" she smirked stroking the strap-on in a lustful manner "they're so hot whilst they're impaled on this thing, stuffed to their very limits, I swear I made Aelita's stomach bulge once"

Emily's legs began to shake even harder as her mind was plagued with filthy images of Sam using the toy on Yumi and Aelita, pounding them senseless with their eyes rolled back and their tongues hung out, drooling with pleasure as Sam stretched their cunts to their very limits

Then she imaged herself on the end of the strap-on and her legs promptly gave out, falling back onto the bed shaking like a leaf, panting as her body betrayed her thoughts of escaping, her panties becoming thoroughly soaked as Sam stalked towards her, whimpering as the dark skinned girl moved to hover over her, the strap-on pressing against her groin as Sam stared deep into her eyes, removing her glasses before she could protest and kissing her hard, shoving her tongue into her mouth to wrap around hers

Whilst Emily was distracted by the rough lip lock Sam stealthily undid her pants sliding her hand down them "you're fucking soaked" she grinned triumphantly as she cupped Emily's sodden core "you want this don't you?" she purred not waiting for an answer as she yanked Emily's pants down making the shy girl yelp, crying out as Sam tore off her panties revealing her bare dripping cunt

"Mercy!" Emily cried as Sam pushed her legs open and drove her tongue into Emily's pussy, making her back arch as she lapped at her sweet juices, reaching up the shy girls body to push up her skirt along with her bra to free her perky breasts

"So fucking sweet" Sam moaned as she licked her lips lustfully before sitting back guiding the strap-on to Emily's pussy "ready for this?" she asked rubbing the broad tip along Emily's slit making the shy girl moan from the sensation "I'll take that as a yes"

Keeping Emily's legs spread Sam thrust her hips forward slowly pushing the strap-on into Emily's tight tender pussy, Emily's breathe caught in her throat as she felt her cunt getting stretched further than ever before, William was well endowed but the strap-on was something else, barely three inches had entered her and her groin was already starting to bulge "bi…big…I can't take it" she whimpered as tears began to run down her cheeks "it's too big!"

"Just wait, it gets much better" Sam hushed her gently licking her tears away, thrusting another three inches into her making her cry out from the strong stinging sensation "Aelita cried at first but before long she was begging for me to fuck her harder with the whole thing, you'll be the same I'm sure of it" she promised as she clutched at Emily's hips sitting back on her knees, taking a moment to marvel at Emily's slender form and subtle curves, running her hands up the shy girls sides and cupping her breasts giving them a firm squeeze making Emily moan with pleasure

As Emily sighed at the pleasant feeling of Sam massaging her breasts the dark skinned girl took the opportunity to shove the rest of the strap-on into her cunt, making her scream her lungs out as a good two inches entered her womb making her stomach bulge, her body shaking uncontrollably as her pussy gushed all over the toy, Sam's thighs and the sheets under them "was that an orgasm?" Sam asked with an arrogant lip quirk slowly licking a tear from Emily's lips

"More…more please" Emily whimpered gently rolling her hips, the sharp sting that had come along with the strap-on now replaced by a deep filling feeling of pure pleasure "so…good"

"Told you" Sam winked in response leaning down to kiss Emily deeply, moving to hover up her pumping in and out of her tight little cunt as Emily moaned into her mouth, the shy girl wrapping her arms around her neck to pull her in closer whilst wrapping her legs around Sam's waist

The bed began to shake and creak as Sam's pace grew harder, thrusting the toy harder and deeper into Emily's pussy loving the expressions of pure pleasure and ecstasy that graced Emily's features, moving to sit back on her knees clutching Emily's thighs to hold her legs up, lustfully running her tongue down the shy girls creamy skin as Emily reached up to clutch at the headboard, her breasts bouncing freely as another orgasm washed over her body making her back arch again

"You're so beautiful when you cum" Sam panted pushing Emily's legs forward to press her knees to her shoulders, tightening her pussy to make the toy feel so much larger inside of her making her cum hard again, tears running profusely down her face as her eyes began to roll back as Sam pumped her hips even harder to drive the strap-on in harder, Emily's juices openly leaking out onto the bed below

After a while Sam chanced their positions, moving Emily onto her front clutching at her supple ass as she drove into her from behind, Emily had her face buried in one of the pillows to muffle her moans and screams as she orgasmed again and again, yelping as Sam spanked her every so often calling her the dirtiest of names that normally would make her pass out from embarrassment but now only increased her arousal

With her face buried in the pillow Emily failed to hear the door open or the footsteps approaching, too lost in her world of pleasure until Sam pulled her head up by her hair bringing her face to face with a grinning Odd "holy shit I never knew you had it in you" he laughed as Emily went bright red

"Oh please, you were the first to guess she was a slut deep down" Sam laughed kissing Emily behind her ear "I've made her cum at least seven times in the last twenty minutes so I think it's my turn to get my toes curled"

Emily whimpered as Sam pulled the strap-on from her overly sensitive pussy, too weak to complain as she fell to the bed utterly boneless, only able to watch as Sam discarded the toy and moved to her knees before Odd kissing him lustfully as she undid his belt and pants, pulling out his thick hardening cock before laying back spreading her legs to bare her soaking cunt to him, biting her lip as he grabbed her by her hips and in one rough movement impaled her on his cock making her scream in ecstasy

Emily bit her lip as she watched Odd fuck his wife without mercy, slamming his cock into her at a pace and speed she didn't know was possible, Sam's eyes rolled back almost instantly reaching up to clutch at the sheets and Emily's leg squeezing hard as her tongue lolled out drooling with pleasure

Whilst he fucked Sam senseless Odd made eye contact with Emily and maintained it, staring deep into her soul making her core clench with need again, she adored a man with a hard look in his eye during the act, nothing got her heart beating faster and her blood pumping harder than when William would glare straight into her eyes as he took her

Sam panted harder as Odd continued to fuck her into the mattress, her legs hanging over his shoulders so that her toes curled mid-air, she had had three orgasms since he had started and could feel her fourth bubbling up, clasping at Emily's hand squeezing it hard as she begged Odd to fuck her even harder

Sweat began to bead down Odd's forehead as he fucked his wife into her fourth orgasm, her cunt constricting tight around his cock as his precum began to pour into her, placing one hand on Sam's breast squeezing it hard whilst resting the other one on one of Emily's supple ass cheeks squeezing it in turn making both girls moan, lasting only a few minutes more before flooding Sam's cunt with his seed making her sigh with bliss as he pulled out to finish his load all over her body, a good shot of it missing her and hitting Emily across her cheek making her shudder with lust

"Mmm you like that don't you? You dirty girl" Sam purred leaning over to lick the cum from Emily's cheek making the shy girl shiver and whimper "don't worry, he's got plenty of energy for you" she added giving Emily a light spank making her body jolt and her toes curl

Grinning fiendishly Sam dragged herself onto her knees behind Emily lifting her hips to present the shy girl to Odd as he moved behind her, kissing her husband lustfully as she guided his cock to Emily's seeping core, gently rubbing Emily's back with her free hand as she guided Odd's manhood slowly into Emily pussy loving the little yelp of pleasure that escaped her mouth

Gripping at the bed sheets Emily let out a series of little pants and mewls as Odd slowly pushed his entire cock into her "fuck she's tight" he growled under his breath clutching at her supple behind for support, taking slow but strong thrusts into her as Sam reached under to tease Emily's wet little clit

"Still tight after what I did to you? Now that's impressive" Sam breathed in Emily's ear making her shudder as she reached under to feel the bulge in the shy girl's groin "he feels so big inside you doesn't he?" she asked getting a slight nod along with a sharp gasp of pleasure in response "you're so fucking beautiful like this"

As Odd began to pick up his pace Sam crawled to Emily's front cupping her face to pull her into a heated kiss, their tongues wrestling as Emily clutched onto Sam's arms for support bucking back against Odd's thrusts whilst her breasts bounced from his pace, moaning deeply as Sam finally yanked the shirt and bra from over her head leaving her as naked as the dark skinned girl

The bed began to creak and shake again as Odd began to pound hard into Emily's dripping cunt, squeezing her ass harder as her moans and screams were swallowed in Sam's lip bruising kiss, her body jolting every so often as Odd spanked her sending shocks of stinging pleasure up her spine, her arousal dripping down her thighs and staining his pants

"Gonna cum…gonna cum again" Emily panted against Sam's lips gripping her arms harder digging her nails into her skin, biting her bottom lip hard as her eyes glazed over with lust keening as Sam moved from her lips to lick along her face as the shy girl's body seized up yet again in a powerful orgasm

Taking Emily's moment of sexual weakness Odd reached under her cupping both of her breasts pulling her up onto her knees starting to thrust harder into her, his cock nestling deeper into her womb making her scream louder, her eyes rolling right back as Sam lustfully licked at her breasts through Odd's fingers and rubbing at her stuffed cunt whilst teasing Odd's balls at the same time before licking down Emily's body

Moaning from the taste of Emily's creamy skin Sam licked down to her cunt drinking down her sweet juices before moving lower to take her husband's balls into her mouth sucking on them hungrily, cupping Emily's ass burying her face hard in her groin to press her nose to Emily's clit as she sucked Odd's balls in deeper feeling them churn with his cum showing he was close to filling Emily completely

"That's it…deeper….deeper!" Emily wailed bucked back against Odd's cock and grinding against Sam's face, loving Odd's hot breath on her neck and in her ear as she felt herself beginning to cum again, hot precum starting to fill her cunt as she felt Odd's cock throb and thicken inside of her prompting her to reach back and clutch tightly at his hair "cum in me!"

Odd let out a low growl of pleasure as he came hard inside of her spurred on by her words, provoking a long shuddering gasp of ecstasy from the shy girl as well as a purr of contentment from Sam as his wife lapped up their dual releases before licking back up Emily's body to kiss her deeply, wrapping her arms tightly around the shy girl as Odd slowly pulled out of her and moved away giving them both a solid spank with a smirk on his lips before heading out the room to leave the girls to it

Both girls purred from the sudden stinging hit putting more passion into their lip lock "so" Sam purred biting at Emily's lips "how was that for you?"

"Never….knocking…again" Emily panted back thrusting her tongue back into Sam's mouth swallowing the giggle that the dark skinned girl let out as they fell back onto the bed

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	26. Kicking off the New Year

Kicking off the New Year

Odd groaned as he heaved himself up onto his elbows, his head pounding in a savage hang over that rivalled what must have felt like receiving a sledgehammer blow to the head

Pushing himself up he found himself to be shirtless and bare foot but still in his pants and jeans "what the hell happened last night? Oh yeah, New Year's" he laughed as he checked his bedside clock

As expected his room was a complete wreck, the bed covers were strewn across the room with empty bottles all over the floor, he and Sam always through wild parties and whilst he couldn't remember most of the night before he was sure that he missed half of it as like with all parties he spent most of it fucking his wife's brains out in one of the closets…or on the kitchen table, everyone knew they were sexual deviants so they wouldn't have been shocked or even remotely surprised to find Odd pounding Sam from behind in full view of the other party guests

Talking about the nymphomaniac that he called a wife the last time he remembered seeing Sam she was playing shot roulette in the kitchen so he would bet money that that was where she was currently passed out/sleeping

Hauling himself to his feet Odd staggered for a moment before finding his balance, stumbling out of the room to go refresh himself in the bathroom, from the upstairs hallway he got the chance to examine the aftermath of the party beforehand, like his bedroom the house was a complete tip whilst bottles and clothes everywhere "maybe inviting more than half of my old school friends wasn't such a good idea" Odd laughed quietly to himself, whilst the majority of the guests had left at some point in the early morning there was a good twenty remaining sleeping in random places in the house

The only guests that seemed to pick a reasonable place to pass out in sight were Ulrich, Yumi and Emily, the three having crashed on the couch with Emily's head resting on Ulrich's shoulder whilst Yumi rested her face on his crotch, Odd couldn't tell if Ulrich's pants were open or not but he guessed that Yumi had given her husband a blowjob before they both lost consciousness

Staggering into the bathroom Odd turned on the light only to hear a loud moan of disapproval from inside, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sudden flash of light Odd found Aelita stood resting against the bathroom sink looking just as rough and hung over as him but in a much more deliciously dishevelled way, her dress was hanging by a single strap whilst the other was hanging loosely down her shoulder and what little make up she wore had run giving her an almost wild look "morning princess" he groaned moving to stand over her, his groin pressed to her ass as he reached over her to get some pain killers out from behind the bathroom mirror "I take it you were trying to find these"

"God yes" Aelita sighed taking a couple of pills from Odd's hand and downing them quickly "it feels like my brain is trying to kick its way out of my head"

"Yeah last night was pretty crazy" Odd chuckled leaning back over her to check out his appearance in the mirror "fuck I'm a mess" he sighed as he tried to smooth his wild bed hair back into place

"It doesn't stop you from getting it up in the morning though does it?" Aelita tittered dryly as she pushed her ass back against his morning bulge

"Oh, sorry about that" Odd replied only just realizing that his morning wood was nestled between Aelita's ass cheeks, standing back to remove it making Aelita pout slightly

Stepping back against him Aelita took Odd's hands placing them on her hips as she nestled his bulge back between her ass cheeks "don't worry about it, it feels really good" she smiled up at him grinding back a bit "plus I've seen and felt it enough times to be properly acquainted" she added with a flirty wink

Chuckling at her words Odd moved back forward to bend Aelita over the sink again, going back to fixing his hair as she started to splash water on her face to refresh herself "where's Einstein then? I haven't seen him since after the party barely started; also William seemed to disappear near the end of it as well"

"Jeremie's in the garage, we slept in our car cos the loud music was giving him a migraine" Aelita explained taking a large drink from the tap to quench her dry throat "you know he's never been a party person anyway, I think William is in the kitchen, Sam and Sissi wouldn't leave him alone all night" she tittered at the memory of both Sam and Sissi drunkenly clinging onto William's arms as he tried to shake them off "I wonder if he got to have some fun with them at all"

"Knowing my Sam no wasn't really an option for him" Odd laughed as he finally got his hair into place, standing back to admire his reflection he noticed something when he happened to glance downward "nice ankle bracelet" he joked at the sight of Aelita's thong bunched around one of her ankles

Looking down Aelita cursed when she noticed her underwear was down "oh god damn it, I knew I was forgetting something" she groaned reaching down and pulling her thong off of her ankle, bunching it up to pocket later "I got a little frisky after Jeremie fell asleep so I took things into my own hands, can't believe I fell asleep with my pussy on display" she groaned making Odd laugh "I don't think I even made myself cum, I really struggle to get myself off when I'm drunk"

Odd chuckled again as Aelita pouted and went back to fixing her hair allowing Odd to check her out from the back, now that he knew that she was without any form of underwear his attention was drawn more to her behind than before, imagining her tight round little ass just under her dress along with her impossibly tight pussy

With a perverted grin Odd moved forward again cupping one of Aelita's breasts with one hand whilst cupping the pink haired girls pussy with the other enjoying the little startled yelp that escaped her lips "Sam always said that there is only one guaranteed relief from a hangover" he grinned as he tweaked Aelita's nipple through her dress delighting in finding out that she wasn't wearing a bra of any kind

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Aelita asked only for Odd to raise an eyebrow back at her "stupid question, as much as I love Sam that girl needs to find other answers to problems other than a good hard fuck"

"If she did that you wouldn't love her as much" Odd quipped making Aelita titter "so what will it be Princess? Pussy or ass?" he asked with a dirty grin cupping Aelita's moistening core

"Mmmmm pussy first" Aelita moaned in response grinding back on Odd's hand "definitely pussy first"

"First? I was just joking around about doing your ass; it seems our little Princess is dirtier than she lets on" Odd joked dirtily as he pulled down the remaining strap of Aelita's dress, letting the clothing fall down to free her breasts before cupping one of them again making the pink haired girl moan, rolling her hips as Odd rubbed her pussy a little faster coaxing the juices out of her

Spreading her legs a little wider Aelita bit her lip glancing over her shoulder as Odd pushed her dress up to bare her ass and pussy to him, wiggling her firm tight behind for him as he undid his pants, gripping the sink basin hard as she watched him fish out his throbbing erection before moaning as he ran the head of it along her tight little pussy

Gripping Aelita's ass with one hand Odd lifted her left leg with his other resting it on the sink granting him easier entry to her cunt, sliding in with utter ease gaining a shuddering gasp of pleasure from the pink haired girl as he buried his cock balls deep in her velvety soft pussy "ooooohhh yes" Aelita purred rolling her hips back against him, making sure his cock hit every inch of her insides "feels soooo good"

"Glad to…hear it Princess" Odd grunted as he started to thrust into her, finding that her impossibly tight pussy clung onto him like a vice making it almost difficult for him to pull out of her "damn Lita, you get tighter every time we fuck, Sam can't even get this tight if she tried" he panted wiping his forehead as sweat began to bead already

"I'll be sure…to tell her that" Aelita panted as she strained to keep her head turned towards Odd wanting to see every facial expression from him as he stretched her tiny cunt, gripping the basin harder as she stretched her outstretched leg out further allowing Odd to push even deeper into her, pushing into her womb as her groin bulged making her entire body shake "oh shit that's good!"

Odd grunted louder as he forced his cock into Aelita's cunt harder trying to make her loosen up in some way but no matter how hard he thrust into her she remained tight as a vice and when she squeezed around him he fell forward resting his head on her shoulder trying to maintain his composure "don't do that Princess, you don't want me to blow early do you?" he panted with a forced grin as Aelita giggled and squeezed him again, clenching to the point that the bulge in her groin nearly doubled in size

Growling against the sugary skin of Aelita's neck Odd bit down as he held back his release, the rhythmic squeezing of Aelita's pussy was pushing him to orgasm much faster than he would have liked, loving the pleasured yelp the pink haired girl let out as he sunk his teeth in deeper Odd reached around to rub at her clit making her cry out in ecstasy

With the combination of rubbing her clit and grinding into her squeezing pussy Odd soon had Aelita cumming hard on his cock, sobbing in pleasure as the leg she stood on went weak slumping against the sink as Odd held her up "just a little payback for nearly snapping my dick off" the blond smirked as Aelita just mumbled incoherently as her bones were reduced to jelly from her powerful release

Shifting Aelita forward so her entire upper body was resting on the sink Odd lifted both of her legs up using them as support as he began to thrust into her again determined to finish his first load in her cunt, Aelita's dress was now completely bunched around her waist both ways giving Odd the perfect view of her little ass as he pounded her womb, his precum flowing freely into her as he felt his release building up again

"Oh fuck that's it!" Aelita panted placing her hands against the mirror as she looked back at Odd over her shoulder "cum inside me"

Grinning near wolfishly Odd reached forward grabbing a handful of Aelita's short pink hair pulling her head back making her gasp as he started pounding her even harder, his cock throbbing harder and harder before he finally erupted inside of her, taking hard deep thrusts into her as he made sure to completely fill her welcoming womb, grunting with every hard stream of cum as Aelita just let out a content sigh letting her eyes close in bliss from the warm feeling of his cum flooding her

When Odd slowly pulled out Aelita quickly slid off of the sink and onto her knees, removing her heels so she could kneel more comfortably before working Odd's pants and boxers the rest of the way down his legs, after he stepped out of them she then climbed out of her bunched up dress so that they were both naked staring up at him with his wet cock millimetres from her face "I'm hoping you have a couple more loads packed away for me in there" she simpered dirtily as she wrapped a hand around his cock stroking him fluidly "Sam tells me that even on a bad day you squeeze at least two out"

"Don't you worry Princess, for you I can last as long as you need" Odd winked back placing a hand on Aelita's head coaxing her closer to his dick, letting out a groan as she happily took him into her mouth sucking him clean of both of their releases before taking him in deeper, pressing her nose to his stomach as she tongued his balls making him shudder with pleasure

Hearing others beginning to wake up downstairs Odd fully closed the door only just realizing that it was halfway open all this time, he didn't bother to lock it mainly because the door lacked a lock like the other inside doors of the house, he and Sam never had a problem with privacy so they never bothered with getting more locks than necessary

Gripping Aelita's hair tighter Odd let his head roll back as Aelita began to move hers along his cock, clutching at his thighs for support as she sucked him hungrily, lashing her tongue around his length as she gyrated her head so that he touched every inch of her mouth before taking him back down her throat "fuck Princess, who taught you to deepthroat?" Odd gasped as he felt her throat clench around his dick

Aelita pursed her lips as she slowly dragged her mouth off of his cock before releasing the swollen head with a wet _'pop'_ "Sam did obviously" she tittered spitting sloppily on his cock and trailing her tongue along the underside "she's been training me for about a month now with her strap-on, I'm really close to being able to take a proper face fucking now, come back to me in about a fortnight to see what I mean" she added with a lustful purr that almost rivalled Sam's before swallowing Odd's cock again, taking hold of his hips as she shifted on her knees guiding him to rest back against the sink

Now that he didn't have to worry about keeping himself upright Odd clutched Aelita's head with both hands deciding to test her improved oral skills, pumping his hips hard as he began to fuck her mouth moving her head in time with his thrusts, Aelita's eyes closed as she moaned with lust at the new forceful mouth fucking crossing her arms behind her back to give Odd full control of her head

"Oh fuck yes, that's it Princess, fucking suck it" the blond panted as he fucked Aelita's mouth faster causing her to drool all over her chin with little trickles hitting her bouncing tits, Aelita never made any noises of discomfort or protest however only moaning with lust and sucking on his cock as it pumped through her steadily bruising lips, she began to rub her thighs together as they began to get soaked with her arousal moving one arm from behind her back to rub at her clit

Minutes ticked passed as Odd continued to use Aelita's mouth like a cunt, occasionally pulling out to let her breathe properly only for her to hungrily suck his cock back into her mouth barely a second later, precum was pouring freely onto her tongue as Odd felt his second load brewing up fast "not much longer Lita, just keep sucking"

Moaning louder from the taste of his precum on her tongue Aelita sucked even harder on his cock as he face fucked her even faster to the point that everything became a blur for the pink haired girl, her loud moans and sloppy sucking noises filling the bathroom until Odd let out a low growl of ecstasy, blowing his second load straight into Aelita's mouth making her cheeks swell as she struggled to keep it all in her mouth, his hips still bucking Odd continued to fuck Aelita's face as he fired stream after stream of his release into her mouth and down her throat

Slowly pulling his cock out of her mouth Odd watched as Aelita placed a hand over a mouth to keep his large load in her mouth, taking a few moments to savour the taste of him before swallowing his cum down in several gulps and looking up at him with lustful eyes licking her lips "was it as good for you as it was for me?" she asked him with a cheeky wink leaning forward to lick all over his cock again

"Yeah I had fun" Odd joked back helping Aelita to her feet holding her sides to balance her on her shaking legs "so what do you want to do now?" he asked with an eyebrow wiggle as his cock remained rigid

"There is one hole you've never used before" Aelita winked turning around and cupping her ass cheeks "don't worry I'm not a virgin in that department, Jeremie was always against it but Ulrich was far more open minded, so where do you want me? Back over the sink?" she asked with a sultry wink

"No need" Odd replied with a wolfish grin, taking hold of Aelita's arms to pull her back against him relishing the gasp she let out as his cock nestled between her ass cheeks "I'm going to need you to relax completely for this Princess, if you're pussy can nearly break my dick your ass could snap it clean in half" Odd explained in a jokey tone carefully guiding his cock head to her tightest hole teasing it open making Aelita shudder

Resting back against Odd Aelita bit her lip hard as he slowly pushed his entire cock into her impossibly tight ass, stamping her foot a couple of times as a mixed rush of pleasure and pain tore through her system crying out just before Odd clamped a hand over her mouth, burying his face in Aelita's neck Odd let out a low almost pained moan as her ass wrapped around his cock tighter than anything he had ever felt, thank god his cock was already drenched from her cunt and mouth otherwise he could have honestly gotten stuck in her ass

Both of their breathing patterns were low and heavy as Odd finally bottomed out in her ass, going so deep that Aelita could have sworn she could feel him in her chest "Odd…that's…oh my god…deep…good" Aelita panted as she struggled to make a coherent sentence, shaking like a leaf in Odd's arms as he gently began to thrust into her ass, leaning back on the sink for support as he held Aelita upright

Aelita continued to moan and sob with pained pleasure as Odd's pace grew steadily faster and harder, clenching her fists hard as Odd held her arms in place preventing her from touching her clit "oh god my ass, hurts so good! I'm cumming!" she exclaimed as her whole body seized up before shaking wildly, her orgasm leaking down her thighs as her pussy clenched rhythmically around nothing

Whilst her pussy clenched her ass did too making Odd choke on his breath as her tightest hole got even tighter around his cock nearly making him pass out from the rush of ecstasy it caused "shit Aelita warn me before you do that!" he growled as Aelita nearly went completely limp in his grasp, sweat pouring from her body as her body continued to thrum in post orgasm

"Just shut up and fuck my ass!" she retorted looking back at him with lust glazed eyes "fuck my ass as hard as you can!"

A little shocked at her words Odd decided to take her up on them, gripping her arms harder as he began to thrust harder into her tight ass making her pant and moan, his balls repeatedly slapping against her dripping cunt adding to her stimulation "oh fuck that's it! Harder! Harder!" she cried out not caring if anyone heard from outside the door

Soon enough Odd got passed the crushing tightness of her ass starting to pound into her even faster, moving his grip down to her wrists letting her bend over so he could fuck her ass even deeper, her breasts bouncing wildly as tears of pain and pleasure poured down her face "I'm cumming again!" she screamed as Odd lifted her right leg to go at a different angle, cumming all over both her own and his thighs as he slammed into her ass even harder

Odd lasted another five or so minutes before Aelita's tight ass became too much for him, throwing his head back with a harsh cry as he fired his third load into the pink haired girls ass before letting go of her wrist causing her to collapse forward, luckily she caught herself on the way down panting heavily as she supported herself on her hands and knees

"Well you guys certainly had fun" a voice laughed from the doorway causing both of them to snap their heads up finding Sam stood in the hallway "you damn near woke everyone up" she tittered as she knelt down in front of Aelita "you dirty dirty girl" she purred cupping Aelita's face pulling her into a heated kiss

"I learned from the best" Aelita simpered in response "is Jeremie awake yet? He didn't hear us right?" she asked concerned more about his hangover than him catching them fucking

"He's awake but I doubt he heard you two, when I checked the garage I found Yumi giving him the best looking good morning blowjob I've seen anyone give, if your car was bigger I'd have climbed in to call second dibs" Sam sighed dreamily at the thought before composing herself "and before you start thinking you stole my husband's first fuck of the year I rode him as the clock counted down so you're good, I'll leave you two to clean up and Odd, since you seem to be done for at least the next hour I'm gonna go see if Emily's willing to share again, catch you to later" she added with a flirty wink before taking off down the stairs

As they watched Sam run off Odd and Aelita couldn't help but laugh "yep, my wife's a keeper" Odd joked as he helped Aelita back to her feet "I doubt I'll be able to get her attention for a while so will you be good to go again in about an hour?" he winked giving her a light spank making her yelp and giggle

"Maybe, we'll have to see if Yumi still has her mitts on my husband" Aelita purred in response before walking out of the room without bothering to put her dress back on, merely picking it up and hanging it around her neck like a shawl letting her heels dangle from her fingers, Odd just laughed as he watched Aelita walk downstairs to greet the others completely naked and he was sure of one thing

It was gonna be a hell of a year

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	27. Ride of your life

Ride of your life

"Are you ever going to give my thong back?" Yumi sighed as Sam kissed along her lower back, the dark skinned girl holding Yumi's aforementioned undergarments in a tight fist as she tittered and shook her head against Yumi's back still slightly orgasm giddy from the past hour she had spent with the Geisha "come on Ulrich's expecting me home in twenty minutes"

"Just go home without them; it'll be a nice surprise for him when he rips your pants off tonight" Sam purred lavishing her tongue along Yumi's lower back again, she had allowed Yumi to get her bra and top on whilst hiding her thong and the moment she bent over to search for it on the floor Sam jumped her "you taste like sugar"

Yumi giggled before letting out a pleasured yelp as Sam bit down on one of her ass cheeks, growling lustfully before laving her tongue over the bite mark making Yumi giggle and moan at the sensation before letting out a squeak when Sam bit down on her thigh "and I thought William loved biting the most"

Sam's head snapped up at Yumi's statement "what was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've let William fuck you? When was this?" Sam questioned suddenly seeming almost agitated

"We've fucked several times actually, the first time was a threesome with him and Ulrich which is a long story but after that we've had sex fairly often since after you wrote up that contract for all of us, why do you seem surprised about this?"

Growling lowly Sam promptly got up and began pulled her pants on hastily prompting Yumi to stare at her with confusion, Sam had never hurried to get dressed only stripping with any semblance of haste "I can't fucking believe this" she huffed as she yanked her top back on

"Can't believe what?" Yumi asked still completely confused as to why Sam was acting this way

"I was supposed to be the one to get fucked by all the guys first! Not you!" Sam all but snapped pointing an accusing finger in Yumi's face making her flinch "I had it all planned out and everything but now I find out that you got William before I could get Jeremie! There's no way I'm gonna let you out-slut me any longer!" she declared as she forced her shoes onto her feet "where will Jeremie be right now?"

"He should just be leaving work around now" Yumi responded checking the bedside clock "and what did you mean I'm out-slutting you? I didn't know it was a…" the sound of the door slamming as Sam rushed out of the house cut Yumi off momentarily "…contest, I get I'll let myself out then" she sighed before glancing around for her underwear "the bitch took my thong with her, typical, it was my favourite one too" she muttered before going through Sam's drawers to steal one of her thongs back only to find her underwear drawer completely bare "Sam hates wearing underwear, guess I'll just borrow some of Odd's boxer shorts, he won't mind, he probably would masturbate with them afterwards" Yumi tittered to herself as she proceeded to don a pair of Odd's boxers and get dressed before letting herself out locking the door behind her, Odd and Sam had thankfully given all their friends a copy of their house key so they could come and go as they pleased

A few blocks away Jeremie let out a sigh of relief as he knew he would be home soon, work had been complete and utter torture that day and all he wanted to do was to be rid of his work clothes and probably have a nice hot bath to relax, Odd loved to give him a hard time for preferring baths to showers but he thought of it a different way, he could have sex with Aelita much easier in a bath without the risk of slipping or the constant barrage of hot water getting in his eyes, he could also wear his glasses in the bath so he could relax without being almost completely blind

As he exited a junction he caught sight of a woman trying to flag down a ride and when he drove closer he found it to be Sam, driving up to her he parked and rolled down his window "Sam? What exactly are you doing?"

"Just the man I wanted to see!" Sam grinned as she walked around the car letting herself into the passenger seat "could you do me a really big favour and give me a lift? Odd's at work and I couldn't contact anyone else"

"Yeah I guess I could" Jeremie replied hiding his disappointment of having to wait longer to go home "where do you need to be?"

"It's not really a set place, I'll guide you there" Sam explained as she got comfortable in the seat, adjusting her tiny top to make sure that it showed more than enough cleavage and underboob to get Jeremie even subliminally aroused, it got her mistaken for a prostitute by the first couple of cars that had stopped before Jeremie came along but if her plan worked it would be more than worth it

Following Sam's directions Jeremie turned onto a road taking him in the opposite direction from his home disheartening him a little "so why do you want to be heading in this direction?" he asked not knowing anywhere in the direction they were going that Sam had been to

"Some old friends from my old school got in contact with me and invited me to go catch up" Sam lied perfectly through her teeth, she had no friends from her old school before she attended Kadic, everyone she had met there she was happy to be done with

Pleased that Jeremie bought the lie Sam settled back further into the seat straightening her back so that her chest pushed out more whilst she subtly checked the blond out, he was very slender for his age even more so than Odd but he had gained slightly more muscle mass over the years to give him a certain firm look to his body and she mentally noted that his arms looked just big enough to help him deliver a good hard smack where she needed it most

After about fifteen minutes Sam had directed Jeremie out of the city area onto the country roads "where on earth could they want to be meeting you?" Jeremie asked starting to feel slightly concerned, yes Sam could take care of herself in most situations but if she ended up in one where she was powerless he'd be less than useful in aiding her, Sam merely just hushed him reassuring that there was a place nearby that he simply didn't know about

A few more directions later and Jeremie found himself under a motorway junction a couple of miles out from the city "ok, what is this?" he questioned quickly coming to the realization that Sam had lied to him, merely smirking at Jeremie's question Sam pulled up her top so that her perky tits bounced free and firmly cupped his groin rubbing it lustfully "you got me to drive all the way out here for this?"

"Well I for one found it fun making you follow my every word, for a genius you are fairly easy to trick" Sam purred as she gently began to work the blonds belt open "plus you're so damn prudish at times I didn't want to risk just jumping out of your closet naked when you got home, Ulrich nearly hit the ceiling when I did it to him" she tittered as she undid Jeremie's belt and began to pull down his zipper, thankfully he put up no resistance during her ministrations putting her worries of him being prudish to rest, he was too tired from the day and he knew Sam was gonna pounce him eventually

Taking a moment to fully remove her tiny top and throw it into the backseat Sam opened the passenger side door to give her legs more room as she went back to undoing Jeremie's pants, to her delight as she felt his hand rest on the back of her head making her wet within seconds soaking through Yumi's stolen thong, Jeremie always berated her for her constant lack of underwear so taking Yumi's to wear was a split second addition to her seduction plan, fishing out Jeremie's growing erection Sam licked her lips to wet them before sealing them tightly around his cock head moaning at the almost sweet flavour whilst Jeremie shuddered and groaned at the hot wet sensation of her hot dirty mouth

Pulling her head away slightly Sam openly drooled on Jeremie's dick getting it nice and wet as she began to stroke it, he wasn't as long as Odd but he had a nice thickness to him and when he was fully hard the very sight of it made her stain her jeans with arousal, sliding one hand down her front to undo her jeans Sam lowered her head back down to swallow every inch of Jeremie's cock, nuzzling her nose almost lovingly into his pubic hair inhaling his scent as her tongue and throat expertly massaged his length making his breath catch in his throat

"Oh my god" Jeremie sighed with pleasure as Sam started to swallow around his dick, the rhythmic clenching of her throat around his cock head was sheer heaven making him grip her hair tighter in an attempt to make sure she could never stop

Almost teasingly Sam pulled away playfully sticking her tongue out at him drooling all over his cock whilst stroking him hard and fast "we all know that 'Lita has a tighter pussy than me but now everyone knows that my throat is far better than any cunt" she purred huskily as she started to lick every inch of Jeremie's cock before going even lower to slather her tongue all over his balls making him shake and breathe harder

Feeling his precum starting to drip out onto her pumping hand Sam fully pushed her jeans down along with the thong and began to spank herself as she sucked on Jeremie's balls, squeezing and kneading her big ass cheeks as she practically felt his cum churning as she sucked before she slowly licked back up his cock to swallow it back down

The sounds of Sam's wet slurping and sucking echoed out around the area thankfully drowned out but the cars driving over them as she steadily worked Jeremie to release, beating her own ass to add to her overwhelming arousal moaning like a whore as his sweet precum coated her tongue, the blonds breathing got steadily shallower and heavier as he warned Sam that he was about to cum making the dark skinned girl hollow her cheeks and suck even harder on him until his head fell back and his cock erupted in ecstasy, filling Sam's slutty mouth with his sweet addictive seed making her eyes flutter closed as she leisurely gulped down every stream of his release

Sam held her lips around Jeremie's cock for several minutes after his release ended sucking on it like a lollipop both to keep him erect and because he tasted too good for her to stop sucking so soon, when she finally release him from her mouth she smiled sultrily up at him before opening her mouth wide sticking her tongue out to show that she had swallowed every drop of his cum "you taste so good, no wonder Aelita looks so content in the morning when she has this to suck on all night" she smiled dirtily giving his cock a wet hot loving kiss on the head "now it's time for the main event"

Climbing back fully into the car wearing only her shoes Sam moved to hover over Jeremie's cock reverse cowgirl style giving him the perfect view of her big bouncy ass as she gently lowered herself down biting her lip as she felt him slowly fill her hungry cunt, both of them let out shuddering gasps of ecstasy as Sam began to gyrate her hips with the skill of a pro pole dancer whilst balancing herself with her hands on the cars ceiling "fuck you feel so good inside me" she panted as she started to pop her hips making her big ass bounce and clap

"So hot" Jeremie groaned reaching up to loosen his tie before placing both hands on Sam's hips aiding her in riding him like a slutty cowgirl, his eyes tightly closed whilst hers were hazy and hooded as she watched his expressions of ecstasy over her shoulder, she brought one of her hands down to knead her breasts and pinch her nipples as she felt her orgasm approaching having built it up from the arousal of sucking Jeremie's cock and spanking herself

She orgasmed with a pleasured scream seconds later further soaking Jeremie's throbbing cock without slowing her riding pace for a second, her clenching cunt squeezing Jeremie even harder as she bounced faster and faster, her tits bouncing wildly with her as she moved her hands back to spank herself ignoring the fact that her head was hitting against the cars ceiling, she could survive her head banging against a solid wood headboard during an intense fuck session so the padded ceiling of Jeremie's car was nothing

As her orgasm slowly died down Sam reached down to adjust the driver's seat until it reclined all the way back making Jeremie lay back completely giving her more room to manoeuvre into one of her more exotic positions, pivoting around until she was facing him she moved her legs up until her feet were resting on the seat next to his shoulders, placing one hand on the ceiling she began to bounce on his cock again panting shallowly with every movement letting her tongue hang out in a whorish fashion as she felt his cock throb inside her

"Getting close Sam" Jeremie groaned as precum began to pour out of his cock again warming Sam's insides

"Cum inside my pussy, fill me up" Sam panted in response leaning forward to unbutton Jeremie's shirt and lick along his chest making him groan and shudder with pleasure

After several more minutes of Sam riding him like the cock addict she was whilst sucking on his neck Jeremie arched his back choking on his breath as his cock erupted inside Sam's hot wet cunt, his hot load flooding her insides making her sigh in utter contentment at the fulfilling feeling his release brought her

When Sam was sure Jeremie had stopped cumming she slid off of him and back onto the passenger seat positioning herself so that she could lay her head on his lower abdomen sucking his cock back into her mouth moaning at their conjoined flavours on his shaft "oh my god!" Jeremie gasped as Sam started to deepthroat his oversensitive cock whilst rubbing his balls seemingly determined to get one more load out of him whilst her lower body rested outside of the car bare for the world to see "fuck Sam stop I don't have anymore!"

"I don't care" Sam tittered slathering her tongue all over his cock "you taste too good and you were the last notch on my tomahawk so I'm enjoying you for as long as I can" she explained before deepthroating him yet again making his head fall back in ecstasy

Resigning himself to what he was sure to be another couple of hours of near painful pleasure Jeremie quickly sent a text message to Aelita simply telling her not to wait up for him before placing a hand back on Sam's head encouraging her lustful sucking whilst she mentally celebrated finally completing her self-laid challenge of fucking all the guys in their group

Now for her next challenge she had to fuck them all at the same time

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	28. Long perverted arm of the law

Long perverted arm of the law

"Man what a night" Odd chuckled as he shut the door behind Ulrich, William and Jeremie, every other weekend or so Sam had what she would call a 'girls night' with Yumi, Aelita and Emily and would encourage Odd to do the same with their male friends

The blond eventually took up his wife's suggestion and invited the guys for a night of beer and action movies which was a surprising success aside from Ulrich and William getting a little too drunk and engaging in an arm wrestling match that lasted nearly an hour as well as Jeremie pointing out every single little flaw in each action movie Odd put on

Locking the door Odd checked the time noticing it was half one in the morning "it's passed midnight and the living room is a pig sty, fuck it I'll clean up in morning, I'm too drunk to do anything right now" he chuckled staggering slightly as he turned to go up the stairs to bed when suddenly there was a knock at the door "who the hell could that be?" Odd wondered as he staggered back down the stairs and opened the door

The sight that greeted him nearly made his heart stop as it felt like the majority of the blood in his body had rushed straight to his groin, standing outside the door was Sam who was supposed to be staying at Aelita's for the night, not only was she standing outside she was also wearing the sluttiest police officer outfit he had ever seen in his life

Her outfit was made up of replicas of the regulated cap, gloves and boots of a police officer as well as mirror tinted glasses, her top was a couple of sizes too small so that it was straining to contain her ample bust causing her nipples to poke out as if permanently aroused under a fake badge that sat on the swell of her breast and her pants, well they were literally none existent

Sam was standing outside in the middle of the night with her shaven cunt and round ass completely bare to the world

"Sam? W-what are you doing?" the blond questioned as Sam stepped into the house with a wicked smirk on her full lips

"Sir I have been called in on several noise complaints" she claimed going straight into her act speaking in a serious tone despite the fact she was dressed like a stripper that was halfway done with her job, smirking again at Odd's continued shocked expression she advanced further on him kicking the door shut whilst tapping a replica police baton against her palm "many of your neighbours have been complaining about explosions and profanity coming from your house, as I understand this isn't the first time there have been complaints regarding excess noise coming from you" she said as she referenced the multiple times she and Odd had fucked each other boneless while they were watching a porno with the volume on full

She then sauntered up to him and whispered in a tone that was half serious and half dripping with lust "I'm afraid that punishment is in order, please follow me" she purred taking his arm and leading him to their bedroom, her ass swaying and rippling with each step, her tits threatening to burst from the ridiculously tight top, when they reached their room Sam pushed him roughly onto the bed not even bothering to close the door, Sam then lowly growled in a voice that was quickly losing its stern tone and becoming all lust "now, I need you to remain in that position for a strip search"

Odd nodded eager to comply as Sam placed the baton on the bedside table along with her glasses and the fake badge, undoing one of the only two buttons closed on her top letting her breasts spill out a little more as well as letting her nipples slip free, taking off her hat placing it on Odd's head Sam started to prowl towards him crawling along his body until she sat straddling his legs merely inches below his crotch as her hands explored his upper body in the manner of someone checking for concealed items whilst going tantalizingly slow with it, slowly tracing her fingertips along the lean muscles of his pectorals, shoulders and arms whilst keeping her breasts dangerously close to his face

"That's your upper body clear, now let's check down below" she breathed lustfully slowly licking her lips as she slunk down from the bed to kneel between her husband's resting her hands on his thighs, giving Odd a teasing smile Sam started to slowly run her hands along his legs squeezing just so for the right sensations to wash through her husband's body

Moving down Odd's legs Sam took the chance to remove his shoes tossing them aside before moving back up sliding his hands up towards his bulging groin "well what's this?" she asked playing 'innocent' as her skilled hands cupped Odd's aching bulge "it's big, very thick and hard" she commented running her hand along the bulges length "and it's almost a foot long, this is obviously a very dangerous weapon"

Purring lowly as she took a moment to rub her face adoringly against her husband's bulge before moving the zipper between her teeth with her tongue biting down to pull the zipper down, whilst her teeth worked on the button of his jeans her hands pulled them down along with his boxers until she was rewarded by her husband's cock slapping against her face as it sprang free "just as I thought" she smirked stroking him slowly "this obviously conceals some sort of addictive substance, I'll need to take a taste test to be sure though" she asserted giving Odd a lustful wink before slowly running her tongue along the length of his cock making them both moan

Breathing heavily on Odd's cock head for a moment Sam then opened her mouth and swallowed him all the way down nuzzling her nose into his public hair as his head fell back in ecstasy, Sam had been blue balls-ing him for a couple of days so his cock was aching for contact and the feeling of his wife's hot wet throat around his dick again was almost overwhelming

Odd gripped the bed sheets hard as Sam started to move her mouth along his cock at a quick pace, moaning and humming as she sucked on him hungrily resting her hands on his slowly rubbing her thumbs along his knuckles almost soothingly, her tongue worked every inch of his cock poking out periodically to lap at his balls sending shivers along Odds spine making him groan her name

Sam sucked on Odd's cock leisurely for a few more minutes before sliding her lips off of it with a small popping noise starting to stroke him fast whilst licking around the sensitive cock head, she gazed up at Odd adoringly as she cupped his tightening balls with her free hand feeling the cum churning inside of them, eager to taste his release Sam sucked the first half of his cock back into her mouth stroking the bottom half as she hollowed her cheeks to increase her suction "oh god Sam! Fuck!" Odd exclaimed as his cock felt like it was about to burst, moving a hand to grab a handful of his wife's hair as his precum covered her tongue and the inside of her mouth "keep fucking sucking it!"

Moments later Odd's back arched as his cock erupted hard in Sam's hot mouth, his hand keeping her head down whilst his hips bucked uncontrollably roughly fucking his wife's mouth shooting stream after stream of cum down her throat and making her cheeks bulge as his load filled her mouth, Sam stayed put throughout his entire release zealously swallowing his cum like it was nectar until his thrusts eventually slowed down and the stream of cum came to a slow stop

When Odd's grip on her hair went slack Sam slowly pulled her mouth off of his cock hungrily licking her lips of the remaining cum "you're lucky you warned me otherwise I'd have to take you in for assault" she claimed continuing to stroke him as she licked his cock clean "still rock hard, it seems a further investigation is needed" she purred undoing the last button on her top letting her tits bounce free before pressing them around Odd's still rigid cock making him groan at the feeling

"Oooh yeah, that feels good doesn't it?" Sam moaned pressing her firm breasts harder together around her husband's shaft starting to move them up and down to massage his throbbing cock "feels so good between my tits, oh god get up, I want to feel you fuck them" she bade him encouraging him to move so that she could lay down on the bed letting him mount her chest placing his cock back between her perky tits

Odd then pressed Sam's breasts together around his cock himself rubbing his thumbs over her pebbled nipples "you never cease to amaze me Sam" the blond grinned taking slow strong thrusts between his wife's tits

"Just shut up and titfuck me" Sam smirked back licking her lips lustfully before moaning when Odd picked up his back thrusting between her tits like he was using her pussy, the bulbous head of Odd's cock rubbed against Sam's lips with every thrust making her purr and stick her tongue out to lap at it every time it pressed against her mouth

Sam moaned and writhed with every thrust Odd took between her sensitive breasts, the sensations it caused her travelling straight down her body towards her soaking cunt bringing her close to orgasm without any stimulation from her own hands which held onto Odd's wrists encouraging him to press her tits closer together to make them a tighter fuck for him

The combination of her firm tits surrounding his cock and her hot tongue lapping at his cock head soon became too much for Odd as his second load quicky began to brew, his cock throbbing hard as precum started to ooze out between Sam's tits making her pant at the sensation "that's it, cum for me, cum all over my face!" she panted opening her mouth wide and sticking her tongue out ready for his release letting out a long low moan of pleasure when he finally erupted, her pussy quivering in a pure arousal orgasm as Odd coated her face, hair and tits with his second large load

Leaning back on his hands Odd panted heavily to get his breath back as Sam lustfully licked at the cum around her mouth and on her breasts getting as much as she could from where she could reach "two huge delicious loads and you're still rock hard, I should do a drug test on you, you've obviously taken way more Viagra than a man normally should" she teased scooting up the bed until just her feet rested at his groin reaching down to undo and kick off her boots

When her feet were freed Sam wiggled her toes giving Odd a dirty wink before wrapping her feet around his cock giggling softly as it throbbed between her soles in a slightly ticklish manner, leaning back on her elbows Sam leisurely started to stroke her husband's cock with her skilled feet slowly rubbing her wet cunt with one hand and teasing a nipple with the other as she bit her lip seductively, she adored how Odd looked every time she gave him a footjob, his face always flushed and his eyes always ended up hooded showing that he got more pleasure from it than when she used her hands and/or breasts to pleasure him

To be honest she loved giving footjobs more than handjobs and/or titfucks anyway since her feet were almost unnaturally sensitive allowing her to derive as much pleasure from giving a footjob as from being touched sexually, it also made her feet insanely ticklish forbidden anyone to touch them unless it was with their cocks "you're throbbing so hard already, you're going to cum again?" Sam questioned noticing the oozing precum pouring out of Odd's cock head starting to coat her toes, Odd only nodded in response making Sam chew her lip lustfully increasing the pace of her feet

She could feel his third massive load pumping its way through his pulsing cock under her soles, the feeling of his cum against her feet adding to the erotic pleasure she felt as it burst from the tip and coated her feet, legs, breasts and face completely coating her in a second layer whilst Odd groaned lowly throughout his long release

Giving Odd a moment to regain his breath Sam started to scoop the cum that covered her face into her mouth gulping it down zealously whilst marvelling at her husband's still hard cock, it was one of the main reasons she loved Odd, he had almost unnatural virility able to literally last hours on end without going flaccid once during, that coupled with her leaving him alone for a couple of days resulted in an entire night of hot near feral sex and her husband pumping up to five huge loads of cum into her if not more

Feeling her pussy aching with need Sam decided that she needed to have his cock inside of her, crawling over to him and mounting his waist pinning his hands over his head "since you insist on keeping that thing rock hard and dangerous I'm going to have to restrain you" she purred reaching over into the bedside drawer retrieving the play handcuffs they kept there securing Odd's wrists to the head post giving her full control over him

Odd purred with arousal as Sam started to rub her soaking cunt along his cock moaning and panting like a bitch in heat before impaling herself on it in one swift movement "ooooohhh fuck!" she keened starting to shake with pleasure almost immediately as her husband's cock filled her tight cunt perfectly hitting all the right spots inside of her sending miniature orgasms coursing through her body

Resting her hands on Odd's chest Sam started to gyrate her hips whilst riding him letting him feel every inch of her cunt as she bounced on his cock, panting heavily with her tongue out looking Odd straight in the eye as she moved never breaking eye contact, her clit brushed against his pubic hair every time she slammed down on his cock sending a crushing wave of pleasure through her veins and before long she was orgasming almost every time she moved keening her husband's name as she drenched his cock and groin

Odd's fists clenched as he tugged against the handcuffs wanting to touch Sam in some way whilst she rode him, either to grab at her bouncing tits or spank her bubble ass whilst she bounced on his dick, the feeling of her burning hot cunt rhythmically squeezing his shaft nearly drove him wild with pleasure to the point that he started to buck his hips up to match her pace making her bounce harder in response

"Odd…feels…so….fucking….good! I'm cumming again!" Sam panted throwing her head back fondling her tits with one hand and spanking herself with the other soaking Odd's cock further in the process, glancing down she could tell by how much Odd was sweating and by how heavy he was breathing that he only had one load left in him before he ran out of energy and she still have one more hole that needed filling

With an almost disappointed whimper Sam forced herself off of Odd's cock and spun around to face away from him, spreading her big ass cheeks and sitting down hard on his cock again to impale her tight ass with every inch of his dick, the sudden penetration into her tightest hole made Sam's back arch almost painfully as she screamed in yet another orgasm soaking the sheets below them as she started riding Odd's cock again bouncing her ass along the length of it over and over

"Sam….gonna cum again" Odd groaned as his hot precum started to ooze out again coating the inside of Sam's ass

"That's it! Cum in my ass!" Sam begged in response looking over her shoulder panting with her tongue out knowing that the sight always drove Odd over the edge and as expected mere seconds later she heard his orgasm growl and felt his scolding release burn her insides with fiery ecstasy

When their releases were finished Sam fell back against Odd's chest panting for breath as she nuzzled the back of her head against his pectorals "you seriously never cease to amaze me Sammy" Odd panted casually checking the clock finding it to be nearly 6am showing that they had been going at it literally all night

"I know, I'm pretty amazing" Sam tittered back glancing upwards at him "next time could you maybe wear that fireman outfit I bought you and come in through the window?" she asked in an almost pleading tone batting her eyelids at him

Odd could only laugh warmly in response "Sammy, you don't even need to beg"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	29. Vivo o Rio part 1

Vivo o Rio part 1: the mile high club

It was the coldest Spring in France's history and it didn't take long for the group to get completely sick of it, it was nearing May and fresh snow still covered the ground as it continued to fall every couple of days, it forced Sam to wear actual clothes that covered her body and ruined her chances of sex outside as Odd couldn't keep it up under such low temperatures as well as the other guys, Aelita who normally loved the snow thanks to one of the few childhood memories she had being that of going skiing with her parents was getting tired of getting blanketed in white whenever she left the house and even William who had the thickest skin routinely complained about the cold

When weather reports made it clear that warmer weather wasn't coming any time soon the group quickly put together a reasonable sum of each of their savings to put towards a much needed vacation and to find somewhere in the sun "why don't we try Spain?" Ulrich suggested pointing to the Country on a large map the group was huddled around in Odd's living room

"Easy there, we want to be warm but I don't want to fucking melt" William responded "I burn up at twenty degrees and it regularly hits forty in most parts of Spain, I'd turn to dust the moment I step off the plane"

"What is it with Scottish people and heat?" Sam questioned "you honestly covered up more during the Summer months than you do in Winter"

"Have you ever been to Scotland? Whenever we actually get any real sunlight everyone turns bright red" William replied making Odd and Ulrich chuckle

"Why don't we go to Tokyo?" Yumi suggested pointing to her home country "it'll be warmer than here and you'll get to take in some real Japanese culture"

"Ok, who had bets on Yumi wanting to go to Japan?" Odd asked to which he, William, Sam, Aelita raised their hands making Yumi scowl which was only made worse when Jeremie, Emily and even Ulrich sheepishly raised theirs

"You guys are assholes" the Geisha grumbled hugging her knees and turning away in a huff

"How about we go to Venice? The real city of romance, it easily puts Paris to shame" Odd suggested pointing to his home country of Italy

"Oh please, you just want to get laid on a Gondola whilst the driver serenades you" Ulrich smirked prompting Odd to flip him off whilst the others laughed

Picking up the map Sam's eyes scanned it for a few moments before lighting up with an idea "I know where we could go!" she declared pointing at Brazil "Rio de Janeiro"

"What did I say about places that are too hot? I'll burst into flames in Brazil" William pointed out "no matter how funny you think it would be I'd rather not come back bright red"

"As hilarious as that sounds that's not what I meant, Rio is having a small version of Carnival this week and I'd really like to go see it" the dark skinned girl explained "the sun, the music, the dancing, the general celebration of life"

"As well as the alcohol and the legal public nudity" Ulrich deadpanned to which Sam's eyes lit up "those weren't part of your reasons to go?"

"I had no idea about those, we need to go!" Sam asserted almost bouncing with excitement over the news of Rio's liberal nudity laws

Rubbing his temples at Sam's perverted excitement Ulrich's eyebrows suddenly raised as he remembered something "actually Rio is a good idea"

"Why's that?" Aelita questioned

"Well you all know that my father is fairly wealthy, not enough to actually give me anything but father issues are for another time, he gets most of his money from his business in real estate and because of it he has a few properties dotted in places around the globe, Rio is one of those places, one phone call and I might be able to convince him to let us use the place instead of spending a fortune on hotel rooms" he explained making Sam beam with delight whilst the others also seemed approving of his idea "I'm sure his Rio property has a pool in the backyard so none of us have to worry about burning up and if I'm remembering correctly from the photos I've seen of the place it easily has enough bedrooms to accommodate all of us"

With that the destination was settled with the group all agreeing with Ulrich's idea for him to beg his dad for the use of the house, even William agreed under the conditions that he got to punch anyone who laughed at him if he got majorly sunburned, if it was one of the guys that is, if it was a girl they'd endured a rough fucking as 'punishment' for laughing at him, after that they settled on a date to travel deciding that the coming weekend was the best bet as it gave them a couple of days to book the tickets and take their time with deciding what to pack for the vacation

"Are you sure you don't want to take more than that?" Odd asked looking at Sam's near empty travel bag containing only a few pieces of skimpy clothing, a single near see through lace bikini that was so thin that it only covered her nipples and the slit of her pussy as well as some cleaning items to use in the bathroom

"Didn't you hear what Ulrich said? Public nudity is legal in Rio, it's like a dream come true" Sam responded placing a pair of sandals into her bag before zipping it up "this is going to be the easiest vacation ever, no worrying about forgetting anything since I barely need anything"

"I'm sure Ulrich meant that nudity was allowed only in designated areas, if the entire city was under zero nudity laws everyone would be naked twenty four seven, I highly doubt you'd be able to walk down the main streets naked without drawing the authorities attention Sammy" Odd pointed out making his nympho wife pout and sigh before relenting to his logic grudgingly packing more decent clothes grumbling under her breath as she did so

Ulrich was having no better trouble with his nearly equally sexually open wife as Yumi kept presenting him with skimpier and skimpier bikini's asking his opinion on them "I think you'd get arrested for those even with Rio's lax nudity laws" Ulrich sighed as he packed his swimwear, he had embarrassed himself enough practically begging his father for the use of his property in Rio taking over an hour before he could get him to relent and now Yumi was just adding to his stress "are those crotchless?"

"Yeah, now you can fuck me on the beach and I'll still be 'decent'" Yumi purred as she packed the adulterated item "you have no right to complain about them either; you loved it when I wore them last summer"

"That was in our own backyard and we still nearly got arrested for it, damn stuck up neighbours" the German muttered placing the rest of his clothes into his bag "make sure you only wear that on the beach though, I don't think you'll be able to wear it openly on the streets"

"Of course, I'm not Sam" Yumi responded with mock offense before picking up a felt near see through open legged skirt "that's why I have this, gives everyone a nice view without them actually seeing what's within this, plus it's like it's made out of tissue paper so if you ever get too in the mood you could just bend me over and rip it off with your teeth" she added with a flirty wink packing the skirt to which Ulrich gave no complaint

Jeremie and William had far easier jobs of packing thanks to their wives being more sexually reserved/decent than Sam and Yumi allowing them to avoid the surprise of their spouses packing adulterated items that should only be used in the bedroom

On the day that they were booked to travel with the tickets having freshly arrived the group set off to the airport after they had settled their household affairs for the next couple of weeks, Odd had to send Kiwi off to his parents to stay which didn't bother the old mongrel in the slightest, he spent most of the day asleep so a new surroundings wasn't going to be something he'd notice

When they arrived at the airport they were surprised by the sheer size of the airplane that was to take them to Brazil "that thing's bloody massive" William marvelled as he stared at the enormous wingspan of the plane "it's bigger than our houses combined"

"It's hardly that size but it's built to hold a couple of hundred passengers" Jeremie corrected him to which he received a 'friendly' punch in the shoulder "very mature, according to our tickets we're on the highest of the three decks, it's a thirteen hour flight so I ordered the top deck since it has beds on it" the blond explained

"Perfect, I was kinda dreading having to sleep in my seat, I hate sleeping in chairs, it always messes my neck up" Sam said rubbing her neck remembering the last time she had fallen asleep in a chair ending up with a stiff neck for hours afterwards

The wait to get onto the plane was thankfully not as long as they had expected only having to hang around the waiting area for about half an hour before they were called to get on the plane, as expected the inside of the plane was as spacious as the aircraft was large to the point that they could all walk down the aisles between the seats without resorting to a single file "dibs on the window seat!" Odd and Sam declared in perfect synchrony making Aelita, Emily and Yumi titter whilst Ulrich, William and Jeremie groaned and rubbed their temples

"they're both twenty five and they're acting like they're bloody five, I thought I'd be used to it being his roommate for years but he still finds ways to bug me" Ulrich sighed as he placed his and Yumi's bags in the overhead compartments as they found their seats

"Just relax and ignore them, they'll get bored soon enough and settle down" Yumi told him allowing Ulrich the window seat since she had longer legs than him and needed the aisle seat to stretch her legs out

As the others found their seats following Yumi's words Odd and Sam finally settled their seating predicament with a game of rock paper scissors with Sam winning the window seat taunting Odd with her juvenile victory whilst they got settled

When the plane took off it quickly became apparent that their seating could easily have been mistaken for first class, each seat had much better leg room than what they had expected for a plane, on the back of each seat was a small TV screen showing individual movies free of charge, all the food and drink the hostesses brought down the aisles periodically were all complementary and eventually as the hours passed and day turned into night lights on the floor along the aisles lit up along with the ones on the ceiling creating a pleasant glow along the seats as the hostesses started to hand out blankets for those who didn't want to move to the bed areas

As midnight slowly rolled along William, Emily, Jeremie and Aelita decided that they had had enough of looking out the window and the old movies played on the small screens heading towards the bed area leaving Odd, Sam, Ulrich and Yumi behind "hey I'm gonna head to the restroom" Sam whispered to Odd prompting him to shift as she moved out of her seat into the aisle before leaning in to breathe in his ear "care to join me?"

Odd blinked a couple of times thinking for a moment that he had misheard her "are you seriously suggesting that we…you know?" he asked glancing around, Sam had picked the perfect moment to suggest such an act since it was the middle of the night meaning that the majority of the passengers were asleep and the rest rooms were across from the bed areas at a distance that it would be extremely hard if not impossible for anyone to hear them

"Yeah I am" Sam purred with a lustful look in her eyes "when are we next going to have a chance at this aside from the trip home? Wait here for a couple of minutes so we don't look suspicious then come and get me, I'll be waiting" she purred gently licking her husband's cheek before turning and sauntering off towards the restroom shaking her ass for Odd to stare at as she went

Having heard every hushed word between the two Yumi leaned over to Ulrich resting her head on his shoulder "do you think they'll really do it?"

"Well let's see, five…four…three…two…one and there he goes" Ulrich deadpanned as Odd quickly rose and headed towards the restroom "he left early too, I bet Sam isn't even there yet, it's as if he doesn't care if people realize what they're going to do"

"When has Odd ever cared about people knowing he's gonna get laid?" Yumi tittered back settling the blanket they had been giving over their laps "it gives me an idea too" she added in a husky tone sliding her hand under the blanket cupping Ulrich's groin making her husband flinch and look at her shocked "don't you want to join the mile high club too?" Yumi purred sliding her hand into Ulrich's pants using her free one to undo his belt and fly under the blanket "the majority of the other passengers have moved to the bed area and the rest in here are asleep, the hostesses come through every twenty minutes as well so we have about fifteen minutes before they come check on us"

"You actually counted the minutes?" Ulrich gasped through gritted teeth as Yumi fished out his cock and started giving him a handjob under the blanket safe from the gaze of any other passengers that could still be awake, clenching his teeth to keep a straight face Ulrich glanced out the window to further hide his strained expression as Yumi rested her head back on his shoulder to imitate a romantic moment whilst her skilled hand worked his cock loving how it throbbed and pulsed in her slender fingers

Turning her head slightly Yumi started to gently kiss along Ulrich's neck and shoulder knowing that he had a weak spot there making him shudder and his hips buck thrusting his cock against her hand "I love when you fuck my hand, feels so dirty" the Geisha breathed in her husband's ear before licking along his neck making his hips buck again almost tickling her palm with the way his cock throbbed

Feeling Yumi's thumb massage the sensitive head of his cock Ulrich bit his tongue to the point of bleeding to prevent himself from moaning as precum started to coat his wife's fingers "Yumi if I cum….they'll notice" he moaned as he felt his release quickly approaching

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, just sit back and cum" Yumi replied heatedly kissing along his neck as her hand worked him faster and faster waiting until the optimum moment when she felt her entire hand get soaked with precum and felt Ulrich's cock swell in size, quickly glancing around to see if the coast was clear she then leaned down pulling the blanket over her head taking her husband's cock into her mouth just as he came gulping down every drop making sure none of it touched the blanket as his hips bucked wildly

When Ulrich was finished cumming Yumi quickly pulled her head back up glancing around again before licking her lips clean "fuck that was dirty, I'm so wet" she panted in his ear rubbing herself through her pants before starting to undo them "I want to go further, we have about ten minutes before the hostesses come back" she said pushing her pants and panties to the floor sliding under the blanket to mount Ulrich's lap "let's see if I can get us both off before then"

(Meanwhile in the restroom)

It took Odd a full five minutes before he could finally slip into the restroom as other passengers kept walking passed as well as a couple of hostesses forcing him to wait as he didn't want to risk Sam being seen in there with him, when he finally got in though he was rewarded with the sight of Sam completely naked on her knees with her clothes scattered on the floor looking up at him with lustful eyes "cock out, now" she ordered before opening her mouth wide sticking her tongue out as Odd followed her instructions pulling out his erection shoving it balls deep into his wife's cock hungry mouth

In response Sam sat on her hands to get Odd full control of her mouth moaning as he grabbed to handfuls of her hair beginning to face fuck her roughly, Odd groaned as Sam drooled all over his cock caressing every inch of his length with her skilled throat by swallowing every time he thrust down it "that's it, take it all the way down" Odd panted as his wife took every inch expertly whilst sticking her tongue out to slobber all over his balls making him shudder with pleasure

Taking her husband's cock deeper and deeper down her throat Sam started to knead her big supple ass cheeks spanking herself periodically shaking in pleasure from the stinging hits, drool started to overflow her lips and run down her chin making her mouth an even wetter and sloppier fuck for Odd as he thrust even faster into her hungry hole "fuck yeah, suck it whore, suck it harder" Odd growled making Sam purr at the dirty language, her cunt starting to drip down her thighs and onto the cheap carpeting of the restroom floor that chafed her knees

The air in the restroom started to thicken with lust as Sam sucked on her husband's cock like a woman possessed, filling the small space with the sound of her slurps and moans as she tasted Odd's precum coating her inner mouth, looking up at her husband with big begging eyes she angled her head back further opening her throat more letting him go full force in her mouth prompting him to fuck her face as hard and as fast as he would her cunt until he blew his load straight down her throat with a low moan

Swallowing his cum zealously Sam then slowly pulled her mouth off of his cock and rose to her feet turning around and bending over gripping them sink, she then glanced over her shoulder giving Odd her 'pick a hole' look shaking her ass seductively at him, with a dirty grin Odd was on her in a second driving his still hard cock into her big tight ass making her let out a shrill cry of pleasure prompting him to clamp his hand over her mouth to shush her "don't want to get caught" he breathed in her ear before driving his cock deep into her ass muffling her scream of pleasure with his palm as he set his pace

As Odd pounded his wife's slutty ass he forced her to watch herself in the mirror leaving her hypnotized by how her tits bounced in tandem to her husband's harsh thrusts, the mere sight alone made her cunt clench in orgasm further drenching her thighs and the carpeting below them reaching back to spank herself harder

The fact that she could hear footsteps walking passed the restroom every couple of minutes made the situation even hotter for her and made her orgasms even more intense soon turning her mind into a white haze of pleasure, as her toes curled and her fingers dug into the sinks enamel Sam took a couple of Odd's fingers into her mouth starting to suck on them like she had his cock moaning around them as her body shook with another orgasm

Odd started to pant as his cock throbbed in Sam's ass, he normally could last much longer than this but in their situation they could only afford a quickie so he was almost urging his release on before they got caught, Sam seemed to feel the same as she clenched her ass around his cock rhythmically spurring on his release moaning louder around his fingers until he erupted hard in her tightest hole burning her insides with blissful fire

Not having the luxury of enjoying the post sex afterglow the couple quickly separate and got dressed before slinking out of the restroom when the coast was clear heading back to their seats, when they got back they paused for a moment as they noticed Yumi sitting on Ulrich's lap with an oddly blissful smile on her face whilst her body bucked slightly every couple of seconds, it didn't take them long to catch onto the fact that Ulrich and Yumi had just had even riskier sex than they had giving her dirty grins when the Geisha noticed them returning, Sam even leaned forward to give Yumi a quick kiss mouthing 'proud of you' to her with a cheeky wink whilst Odd gave Ulrich a congratulatory punch in the arm

Thankfully Yumi was able to return to her seat and pull up her pants without anyone noticing allowing the rest of the flight to go completely smoothly without any hostesses or security coming up to them with complaints about their behaviour, the next morning as the plane touched down in Brazil the others returned and they quickly figured out what had happened from Sam's and Yumi's slightly dishevelled appearances but said nothing as they were more than used to it

Also they had an entire vacation to spend doing much wilder things than simple sex on a plane

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	30. Vivo o Rio part 2

Vivo o Rio part 2: breaking in the vacation house

"This is where we're staying?!" Odd, Sam, William and Yumi exclaimed as they finally set foot on the property Ulrich's father had let them use for their vacation

They had expected to be staying in a simple house or cottage when Ulrich said that his father was allowing them the property and were promptly awestruck when they came to the property to find what looked like a small mansion waiting for them, it was three storeys tall with a garden around it that could be used to host parties and a driveway that could hold several cars

"Yeah, my dad says we can use it for as long as we want it on the condition that we pay for any damages we might make" Ulrich explained as they headed down the long driveway to the front door still in awe at the building "according to him there's more than four bedrooms so we'll have a varied choice of wear to sleep and he said he had someone get the pool ready for us and even stocked the fridge and freezer"

"That's strangely nice of him if you don't mind me saying, he normally doesn't speak to you unless he has too" Yumi pointed out

"Oh he had another condition" Ulrich replied

"And what might that be?"

"My mom wants grandkids before we're thirty"

"Oh, that's pretty reasonable, we were planning on kids soon anyway" Yumi responded nonchalantly before elbowing Ulrich in the shoulder "in fact I'm surprised I'm not pregnant already, I've been off birth control for the past two months" she added in a teasing tone

"Ok can we go inside now?! I'm about to burst into flames here!" William suddenly snapped making the others jump, ever since the plane touched the ground the heat had bared down on him as well as jet lag sapping him of what little energy he had not helping the fact that he had been carrying two large suitcases from the airport to the house which was a two mile walk since they decided to save on cab fares before just walking the distance, in short he was exhausted and very irritable to the point of being perfectly willing to punch someone for the slightest infraction

Feeling just as jetlagged as William and eager to check out the interior of the house the group quickly headed inside finding quick relief once they were out of Brazils unforgiving sunlight "since we're all relatively exhausted I say we all pick a room and get a couple of hours shut eye before getting out stuff packed away" Jeremie suggested to which the others readily agreed, it may have been almost the middle of the day but the thought of a nice soft bed was too tempting to ignore for them

"Dibs on the biggest bedroom!" Yumi quickly declared grabbing Ulrich's hand as she dropped her suitcase making him do the same as she dragged him up the large staircase prompting Odd to declared a 'scrambles for the best bedrooms' race sending the rest of the group rushing up the stairs to find a favourable bedroom

Knowing the houses layout from his father's description Ulrich led Yumi up another flight of stairs to the third floor taking her to the first door on the right pulling her inside; the interior of the bedroom quickly took Yumi's breath away, the size of the room was easily twice the size of their bedroom back home, the carpet felt silky soft under her bare feet and an open window at the other side of the room allowed a cool breeze in quelling the melting heat that had plagued her since the plane had landed, to top it off the room was filled in a low golden light from the dark yellow curtains shielding the room from the glaring sun filtering the light inside

The bed itself was almost indescribable; it was easily more than twice the size of their own double bed looking like it could easily hold the whole group no matter how they slept and looked like it could easily hold a group orgy between the group Yumi couldn't help but plan for a later date "this is amazing" Yumi commented before gasping when she ran her fingers over the bed sheets "silk sheets?"

"Designed for both comfort and keeping the heat out" Ulrich replied with a crooked smile as he watched what little his wife was wearing hit the floor before Yumi slid under the covers moaning at the feeling of the silk against her naked body

"Can we take this bed home?" Yumi sub pleaded sinking down into the pillows "come on, get your pants off and get in here" she bade him beckoning him to her with her hand subtly licking her lips as she watched Ulrich take off his shirt, pants and socks before sliding in under the covers with her settling himself over her body making her sigh at his comforting weight on top of her

"You were right about this bed" Ulrich groaned as he felt the fatigue slowly leave his bones through the beds silky softness wrapping his arms around his wife's slender body starting to kiss along her neck earning a pleasing moan in response as her hands traced along his back

As Ulrich continued to trail her throat and collarbone with his mouth Yumi felt her groin start to heat up and suddenly didn't feel so jetlagged anymore "Ulrich" she moaned as one of her husband's hands moved around to cup her breast squeezing it roughly "I don't want to sleep just yet" she purred wrapping her legs around Ulrich's waist rubbing her now soaking pussy along his cock feeling him harden against her near instantly

"You dirty girl" Ulrich chuckled huskily before capturing his wife's mouth with his sliding his erection deep into her wanting pussy in one fluid motion swallowing the moan of bliss that escaped Yumi's mouth

Feeling Yumi's tight cunt grip and caress every inch of his cock Ulrich started to slowly rock into her pushing his tongue into her mouth which she eagerly accepted, their tongues wrestling between their joints moans and sighs of pleasure as Ulrich's cock entered Yumi's womb with every slow but strong thrust, keeping the covers over them Ulrich held Yumi tighter with one arm forcing his cock even deeper inside of her whilst his free hand groped at her chest "feels so good" Yumi keened as Ulrich returned to kissing along her neck before biting down on her shoulder making her gasp and orgasm hard around his cock

With his wife's first orgasm already out of the way Ulrich decided to increase his tempo, letting the covers fall off of his back as he straightened himself up sitting back on his knees with his cock still buried in Yumi's tight cunt, he wasn't sure if they had locked or even shut the door but in honesty neither of them cared, everyone in the group had seen each other naked more times than they could remember so there was no point in modesty or privacy between them, as Ulrich pulled her further down the bed to keep her positioned how he wanted her Yumi reached back to clutch at the headboard looking up at her husband with total lust squeezing her cunt tighter around him making him groan and shudder with pleasure

Taking hold of Yumi's legs Ulrich moved them over his shoulders pulling her down a little more to bury his cock even deeper inside of her making her stomach start to bulge "oh yes, fuck me Ulrich, fuck me like a little whore" Yumi panted as Ulrich started to thrust into her again making her breasts start to bounce "feels so good, love your cock" the Geisha continued to moan and pant as her husband used her pussy as he wished "that's it, use my little pussy!"

Starting to pant as his cock throbbed oozing precum into his wife's womb Ulrich picked up his pace pounding into Yumi's cunt watching her breasts bounce wildly whilst her moans and pants played like music to him, his muscles started to ache with fatigue but he persevered knowing that after this he and Yumi would be out like a light for a few hours, sweat started to pour down his back and from his forehead dripping down onto Yumi's skin as the heat from the open window started to get to him

The heat seemed to be affecting Yumi as well as beads of sweat started to run down her porcelain skin but she took it in her stride, balancing herself on her elbows she leaned up to sensually lick the beads of sweat from Ulrich's chest and neck moaning at the salty taste of it "I'm gonna cum again" she panted heatedly licking lustfully along his pectorals as Ulrich's cock oozed even more precum into her quivering cunt

"Nearly there too Yumi" Ulrich groaned wrapping his arms under her body lifting her up by the globes of her ass moving her on his cock whilst she balanced herself by clutching his shoulders, this new angle helped Yumi sink even further down his cock burying half of it in her snug womb every time she bounced down on it, her clit was also crushed between them sending crushing waves of pleasure through Yumi's body setting off her orgasm quicker than she had expected

As her orgasm crashed through her body Yumi threw her head back with a loud scream of ecstasy clenching her pussy tight around Ulrich's cock setting off his release, her scream becoming long keening sighs of bliss as her husband's cum flooded her insides, as he came Ulrich dug his fingers hard into Yumi's ass cheeks making her gasp at the pleasant stinging sensation before she collapsed backwards against the pillows with Ulrich's cock still buried deep inside of her

"Not done yet are you?" Yumi asked in a teasing tone taking hold of Ulrich's hand starting to suck on his fingers "I want more"

"You're going to be the death of me woman" Ulrich chuckled wearily not knowing whether his tired muscles would be able to go through another round despite what his still rock hard cock said, seeming to notice this Yumi rolled them over resting Ulrich against the pillows before settling down back on his waist sinking down on his cock reverse cowgirl style "what are you up to?"

Tittering mischievously Yumi pointed to the opposite side to the room at the large mirror that took up most of the wall, from the angle she had put him in Ulrich could see everything from the reflection giving him the perfect show whilst Yumi rode him "you're a perverted genius" Ulrich smirked giving his wife a heavy spank making her jump and moan

"Sam taught me well" Yumi purred back rubbing the red hand mark Ulrich had left on her ass before spanking herself even harder as she started to ride Ulrich's cock, gyrating her hips like a pro lap dancer as she moved making sure that her husband's cock reached everywhere in her tight cunt and womb panting heatedly as sweat continued to pour down her body

Clutching at Yumi's hips Ulrich was torn between staring at how his wife's ass moved whilst she rode him as well as how her cunt swallowed his cock over and over and how she looked in the mirror where he could see her expression of pure agonizing bliss, her tits bouncing as she did and her cunt taking his cock from the front angle, as Yumi cupped her breasts starting to squeeze them as she rode him Ulrich decided to devote his full attention to their reflection, that way Yumi could see him watching her which he knew what one of her biggest turn ons

Yumi orgasmed instantly when she caught sight of Ulrich watching her reflection letting out a sharp cry of ecstasy as her pussy soaked her husband's cock, from the combined heat of the room and her internal heat radiating from her lust she felt like she was about to burst into flames but she just couldn't stop not matter how much she sweated and how much her bones ached and begged for rest

Reaching down she started to cup and rub Ulrich's balls feeling them tighten as well as felt the cum churning inside moaning as she knew she was going to be receiving another internal cum shot extremely soon, balancing herself on her heels leaning back to rest her hands on Ulrich's chest Yumi started to pump her cunt up and down his cock squeezing hard every time she pushed down earning a groan of pleasure every time between her blissful moans and gasps as she orgasmed again and again

Minutes later after her fifth orgasm from their position she heard Ulrich let out a low growl followed by the blissful feeling of his red hot cum flooding her womb filling it to the brim, letting out a final sigh of contentment Yumi let herself fall back against Ulrich's front smiling as he wrapped his arms around her falling asleep with him within moments with his cock still buried inside of her

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen Odd was plundering the fridge, whilst Ulrich and Yumi were christening the bed he and the others had had their couple of hours rest and now he was starving, despite the fact that the majority of the items in the fridge had packaging written in Portuguese instead of a language he could understand he simply went by sight and smell, if it looked and smelt good he was going to eat it

Like the others the heat was affecting him too leaving him to simply wear a pair of shorts leaving his upper body and feet bare to help keep cool as he prepared a huge multi-meat sandwich for himself, as he placed the last bit of meat which he guessed was chicken in his culinary masterpiece he heard soft footsteps behind him followed by Sam's arms wrapping around his waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck "you smell manly" the dark skinned girl purred as she inhaled her husband's scent in deeply

"Well I have been sweating like I've running a damn marathon" Odd chuckled back taking a bite out of his sandwich and shuddering slightly as he felt Sam trail her tongue along his back licking up trails of sweat

After licking Odd's back relatively clean she turned him around to lick along his chest making him raise an eyebrow at the fact that she was completely naked "not that I'm surprised or anything but why are you naked?" he questioned as his wife's tongue traced his lean pectorals

"It's too hot for clothes" Sam responded simply as her hands trailed down Odd's front down to his shorts "that means it's too hot for you to wear clothes as well" she smirked whipping his shorts down in a quick motion moaning as his cock fell out and slapped against her face "that's what I wanted to see" she breathed wrapping a hand around his shaft stroking him to full hardness before taking him balls deep down her throat loving the taste of his perspiration on her tongue

Setting his food to a side Odd placed a hand on Sam's head guiding it along his cock setting her sucking speed which she happily complied to, swallowing hard around Odd's cock whilst her hands massaged his thighs looking up at him with big lustful eyes, after a few minutes into the blowjob though Sam suddenly pulled away "hold on, I want to try something" she explained getting up and heading to the freezer leaving Odd confused as Sam collected two small pieces of ice

Tittering at Odd's quizzical expression Sam placed the ice in her mouth in each cheek before returning to her knees opening her mouth wide in invitation for Odd to face fuck her which was an opportunity he could never pass up, clutching her head and shoving his cock back into her mouth Odd immediately froze at the crushing sensations now running through him

Sam's mouth felt like fire and ice, the perfect mixture of hot from her tongue and cold from the ice kept Odd's cock extremely sensitive and stimulated every time he plunged it down his slutty wife's throat, Sam was experiencing the same sensations in her mouth from the mixture of the hot thickness of Odd's cock and the cold smoothness of the ice in her cheeks which was rapidly melting making her mouth an even wetter sloppier fuck for her husband

It wasn't long before Odd was blowing his first load from the overstimulation completely flooding Sam's mouth whilst she continued to choke herself on his cock drinking down every spurt he gave her, moments after Sam had swallowed she ordered Odd to lay down on the counter pushing everything off onto the floor, Ulrich was most likely gonna bitch at them for it but at that moment Sam just wanted Odd's cock inside of her

When Odd obliged her wishes climbing onto the counter Sam soon followed hovering over his cock reverse cowgirl style lowering herself to impale her tight ass on his erection gasping in bliss as she felt her insides stretch around his girth "oh yeah that's it, I love your big dick in my ass" Sam panted starting to pump her tightest hole along Odd's shaft, sweat poured down the both of them as the heat started to get to them but it didn't slow their pace even slightly, Sam bouncing on Odd's cock even faster whilst he clutched at her big ass cheeks groping them lustfully

Little did the pair notice that they were being watched through the glass patio doors that led onto the garden, Emily had finally plucked up the courage to try on the extremely skimpy bikini that Sam had picked out for her and was heading back to get her opinion when she caught Sam fucking Odd on the counter, she knew it was perverted and completely unlike her but she couldn't help but get completely soaked as she walked Sam make Odd cum in her ass before starting to suck him off again

Dragging her gaze away from the depraved show Emily returned to the pool where William had been spending the last hour, they had only gotten about an hour's rest before William got up complaining about the heat wanting to get in the water as soon as possible to cool off, thankfully one of the first things William had packed was his swim shorts and as soon as he had them on he was outside diving into the pool finding great relief in the cool water

Turning fully away from the patio door just in time to miss Sam taking Odd's cock back in her ass Emily made her way back to the pool finding William still relaxing in it as he would most likely be for as long as the sun was up, as she approached the pools edge Emily paused for a moment to admire how her husband looked in the water, his deep black hair clung to his neck and his toned muscles shimmered from the sunlight on his wet skin making Emily's groin heat up

"You coming in the water lass or are you gonna stand there all day?" she heard William ask making her jump as she had failed to notice her husband watching her staring, William couldn't help but give a crooked smile as he took in his wife's new swimwear, the aqua blue top was barely a couple of pieces of string that held up small triangular pieces of material that just covered her nipples whilst the bottoms just covered her slit and clit, he was normally against Emily showing so much skin in a public environment but since he was on vacation he decided to leave his morals at home, Emily had an amazing body and he would have been happy for her to go around naked for the entirety of their vacation if she wanted

After a minute of letting William admire her bikini with flushed cheeks Emily slowly got in the water submerging herself completely before rising back to the surface, she had left her glasses inside deciding to wear her contact lenses which she very rarely did since she was swimming, letting out a sigh from the cooling feeling of the water Emily then let out a sharp gasp as William reached around her to cup her breasts "where did this come from?" she gasped as William all but tore off her tiny bikini top before roughly cupping her bare breasts

"You think you could wear something like that without consequence?" William growled grinding his bulge against Emily's pert behind making her shudder and moan before squeaking as William pinched her nipples hard, keeping one hand on her breasts William moved his other one down between her legs pulling her bottoms off letting them float away with her top as he slid two fingers into his wife's tight little cunt

Emily let out another sharp gasp as she felt William's thick fingers stretching her pussy biting her lip hard to stop herself from screaming, she felt so dirty getting touched in such a manner in what could be seen as public but it also turned her on so much, her cunt was soaked in seconds mixing her juices with the pool water making her feel even dirtier whilst William gently bit down on her neck

The water started to churn around them as William's fingers pumped slowly in Emily's cunt making her squirm in his grasp panting as his other hand roughly handled her sensitive breasts, her head fell back against his shoulder moaning as he sunk his teeth deeper into her creamy skin sending a jolt of pleasure straight to her core "you're going to make me cum!" she gasped arching her back when William's rough thumb rubbed over her clit

"You're so easy to get off" William chuckled lowly slowly licking behind Emily's ear making her shake even harder whilst she started to sob with pleasure, before long her cunt clenched tight around his fingers and her hand clamped over her mouth to muffled her orgasmic scream of ecstasy "wow, less than a minute that time, you're getting easier to please" William teased continuing to pump his fingers whilst his wife shook in his grasp "time for the main event"

William swam back to the edge of the pool taking Emily with him pressing her against the edge as he moved in front of her, kissing her deeply he fished out his erection and started to rub it against her oversensitive pussy making her moan loudly into his mouth before screaming as he sheathed himself all the way inside of her in one go making her orgasm hard again

Wrapping his wife's legs around his waist William clutched at the side of the pool taking slow steady thrusts into Emily's womb swallowing her moans and gasps as they escaped her soft lips, the contrast of the cool water surrounding his body and the intense heat of Emily's pussy encasing his cock kept his senses on overdrive as his mouth travelled down to his wife's throat gently biting it making her orgasm yet again with a loud sharp cry

William grunted as Emily's pussy clenched extremely tight around his cock feeling like a velvety vice prompting him to bite down harder on her neck whilst one of his hands travelled down to clutch at her firm ass, with a strong grip on her behind William started to move her hips effectively pumping her pussy along his cock whilst he thrust into her making an even sweeter friction between them to the point that her eyes rolled back in her head completely losing herself in pleasure

The water started to churn around them as their tempo got ever faster and harder "nearly there lass" William groaned as he felt his balls tighten and his cock throb, precum starting to pour into Emily's sweet little cunt whilst it continued to clench and ripple around his shaft, lasting a few minutes more William then came with a primal growl flooding Emily's insides making her keen loudly as she orgasmed yet another time stronger than then others leaving her completely boneless to the point that if William wasn't there to support her she'd have sunk below the water unable to right herself

As the pair rested starting to tread water they failed to notice that they were being watched from behind a tree several metres away "it's rude to stare Aelita" Jeremie chastised as Aelita continued to peek out from behind the tree they were resting against enraptured by her friends fuck session

Jeremie sighed as Aelita ignored him continuing to peer around the tree making him shake his head in exasperation and return to his book, one of Aelita's rules for their vacation was no computers of any kind forcing Jeremie to return to the old fashioned way of gaining information "I just can't believe they just did that, Emily's never been one for public sex before" Aelita commented as she sat back down next to Jeremie "the best we could ever get her to do was sex against a window without the blinds closed"

"You know there was a time you could have been deemed innocent 'Lita" Jeremie pointed out earning himself a childish punch in the arm from Aelita making him laugh lightly "it's true, Sam's turned you into a real pervert"

"Better to be a pervert than a prude" Aelita retorted tugging at the collar of her small tight top as the heat started to get to her "how could you wear so much in this kind of heat? I'd die of heatstroke if I was wearing that much" Aelita questioned highlighting Jeremie's fairly long shorts that reached halfway down his shins and long sleeved shirt compared to the small pink tank top and denim booty shorts she had borrowed from Sam, it was a miracle that they even fit her as Sam's ass was at least two sizes larger than hers

"Some people can just deal with the heat better I suppose, I'm ok with it, people like William dive into ice boxes every time the sun shines fairly strongly" the blond responded as Aelita rested her head on his shoulder settling a hand down her shorts "seriously? You watch them for two minutes and you're that turned on?"

shorts down to her knees starting to rub her bare pussy getting her fingers wet in seconds, pushing a finger into her wet pussy Aelita let out a delicious moan clutching at Jeremie's leg with her free hand "god I'm wet, I need to be fucked" she panted moving her hand up to Jeremie's crotch

"Not outside Aelita, well not when it's this open, I don't want the neighbours to see" Jeremie responded moving her hand away trying his best to ignore her whilst she pushed her shorts all the way down her legs before standing up and bending over against the tree

Resting a hand against the tree Aelita reached down with the other one to continue fingering herself moaning loudly to tease her slightly prudish husband, he may have had a stronger will than most men but he had a limit like all others and she knew exactly which buttons to push, pinching her clit Aelita whimpered as her legs buckled momentarily resting her face and upper body against the bark of the tree continuing to finger herself hard and fast "Jeremie please" she pouted in her best begging voice knowing that he was watching her from the corner of his eye

To her perfected delight Jeremie shifted slightly holding his book closer to his groin making it obvious that he was trying to hide an erection, moving back from the tree Aelita threw off her top leaving herself completely naked bending back over plunging three fingers into her sopping wet cunt whilst her other hand worked her clit "come on, fuck me before I make myself cum!" she all but wailed before smiling to herself as Jeremie placed his book to a side getting up and undoing his pants whilst muttering under his breath

Seconds later Jeremie had his pants around his ankles pushing his erection deep into his wife's pussy making her let out a sigh of almost relief as she rested both hands against the tree, she had brought herself almost to brink of orgasm just by teasing him and feeling his cock in her tight wet hole was just what she needed to bring her over the edge moaning his name as her cunt rippled in orgasm

Jeremie promptly choked up as he felt his wife's perfect pussy grip him like a vice making it almost difficult for him to thrust in and out of her, clutching at Aelita's hips he angled himself to hit her sweet spots with every thrust quickly turning her breathing into heavy lustful gasps and pants, in turn Aelita started to push back against Jeremie's thrusts forcing his cock deeper into her every time

Eventually the heat and exertion became too much for Jeremie and they had to change positions, Jeremie now laid down on the grass resting against the tree with Aelita riding his cock like a her life depended on it clutching at the bark of the tree whilst Jeremie cupped her breasts, as sweat poured down her skin Aelita leaned in to kiss Jeremie deeply orgasming hard again on his cock "love you, love you so much" she panted licking along his lips before leaning back fully resting her hands on the grass between his legs pumping her cunt along his shaft hard and fast loving how it throbbed and pulsed inside of her

Remembering the yoga classes she had taken with Yumi a couple of weeks earlier a new position idea came to Aelita's mind, stretching one leg out forward so that it rested along Jeremie's front she then stretched her other leg all the way back so that it rested against the grass doing a perfect splits on his cock, the new position also let her sink even further down on her husband's cock making her throw her head back in sheer pleasure as she used her thigh muscles to continue riding him "oh god I'm going to cum" Jeremie gasped as precum started to coat Aelita's insides making her gasp in pleasure and grind her hips against his

"Oh fuck yes cum, cum inside me!" Aelita gasped leaning down to kiss Jeremie again as she squeeze his cock tight inside of her, coaxing more and more precum out of him until finally he erupted inside of her flooding her cunt with his seed, Aelita orgasmed hard again from the feeling of his hot cum filling her before she collapsed on his chest gasping for breath completely warn out

Shortly afterwards when they had their breath back they went on for another round as did the others which was how they spent the rest of the daylight hours, when they were all finally sated they held a group meeting in the living room where Sam suggested a 'no clothing' rule whilst they were in the house which they all readily accepted since it was basically how they lived back in at home

Soon after that they decided that since the sun was going down and it was getting reasonably cool they should go out and check out the nightlife of Rio since they had their entire vacation ahead of them and an entire city to explore

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	31. Vivo o Rio part 3

Vivo o Rio part 3: night life and the locals

"You're not going out dressed like that!"

"Yeah we are, who are you? Our father?"

Ulrich and Odd sighed as William tried to argue with the girls to put more clothes on before they headed out to see the night life, the two of them and Jeremie were dressed only in shorts and sandals as it was perfectly normal for guys to walk around shirtless in such a hot country, William though insisted on wearing a shirt as well no matter how warm he was no longer having the protection of the pool to save him from burning

The girls however were aiming for a much less modest approach dressed only in extremely skimpy bikinis that only just covered up their most private parts which William did not approve of at all, he expected it from Sam and Yumi but when Emily came down with more than ninety percent of her body naked to the world he was almost speechless, the skimpy bikinis were obviously Sam's idea but he was astonished that Emily had agreed to go along with such an idea, he was perfectly fine with her wearing such a thing in the privacy of the house and its garden but the idea of his wife being so displayed out in public made his blood boil

"Lighten up and get your head out of the fifties man, it's the hot country so cut the girls some slack" Ulrich sighed starting to get a headache from William's complaints "anyway we saw women walking around topless on the way here so I think they'll be ok wearing swimwear no matter how revealing it is"

"You're telling me you're seriously ok with total strangers eyeing your wife like a piece of meat?" William retorted

"Dude you've seen Yumi, people check her out no matter where she goes" Ulrich responded matter-of-factly making William grumble

"That is true you know, Emily gets the same treatment too, she just never tells you" Yumi tittered to which Emily blushed and nodded to her husband's surprise "now shall we just get out of here before places actually start to close? I want to see what Rio's night life is like whilst it's still awake"

The others eagerly agreed with Yumi's suggestion prompting William to back down grumbling under his breath as they left the house and entered Rio's still sweltering hot night time, even without the suns overbearing presence the air was thick and muggy compared to the air back home in France denying them the cool change from the day time heat they had been hoping for, they had barely stepped out of the front gates and the mere walk from the front door had sweat dripping down their skin

"Damn it's still like ninety degrees out, I need to get more off" Sam sighed reaching back to unhook the clasp of her miniscule bikini top letting it fall down her arms before casually tossing it back over the gate to collect when they came back, as Sam's perky breasts were freed to the air Emily gasped at how brazen she was even in total public view "what? Girls are allowed to be topless here, see?" Sam said pointing out a couple of topless girls around their age casually walking down the street as if nothing was wrong

"Yeah calm down Emily" Yumi added removing her bikini top throwing it over the gate alongside Sam's making the shy girl blush which only worsened when Aelita followed suit leaving her the only one still wearing a top

"I think I'll keep mine on" Emily said rubbing her arm timidly to which Sam and Yumi just shrugged and continued down the street with the guys, in normal circumstances Jeremie and Ulrich would have firmly been on William's side with the girls attire but they were on vacation in a country thousands of miles from home, they had no intention of telling anyone back home of anything adulterated they may do having agreed on one thing, what happens in Rio stays in Rio

As expected Rio's nightlife did not disappoint in anyway, the streets were lit up in a way that rivalled a grand scale festival despite the fact the city wasn't in a full Carnival season, samba music blared from speakers the locals had placed on their window ledges and the tables set outside their doors and as far as the group could see people were celebrating life and generally having fun in the least modest manner they could, dancing shamelessly to the blaring music either barely clothed or completely naked whilst drinking like no tomorrow

"Now this is my kinda city" Sam purred as a young Brazilian girl danced by them dressed only in a see through grass skirt showing off everything she had to offer prompting Sam and Odd to share a 'not bad' expression as they both checked out the girls ass "wouldn't mind taking her back to our bed" Sam purred again as the girl walked off with an alluring sway in her step making her big ass bounce and clap with every step, it wasn't long before the local men were checking her out as well along with the other girls quickly getting the dark skinned girls approval

Soon enough the guys were getting the same kind of attention as their wives as the local girls admired their shirtless physiques, even Jeremie got himself a couple of admirers and one completely naked girl even approached him asking him something in Portuguese, even though he didn't understand the language Jeremie quickly worked out that she was asking him to dance and politely turned her down with a few words and a lot of hand motions making Aelita titter and William and Odd laugh out loud

"You know, if our pact rules were looser we could get a lot of action here" Odd commented as he allowed a local girl to run her fingers along his chest as she walked passed admiring his lean pectorals

"Ok Odd said he wants to fuck the locals, you owe be a twenty when we get home!" Ulrich declared as Jeremie pinched the bridge of his nose muttering about never trusting Odd's lack of self-control

"I agree with Odd, all of the girls here are hot as fuck" Sam commented as she checked out a girl who was reclining on a deckchair listening to the music from the stereo next to her "she looks so tight I might struggle to fit my little finger in her" the dark skinned girl added looking straight up the girls denim miniskirt, when the girl noticed her looking she merely smiled and spread her legs wider getting Sam's further approval "when the travel agent said the people here were friendly he really meant it"

Just as William was about to chastise Sam for leering for too long the girl stood up and sauntered her way over to her "hi there" she greeted in fluent English which slightly surprised the group "tourists yes?" she asked as the group took a moment to take in her appearance, the girl was only a little bit shorter than Yumi with the same shade of raven hair the hung half way down her neck, her skin was a deep shade of caramel only a couple of tones lighter than Sam's skin tone, her bare breasts looked a very firm D cup and seemed to move and sway with every breath she took, she had a perfect hourglass physique with a slender waist joining onto curvy hips which continued onto long smooth legs, to top her all off she had an ass that almost put Sam's to shame as they were able to see it bounce from the front of her

"Yeah we got here yesterday" Aelita responded "are we that obvious?"

"You all do have the look of people experiencing Rio de Jeneiro for the very first time, plus your big guy is really burned around his neck and shoulders" the girl tittered as William grumbled lightly rubbing the red skin along his neck "my name is Carla by the way, may I have yours?" Carla asked to which the group responded with their names "very nice, you're all European yes?"

"Everyone but me obviously" Yumi replied to which Carla nodded "we came from France to spend a few weeks here, Spring is really late back home and our houses are probably still under a foot of snow"

"So you decided to come to my country for our all year round sun and heat and I see you've settled in very well" the Brazilian girl smiled highlighting Yumi's, Sam's and Aelita's topless attire before noticing Emily still 'covered up', she decided not to comment on it though placing Emily's modesty on obvious nerves or another personal reason before heading back to her table leaning into the window next to it saying something in Portuguese as she invited the group over offering them drinks as a man inside the building started to pass out glasses and a couple of pitchers of brightly coloured drinks

Since their throats were relatively dry from the walk from the house the group decided to accept Carla's offer taking a glass each "so what are these drinks anyway?" Jeremie asked unable to tell as the drinks looked nothing like they were ever served back home

"This is Caipirinha, 'Rio's national drink', it's made with cacacha, crushed limes, sugar and ice, it's sweet and will knock lightweights straight on their ass" Carla explained holding up the yellowish green pitcher "and this is Batidas, made with cacacha, ice and many Sitrus fruits, it's not as sweet as Caipirinha but many say it's much tastier"

"And what exactly is cacacha?" Aelita asked as Carla poured her a glass of Batidas before filling Ulrich and Yumi's glasses

"It's an alcohol made mainly our of sugar cane, very sweet but very high proof, it's mainly for recreational drinking, not for heavy binging sessions" the Brazilian girl responded pouring Jeremie, Emily, William, Odd and Sam a glass of Caipirinha before pouring herself a glass of Batidas

Taking a mouthful of his drink Ulrich was immediately taken back by the sharp kick from it "it feels like a mango just hit me over the head with a bottle of vodka" the German gasped before taking another smaller mouthful to get used to the drinks potency

After about an hour and a couple more drinks the group was fully relaxed having been giving more chairs from inside the building sat around Carla's table talking about their lives back in France whilst she told them of her experiences in Rio, mainly it's nightlife and the extremely lax laws around Carnival time explaining that normally the entire neighbourhood would have been arrested and fined for public indecency but since it was festival time only the more extreme laws still applied allowing the citizens to be as uninhibited as they wished "it's a shame it's not like this all year round, I would honestly consider moving here" Sam commented with a slight slur in her voice as she nursed her third drink

"To be honest I have petitioned for looser nudity laws but I haven't had any luck so far" Carla admitted before downing the rest of her third glass "enough wasting the night here, you wanted to see Rio's true nightlife yes? Follow me and I'll show you were the real action happens at night" the Brazilian girl beckoned hopping up onto her feet encouraging the group to follow as she started to head down the street

Following Carla down the streets the group eventually started to notice the drastic change between the more well off areas of Rio and the lower class ones, music still blared out and the locals were still dancing in the streets but their difference in living stuck out like a sore thumb, what once was brick and stone houses made way for wooden shacks with metal roofs and some houses didn't even have proper doors making it look almost like a shanty town if it wasn't for the few better built buildings that dotted the lower streets, the safest guess was that those buildings were where the security resided as crime in such an area must have been high

Soon enough though the music in the air started to get louder and more intense and the sight of a line forming around a building came into view "here we are, just follow me and ignore the line, stick with me and you won't need to wait" Carla told them ushering them to the front of the line where they were promptly stopped by the two large doormen, just as they were about to order the group to the back of the line the doormen noticed Carla and automatically lightened up "hey there boys, you miss me?" the Brazilian girl purred striking an alluring pose making the doormen's eyes darken with lust "the tourists are with me so they can come in for free as well yes?" she asked to which the doormen nodded and opened the door for them

Thanking the doormen Carla took a step towards the door encouraging the group to follow before stopping as if remembering something, then without a sliver of modesty Carla bent over and pulled down her mini skirt stepping out of it leaving her completely nude as she handed her skirt to one of the doormen "girls get free drinks inside if they're naked" she explained before heading into the club

"I could do with free drinks" Sam announced unsurprisingly pulling down her bikini bottoms handing them to Odd for him to pocket in his swim shorts as he followed her into the club smirking about not having to pay anything for her, much to Ulrich's, Jeremie's and William's relief though their wives were more willing to pay and keep their bottoms on as they followed their modesty-less friends into the club

When they got inside the group could have been forgiven for mistaking the place for a sex club, the majority if not all of the women inside were naked to abuse the free drinks rule and were dancing in a way that could have been interpreted as them being lap dancers for the male patrons, venturing further into the club the group discovered just how loose the rules were in the building "there's people….having sex on the tables" Yumi gasped as she stared at one of the girls riding a man's cock wildly on the table in full view of everyone

"Now you can see why this is the most popular club in Rio after dark" Carla tittered suddenly appearing with two pitchers of Batidas and some plastic cups "nearly everything is allowed here, mainly sex and even some recreational drugs if any of you do weed" she offered to which the group promptly declined as Carla poured them some drinks

"I can't believe everyone is so shameless here, I know there's a festival going on but I never expected anything like this" Emily said whilst her face went bright red unable to take her eyes off of the fuck session taking place a couple of metres away "I'm actually starting to feel overdressed"

"You're always free to get naked and relax, same applies to your guys as well, the free drinks rule only applies to women but the girls here would really appreciate some extra cock on display" Carla suggested placing the pitchers down on the table next to them "I'm going to go dancing so I'll leave you guys to have fun, just some words of advice, don't get completely separated since you don't know the layout of the building, don't say out loud how much money you have as it's just asking to get pickpocketed and never flash it about for the same reason, remember what I said about getting naked and unwinding now" she smiled brightly before waving them off and disappearing into the crowd leaving the group slightly stunned

"Well she was…interesting" Jeremie commented as he tried to divert his attention away from the depravity around him taking a tentative sip of his drink

"I like her" Sam responded

"Well duh, she's you but foreign" William retorted making Sam pout and childishly stick her tongue out at him "anyway I doubt that's the last we've seen of her, you see how she was looking at us? It was like Sam whenever she's in the mood"

"Well if she comes back she comes back, wanna go find somewhere to sit down where we won't get groped?" Yumi offered as they started to walk through the crowd to find a reasonable seating area, as they moved they all 'suffered' amorous advances and even a few touches and gropes before they found a large enough couch to seat them all

After a few drinks the group started to get more comfortable with the environment and the scenes of sexual depravity around them, eventually despite Carla's advice they started to wander away from each other wanting to check out the different areas of the club, when Emily brought up what Carla said William told her to relax as since they were the 'whitest people in the club except for Sam' it would be extremely easy to find each other again

As Sam and Yumi headed to one of the dance floors Aelita followed Jeremie up some stairs to what looked like quieter private rooms hoping to find one that wasn't being used, the first couple of rooms they ended up interrupting a couple of sex sessions and on the second room they were even invited to join in which they quickly declined, whilst neither of them were completely sober they still had enough wits about them to know what to avoid

Finding an empty relaxation room with a TV showing a music channel the couple decided to get comfortable "I'm just gonna go get us a refill" Aelita told her husband as he got comfortable on the small couch before heading back out of the room and down onto the dance floor to get to the bar

When she got to the bar she noticed a couple of naked girls walk up, immediately get a drink and walk away without paying reminding her both of the 'naked girls drink free' rule and the fact that she hadn't brought any money herself, taking a glance around to check that nobody she knew could see her she slowly pulled down her bikini bottoms approaching the bar completely nude "can I get two refills please?" she asked trying to make her voice heard over the music thankful to be answered with two fresh full glasses

Turning around Aelita jolted as she nearly collided head on with Ulrich spilling a full glass onto his bare chest "oh shit sorry!" she gasped as Ulrich started to wipe himself down, taking hold of his wrist the pink haired girl led him out of the crowd and when she found that there wasn't anything cloth wise around them she started to use her bikini bottoms to dry his skin

"I better not catch anything" Ulrich joked making Aelita tittered as her fingertips traced his firm pectorals

"I'm not Sam remember" Aelita quipped as she started to feel her groin heat up with need

"Yeah but you're not above getting free drinks like her"

Tittering again at Ulrich's words Aelita then cursed when she noticed her clothing was doing nothing to dry Ulrich's chest and in her fairly alcohol addled mind the best solution for it was to lick him dry, placing her hands on Ulrich's shoulders Aelita lowered her head and started to lap at his chest licking up the beads of alcohol that covered his skin, surprised by her actions but too drunk to reject her Ulrich tried his best to keep a straight face but against his will his shorts tented and a low guttural moan escaped his throat

The sound of Ulrich's moan sent a jolt of pure arousal straight to Aelita's bare cunt and when they clocked eyes their self-control snapped, they were drunk, horny and free to do anything they wanted to each other in a club where public sex was both legal and encouraged, as Ulrich pushed her back against the wall Aelita hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist grinding her cunt against his bulge making them both moan at the sensation

Panting with need Aelita watched hungrily as Ulrich opened his pants to free his erection and aim it at Aelita's now soaking pussy "ready Princess?" Ulrich growled as he rubbed the head of his cock along the pink haired girls slit making her gasp and nod her head frantically

The scream Aelita let out when Ulrich buried his cock in her womb was loud enough to get people's attention over the music and before she knew it she had an audience, she couldn't care less though as Ulrich set a hard fast pace into her making her bounce against the wall with every thrust "oh god that's good!" Aelita panted as her breasts bounced with her glancing down to see her stomach starting to bulge

Placing her hands against the walls Aelita braced herself and started to buck against Ulrich's thrusts as sweat started to pour from her skin, the combination of the heat, alcohol, Ulrich's huge cock inside of her and the fact that she was being watched by god knows how many people soon because too much for her and she started orgasming hard around Ulrich's dick screaming her lungs out as she did so

"Ah shit!" Ulrich barked as several shots of precum shot out of his cock into Aelita's welcoming womb, what the pink haired girl didn't know was that he had been stimulated moments before she had bumped into him, no matter where he walked some girl seemed intent on grinding her ass against his groin seeming to want to get a reaction out of him "I'm cumming!"

"Oh yes! Cum inside me!" the pink haired girl begged reaching forward wrapping a hand around the back of Ulrich's head pulling him into a deep needy tongue filled kiss just in time to feel his hot load flooding her womb, as she felt his thick cum coat her insides Aelita's skin tingled in a wave of multiple miniature orgasms and at that point she thought the experience couldn't get any better

That was until Ulrich changed their positions, he had quickly worked out that she got off on being watched and whilst holding her up he pivoted her around so that her back was against his chest whilst still impaled on his cock "Ulrich what are you doing? Oh god they can see me, they can all see everything" Aelita gasped feeling the weight of dozens of eyes baring into her making her orgasm hard again

Holding her up by her thighs Ulrich utilized his considerable upper body strength starting to move Aelita along his cock like a doll, as he moved her he as quickly rewarded by moans of absolute bliss from the pink haired girl and cheers for more from the crowd spurring him on, Aelita's eyes rolled back as she was lost in a world of pleasure completely forgetting about Jeremie waiting upstairs only able to focus on Ulrich's hot cock and the innumerable eyes staring at her, she should have felt guilty for leaving Jeremie on his own but deep down she was sure that he was being tended to right now anyway

Feeling Aelita's cunt clenching and rippling along his cock constantly Ulrich knew he wasn't going to last long, Aelita always had the tightest cunt and nobody was able to last more than a couple of minutes inside of her especially when she started orgasming, feeling his release coming Ulrich reached around and started to rub Aelita's clit making her scream her lungs out yet again as she felt Ulrich blow another load inside her pussy

Her mind still a lustful haze Aelita didn't want the experience to end just yet, when Ulrich set her down she instantly fell to her knees and pressed his soaking wet cock between her breasts pressing them together to create a tight vice around his dick "oh fuck 'Lita" the German groaned as Aelita started to tit fuck him hard and fast pumping her breasts along his cock as fast as she could determined to finish with Ulrich's cum all over her face and her friend unable to stand

Meanwhile a couple of rooms away Yumi was having her own fun "oh fuck Odd that's it! Fuck my ass harder!" she panted as Odd pounded her ass with everything he had, just a few minutes earlier Yumi had collapsed face first on a couch too tipsy to remain standing only to be found by an equally drunk Odd seconds later, after a few exchanged words Yumi had her bikini bottoms on the floor and Odd's cock buried deep in her ass railing her hard into the couch whilst she screamed into the cushions

Gripping Yumi's ass cheeks Odd forced his cock into her tightest hole as deep as he could with every thrust steadily losing his mind with how tight her ass was, he had fucked Yumi's ass several times before but it was the same case with Aelita's cunt as Yumi's behind stayed virgin tight no matter how many times she got a cock in it, panting heavily every time Odd shoved his cock into her guts Yumi dug her fingers into the couch cushions turning her head to look back at him with burning eyes that screamed for more cock

"Feels so good! Love your cock, I want more" the Geisha panted bucking her ass back against Odd's thrusts as her cunt dripped onto the couches fabric "I'm gonna cum"

"I'm gonna cum too Yumes, shit I love your ass" Odd groaned back giving Yumi a heavy spank making her yelp and moan lustfully when she felt his precum warming her insides, reaching back to grasp her thighs Odd picked up his pace even more making Yumi buck and jerk on the couch as her moans became full screams of pleasure, her stomach bulging every time Odd bottomed out in her ass

As Odd's cock erupted in her ass Yumi's cum exploded in orgasm soaking hers and Odd's thighs in her release as she laid shaking in bliss whilst Odd's cum filled her guts, collapsing forward onto Yumi's back Odd started to playing lick and bite along her shoulders making the Geisha giggle before moaning as the blonds thrusts started to pick up again "why am I not surprised you want more?" Yumi breathed motioning for Odd to move and sit on the couch which he eagerly obliged

With Odd sat back with his rigid cock standing proudly as Yumi stood in front of him with her back to him, looking over her shoulder licking her lips lustfully Yumi then lowered her ass back down on Odds cock letting every inch of it sink back into her tightest hole sighing at the burning pleasure of it "oooh fuck yessss, so deeeep" she drooled starting to grind and gyrate her hips like a lap dancer loving how Odds cock felt grinding in her insides

Panting heavily as Yumi danced on his cock Odd took every chance he got to give Yumi a good hard spank making her pant louder and ride his cock faster to the point that she was literally bouncing on it, her hair flying everywhere whilst her tits bounced wildly drooling like a bitch in heat starting to orgasm hard over and over soaking Odd's legs and balls, clutching at the Geisha's hips Odd started to fuck her back thrusting up every time she crashed down increasing her pleasure several times over as well as her volume making his ears ring with her screams of ecstasy and it wasn't long before he was blowing yet another load into Yumi's ass, collapsing back against Odd's chest Yumi let her head flop to a side as she panted for breath eagerly accepting Odds heated kiss when he forced his tongue into her mouth

Upstairs back in the relaxation room Jeremie no longer had the trouble of waiting for Aelita to come back as Emily laid out across his front hungrily sucking his cock whilst his tongue explored her sweet pussy, she had stumbled in about five minutes earlier and the moment she looked at him her eyes showed nothing but lust and need, when he had asked her if something was wrong she just staggered to him letting her bikini top and bottoms fall to the floor, dropped to her knees and took his cock out of his pants swallowing it down before he could react and after blowing his first load into her mouth Jeremie was in no position to deny her

Emily moaned deeply around Jeremie's cock running her tongue in circles around the shaft before pulling back to do the same with the sensitive head coating it in her drool before deep throating him again, clutching at the shy girls waist Jeremie worked her pussy skilfully with his tongue reaching all of her sweet spots to the point that he had her orgasming in mere minutes, coating his tongue with her sweet juices only encouraging him to tongue fuck her more as his precum coated the inside of her mouth

Pulling her mouth off to take a breather Emily wrapped her hand around Jeremie's wet cock starting to pump it hard loving how it pulsed in her grasp oozing precum all over her fingers, taking off her glasses she set them to a side jerking Jeremie's cock faster "I want your cum on my face" she breathed rubbing his cock head all over her face moaning at the feeling of his precum coating her skin

Hearing Emily's plea Jeremie's breathing starting to get heavier as his balls tightened prompting Emily to stroke him faster and faster until she got what she wanted, his cum shot out in several streams each hitting her face streaking across it from forehead to chin and cheek to cheek making her simper at the warm sensation of it

Licking her lips moaning at the taste of his cum Emily put her glasses back on not caring that they stuck to the cum on her face turning around so that she was straddling Jeremie's waist rubbing her pussy against his now half flaccid cock "don't go soft now, I need more" Emily whined starting to stroke the blonds cock again trying to get him hard smiling perversely as she felt him stiffen in her grasp

When Jeremie was fully erect again Emily wasted no time in impaling herself on his length letting out a cry of bliss when she felt herself stretch around him, placing her hands on his chest she started to rock hard against him gasping every time his cock pressed against her G-spot whilst Jeremie laid back on the couch in a blissful daze as Emily worked the both of them from climax to climax over and over again

Finally William found himself in a situation he never even imagined would happen, whilst searching for the others he was only successful in finding Sam who in turn had found Carla and in their alcohol infused arousal had gotten very friendly with each other, he had found them passionately eating each other out on a couch in one of the back rooms obvious to everything around them until he loudly cleared his throat to get their attention

That had happened ten minutes earlier, now the two sluts had William reclined back on the couch with his shorts around his ankles and his thick erection buried deep within their combined cleavages as their tongues slathered all over his cock head "fuck his cock tastes good, I was wondering what he tasted like from the moment I saw him" Carla simpered taking several long hard sucks on William's cock head whilst massaging his shaft with her tits "I want to taste the others too"

"We'll be here a while so you'll get your chance" Sam purred back lustfully licking Carla's cheek as the Brazilian slut continued to suck the precum out of William's cock "just wait until you get my husband's cock down your throat, you'll want to suck it for days, trust me I've tried, nearly got lockjaw after the sixth hour"

Carla moaned lustfully at the image of Sam sucking Odd's cock for hours on end moving her tits faster along with Sam loving how William's cock throbbed and pulsed in her cleavage showing he wasn't far from blowing his first load, feeling it to Sam doubled her efforts with her tits rubbing them along the Scotsman's cock faster and faster along with Carla until William threw his head back with a harsh growl cumming hard all over their faces, tits and hair

"Mmmmm so thick and warm" Carla sighed licking up the cum around her lips "tastes so good"

"Just wait until he's inside you, you think he feels big in your mouth just wait until he's stretching your fucking womb" Sam purred making Carla's eyes shine with want "I'll let you have first ride since I'm such a nice girl, I haven't had my pussy eaten in a while either"

With a quick change of positions William laid across the couch with Carla hovering over his cock and Sam crouched over his mouth gently lowering herself down until his tongue met her needy cunt "fuck yessss" the dark skinned slut moaned as William's tongue thrust deep inside of her reaching her sweet spots instantly, practically drooling at the sight Carla wrapped her hand around William's cock aiming it at her own needy pussy as she slowly lowered herself down nearly choking on her breath as she felt herself stretching more than she had ever done before moaning in Portuguese as her womb was filled with cock

Taking a moment to adjust to William's size and girth Carla then began to ride him like she was riding a mechanical bull putting her full enthusiasm and passion into it, her huge tits and ass bouncing with her as she moan and cried out pleasured nothings in Portuguese before screaming again in bliss as Sam leaned forward and took one of her nipples between her teeth suckling hard on it, whilst she sucked and bit at Carla's breast Sam reached around to cup and squeeze her big round ass feeling genuine 'booty jealousy' for the first time in her life _"I had no idea an ass could get this big and full, feels too real to be implants too"_ Sam thought before her mind became a white haze of pleasure when William's tongue doubled its efforts inside of her quickly bringing her to a crushing orgasm

As Sam coated William's tongue with her release Carla felt her abdomen start to tighten and her pussy start to clench _"nobody's ever made me cum this fast before!"_ she gasped internally before bracing herself by grabbing at Sam's tits as her body started to shake violently in orgasm, tears streaming down her face whilst her nerves were set alight with ecstasy only made even better by the feeling of William cumming hard and deep inside of her

Noticing the cum starting to drip from Carla's pussy Sam decided it was her turn on William's cock unceremoniously pushing Carla back so that she fell off of the Scotsman's cock flailing as she fell landing hard on her back with her lower body still on the couch "owww, why did you…..oh yessss" Carla gasped as her question was cut off by Sam driving her tongue deep into the Brazilian sluts cunt lapping up the cum inside as William moved to position himself behind her aiming his cock at Sam's bubble ass

Carla and Sam screamed in bliss in complete unison as William rammed his cock into Sam's ass, Sam would the overwhelming pleasure as her ass was stretched to its limits and Carla from the vibrations of Sam's pleasured cry, wrapping her firm legs around Sam's shoulders Carla secured the slut in place starting to buck against her mouth as Sam's tongue went wild on her, squeezing her tits the Brazilian slut watched in awe whilst William pounded Sam's ass brutally without any sign of discomfort from the dark skinned girl _"I need him in my ass before he goes home"_ Carla mentally noted before letting her head fall back and her mind go blank as Sam ate her cunt hungrily

The trio's fuck session went on for a full hour before William got to blow his final load all over the two sluts faces coating their dark skin from forehead to chin, finally finished he slumped back on the couch fighting to stay away as Sam and Carla playfully licked his cum from each other's face, little did he know that the other were all in similar positions but there was one thing they all definitely had in common

They were all glad Carla had shown them this place and were already planning on coming back on later nights

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	32. Vivo o Rio part 4

Vivo o Rio part 4: fun in the sun

Ulrich groaned heavily as the midday sun lightly filtering through the curtains slowly woke him from his slumber, his head pounded as if there was someone inside swinging a sledgehammer around and his throat felt like he had gargled sandpaper, slowly sitting up he felt the sheets shift as Yumi curled up further into a ball next to him stealing his half of the sheets to cover her head shielding herself from the light

As he slowly stood memories of the night before started to flood back into his head, the drinks, the nightclub, having public sex with Aelita and staggering back to the house with the others after they somehow managed to find their clothes, checking the bedside table Ulrich was relieved to find his phone, keys and wallet as well as some of the money he had left still in the wallet, when he took a step Ulrich stumbled as his head felt like it was about to explode "uhhhh, need an ice bag, coffee and ice bag" he groaned staggering out of the room uncaring to the fact that he was naked

After Ulrich got down the stairs surprisingly without falling down them at any point he stumbled into the kitchen heading straight towards the freezer to grab a bag of ice, as he retrieved the bag of icy relief Ulrich noticed the scent of breakfast in the air shrugging it off thinking that Aelita or Emily had gotten up first for something to eat as they had made themselves known as the best cooks within the group, when Ulrich stood to greet Aelita or Emily he was surprised to find neither of them but Carla at the stove as naked as him as she fried a few eggs

Turning around as the coffee machine stopped Carla jumped slightly when she noticed Ulrich "oh good morning" she smiled warmly pouring a cup of coffee before handing it to Ulrich "I knew you'd be suffering after last night so I made this for everyone, it's not the same as a painkiller but black coffee is the next best thing" she explained as Ulrich took a sip of the bitter caffeine, he preferred his coffee sweeter but the sharp taste did distract him from the pounding in his head "thank you for letting me stay the night" she added shamelessly licking her lips as she checked out Ulrich's naked physique and his flaccid but still impressive length

"It was the least we could do, we couldn't have got back without you…I think, I don't remember much of last night" Ulrich responded letting Carla check him out as he leaned against the counter taking in her naked body in turn, he had seen plenty of it last night but she wasn't any less alluring or erection inducing "how do you know such a good English may I ask? The best anyone else we talked to here only knew a few words or sentence and they were quite broken"

"My old job took me away from Rio a lot so I had to learn English, it is not perfect though" Carla replied pouring herself a cup of coffee "some words I still find hard to pronounce and understand"

"What kind of job was that?"

"I was kind of a model"

"A model?" Ulrich questioned with a raised eyebrow prompting Carla to walk over to a magazine rack on the kitchen wall fanning through them for a moment before pulling out a fashion magazine, placing it in front of Ulrich on the kitchen table she sifted through the pages before stopping on one in the bikini section "wow" Ulrich said amazed as he stared at the page covered in photos of Carla posing in several skimpy borderline slutty bikinis "you're really not afraid to show everything are you?" he pointed out as he noticed that in some of the photos she was topless posing and pushing her breasts out for the camera

"In Brazil the body is beautiful thing, we see no need in hiding away like other cultures do" Carla explained standing close next to Ulrich setting her coffee down to flick through her other pages in the magazine whilst the other one slyly moved to his groin gently wrapping her fingers around his flaccid length starting to stroke him

Shuddering at the feeling of Carla's soft warm fingers running along his cock Ulrich didn't take long to get hard "you really don't waste time do you?" he chuckled through gritted teeth groaning as Carla's thumb swabbed over his cock head

"When I want something I take it" Carla smiled encouraging Ulrich to look further through the magazine at more of her pictures as she slid down to her knees getting comfortable in front of him, when he became fully erect Carla licked her lips at the sight of his length and thickness placing a warm wet kiss on the head making the whole cock throb, tittering at the sight Carla lifted it gently and ran her hot wet tongue from his balls to his cockhead making Ulrich groan and shudder to as she repeated the action several times

Gripping the edge of the table Ulrich gritted his teeth as Carla swallowed his cock all the way to the base without gagging once pressing her tongue against his balls as she let his girth stretch her throat out, balancing himself on one hand against the table Ulrich placed his free one on Carla's head pushing her further to his groin as he pushed his hips forward burying more of his cock into her throat making the Brazilian slut moan deeply stimulating his length "damn, you're almost better than Sam at this" he panted as Carla nuzzled her nose against his pubic bone before pulling back pursing her lips to massage every inch of his cock with them

Holding onto Ulrich's waist Carla bobbed her head fast along Ulrich's cock drooling and slurping all over it as she put her all into the blowjob, her firm D cups bounced in time with her head as her drool ran down her chin and started to drip down onto them, between her lustful moans Carla also hummed to keep Ulrich's cock stimulated and his mind blank with pleasure "you taste good, just like a man should" the slut breathed gently sucking on Ulrich's cock head gulping down the warm salty precum that oozed out

Sweat started to bead down Ulrich's forehead and chest as he felt his balls start to tighten, he wanted to last a little longer in Carla's hot wet mouth but the way she expertly serviced his cock made holding out any longer completely impossible, grabbing Carla's head with both hands Ulrich rammed his entire cock down her throat just in time for it to erupt shooting his thick load straight down her throat, the Brazilian girl showed no discomfort at the sudden action though hungrily gulping down everything he gave her wrapping her arms around his waist to hold his cock down her throat even after his climax had finished greedily sucking for more cum

After several minutes of sucking after Ulrich had stopped cumming Carla finally released him slowly getting to her feet, she then turned around and brushed everything off of the table bending over it and lifting one of her long firm legs onto it to show off her tight wet cunt as well as her ass that put even Sam's to shame, looking back over her shoulder Carla shook her ass alluringly at Ulrich slowly licking her lips before reaching back to spank herself, this was all the coaxing Ulrich needed and within seconds he was balls deep inside Carla's snug wet pussy making them both gasp in total ecstasy

"Fuck you're tight" Ulrich grunted as he slowly pulled his cock out until only the head was still inside, Carla was easily tighter than Yumi, Sam, Emily and Aelita to the point that he struggled to move his cock back in digging his nails into her ass cheeks clutching them for support, Carla felt completely untouched and unspoiled but there was no chance in hell of her being a virgin, all the sex advice books in the world couldn't teach a virgin to do what she could do

"Ah….ah….so big" Carla mewled mumbling something in Portuguese as she started rocking back against him loving how her groin bulged out and pressed hard against the table, her clit was completely crushed between her overheated body and the cool wood of the table making a perfect contrast that soon had her orgasming around Ulrich's cock making her even tighter for him, moving one hand from her ass to her shoulder Ulrich got a better grip on her and started pounding into her as hard as he could making her cry out in bliss as the table groaned and shook under them

Carla's ass bounced and clapped loudly with every thrust Ulrich took into her tight cunt and soon her cries of pleasure became nothing but unintelligible mumbles and mumbles as she openly drooled onto the wood of the table, Ulrich's hands moved down to grip Carla's firm thighs using them to pull her back onto his cock every time he thrust into her turning her limp body into a living fuck doll

Sweat poured down both of them as their fuck session quickly came to its frenzied end, Carla's body had been completely overcome by several punishing orgasms leaving her borderline paralyzed as precum filled her pussy and womb, grabbing Carla's hair Ulrich pulled her head back as he forced his cock as far as he could into her welcoming cunt blowing his second thick load straight into her womb making her scream bloody murder in utter bliss

When Ulrich pulled out he borderline collapsed back against the counter panting for breath as Carla rolled onto her back smiling dreamily as her skin shone with sweat "that was…amazing, your wife is very lucky girl" she panted slowly rubbing her clit as her body shook gently in her orgasms aftershocks

"I like to think so" Ulrich replied with a slight smirk "where did that come from anyway? Not that I'm complaining in anyway"

"Your friend Sam told me that the best cure for hangovers was a strong orgasm and I can say it worked for me" Carla sighed as she stretched "was it the same for you?"

"Well my head no longer feels like there's a jackhammer going crazy inside it so I have to say that it worked" Ulrich picking his coffee back up to finish it leaving when Carla ushered him out so that she could finished cooking

When the others slowly woke up and staggered downstairs in the same state Ulrich had been in they were all greeted with a warm breakfast and soothers for their pounding heads from Carla as further gratitude for letting her stay the night, after they ate and came to the agreement that there was no need to get dressed whilst in the house to help beat the heat the group also came to the conclusion that Carla was actually nice to have around, she had Sam's ideals when it came to sex and nudity and she was a fantastic cook meaning they didn't have to draw straws each night and risk whatever Odd whipped up from completely random ingredients, Carla didn't even need to worry about using a guest room as she found herself welcome in a different bed every night leading to a hot passionate threesome which shook the room and the couple she decided to bed with that night

Two weeks passed quickly with Carla staying to the point that she never once went back to her apartment greatly preferring to spend all her free time with the group or in their vacation home, on the fifteenth day of their vacation the group were lounging around the living room watching a Portuguese soap opera half-heartedly with the subtitles on when Odd suddenly sat up from laying on the floor "I just realized something"

"Why are you on the floor again?" William deadpanned back

"I dunno, I was asleep on the couch and I woke up here"

"Oh yeah, I needed the room" William smirked back making Odd scowl

"What have you realized Odd?" Yumi questioned deciding to cut off the obvious argument before it started

"We've been here for two weeks now and we haven't gone to a beach yet"

Normally when Odd stated something it was either taken as a joke like he had intended or at least had some doubt rained on it but the group couldn't disagree with what the blond was stating this time, they had spent fifteen days in one of the sunniest countries on Earth and not once had they even suggested going to one of Rio's many beaches, mere moments after Odd had stopped speaking the group were on their feet preparing to find a beach and spend the rest of the day there like normal people did on vacation and luckily Carla claimed she knew the perfect beach for them

Within fifteen minutes they found their swim suits and were out the door following Carla as she led them to the aforementioned beach, like she had promised Yumi was wearing her think silken near see through skirt and her crotchless bikini bottoms making her pristine little cunt completely visible when the slightest breeze parted her skirt, Sam, Carla and Aelita wore extremely small string bikini bottoms that were just borderline legal and like Yumi the girls went topless, Emily was the only one wearing a full swimsuit still too self-conscious to flaunt her body out in public with her top and bottoms covering the entirety of her breasts and groin

After about half an hour of walking the beach was in sight but before they could reach it Carla seemed to notice something telling the others to go ahead without her and that she'd catch up before disappearing into a crowd of people near the beaches entrance "well that was strange" Jeremie pointed out as the group noticed Carla's bikini bottoms hit the ground before she went out of sight

"She's a strange girl but lucky for us she's a great and easy fuck" Sam replied with a quirked lip "now let's get on that beach, I can't wait to dive into that ocean" she added as the group headed through the entrance onto the beach and quickly noticed the major theme of it

It was a nude beach

"When Carla comes back tell her I love her" Sam borderline whimpered as her bikini bottoms hit the sand in seconds

"No wonder she said this was the perfect beach for us" William smirked as he watched Sam take off towards the water with Odd in tow whilst his swim shorts landed next to Sam's bottoms

Whilst Sam and Odd dove into the water Aelita noticed a small crowd of men gathered near the entrance huddled in a small circle as if something was going on in the middle of them, deciding to investigate she made her way over to the huddled group and carefully pushed her way through and when she made her way in she found out were Carla had disappeared to, the Brazilian slut was in the center of the men riding one of them, jerking two more and letting one fuck her face all at the same time whilst the other men waited their turn

Feeling herself getting aroused at the sight Aelita pulled herself away before the men could make the assumption that she was there to help Carla squirming her way out of the crowd as she felt her ass get fondled, hurrying back to the others Aelita stopped at the towel Jeremie was fanning out "where did you run off to?" he asked noticing how flustered she looked

"Oh just finding out where Carla went" Aelita replied playing with her hair trying to sound nonchalant whilst her heart pounded and her cunt throbbed

"And where did she go?"

"To see some people" Aelita answered quickly as if on autopilot before walking off down the beach leaving Jeremie to shrug it off and set up a parasol before laying back on the towel with a book, when they had all gotten comfortable the group started to spread out to find something to do whether it was sunbathe, swim in the ocean or just simply explore the area around them

Aelita and Emily found themselves sunbathing in a fairly secluded spot several yards away from the beaches entrance laying on their fronts as they watched the other beach goers going about their day "I noticed something recently" Aelita commented offhandedly as they watched several naked young women make their way to the water admiring how their bodies glistened in the sun

"Noticed what?" Emily questioned curiously

"It's been months since we signed that pact Sam wrote up and we've never actually done anything together, we've both had sex with everyone else but each other"

"Really? I could have sworn that we….oh wait no that was Yumi playing with hair dye, she actually doesn't look half back with pink hair" Emily responded smiling slightly as she remembered the afternoon she and Yumi spent together a couple of months earlier "according to her I'm also a hot blonde, so do you want to do something when we get back to the house? Maybe share a bath or something?" she asked to which Aelita just smiled devilishly

Before Emily could question what Aelita was thinking the pink haired girl pounced her shoving her tongue into her mouth as she pinned the shy girl down openly groping her breasts making her shiver with pleasure "really? here?" Emily panted as Aelita licked across her cheek and down her throat before snapping the shy girls bikini top at the front prompting her to cover her breasts as Aelita discarded the top "somebody could see"

"So? This is a nude beach where sex is allowed" Aelita responded pulling Emily's hands away from her breasts sealing her lips around a rosy nipple making Emily gasp loudly and arch her back, keeping Emily pinned under her holding the shy girls hands to the sand Aelita leisurely suckled and bit at her breasts loving how Emily squirmed and writhed underneath her

"People…are watching" Emily gasped clenching her fists as Aelita sucked hard on her left breast fanning her long hair over her face in an effort to hide from the growing audience stopping to watch them, ignoring Emily's embarrassed please and the many eyes now aimed at them Aelita slipped her hand down Emily's bikini bottoms finding her soaking wet already

Smirking against Emily's breast Aelita then tore off the shy girl's bikini bottoms making her cry out at suddenly being naked in front of a crowd of people "you're loving this" the pink haired girl purred lustfully running her tongue down Emily's abdomen dipping it into her naval making the shy girl jump and squirm "you're so fucking wet" she added gently rubbing Emily's cunt before quickly thrusting three fingers inside making Emily scream loudly in pleasure as her back arched again

Emily's free hand quickly went to cover her mouth as Aelita briskly finger fucked her reaching all of her sweet spots with total ease setting her nerve endings on fire in seconds, releasing Emily's other hand Aelita moved hers down to pull off her own bottoms leaving her naked making the crowd cheer at the sight of her perfect little cunt, moving down to suck on Emily's clit Aelita started to fuck her own pussy in time to her other hand fingering Emily's weeping cunt feeling it start to clench and quiver knowing the shy girl was going to cum at any moment

Emily panted and gasped loudly thrashing her head side to side as she felt her stomach coil extremely tight about to orgasm hard from Aelita's mouth and fingers alone, her heels dug into the sand as she fought to hold on for as long as she could not wanting to lose herself in front of a crowd of strangers, it wasn't like in the nightclub when she and Jeremie were in a private room away from preying eyes, her insecurities kept her from being truly comfortable in front of others making her fear their reaction to her when she gave into her lust

Seconds later when Aelita's nails grazed her g-spot Emily orgasmed with an almost pained scream soaking the pink haired girls face as her climax overwhelmed her, sweat poured down her body making her glisten in the sun whilst Aelita pulled her mouth away continuing her finger work to draw out Emily's orgasm for as long as she could

After a few minutes Aelita finally moved her hand away letting Emily rest for a few seconds before the shy girl found Aelita's cunt in her face as she mounted her front in a sixty nine position, this time Emily put her embarrassment aside too lust addled from her orgasm promptly driving her tongue into Aelita's cunt whilst the pink haired girl did the same to hers drawing moans from the both of them as they both got to work on each other's sweet tangy little cunts

Unbeknownst to them only a few metres away on a large rock formation William and Yumi were looking down on the two girls whilst they sunbathed "looks like Emily is really coming out of her shell" Yumi commented rolling onto her side watching Emily bring Aelita to orgasm in record time "her being shy is cute most of the time but she really needs to learn that she's hot and needs to flaunt it more"

"Yeah I've been trying to convince her for years but never had any real luck" William responded as he sat on the edge of the rock formation looking down at his wife and friend "why don't you sit up and watch? It can't be all that comfortable having to stretch your neck like that just to keep lying down"

"It's this damn heat, I can barely move" Yumi complained as she rolled back onto her back limply using her arm to shield her eyes from the sun "if someone wanted to have their way with me right now I wouldn't be able to stop them so I'd be fucked both ways" she added with a small titter winking at William

"Is that a fact now?" William smirked instantly catching on to Yumi's suggestion

"Maybe" Yumi purred back weakly opening her legs as a breeze parted her skirt putting her moistening pussy on full display

Growling with lust William prowled towards Yumi ridding himself of his swim shorts freeing his erection to which Yumi's eyes glistened at the sight of it, true to her words Yumi remained limp and motion less as William parted her legs further gently rubbing her wet cunt making her moan and bite her lip, William then moved higher running his rough hands up Yumi's pristine body groping her firm tits whilst he licked at her throat "mmmmm yes, fuck my tits" the Geisha moaned arching her back slightly to push her chest out for him

Unable to resist William quickly mounted Yumi's chest pressing his cock between her perfect porcelain white tits pushing them tight around his shaft before starting to thrust, groaning with lust William started off gentle taking slow but powerful thrusts between Yumi's breasts making her body bounce with them loving how he could feel her heartbeat on the underside of his shaft "feels so good" Yumi gasped sticking her tongue out to lap at William's cock head every time it came near her face "fuck I needed this"

Grinning at Yumi's shameless panting William picked up his pace pressed Yumi's tits tighter around his cock making a tight soft silky seal around it whilst Yumi writhed in pleasure under him, she wasn't even touching herself and she looked like she was already half way to orgasm by how her face was flushed and the sweat that shone on her ski as she continued to squirm, within minutes precum was pouring out of William's cock decorating the Geisha's chest and lubricating her tits making them easier to fuck

"Fuck…oh god more…you're gonna make me cum!" Yumi gasped as William's thumbs rubbed over her oversensitive nipples making her cry out in pleasure "I want you to cum all over me!"

"I'm nearly there" William grunted in response as his cock throbbed almost painfully and his balls tightened against Yumi's chest, moaning at the feeling Yumi craned her head forward sucking the first few inches of William's cock into her mouth letting him fuck both her tits and mouth in one go speeding up his climax greatly

Just before his cock erupted William grabbed Yumi by the hair pulling her head away so that he could grant her plea and showered her with his cum, his load hit her hard in the face making her gasp and titter as it covered her face and hair before he stood to finish on her breasts "oh shit it's so hot" Yumi moaned forcing herself to sit up so that the last few streams hit her directly in the face "I love how cum feels all over me, I really hope you have more packed away in that thick cock of yours"

"You can be a real dirty slut sometimes you know that?" William smirked pushing Yumi back onto her back dragging her towards him by her legs

"You love it" Yumi retorted licking at the cum around her mouth gasping when William rubbed his cock along her soaking cunt, gripping the towel under her Yumi weakly bucked her hips goading William on before letting out a scream of pure bliss when he rammed his entire cock into her welcoming cunt and womb, as her stomach and groin bulged out the Geisha was quickly reduced to a babbling mess as William started pounding into her as hard as he could making her entire body bounce and jerk with every thrust

"I nearly forgot how fucking tight you are" the Scotsman growled as he pounded his cock into Yumi again and again loving how her tongue hung out openly drooling as he stretched her to her limits, Yumi's eyes rolled back nearly all the way as she lost herself in endless pleasure completely submitting her body to William focusing onto on his huge cock using her like a fuck toy making her orgasm over and over seemingly nonstop

Grabbing Yumi's legs William held them apart straightening his back to fuck Yumi's cunt at a deeper angle forcing more than half of his cock into her womb with every thrust making her stomach bulge even more, sweat poured down both of them in torrents as Rio's unforgiving sun beat down on them but both were too preoccupied to care, William was most likely going to go back to the house bright red and burning but at the moment all he could focus on was how Yumi's body reacted every time he shoved his dick balls deep inside of her

Minutes passed in a sex addled blur and Yumi found herself on her hands and knees bucking back frantically against William's thrusts as he slammed into her from behind, the cum from his previous load still dripped down from her face and bouncing tits combined with her sweat onto the towel below her as her stomach coiled in what seemed to be her twentieth orgasm as she felt William's precum start to pour into her "cum inside me!" she cried out looking back at him with wide almost sex mad eyes "I want your hot cum in my pussy!"

Clutching her hips tighter William quickened his pace pounding into her so fast Yumi's words became unintelligible garbles as she orgasmed yet again soaking William's groin and her inner thighs before screaming to the sky when she felt him erupt inside her filling her to the very brim with hot thick cum, William climaxed for nearly a full minute as Yumi's pussy clenched tight around him preventing him from pulling out whilst draining him of every single drop of cum he had before she collapsed completely limp on the towel leaving William to sit back and regain his breath in case Yumi begged for another round when she got her ability to think back

Later that day when the sun started to set the group regrouped back at the beaches entrance, none of them questioned what the others had done to have fun as it was pretty obvious with some of them and as expected William was nearly a crimson red with sunburn, when Carla finally staggered back she was covered near head to toe in cum with a completely satisfied glazed over look in her eyes, when questioned by Aelita who the men were Carla simply replied that they were old friends of hers that she hadn't seen in a few weeks and when she was asked how they convinced her to service them so fast she just shrugged and explained that it was just something she did with friends further securing her in the groups good books

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	33. Vivo o Rio part 5

Vivo o Rio part 5: the end of a perfect vacation

_Quick note: sorry to those who have been waiting for this part for so long, those who have waited patiently and those who haven't been so patient (you know who you are), I've been having to deal with a lot of work and other shit lately and because of it this part has been on the back burner, I hope you can forgive me_

Sweat poured down Aelita's body as she clutched at the silk sheets of Yumi's bed panting heavily with lust whilst Yumi take her place behind her, after a late night shopping trip into the City's more upper class areas Sam had come back in an excited hurry to show the girls what she had purchased, the most interesting being a thick twelve inch long strap on that vibrated harder than a tin house on a fault line

Through rigorous 'persuasion' Yumi was able to convince Sam to let her have the first go with the toy and Aelita was the lucky girl she chose to be in the receiving end of it, biting her lips as she secured the toy to herself slowly inserting the smaller dildo end into her own cunt Yumi then gently ran her hands along Aelita's back loving how the younger girl shook with desire from even the smallest touch "you ready for this Princess?" Yumi breathed gently kissing along Aelita's shoulders and neck as the tip of the strap on rubbed against her soaking pussy

"Yesss" Aelita keened back pushing back against the toy "put it in me" she whined turning her head back to kiss Yumi deeply, sucking on Aelita's little tongue Yumi thrust her hips forward burying the toy as deep as she could in the pink haired girl's young pussy and womb making her scream in ecstasy down her throat, breaking the kiss Yumi grabbed a handful of Aelita's cropped hair pulling it hard as she proceeded to make the pink haired girl her bitch from behind

Little did the girls know that they were being watched from every possible angle, under each object in every corner of the room a small video camera was hidden just out of sight recording every single action that went on, each one fed what they recorded through tiny wires that led to a laptop in Sam's room, since Sam wanted to see and remember everything that went on during the vacation she had gone further than simply buying a camera having snuck one of Jeremie's spare laptops into her luggage keeping it hidden from everyone throughout the entire vacation buying the small webcam camera's as well before they had set off

Panting heavily as Yumi pumped the strap on into her without mercy Aelita let out a pleasured gasp as the Geisha leaned down to sink her teeth in the back of her neck holding her as an animal would, reaching back she grabbed a handful of Yumi's sleek hair holding her teeth to her neck as she sat up on her knees slamming her hips back on the toy every time Yumi thrust forward "well what do we have here?"

Breaking their kiss the girls turned to the doorway finding Odd stood leaning against it with a dirty grin and a thick erection "you do know you can be heard all around the house right?" the blond smirked as he made his way towards the girls, as Odd walked up to the bed Yumi pulled out of Aelita ridding herself of the strap on greatly preferring real cock over any kind of toy "who wants the first turn then?"

Since she had already had the pleasure of something inside her that day Aelita courteously let Yumi go first shuffling to a side as Yumi reclined back spreading her legs to invite Odd between them moaning loudly as the head of his cock teased her soaking slit, sitting up on her knees Aelita bit her lip as she watched Odd slide his thick erection into Yumi's tight welcoming cunt loving the shrill gasp of ecstasy the Geisha let out sending a jolt of arousal to her own cunt, sliding her hands down her body the pink haired girl started to rub herself moaning in time with Yumi as Odd started a quick fluent pace into her

Aelita's moans were soon cut short though when she felt a rough hand grab her by her hair yanking to her to a side before her sharp yelp was cut off by a thick cock thrusting deep into her mouth, looking up Aelita purred as she found that it was William who had roughly taken her mouth starting to suck hard as he started to thrust down her throat, she hadn't heard him enter the room and neither did she care as well as she didn't care about not noticing Ulrich slip between her legs to ease his cock into her needy pussy

As the friends got into a perverted rhythm they failed to notice that they had an audience as Carla stood in the doorway massaging her breast with one hand whilst the other rubbed her aching core, her instincts drove her to just dive in and join them but her conscience told her it would be wrong to do so as there was still three of them left out of the fun, tearing herself from the heated spectacle Carla spun on her heels to search the house to find Emily, Jeremie and Sam to bring them back

It didn't take long for the Portuguese girl to locating Sam and Jeremie finding Sam trying to bother Jeremie into sex whilst he seemed more focused on a Portuguese to English language book he had found, with a few husky words in Sam's ear Carla quickly had the slut bolting upstairs to join the orgy before moving onto Jeremie, knowing that the blond would be at least a moderate challenge to seduce Carla quickly went all out laying across the couch in a provocative manner resting her face on Jeremie's naked groin "Einstein" she breathed preferring his nickname over his birth name "you look lonely" she pointed out giving his flaccid cock a tender kiss

"I'm fine" Jeremie replied without even looking up from his book being far beyond used to Carla's methods of seduction, pouting at his quick rejection Carla upped her game gently running her fingertips along his abdomen whilst rubbing her cheek softly against his groin "nice try, that's always Sam's first step"

Pouting again Carla thought for a moment before smiling devilishly "remember how I bent the other night? When my head nearly reached the back of my legs"

"Yes" Jeremie responded tentatively

"Come upstairs and I'll teach Aelita how to bend like that" she offered immediately feeling Jeremie's legs tenses under her head, he may have been less sexually open than the others but he was still a man with sexual desires and even if he tried to deny it the idea of Aelita bending backwards for him was very appealing

Smiling wider as she felt his cock start to harden against her face Carla rolled onto her front taking his hardening shaft into her mouth sucking it softly to full erection "ugh fine I'll go" Jeremie relented as the sluts skilled mouth worked his shaft, tittering around his cock Carla then slowly pulled away wrapping her small soft hand around it using the leverage to coax him to stand and follow her out of the living room and up the stairs

Upon reaching Ulrich and Yumi's room Carla was pleased to find that she didn't need to go find Emily as she was currently busy getting molested by Sam in the middle of the bed, biting her lip at the sight Carla led Jeremie to the bed and pushed him down on it so that he was sitting on the edge whilst she knelt down between his legs taking his cock into her mouth again all the way to the base

As Jeremie's head rolled back in pleasure Odd rammed his entire cock into Yumi's womb blowing his third load inside of her whilst still looking able to go strong on his fourth, pushing against the blonds chest Yumi encouraged him to pull out and switch girls as she noticed that Ulrich and William had finished with Aelita leaving her as sex bruised and cum filled as she was, sliding out from under Odd Yumi crawled over to her husband taking his cum covered erection down her throat whilst William made his way behind Sam pushing deep into her ass and Aelita eagerly welcomed Odd to her mouth

Sucking hard on Emily's neck Sam suddenly bit down as William's cock entered her tight ass leaving a large dark love bite Sam held the shy girl down as her fingers went wild in her pussy making Emily kick and writhe under her, Sam's skilled fingers brought her to orgasm over and over nearly making her kick Jeremie in the back of the head as she fought to remain conscious through the blissful onslaught, the sight of her husband pounding hard into Sam's bubble ass over her only added to the assault on her senses and she felt like she was going to pass out from pleasure at any moment

Pursing her lips tight Carla swallowed every shot of cum Jeremie gave her as she quickly brought him to climax with just her mouth before lustfully licking him clean, when she had lapped up every last drop of cum the slut then slowly rose to her feet turning around to sit on Jeremie's lap impaling herself on his cock, Jeremie had been silent since they had entered the room but his heavy breathing on the back of her neck told Carla that he was more than enjoying what she was doing spurring her to grinding on his cock like a lap dancer would

As his cock plundered Sam's ass William grabbed her roughly by her hair wrenching her head back making her gasp before screaming when he sank his teeth deep into her neck making her orgasm hard soaking his, her own and Emily's groins, keening softly at the sight Emily slowly slipped down the bed until her face was perfectly aligned with Sam's dripping cunt, she then reached up to take hold of Sam's ass spreading the cheeks to help her husband thrust deeper before leaning up to burying her face between the dark skinned sluts legs pushing her tongue as deep as she could into her cunt

Sam's body exploded in orgasm again as William's cock ravaged her insides whilst Emily's tongue reached all of her sweet spots, collapsing onto her knees and elbows Sam braced herself to take the seemingly endless sexual punishment subconsciously clasping Yumi and Aelita's hands whilst the girls deep throated their partners cocks, moaning deep around her husband's dick Yumi interlinked her fingers with Sam's keeping one eye on Aelita as she did the same, it was obvious that the blowjob lessons she and Sam had given her had paid off in full as she watched Aelita's cheeks and throat bulge every time she bobbed her head along Odd's cock

The minutes ticking by slowly gave way into hours as the group swapped partners again and again acting out on a fantasy they had all harboured but didn't have the chance to express, when they were all finally finished and sated they collapsed boneless on the bed all gasping for breath "well…that was something I never thought we'd end up doing" Odd laughed warmly stroking Sam's hair as she nuzzled against his chest

"I'm actually surprised we didn't try it sooner" Yumi admitted slowly sitting up gently pushing Aelita's head from her lap "the way we've been living the last few months I would have thought we'd have gone full orgy months ago" she added to which the others murmured they agreement with her point

The group rested for another hour basking in their post orgasm glows before Carla pointed out that they had to get ready so that they didn't miss the last day of the Carnival celebration, instead of only lasting a mere week like the group had expected Carnival had in fact lasted over a month with several small street parties building up to one last night to truly celebrate life, the final night was going to be a full parade and a street party that would dominate near the entirety of the city and the most important thing was that for that night only complete nudity and public sex was completely legal as long as it was consensual

It only took the guys a few minutes to get ready deciding only on shorts and shoes whilst the girls wanted to go more extravagant for the parade having gone of a several hour long shopping trip a couple of days before hand "what do you guys think?" Sam asked as she sauntered into the room dressed in a bright orange string bikini that had large decorative feathers hanging from the bottoms and from the headband she wore

"You look like a fucking bird" William smirked "I don't know whether to come onto you or throw bird feed at you"

"You're just jealous Emily's outfit doesn't look as good as this" Sam pouted moving to go sit on Odd's lap as the other girls entered the room to show off their outfits for the night, Yumi and Aelita's outfits were just as revealing as Sam's yet not as flashy, Yumi only had one feather in her headband and had bright red eye liner under her eyes which led out to a point on the side of her eyes, Aelita had the same kind of eye liner in a blue colour and had forgone feathers instead going for light sprinklings of body glitter on her breasts, legs and ass prompting Odd to joke about her looking like a living disco ball

Emily's outfit was the least flashy of the girls which wasn't surprising, she hadn't gone for her normal 'cover everything' approach wearing a fairly normal bikini which showed off an ample amount of her breasts and ass, she wore body glitter like Aelita but not as much only adding a subtle shimmer to her skin

And last but not least Carla sauntered in completely naked about from an almost non-existent string bikini thong and a pair of six inch high 'fuck me' heels "I was going to have the feather hand band but Sam called it before I could" she explained walking to the make-up mirror to apply some green eye liner in the same fashion Yumi and Aelita did "shall we get going? The parade starts in an hour" she pointed out to which the group agreed quickly heading out of the house after the girls put the finishing touches to their outfits

Even though the main event of the night was an hour away the group could have easily mistaken the party for being in full swing, the streets were packed the people dancing, drinking and enjoying the night as speakers blared music from tables and window ledges, after the long exposure to the locals and their lifestyle it had become second nature to the group to quickly mingle in with the crowd grabbing drinks for themselves as they were placed out on the tables in the dozens to be taken by anyone

As they got their drinks Yumi and Sam quickly felt dozens of eyes on them which wasn't surprising as they had quickly become 'favourites' among the male locals and plenty of the women that lived their also, despite the fact that Ulrich and Odd had made it known that they were taken and that there was no touching allowed the girls didn't mind people looking at them, with her pale skin Yumi was deemed almost exotic to Rio's population whilst Sam attracted attention with her raw sex appeal and lack of shame in showing it off

Deciding to tease their audience Yumi and Sam downed each other's drinks before winding their arms around each other grinding to the beat of the music much to the crowd's enjoyment, shaking and swaying their hips to make their asses shake and bounce they deftly undid each other's bikini tops freeing their tits before squashing them together as they pulled each other into a hungry kiss, as Yumi sucked on her tongue Sam reached over to pick up a pitcher that was placed out and quickly dumped the contents all over herself and the Geisha soaking them to the bone making their skin glisten under the street lights

Watching from a few feet away Carla tittered as Yumi and Sam continued to grind like professional pole dancers mentally commenting that they could make a career for themselves as erotic dancers, getting a drink for herself Carla found a seat to relax in as the hours passed and the night got more and more intense with more drinks and louder music and when the midnight parade started to move down the street the sex started

It started with just random people in the crowds starting to drunkenly fondle each other as the parade floats went passed before going completely into the mood of celebration when women on the balconies above started to be bent over them and taken from behind by their husbands/partners/total strangers, biting her lip as she watched a younger teenage girl next to her, who couldn't have been older than seventeen, started to ride a total stranger on the table next to her

Downing the rest of her drink the Brazilian slut started to get up to join in with the fun when she felt a pair of lithe but firm hands roughly cup her tits from behind "going somewhere?" she heard a voice with a latent Italian accent purr in her ear immediately giving away his identity as Odd, that and the fact that she could feel his erection pressed between her ass cheeks having memorized every inch of his cock since they had met so she could recognize it anyway

"Why would I when the fun is right here?" she purred back bending over to pull down her bikini bottoms pressing her huge ass hard to his groin moaning as she felt him pull his erection out of his shorts gasping at it slapped thickly between her ass cheeks, clutching onto her knees for support Carla gyrated her hips grinding back against Odd's cock before letting out a scream of pure ecstasy when he pulled back and thrust his entire length into her tight ass, screaming in Portuguese Carla orgasmed hard as Odd began to fuck her ass without mercy making his balls slap hard against her soaking cunt whilst countless people watched and cheered them on

Her screams of pleasure where soon muffled though when two young local teenagers moved in front of her stuffing their erections into her hot wet mouth making her cheeks bulge out as they double face fucked her, moaning around the sudden intrusions Carla let her tongue run wild around the cocks as Odd held her arms back leaving her near completely powerless between the men, whilst her husband pounded the Brazilian sluts ass Sam kept herself preoccupied on her knees with her face buried between Emily's legs, when she had caught Emily staring at the show Carla was putting on Sam was quick to pounce on her pinning her to the nearest wall ripping her bikini bottoms to shreds and driving her tongue into the shy girls sweet cunt before she had chance to complain about her now ruined clothing

As Emily moaned and keened loudly from Sam's skilled tongue work she failed to notice Jeremie getting pushed against the wall less than a foot away from her as Yumi shoved him into place before falling to her knees dragging his shorts down with him, licking her lips at the sight of the blonds half hard cock Yumi wrapped her soft hand around it quickly and smoothly stroking him to full erection letting her tongue dance around the sensitive head, as she gently sucked on the head Yumi glanced around noticing several young local girls staring in wonder at Jeremie's cock, either out of virgin curiosity or they were sluts that loved the sight of cock, either way it made Yumi titter knowing that no matter how much they wanted him they weren't allowed to touch Jeremie and she could do whatever she wanted to him

To further tease her audience Yumi slid her bikini bottoms slowly down her legs kicking them off in a random direction before taking Jeremie's cock between her tits pressing them tight around it, letting his head fall back against the wall a choked curse escaped Jeremie's throat as Yumi started to give him a fast thorough tit fuck pumping her breasts tight along his cock bobbing on her toes as she did so, whilst Yumi worked Jeremie Sam quickly brought Emily to her first orgasm of that night with a combination of her tongue working her g-spot and two fingers frantically rubbing her clit, Emily bit her knuckles trying her best to suppress her screams but when Sam's fingers and tongue refused to stop she couldn't contain herself wailing in pure ecstasy becoming nearly louder than the music

Whilst Emily's moans carried along the breeze with the music Aelita found herself bent over a table with her bikini bottoms halfway down her legs as William rubbed his cock head along her soaking slit and Ulrich poked his cock at her lips "please….please I want it…I want it so bad" she pleaded barely audible over the music licking at Ulrich's dick between every other word, her body shimmered with sweat making her glisten under the street lights looking almost like a prize, a piece of fuckable treasure for the guys to use whoever they pleased

Grabbing hold of Aelita's ass William steeled himself shoving his cock as deep as he could into Aelita's needy cunt gritting his teeth to prevent himself from crying out at how tight she still was even after the countless times she had been fucked, feeling William's cock impale her womb Aelita screamed loudly only to be muffled as Ulrich forced his cock down her throat until her nose was buried in his pubes, locking eyes as they double stuffed the pink haired slut the guys issued the silent challenge they always did when they were involved in a threesome, first to cum loses and owes the winner drinks for a day

Whilst Aelita choked loudly as his cock punched through what little gag reflex she had left Ulrich grabbed hold of her head and started to pound into her mouth as hard and fast as he would when using her cunt or ass, her throat constricted tight around his shaft with every thrust and within seconds his cock and groin in general were soaked in saliva as Aelita started to drool all over him and herself, in reaction to the rough face fuck Aelita's body bucked back against William's cock making it go even deeper every time he thrust into her amplifying her ecstasy ten times over and before a minute was up she was soaking William's groin with her first orgasm of the night

Back in the heat of the celebration Carla swallowed her fifth load of the night hungrily before crying out for another, Odd had since blown his load in her ass and had moved on leaving her on her knees with a large line of local teenagers and men young and old eager to test her oral skills as she was more than willing to show them off completely free of charge, smiling as another man stood in front of her Carla opened her mouth wide sticking her tongue out to let him thrust down her throat as deep as possible eagerly taking the face fuck whilst her hands played with her tits and aching cunt

Driving her tongue deeper into Emily's pussy Sam swallowed down yet another release from her as she brought the shy girl to orgasm yet again having lost count after her ninth consecutive climax, Emily's legs were now shaking wildly and she had to press her full weight against the wall to prevent herself from collapsing whimpering softly as Sam slowly rose to her feet licking up her body as she went, when she reached Emily's face Sam pulled her into a deep tongue filled kiss forcing her to taste her pussy on her tongue making the shy girl shudder with delight

As their tongues wrestled Sam gasped into Emily's mouth when she felt someone's cock pushing deep into her ass, breaking the kiss to look back the dark skinned slut purred when she was greeted by her husband's cheeky grin "I missed you" she smiled lustfully leaning back to kiss him whilst he started to take deep thrusts into her ass making her stomach bulge out with every intrusion, keening at the sight Emily lost all the strength in her legs collapsing to the ground so that her face was level with Sam's dripping cunt and like earlier that day she found herself unable to resist burying her face in it making Sam scream in bliss

Next to them Yumi reached back to balance her hands on Jeremie's front as she bent over bucking back along his cock, a fresh layer of cum covered her face and breasts which she made no attempt to wash off as she pumped her tight cunt along her friends dick "feels so fucking good" she moaned before gasping when she noticed the camera flashes going off in her direction, both slightly embarrassed and turned on beyond all reason Yumi decided to just go with it and give the locals something to really remember

Using her natural flexibility and yoga training Yumi used the two chairs on either side of her to hop up balancing herself with a foot on each chair whilst her hands moved to the wall behind Jeremie, instinctively he clutched at her waist to support her as she started to grind and gyrate her hips making her groin bulge out every time she made Jeremie's cock pressing against the front of the inside of her pussy, her breasts steadily bounced in time to her grinding glistening with sweat under the street lights making her practically glow in the pictures the crowd took of her

As her fingers dug into Jeremie's chest she started to pant heatedly as she felt his precum pour into her and his cock start to throb which only made her bounce on it faster squeezing tight around him encouraging him to cum, minutes later Jeremie succumbed to Yumi's ministrations cumming hard inside her making her orgasm and clench tighter around his shaft keening loudly as her body shook in pure ecstasy

Now finding herself on her back on the table Aelita was now covered head to toe in cum as Ulrich now pounded harshly into her bruised cunt, William now stood by her face with a tight grip on her hair as her hands frantically worked his still hard cock keeping it aimed at her face and panting mouth at all times "more…I want more" she pleaded stroking William's cock faster trying to coax more delicious cum out of it, her cunt ached from the constant abuse it endured but she couldn't complain as a small orgasm rushed through her veins every time Ulrich slammed into her further destroying her pussy

Gritting his teeth William pulled Aelita's hair making her yelp as his cock erupted with yet another climax further covering the pink haired sluts face with cum filling her open mouth with it as well and soon after that Ulrich came again in her impossibly tight cunt, completely spent Aelita went limp on the table letting the remaining cum in her mouth trickle down her cheeks as Ulrich pulled out of her to let her rest, from her position Aelita turned her head to find that the parade had stopped to allow the crowd to stop and enjoy the semi naked to completely naked dancers on the float and on the front of the float that had stopped in front of the group was Carla

With her face, hair and tits completely covered in cum Carla worked the stripper pole that was secured to the front of the float like she was a born natural, her tits and ass bounced and swayed with her movements as she glided along the pole before swinging herself around to hang upside down from it using only her strong legs, she moved in perfect sync to the music egged on by the cheers from the crowd showing that it was then that she felt more the most comfortable, the most alive, she was born to perform for peoples enjoyment whether sexual or not

Slowly but surely as they got their energy back the group made their way to the front of the crowd to watch as Carla invited several random men to join her on the float starting to service them for everyone to watch, after a while she beckoned the group themselves to come join her but they declined, they didn't mind public sex but what Carla was doing was bound to end up televised or at least on the internet and they didn't want to risk anything they had done ending up at home

Content to merely stand back and watch the party live out its final hours having exhausted themselves sexually the group eventually found themselves walking back to the house in the early hours of the morning, they had all lost their clothing in the party but thankfully the nudity laws were still lax for another couple of days allowing them safe travel through the streets without risk of arrest, when they got back they promptly collapsed into their beds to get some much needed rest before they had to do what they had been dreading since they had arrived, packing up to head home and saying goodbye to Carla

The next day Carla spent the majority of it in almost tears, at first the group were just fun people to be around but through the weeks they had spent there she had honestly come to deeply care for them, she was offered to go back to France with them so that she could experience their much colder more reserved culture but she was a Rio girl through and through, the only way she was going to leave her city was for work or if she had planned it thoroughly before hand

As she helped them pack Carla made sure to give each couple a goodbye to remember, slow and almost sweet in sharp contrast to the fast, sweaty, frantic threesomes she indulged with them every night, as she did so she made sure to memorize every single detail of her new friends bodies so that she could remember them fully whilst pleasuring herself on lonely nights, when it was finally time for the group to depart to the airport Carla suffered clothing to go with them and watch the plane take off, she had been given their emails so that they could stay in contact and she promised to save up for a webcam so that they could properly converse but she knew it wouldn't be the same, as the plane disappeared from view she made a silent promise to herself to see them again in person one day

When the group arrived back in France they were unwelcome-ly greeted by chill winds and dreary skies "uh….how long was we in Brazil exactly?" Yumi asked having completely lost count of the weeks they were away

"Well we left in late April and it is now….October" William answered checking his phone as his heart skipped a beat "we better get home to check if we haven't been broken into" he suggested as the group went into a mild panic, they had only intended to stay in Rio for a few weeks to a couple of months so that they could come back in the middle of Summer but they had been so mesmerized by the Brazilian culture they had completely lost track of time, each of them rushed home to check on their belongings finding answering machines filled with messages and a mountain of post behind their doors whilst Odd headed to his parents' house first to explain his prolonged absence and to collect Kiwi hoping the old mongrel still remembered him

Whilst they were all in an unholy amount of trouble with their families and work for their absence none of them had a single regret for taking the several month long vacation, it was one they would never forget and if they had the chance they would be on the next flight to Rio as soon as they could

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	34. The bigger the better

The bigger the better

Sissi smiled to herself as she sauntered down the street wearing nothing but a tight tube top and an extremely small pair of booty shorts that clung to her new assets, after years of jealousy of Yumi's and Sam's chest and ass she had finally saved up enough money to pay for implants, her chest having gone from what she deemed meagre B cup to a bountiful double C almost D cup which cost her over a thousand euros, she then spent the rest of her savings on the biggest implants she could afford for her ass

She had one hell of an ass beforehand constantly getting compliments on it from random men whether it was verbal or firm solid spanks as she walked passed but it wasn't the full blown booty she desired, now her ass bounced with every step and could swallow a cock between the cheeks with total ease as she had made sure to check that having implored her fit young surgeon to help test out her new behind as soon as she was able to

It had taken her nearly half an hour to squeeze into her old clothes but it was worth it as the top only covered the middle of her tits showing possibly illegal amounts of cleavage and underboob whilst she had to watch every step to make sure her shorts didn't rip, they didn't even cover half of her new ass leading to countless compliments, wolf whistles and even pictures being taken as she walked down the street making her ego sky rocket, braving the chilly October air in barely any clothing was definitely worth it especially when Ulrich and Yumi's house came into view, she wanted each of her 'friends' to see her new assets, mainly to see the looks of lust on the guys faces and the ones of jealousy on the girls

When she arrived at the door Sissi glanced around deciding to go all out when either Ulrich or Yumi answered the door, undoing the straining button of her booty shorts she pushed them down enough to let her huge ass bounce free and her small budding clit become only just visible before letting the clothing cling in position, she then pulled her tub top up to let her tits almost burst let leaving the clothing to sit on her ample bust, confident in her slutty sex appeal Sissi then rang the doorbell and struck a sleazy pose standing sideways bending over slightly to push out her ass whilst teasingly biting her finger as she waited for the door to be answered

Soon enough the door opened revealing Ulrich he barely opened his mouth to speak before his eyes went wide with shock "Sissi? What the hell?" he asked in total shock making Sissi titter and pose again arching her back to further draw attention to her chest "get in here before someone sees you" he insisted grabbing Sissi by her arm pulling her roughly into the house making her yelp and giggle at his manhandling of her

As Ulrich pulled her into his living room Sissi found that Yumi was seemingly not in the house and instead Odd was smirking as the blond gave her the same shocked look Ulrich had, the numerous beer cans and chip bags alongside the football game playing on the TV showed that the two were having a 'guy's day' and her arrival probably just made it a lot more interesting "no way, that has to be padding" Odd commented as he stared at Sissi's tits

"Nope, these are all natural, well natural as in they're a part of me, go ahead and cop a feel if you need proof" Sissi purred to which Odd was on his feet reaching for her chest almost as if hypnotized, biting her lip Sissi let out a soft moan as the blonds hands took a firm hold of her breasts groping them hard whilst Ulrich squeezed her ass to test if she was telling the truth about it being attached to her "oooh that's nice, don't be so gentle, I won't break" she moaned biting her lip as she encouraged them to manhandle her rougher letting out a shrill gasp as Ulrich spanked her ass hard making it ripple and clap loudly

"Seems pretty real to me" Ulrich commented as he reached around to squeeze one of Sissi's tits digging his fingers hard into it "a question though, why do this to yourself?"

"Because I was sick of having tiny tits and a pathetic ass, why should Yumi and Sam have a great rack and ass and not me?"

"To be honest your breasts weren't exactly small to begin with" Odd pointed out as his hands continued to grope and squeeze her tits on autopilot before reaching around to test her new huge ass, both he and Ulrich knew Sissi was vain but never guessed her for being superficial enough to get implants simply out of simple jealousy

"Yeah but I needed them bigger, so now I can be the busty girl with the fat ass you come to jerk off over" the slut purred already fantasizing the guys using her as a cum target, covering her huge tits and ass with stream after stream of cum whilst she just laid there enjoying it

"I hate to burst your bubble but your breasts still aren't as big as Yumi's" Ulrich pointed out

"What?"

"Yeah and I'm sure Sam has a bigger ass than this, a lot firmer too" Odd added

"You're bullshitting me, there's no way they can still be bigger!"

"Yeah the girls kinda went through their last growth spurt about a month back, honest to god Yumi broke five bras before she gave up and started buying bigger sizes"

"And Sam can hardly wear tight pants anymore; she's been wearing yoga pants for the last few weeks cos she can't fit her ass into her old shorts and jeans"

"Prove it, I put good money into these implants so I have to be bigger" Sissi asserted whilst Ulrich went to a side drawer scouring through it before he pulled out some recent photographs, to her distress Sissi found that the photos proved the guy's words true, Yumi's bust had swelled to a porn star level double D cup border lining on an E cup making the top she was wearing stretch and strain to contain them, whilst the pictures of Yumi made her blood boil with jealousy the pictures of Sam nearly made her orgasm as they showed the dark skinned slut with the biggest firmest looking booty she had ever seen, some of the pictures showed her in thongs and G-strings which her ass swallowed up completely and several pictures showed her getting fucked in the ass by each of the guys, their cocks completely hidden by her huge bouncy ass cheeks

Feeling her eyes sting with the beginnings of frustrated tears Sissi gritted her teeth hard "I paid nearly two thousand euro's for implants and they're still sexier than me" she growled dropping the photos to the floor, fuck it, she was still sexy as hell and could give both Yumi and Sam a run for their money when it came to raw sex appeal and at least she had the bragging rights of having bigger tits and ass than Aelita and Emily "can we just fuck already? I want to walk away with at least some gratification" she sighed dropping her shorts to the floor and pulling her top over her head to stand in front of Ulrich and Odd in just her slutty five inch heels

Glancing at each other the guys shrugged and agreed to Sissi's request, she had always been an exception in the pact they had agreed to making it ok for any of them to sleep with the vain slut as long as they knocked her down a few pegs in the process, smirking as they dropped their pants Sissi dropped to her knees starting to drool at the sight of their thick erections "let's put these tits to some good use shall we?" she suggested with a flirty wink cupping her breasts as Odd moved forward pressing his erection between them

As Odd started to fuck Sissi's tits Ulrich moved forward plugging the sluts mouth to muffle her high pitched annoying moans starting to thrust hard and deep into her mouth, as they both used her upper body Sissi let her hands trail down between her legs to rub her now dripping pussy sliding a finger in as Ulrich forced his cock as deep as he could down her throat

Pushing Sissi's huge tits together around his cock Odd let out a low groan loving how firm and silky soft they were, his dick was completely submerged in her bountiful cleavage allowing him to fully enjoy the tit fuck, even though Sam was an expert of using her tits to making him cum several times in a row he could never fully cover his cock with her breasts leaving them third best after her feet and ass when it came to making him cum during foreplay

Gagging loudly as Ulrich's cock used her throat like a pussy Sissi relaxed her neck as much as she could allowing Ulrich to pump her head along his shaft at his own pace, she could feel Odd's cock starting to throb already in time to her frantic heart beat making her cunt even wetter at the thought of him blowing his load all over her face and chest, as her arousal grew she put more effort into the blowjob pursing her lips as tight as she could massaging Ulrich's cock with them as he fucked her head looking up at him with big slutty eyes

Ulrich panted as his cock throbbed in Sissi's throat feeling it tighten and clench around his shaft every time he thrust into her mouth, she was drooling at a rate that it poured down her chin and onto her tits making it even easier for Odd to fuck them and soon enough her breasts were further lubricated by his precum "fuck I'm not gonna last much longer" Odd grunted as his cock started to throb painfully

"Me either" Ulrich groaned back as his own precum coated Sissi's tongue and throat, he noticed the sluts face starting to turn red from lack of oxygen but it didn't slow him down, in fact it made him quicken his pace down her throat eager to blow his load before she started to push him away, gritting his teeth Ulrich slammed his cock down the whores throat over and over as Odd let himself go pulling away to cum all over Sissi's huge fake tits, Ulrich didn't last much longer after that soon blowing his load straight down Sissi's throat making her choke on it as he kept his cock buried down her throat

Zealously swallowing everything Ulrich gave her Sissi started to rub her breasts along Odd's dick to coax even more cum out of him before they both pulled away from her, loving the feeling of cum on her huge tits and how it trickled down her chin Sissi decided it was time for them to test out her new ass after using her chest, moving to the sofa she kneeled on it with her back to the guys bending over to push her ass out as far as she could "come and get me" she purred reaching back to spank herself hard making her ass shake

Deciding to switch places Odd moved to Sissi's front sitting on the back of the sofa pushing the sluts head down to make her take his cock down her throat whilst Ulrich moved behind her, clutching Sissi's big round ass cheeks Ulrich slowly pushed his cock between them smirking at how Sissi shook and moaned loudly at the feeling, pressing the whores ass cheeks together Ulrich groaned as his cock completely disappeared between them starting to thrust hard loving how they felt around his shaft

Sissi moaned louder around Odd's cock at the feeling of Ulrich's dick thrusting between her ass cheeks, she had never given an ass job before as she never had the 'equipment' but since she did now she made a mental note to give every guy she fucked an ass job from then on, letting Odd thrust down her throat like a cunt Sissi shook with perverted pleasure again as Ulrich grabbed a rough handful of her hair and grabbed hold of her shoulder with bruising force with his free hand whilst his cock continuously pushed between her ass cheeks

Whilst his cock used her ass like a fuck toy Ulrich's large balls repeatedly slapped against Sissi's dripping cunt making her squeak with pleasure over and over around Odd's cock further amplifying his pleasure, pursing her lips Sissi swirled her tongue around his shaft as he pumped her head along his length, the mixed feeling of his thick cock thrusting down her throat along with Ulrich thrusting against her ass had her nerves alight with pleasure and soon enough she was orgasming from that alone screaming loudly around Odd's cock sending blissful vibrations through it

The vibrations of her screams quickly set Odd off making him groan loudly as he came hard down the sluts throat and not long afterwards Ulrich shuddered as he blew his second load all over Sissi's back and hair before pulling away to finish on her ass, Sissi's eyes rolled back at the feeling of Ulrich's hot cum coating her skin panting heavily when Odd pulled out of her mouth before letting out a shrill gasp when she felt Ulrich starting to push into her ass, as Ulrich penetrated Sissi's tightest hole Odd moved under her to take her cunt thrusting into her fast and hard to further knock the air from her lungs

Now so deliciously stuffed with cock Sissi could only just support herself on her arms to prevent herself from falling onto Odd letting him and Ulrich have full reign of her both panting and gasping sluttily as they used her holes as hard as they could, her mind quickly went blank only feeling white hot pleasure from the friction of both cocks pounding inside of her making her groin and stomach bulge out

As he pounded into Sissi's huge ass as hard as he could Ulrich took hold of her hair again pulling hard to wrench her head back making her pant towards the ceiling as her tongue hung out mindlessly, whilst Sissi's tits bounced wildly above his head Odd held onto her hips as hard as he could bruising her pale skin as he slammed up into her as fast as he could entering her womb with every thrust further driving her insane with pleasure, sweat poured down the sluts body mixing with the cum on her tits, back and ass making her glisten as she bucked and bounced between the two men

Mindless babble poured from Sissi's mouth as her body seized up in orgasm again, her mind too overthrown by ecstasy to even place a simple sentence together only mumbling more when she felt Odd and Ulrich's hot precum pour into her and their cocks swell even thicker, they were close to cumming inside her and she wanted nothing more than their red hot jizz inside of her, clenching her holes tighter Sissi moved her hands to Odd's shoulders for better support starting to buck back against their thrusts as she forced herself to speak "cum…I want cum" she pleaded as her body shook with yet another orgasm

Eager to comply with her slutty please Odd and Ulrich took one last thrust into her tight holes before blowing their loads deep inside of her flooding her with their hot seed, throwing her head back Sissi let out a long high pitched keening noise orgasming again at the scolding feeling of their cum before she collapsed onto the sofa when the pulled out of her, taking a few moment to catch her breath Sissi then quickly pushed herself up wrapping her hands around the guys still rigid cocks pulling them into her mouth not caring that Ulrich's had been in her ass sucking each one zealously moaning loudly

With their cocks sucked clean and fully lubricated again Sissi then pulled them closer to get to press them both between her huge tits gasping at the feeling of both cocks throbbing between her breasts, crossing her arms under her tits Sissi made them even tighter looking up at the guys with lust glazed eyes panting as they started to tit fuck her simultaneously "feels so fucking good, don't you wish your girls could do this for you?" she purred thought without her trademark sneer

"With Yumi's growth spurt she could probably do this now" Odd joked only to receive a quick hit across the head from Ulrich "she asked!"

Giggling at the small argument going on above her Sissi turned her attention to the thrusting cocks between her tits licking her lips at the sight of the juicy cock heads repeatedly disappearing and reappearing through her cleavage, they were oozing precum already making her drool at the sight and feeling of it coating her skin whilst her cunt dripped at the thought of two huge loads hitting her square in the face when she made them cum

Leaning her head forward as far as she could Sissi stuck her tongue out to tease both cock heads lapping at the weeping slits making both guys shudder with pleasure, reaching down they both placed a heavy hand on the sluts head making her moan as their cocks throbbed hard between her breasts, they had never been brought close to cumming so fast by a tit fuck before but with Sissi's size to envelop them both and the extra firmness that came with the implants she was bringing them closer to the edge with each passing second

Minutes slowly ticked passed as both guys held on to prolong the tit fuck, sweat pouring from their brows as their cocks throbbed in agony desperate for release, the fact that Sissi was panting heavily on their sensitive cock heads didn't make it any easier as the sensation of their cocks relentlessly fucking her breasts had made her orgasm hard again, it wasn't much longer though before the guys couldn't hold it any longer simultaneously blowing their last huge loads showering Sissi's face, hair and tits making her gasp in utter fulfilment and contentment

When they pulled away from her Sissi reached out to grab onto their cock jerking them fast and hard to coax a few more thick streams of jizz onto her face and tits until they finally ran dry leaving her a total cum covered mess "just what I came here for" Sissi moaned licking up the cum around her lips before noticing Odd pulling out a camera from the drawer the photos had come from "eager to add to your collection I see, go right ahead" she purred moving forward onto her hands and knees to pose as the blond started taking pictures "make sure to get a photo of everything, I want Yumi and Sam to see what happened here"

After letting Odd take pictures of her for several minutes and making use of Ulrich's shower to rid herself of the several layers of cum coating her skin Sissi squeezed back into her clothes and left to head back home feeling fulfilled satisfied, her exact goal may not have been met but she deemed what had happened more than enough to have made the trip worthwhile, as she sauntered down the street she noticed someone she only just recognized across the road _"is that Theo? I haven't seen him in years"_ she thought to herself before a much more perverted thought came to her mind, making sure that the majority of her ass was showing and pulling her top up ever so slightly making her nipples peek out from the bottom Sissi quickly crossed the road waving to get Theo's attention, his reaction to the sight of her was exactly what she had expected and now she was eager to get into his bed to see exactly how his body reacted to her new assets

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	35. No trick, all treats

No tricks, all treats

The mid-Autumn air was crisp and cool as Sam made her way down her street, her toes stung as she walked barefoot towards the post box on the end of her street with a bunch of letters in her hands, since the post box was so close to her house she had neglected getting fully dressed merely grabbing one of Odd's shirts that was lying around to cover herself enough to avoid getting arrested

Placing the invitations in the post box Sam turned to head back home before she lost her toes to frostbite when she noticed someone she recognized across the road, the young man was roughly Jeremie's height with Odd's physical built, he had short black hair that had a sheen to hit, when he walked closer Sam made out his blue eyes near hidden behind his glasses "Ryan? Is that you?" she called out waving to get his attention before quickly crossing the road to properly greet him

"Sam? Samantha Knight?" Ryan questioned back as he noticed Sam walking up to him "holy shit it's been years!" he exclaimed as Sam quickly tackled him in a fierce hug that squeezed the air from his lungs, he then noticed the dark skinned girls choice of clothing "isn't it getting a bit cold to be wearing a t-shirt?"

"Oh this? It belongs to my husband; it was just lying around so I threw it on"

"Husband?"

"Oh yeah I'm married now, been a proud Della Robbia for nearly three years now" Sam responded fondly remembering her wedding night and the mess she and Odd had made of the hotel room they had booked "you should meet my husband, you two would get along I bet"

"Really? I'm not that great of a people person remember?" Ryan replied rubbing the back of his head

"Come on that was ten years ago, most teenagers are socially awkward at that age, tell you what why don't you come to my Halloween party? You'll get to meet Odd and the rest of my friends, I'm sure they'll like you" Sam suggested to which Ryan pointed out that Halloween was the day before, Sam in response told him that that wasn't a good enough reason to have a party to which Ryan slowly agreed with, he hadn't been to a party in years and it would be good to catch up with Sam with everything they had done since they had last seen each other a full decade ago "keep in mind it's a costume party so I won't be letting you in unless you're dressed up, actually here's an invite I wrote up so you have all the details, I'm gonna get home before my feet freeze"

"Yeah where are your shoes? Are you wearing shorts under that t-shirt or something?"

"Nope, just this, wanna peek?" Sam asked biting her lip teasingly to which Ryan's face when bright red "oh you're too adorable" she fawned giving her old friend a kiss on the cheek before hurrying back towards her house telling him not to be late for the party

Watching in near shock as Sam sauntered away Ryan then turned his attention to the invite muttering to himself as he read it out "Odd and Sam's Halloween bash, starts eight til late, costumes are mandatory but it is also much appreciated if you come without a costume as long as you also come without clothing" he raised an eyebrow at the last part "does that mean naked or….never mind, I guess I'll find out later" he told himself before heading home himself to get ready for the party

(Later that night at Odd and Sam's house)

"So what do you think babe?" Odd asked as he stepped into the bedroom dressed head to toe in purple silk, a large fur coat and a three pointed hat with a large yellow feather on it and to finish the outfit he carried a stereotypical pimp cane with a large fake jewel on the head of it

"Very nice" Sam purred as she sauntered out of the bathroom in her dirty cop outfit complete with the total lack of pants or underwear "I don't know whether we should be paired with me arresting you or just being one of your bitches" she tittered as she admired herself in the mirror "am I really banned from answering the door to trick or treaters? I could make a lot of teenagers very happy"

"Yeah but you'll be giving the police a lot of headaches from the amount of paperwork they'll have to do when you get arrested" Odd responded making his wife pout to which he quickly remedied with a quick hard spank making her sigh as if with relief as her ass shook from the hit "the others should be here soon so finish up so we can wait downstairs" the blond told her before heading out of the room with a stereotypical pimp swagger which made Sam bite her lip as she watched him leave already planning several role-play scenarios involving his costume

As Odd had said the others arrived soon afterwards with Ulrich and Yumi arriving first, whilst he and Sam had guessed he would have come dressed into samurai garb Ulrich had done the exact opposite arriving dressed as a ninja whilst Yumi had come dressed in a skimpy Japanese schoolgirls uniform that left nothing to the imagination, shortly afterwards Jeremie and Aelita arrived respectively as a scientist and angel, then came William and Emily dressed as a biker gang member and, well Emily's costume was hard to decipher as she came only wearing shoes and a large trench coat

Shortly afterwards Sissi arrived dressed seemingly as Aelita's opposite coming as a succubus and last but not least Ryan arrived dressed as a vampire hunter complete with fake wooden stakes, at first the others were surprised to see a total stranger come to an invite only party whilst Ryan nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Sam's bare cunt and ass and how shameless she was in displaying them, Sam then quickly explained arrival telling her friends that he was one of her only friends she had at her old school and that she hadn't seen him in ten years, as she had said Ryan was quickly welcomed by the others and within the hours they were treating him as if he was a close friend

"Ok then, I'm sure you're all wondering what this party is all about" Sam announced drawing the others attention "since me and Odd are hosting this party sex is of course the rule of the night so I'm actually going to make some ground rules to make things interesting for everyone" the dark skinned girl explained whilst Ryan sat in quiet shock, had Sam casually invited him to a sex party even though they hadn't seen each other for years? Also why was he the only one that seemed shocked by Sam's announcement? Was this a regular thing for them?

His questions were soon answered when Emily removed her trench coat and shoes revealing that she was completely naked underneath explaining that she couldn't think of a good enough costume so she abused the second option on the invitation, he watched as Sam assigned each girl with a rule to follow throughout the party, Yumi was only allowed to do anal which she was perfectly ok with, Aelita got the less fair restriction of only being allowed to give oral which she initially complained against but quickly gave up and complied wth, Emily was banned from letting anyone cum inside her and instructed to only take facials and Sissi was ordered to do nothing but help the other girls forcing her to constantly share her pleasure, something she wasn't exactly famous for

As the others partnered off to get ready Ryan was left still stunned on the couch as Sam approached him "and you get the whole night with, aren't you the lucky one?" she purred as she moved to straddle Ryan's waist snapping him out of his shocked trance

"But…but you're married" Ryan stuttered gritting his teeth as Sam ground her bare cunt against his groin

"Open marriage, greatest invention of all time" the dark skinned slut grinned as her hands traced Ryan's shoulders "it lets me and Odd fuck whoever we want whenever we want which is best for us since we're horny most hours of the day" she explained as she sultrily undid the buttons of his jacket to gently run her fingers along his chest "let's take this to the bedroom, I want to make sure that I really have you all to myself"

Unable to resist or even remotely speak Ryan followed Sam as she led him by hand through the living room and up the stairs towards the bedroom, turning on the light Sam then pushed Ryan onto the bed as she kicked the door shut looking at him wth predatory lust in her eyes, she then slowly sauntered towards him swaying her hips as she slowly undid the buttons of her top "Sam wait" Ryan finally spoke up regaining his voice

"What? Oh you want me to keep the uniform on?" Sam breathed as she pushed Ryan onto his back slowly mounting him purring like a cat in heat

"No, no I mean….I don't think I can do this" Ryan sghed gently pushing Sam away as she looked at him in confusion

"Why? What's wrong? Is it's because we're friends? Cos I swear casual sex wth friends only makes things better"

"No that's not it"

"Is it because of how long it's been since we last saw each other?"

"No it's…..I just got out of a really bad relationship" Ryan sighed "it really messed me up, I'm not sure if I'm ready for something like this yet"

As Ryan attempted to get up apologizing to Sam for 'wasting her time' he quickly found himself back on his ass as Sam pinned him down "so you get dumped and you give up sex because of it? Man we certainly grew up differently cos getting dumped is a reason to get laid for me, listen and listen good, I don't care about the bitch who's been making you feel like shit and you shouldn't either, so just lay back and relax whilst I give you the best damn cock sucking of your life and after I've swallowed your first load I'm going to ride you until you can't walk for a week" she asserted firmly as she undid his belt and pants before he could protest

Stunned from both the firmness of her words and the sudden arousal he felt as she fished out his cock stroking it Ryan could only lay back as she removed her costume hat and glasses before taking his dick down her throat making him grunt with pleasure, he couldn't remember the last time he was given a blowjob but all he knew was that the few times he had received oral in the past were nothing compared to what Sam's mouth was doing at that moment, his mind struggled to comprehend what was going on as even though when they were teenagers Sam was a flirty tease but did nothing that came close to what she was doing now, she flirted wth him, touched him in a few inappropriate places but never went all out to touch his groin, she had kissed him a few times and even let him see her in her underwear but that was as far as it went

Pushing Ryan back so that he was fully reclined on the bed Sam proceeded to put her full effort into the blowjob soon filling the room wth the sounds of her sucks and slurps whilst her tongue worked magic on his cock, moaning as she sucked him Sam rubbed her legs together loving the taste of his cock on her tongue, his taste wasn't as heavy as William or as sweet as Jeremie but he had a nice in-between flavour on par wth Odd and Ulrich that she quickly came to love, it was obvious that Ryan was loving it too as she quickly tasted precum coating her tongue making her moan louder

Panting as Sam's head bobbed rapidly along his length Ryan grabbed a tight handful of her hair gritting his teeth as he fought to last longer, that didn't help for long though as he quickly found himself cumming hard down Sam's throat bucking his hips wildly as Sam swallowed everything he gave her zealously, mumbling nonsensically as he tried to form words Ryan then let out a guttural grunt as Sam removed her mouth and quickly replaced it with her cunt hopping onto his lap and crashing down on his cock in one fluid motion

The next hour was just a sexual blur for Ryan as Sam rode him like a woman possessed, her cunt squeezed him like a vice whilst also gliding along his length with total ease, her nails dug shallowly into his shoulders as she gyrated her hips looking down at him wth eyes filled wth primal lust and desire, when she bounced her tits and ass followed her every motion drawing Ryan's full attention whilst his hands moved to clutch at her hips, it was all he could do to keep up wth her frantic, brutal pace which left his groin bruised and his cock aching for more

When Sam finally stopped sated she had orgasmed almost seven times having squeezed three more cum loads out of Ryan's almost abused dick, tittering at the gibbering state she had left her old friend in Sam placed a tender kiss on his forehead before moving down to cover his cock in much less innocent kisses, she then left him to rest heading towards the door to enjoy the rest of her party already loving the moans of pleasure she heard echoing from downstairs whilst Ryan got some much needed rest but not before going into a drawer and pulling out a photo album and leaving a note on top of it saying that it has all of the pictures and even a DVD of the trip she took to Rio, having meant to show him earlier but figure he would probably enjoy it more alone, leaving the room with a light titter

A couple of hours later Ryan awoke to the feeling of his cock getting ridden making hm think that Sam had come back for another round, when he looked up though he found not Sam bouncing on his dick but Aelita, her breasts bouncing free of her tight white corset whilst she balanced her hands on his legs for support "uh…..hi" he managed to grunt out getting her attention

"Oh….hi" Aelita responded meekly whilst her hops never stopped for even a moment "I hope you don't mind but I really needed a cock inside me, please don't tell Sam" she panted before picking up her pace again making the wings on her corset nearly snap off from her rapid movements, unable to stop her or even say anything against her Ryan just reached up to grab hold of her bouncing breasts bracing himself for the ride

Whilst wild and frantic Aelita's riding skill didn't seem as good as Sam's but she made up for it in being much, much tighter, with every move it felt like she was going to snap his cock clean off and the way her stomach bulged out from his size was one hell of an ego booster, her sex face was also a lot more adorable than Sam's wild look whilst overcome by sexual ecstasy, as he watched her he couldn't resist reaching up to cup her cheek and in response Aelita sucked his thumb into her mouth gazng down at him wth hooded eyes sucking slowly as her cunt worked his cock

The pairs tryst only lasted half an hour with Aelita orgasming three times whilst Ryan came only once completely spent for what he thought would be the rest of the week, giving Ryan a quick peck on the cheek Aelita then hurried out of the room to make sure Sam didn't catch her breaking her oral only rule leaving Ryan to relax on the bed

He had yet to tell Sam that he had in fact recently moved to a nearby street making him as local to her as her other friends were, he also wondered that since this kind of thing was a regular occurrence for Sam and the others he might get included more often, he could only hope but he knew one thing either way, it was good to see an old friend again

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	36. Christmas with Ulrich and Yumi

Christmas with Ulrich and Yumi

Ulrich groaned as his cell phone alarm woke him from his fairly blissful sleep, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the lamp next to his bed he turned off the infernal racket from his phone before he remembered what day it was, Christmas day

Ulrich had never been a holiday person just breezing through them whilst everyone else got worked up about it, he had promised Yumi that she could let her family spend the holiday at their house since they had always gone to her parents for Christmas, that meant they both had to get up early to get the house ready which he had been dreading throughout the days leading up to Christmas

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed he checked his phone only to find that his alarm had been changed to six am instead of half seven like he had originally set it "what the hell? Don't tell me this thing is screwing up on me" he sighed as he had been having trouble with his phone for a while now and it had gotten him in trouble with work when his alarm failed to go off, turning to check if Yumi had woken up he found the bed empty "must have gotten up early" he sighed climbing back into bed to sleep off the next hour and a half until he was supposed to get up

As he laid back down he heard the bedroom door open and shrugged it off as just Yumi coming back to bed, rolling onto his side he listened as Yumi approached the bed expecting to feel her weight settle next to him and help him sleep but instead he felt her mount the bottom of the bed and seemingly crawl slowly up to him until he felt her breath on his ear followed by her lips on his neck making him shudder "can't this wait til later Yumi? When I can actually stand to be awake?" he groaned but Yumi just kept going biting his ear teasingly as her hands travelled under the covers to explore his muscles

Purring against her husband's skin Yumi then slowly slid under the covers kissing and licking down his body until she reached his boxers shorts hungrily licking at his bulge through the fabric, sighing as it was obvious that Yumi wasn't going to just give up Ulrich rolled fully onto his back and pushed his boxers down to help her deciding that a morning blowjob wasn't something to complain about, barely a second after he had freed his cock it was encased with the hot wet heat of Yumi's mouth making him grunt with pleasure arching his back to push more of his length into his wife's slutty throat

The bed covers started to shift erratically as Yumi bobbed her head as fast as she could along Ulrich's cock moaning loudly as she relished the taste of him, strong, musky and slightly salty as he had yet to shower that morning, panting as her tongue worked his shaft Ulrich reached under the covers to grab onto Yumi's hair pulling it slightly making her purr at the light stinging sensation, pursing her lips tighter Yumi worked her tongue around Ulrich's cock head as his hips started to steadily buck up thrusting his cock into her mouth every time she sucked on him

Ulrich's back arched as he felt his climax building already breathing heavier with each passing second, his cock feeling like it was literally melting inside his wife's hot mouth as he steadily filled it with his precum, reaching between his legs Yumi started to cradle and rub his balls making Ulrich groan louder with pleasure "here it comes!" he gasped moments later erupting hard in his wife's mouth making her moan from the thick rich flavour of his cum

Taking ever stream of Ulrich's addictive seed down her throat Yumi pulled away letting his cum slowly slide down her throat as Ulrich slowly got his breath back, he then finally got a good look at his wife noticing what she was wearing, a see through red teddie lingerie that clung to her large breasts and a bare of black silk stockings leaving her cunt and ass completely bare, what surprised him though was that it was the same lingerie that he had bought her as a present "you seriously couldn't wait could you?"

"Yeah I kinda found this by accident" Yumi tittered as she started to slowly stroke her husband's cock "I was going to put it back but after I saw it I just couldn't resist turning my gift into yours" she added with a dusky purr moving to hover over Ulrich's cock rubbing the head of it along her wet slit moaning at the feeling before slowly sinking down on him letting out a purr of pure pleasure as her tight cunt stretched around his thick shaft

Placing her hands on his shoulders for support Yumi started to grind her pussy along his cock panting and moaning as it hit all of her sweet spots perfectly clenching tight around him to amplify the sensation, groaning at the feeling of Yumi's cunt around his cock Ulrich clutched her waist tight digging his fingers in as he helped guide her pace starting to buck up into her as she began to ride him "god you're so big" she moaned as her groin bulged from her husband's size starting to grind her hips faster gyrating them like a lap dancer

Letting his head fall back against the pillow Ulrich let Yumi have complete control over the riding only holding onto her waist to keep her balanced watching her tits bounce wildly as she bounced as fast as she could on his dick, rolling her head back Yumi dug her nails into Ulrich's pectorals nearly drawing blood as her first orgasm caught her off guard making her seize up for a few seconds before she started gyrating again riding Ulrich through her climax "oh god….oh fuck" she keened as she felt her skin burn with ecstasy "I love your cock"

As Yumi stopped grinding reaching forward to clutch at the headboard starting to pump her hips to make her ass bounce Ulrich moved his hands to clutch her big ass making her moan and pant louder, his cock throbbed in her tight little cunt as she pumped it hard and fast along his length using only her hips to pleasure him, leaning up Ulrich bit down on Yumi's nipple through her lingerie making her cry out in pleasure moving her hands to rip at the clothing throwing it aside to free her tits for her husband's use, growling with lust Ulrich sat up making his wife gasp as the new angle made her sink even further onto his cock before she threw her head back keening loudly as she grabbed hold of her breasts squeezing them hard

Sweat began to run down their skin as the couple continued to grind and buck against each other, Yumi wrapping her arms and legs around Ulrich as he started to thrust up into her as his rough hands abused her sensitive tits "cumming….cumming again" the Geisha panted as her cunt started to clench again digging her nails into Ulrich's back

"Nearly there too" Ulrich groaned back as his cock started to ooze precum into his wife's womb, pulling Yumi closer he then sank his teeth hard into her neck making her seize up from the mixture of pain and pleasure orgasming extremely hard around his cock setting off his climax as well, his thick hot cum flooding her cunt as it clenched rhythmically around his dick

The air in the bedroom stood still humid with perspiration as Yumi clung onto her husband tighter shaking with pleasure as her eyes rolled back in her head adoring the feeling of his cock inside her as well as his teeth on her neck, her body ached with fatigue but she wasn't done yet craving more of Ulrich's delicious cock and when his hands moved to clutch at her firm around ass she knew exactly where she wanted it, slowly pulling away from him Yumi leaned down to take his cock back into her mouth wanting to get it a little more wet before she took it into her tightest hole moaning at the flavour of both their releases coating his shaft

Reclining back on the bed Ulrich let Yumi work his still erect cock gritting his teeth as she wrapped both of her soft warm hands around his shaft stroking him as fast as she could whilst sucking the sensitive cock head and by the way she was looking up at him with lust glazed eyes it was obvious that she wanted to suck another load out of him which he had no objections to, reaching down Ulrich placed a hand on his wife's head making her purr around his cock head stroking him even faster with one hand whilst the other cradled his balls

With the combination of Yumi's hot mouth and soft hands Ulrich reached his third climax in a matter of minutes filling his wife's mouth with another thick hot load which she hungrily swallowed before licking every inch of his cock clean, with his dick adequately lubricated with her drool and cunt juices Yumi moved away to get onto her elbows and knees shaking her ass at Ulrich in invitation and of course he didn't need to be told twice about what she wanted sitting up on his knees clutching at his wife's slender waist as he aligned his cock with her tightest hole before pushing in hard

The scream of pleasure Yumi let out almost rattled the windows as Ulrich's cock reshaped her insides, clutching at the bed sheets hard Yumi pushed herself up onto her hands and knees starting to buck back against Ulrich as he started to pound into her tight ass, her huge tits started to bounce wildly within moments of their pace being set and the room was filled with Ulrich's grunts and Yumi's slutty pants, moans and pleas for more, her tight ass squeezing his cock so hard he struggled to pull out with every thrust but managed to keep his speed consistent as his balls slapped against Yumi's cum filled cunt over and over

The bed creaked and shook beneath them banging against the wall as Yumi's moans of pleasure steadily became full screams of ecstasy as Ulrich pounded her ass even harder "fuck that's it! Fuck my ass!" she wailed looking back at him panting like a bitch in heat letting her tongue hang out as she reached back to spank herself, gritting his teeth as her ass clenched tighter around him Ulrich grabbed both of Yumi's wrists pulling her arms back by them forcing her to balance on her knees as his pace got even harder to the point that she was close to passing out

Unable to speak Yumi only mumbled garbled words as another strong orgasm rushed through her amplified by the feeling of Ulrich's precum pouring into her ass showing that his was approaching his final release, leaning down Ulrich sank his teeth back into Yumi's neck making her seize up screaming breathlessly orgasming again before her last one even ended squeezing her ass tight enough to make him cum deep inside her warming her insides with his seed collapsing on top of her as they both lost the strength in their limbs completely

It was a full half an hour before either of them could move comfortably again with Yumi removing her stockings before getting up to get dressed "my parents will be here in a couple of hours so I better start getting dinner ready" she said with a low moan as she could still feel the cum in both of her holes "don't sleep in too long otherwise the next time I wake you up won't be so enjoyable" she added with a smirk leaning over to kiss Ulrich on the cheek "merry Christmas"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	37. Two more for the pact

Two more for the pact

A fresh layer of frost coated the pathway through the park making a pleasing crunching sound as Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita walked along it, the pink haired girl leisurely lapping at an ice cream cone despite the biting chill in the air "I still can't believe you got a damn ice cream in this weather, it's got to be below zero out here" Ulrich commented "why are ice cream trucks even running in winter anyway?"

"I wanted ice cream so I got ice cream" Aelita retorted sticking her tongue out making Yumi titter at how adorable she looked especially with the spot of cream that decorated the tip of her nose, happily finishing off her ice cream as Yumi teased Ulrich for being too uptight, pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket Aelita wiped her hands clean before heading towards the nearest trash can, before she could reach it though the wind picked up blowing her handkerchief out of her hands and into the nearby bushes

A normal person would have shrugged it off and walked away but Aelita was far from a litterbug compelling her to crawl into the bushes searching for the handkerchief, after a couple of minutes of searching the pink haired girl eventually found the cloth at the other side of the bush "how the hell did it get there?" she pondered poking her head and arm out to grab the handkerchief freezing when she caught sight of something that completely caught her off guard

Right in front of her was the most beautiful redhead she had ever seen, her fiery hair ran cascading down her back reaching her ass which in Aelita's opinion was almost as big and round as Sam's was especially in the tight jogging pants she was wearing, after ogling the girls ample behind for a few moments Aelita glanced up to her more than adequate chest guessing it to be just between a B and C cup and what drew the most of Aelita's attention was the big thick cock thrusting between the girls breasts as if it was fucking her cunt, her tits held tight together by her tight tank top in a way that made sure that neither of them needed to use their hands

Licking her lips at the sight Aelita retreated back into the bush to stay out of sight as she admired the man using the girls tits like fuck toys, he was a little over average height looking like he could stand shoulder to shoulder with Ulrich whilst still shorter than William, he was stocky but not wide stocky, just muscles in all the right places making him look solid and a mop of short shaggy black hair covered his head seeming to perfectly contrast the girls fiery red locks, as the girls sharp moans of pleasure filled her ears Aelita subconsciously reached back between her legs and under her hoodie to slowly rub her bare cunt, despite the intense chill in the air she had forgone underwear as she had developed the same distaste for them as Sam had

Sliding a finger into her tight slit Aelita froze as she heard rustling behind her "what's taking you so damn long?" Yumi questioned crawling up next to the pink haired girl before realizing what she was doing "seriously? You couldn't wait until you got home? You're spending way too much time with Sam" the Geisha tittered before noticing what Aelita was looking at "holy shit, I think I know her" she gasped as she watched the precum pour from the guys cock all over the redheads tits making them glisten "I'm sure I recognized her from elementary school"

The two girls bit their lip to keep themselves quiet as they watched the guy cum with a shuddering groan mid thrust between the redheads breasts, this way it didn't come shooting out of her cleavage making it obvious as to what they had done instead filling the space between them prompting the redhead to let out a moan of utter fulfilment relishing the feeling of cum coating her chest, as the two parted and the guy put his cock away Yumi and Aelita heard the bushes rustling behind them again "what's taking you two so long?" Ulrich called out walking straight through the bushes blundering straight onto the scene stopping dead when he noticed what was going on "well….this is awkward"

As Ulrich tried to back away nearly stepping on Yumi and Aelita as he apologized for intruding on the private moment he suddenly stopped as he seemed to recognize the guy in front of him "Josh? From Kadic elementary right?"

"Yeah, how do you…holy shit, Ulrich Stern right?" Josh responded in a manner of old friends bumping into each other after several years despite the scenario they were in, as Ulrich and Josh got passed the immediate awkwardness of their meeting the redhead finally noticed Yumi and Aelita hiding in the bushes to which she automatically recognized the Geisha, when asked Yumi explained that the redhead was called Nicole and they used to be friends when she was a transfer student back at Yumi's elementary school in Japan

After the five of them got introduced and re-introduced Yumi suggested that they get out of the cold offering to let Josh and Nicole spend some time at hers and Ulrich's place to which they happily accepted eager to catch up on their old friends lives so far and get out of the cold since it was now creeping up on them, they both were a little surprise by the lack of reaction aside from the initial awkwardness Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita showed them despite the fact that Nicole still blatantly had Josh's cum coating and filling the space between her breasts but they decided not to question it just yet

(At Yumi and Ulrich's house)

"This is a nice place you've got" Nicole commented as she reclined back on the couch in the living room "it's really been a while, you've grown Yumi"

"I would hope so, it has been over ten years" Yumi tittered as she and Aelita sat across from Nicole in the two arm chairs parallel to the couch "and I believe I remember the last time we saw each other you thought boys were gross and dirty but today we found you getting your tits fucked by one" she smirked making Nicole blush slightly "don't worry we're not judging you, I've personally done much dirtier things in public than what you did"

"Oh, like what?"

"Well the last time I was in the park I got double teamed by a couple of friends of mine right in the open, it was nearly midnight so it was too dark for most people to see us but we nearly got caught a couple of times, never felt such a rush before" Yumi responded smiling almost dreamily as she reminisced the night in the park

"Your friends? But I thought you were married" Nicole asked puzzled as she could swear that Yumi introduced Ulrich as her husband

"Open marriage, me, Ulrich, Aelita and a few of our friends have a kind of special agreement that we've had going on for the last year or so, within our group we're free to fuck whoever we want whenever we want as long as it stays within the group, the whole reason Aelita's here is because she stayed the night and we spent the most of it just going at it"

Nicole nodded blushing a little more as Aelita added to Yumi's explanation stating that they were helping her get rid of her gag reflex whilst the redhead tried her hardest not to stare at Yumi's tits barely contained in the Geisha's tight top, despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other in over a decade Yumi seemed completely comfortable with telling Nicole all about her varied sex life and deep down the redhead really liked it, there was also the fact that when she and Yumi went to school together she had a small 'kiddie crush' on the Japanese girl and even though both of them believed that it didn't count they were technically each other's first kiss when they had tripped over as kids and fells against each other mouth first

"So what about you and Josh? Are you married?" Aelita asked drawing Nicole from her thoughts

"Just engaged at the moment, we're saving up for our wedding" Nicole responded to which both Aelita and Yumi got dirty glints in their eyes

"So how will Josh react if he came in here and found us molesting you?" Yumi purred slowly licking her lips making Nicole's breath catch

"But….you said you could only do it with friends" the redhead gasped as the two girls suddenly prowled towards her making her skin tingle as they took their places as either side of her on the couch, their breath hot on her cheeks and neck making her heart race

"We're allowed to make exceptions and you're hardly a stranger" Yumi breathed against Nicole's neck making her shudder as Aelita gently bit down on her other ear lobe "now let's get you out of those clothes"

(In the kitchen)

"Well…..that certainly makes a marriage work" Josh commented as Ulrich finished explaining how his and Yumi's marriage worked, after fully catching up with Josh with what he had done with his life since they had last seen each other, leaving out appropriate details of course, he had heard Yumi tell Nicole the same from the living room so he decided he might as well fill Josh in on it too "you're living the life that most guys dream about…..and wake up with sticky sheets afterwards"

"Yeah it's pretty great" Ulrich grinned as he tried not to let the awe in Josh's voice go to his head "Yumi and the girls do keep trying to add more people to the agreement though which can be pretty annoying if it's just some random girl they find attractive" he sighed as they both suddenly heard the sound of clothes rustling from the living room followed by what sounded like one of the girls hitting the floor "and it sounds like they're doing it again"

"You mean?"

"Yeah, we better go check it out" Ulrich sighed already knowing what they were going to find hoping that Josh wouldn't react too badly to it

(Back in the living room)

To Ulrich's bemusement and Josh's shock when they entered the living room they found Yumi and Aelita both pinning Nicole to the floor, their clothes scattered across the room as they made short work of the redheads with Yumi freeing Nicole's tits from her tube top whilst Aelita pulled down her pants with her teeth, Nicole's face was almost as red as her hair and her breath was coming out hot enough that it was almost visible gasping as Yumi took hold of her breasts squeezing them firmly

At first Ulrich expected Josh to react negatively to the sight of his girlfriend getting forcibly stripped and molested by those who were total strangers to him but when he glanced over to his old childhood friend he found him far from angry, his cheeks were a little flushed and as Nicole keened loudly when Aelita's head moved between her legs he honestly bit his lip a little "you're taking this a lot better than I thought" Ulrich stated as Yumi leaned in to start to lick the dry cum off of Nicole's tits

"Me and Nicole have talked about this kind of thing before, it's always been a fantasy of hers and I'll admit I've enjoyed thinking about it too, I would be a real hypocrite if I got mad over it" Josh admitted as his pants tightened at the sight of Aelita licked all the way from Nicole's cunt to her face kissing her deeply "so….what do we do here?"

"You can stop wasting your time watching us, drop your pants and get over here" they heard Yumi suggest looking over to see her gazing at them with sheer lust in her eyes as Aelita rolled Nicole into a sixty nine position "looks like those two are having enough fun without me so why don't you two get your cocks out and keep me company?" the Geisha purred cupping her tits pushing them up as she licked her lips sultrily to which Ulrich and Josh both eagerly complied

As the guys rid themselves of their clothing and advanced on Yumi Aelita rolled Nicole on her back trapping the redheads head between her firm thighs as she feasted on her sweet little cunt making Nicole moan against hers, squirming in ecstasy under the pink haired girl Nicole started to eagerly return the favour burying her tongue as deep as she could in Aelita's tight pussy shuddering as her sweet juices coated her tongue instantly, she tasted like heaven, like summer berries, vanilla and strawberries all mixed together instantly having her addicted prompting Nicole to take a firmer grip of Aelita's firm ass forcing her tongue even deeper into her cunt as the pink haired girl did the same to her

Whilst Nicole and Aelita feasted on each other Yumi eagerly watched as her husbands and Josh's erections grew to their full glory in front of her making her drool at the sight of them, taking hold of her large bust again she pushed her chest forward as if offering it to the two men easily giving away what she wanted, with some careful yet awkward positioning both Ulrich and Josh were able to bury their cocks between her huge firm breasts without them explicitly touching making the Geisha moan in bliss at the feeling of their throbbing erections in her cleavage "fuck that's good" she breathed letting her head roll back as she started to pump her breasts along their cocks

Josh gritted his teeth as pure pleasure coursed through his body, whilst Nicole had given him countless tit fucks in the past Yumi's chest was something on a different level, maybe it was the extra cup size and the way Yumi moved her head forward to look down at their cocks disappearing and reappearing in her cleavage over and over again whilst she drooled heavily all over them to lubricate them but he had never felt himself go from aroused to about to cum so fast before, reaching forward to take hold of one of Yumi's shoulders he started to thrust in time to her pumping her breasts as Ulrich did the same both of them oozing precum mixing with her saliva further lubricating both of them

Nicole let out a muffled cry into Aelita's pussy as the pink haired girls fingers found her budding clit rubbing it hard and fast setting of a strong orgasm near instantly making the redhead buck and writhe under her, her release coating Aelita's fingers and mouth as she leaned down to tongue fuck her through her orgasm clenching her thighs tighter around Nicole's head feeling herself on the very edge of orgasm as well, within seconds of Nicole's orgasm ending Aelita's began making her pants and moan loudly as she ground her spasming cunt down against the redheads mouth clenching tight around her tongue whilst her release filled Nicole's mouth

Both Ulrich and Josh were close behind the girls with their releases both blowing their load as Yumi pushed her tits up between them causing their cum to completely fill her cleavage instead of shooting out all over her face and hair, gasping from the intense heat from their releases covering her chest Yumi started to orgasm herself soaking her inner thighs and the carpet beneath her whilst Ulrich and Josh both pulled away to finish their load on her tits completely coating her chest in cum "it's so hot, feels so good" she sighed leaning down to lick some of the cum from her breasts looking up at Ulrich and Josh with lust darkened eyes

As the guys erections returned the girls switched places with Aelita pushing Josh back onto the couch moving to mount his cock whilst Yumi positioned Nicole on her back with Ulrich moving between her spread legs rubbing his cock against her soaking slit making her pant with need "she's so wet" Ulrich groaned as he slowly pushed his cock head inside her pussy "damn she's tight" he grunted as he took hold of her hips pulling him to her as he slammed every inch of his cock inside of her

Nicole's back arched as she screamed with ecstasy orgasming instantly as Ulrich's thick cock filled her cunt to the very brim opening her womb as well, digging her nails into the carpet she tried to catch her breath but failed as Yumi moved to mount her face pressing her wet cunt against her mouth grabbing hold of her hair as she started to grind against her face "eat me" Yumi borderline ordered shuddering as she felt Nicole's tongue slide along her slit "eat me whilst my husband fucks your brains out!"

Watching as Ulrich started to pound into his fiancés cunt without mercy Josh then let his head roll back as Aelita slowly sank down on his cock feeling like she was squeezing the very life out of his dick, the pink haired girl was so damn tight he could the very outline of his cock all the way through her groin and even through her lower stomach as she took every inch of him inside of her borderline wheezing as she shook hard with pleasure, placing her hands on Josh's shoulders Aelita let her head fall back slowly gyrating her hips against his groin letting his cock stretch and reshape every inch of her tight little cunt "big….big….gonna…." she panted before seizing up orgasming hard around Josh's cock squeezing him to the point of pain causing him to clutch her slender waist hard to support both of them

Nicole's hands soon moved from the floor to Yumi's hips as the Geisha continued to ride her face whilst Ulrich used her cunt like a fuck toy, her tits bouncing to the point that they hit against Yumi's bubble ass with every thrust Ulrich took into her, sweat started to pour down Ulrich's back and down his brow dripping onto Nicole as his thick cock continued to reshape your cunt oozing precum already "god….gonna cum…." he grunted not slowing his pace for a second

"Cum inside her" Yumi panted as she felt her orgasm fast approaching with Nicole's tongue working overtime in her cunt "I'm gonna cum too" she moaned moving her hands back to grope and squeeze Nicole's tits coaxing the redhead to tongue fuck her even faster bringing her to a shuddering orgasm in seconds, as his wife shook with pleasure on Nicole's face Ulrich found his release pumping her full of his thick hot seed making Nicole orgasm hard around his spurting cock coaxing more and more cum out of him with every squeeze

As Nicole went completely boneless with pleasure Josh was gritting his teeth to the point of breaking them holding back his release whilst Aelita danced on his cock, bouncing and grinding as fast as she could panting heavily into the air whilst her tits bounced in Josh's face, nearly orgasming every time she crashed down on his cock "I'm gonna cum" he groaned as his cock swelled almost painfully inside of her

When she felt his precum oozing out Aelita pulled herself off of his cock making Josh flinch as his wet cock met the cold air before groaning again as the pink haired girl wrapped her tiny hands around his shaft jerking him off hard and fast aiming his cock at her tits, within seconds he was shooting his load all over the front of Aelita's body making her moan from the heat of it coating her skin, her hands continuing even after his cock had finished shooting coaxing every drop of cum out of him and preventing him from going soft

After a few minutes rest Yumi took the guys for herself again leaving Nicole and Aelita to lick each other clean of cum whilst the Geisha got both her cunt and ass stuffed completely, her eyes completely rolled back in her head and her tongue hanging out as she laid down on Ulrich's front whilst he slammed up into her pussy, her arms pulled back by Josh as he took her tight ass pounding into her with everything he had

"So you guys do this all the time?" Nicole asked with a shuddering moan as Aelita gently lapped between her legs cleaning her cunt of Ulrich's cunt

"Uh huh, on a daily basis unless something really important comes up, my husband is at one of my friends at the moment, you'll really like her, she's the one that came up with the whole agreement idea" Aelita responded gently sucking on Nicole's clit making her gasp and squirm "she's going to love you, you taste so sweet"

Moaning as she sat back against the couch letting Aelita have her way with her Nicole watched as Yumi was used like a fuck toy between the two men licking her lips at the sight, when she and Josh had gone to the park that day and ended up fooling around in the bushes she had never expected to be caught, not by an old friend that she hadn't seen in over ten years and especially for it to turn into this but she didn't regret it for a second as she watched her fiancé blow his third load deep in Yumi's ass not slowing his pace for a moment, the way Aelita kept talking about her friends and how they would like her gave her hope that this wasn't a one-time thing and if she was going to have the chance to meet their friends she couldn't wait

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

Especially you Leaire, I hope you've had a fantastic birthday ;)


	38. Feel the burn

Feel the burn

Sissi let out a sigh of relief as she slowed the treadmill to a gentle stop after a solid half hour run, sweat beaded on her forehead and along her arms and exposed stomach and back as she hopped off the running machine taking a long drink from her water bottle, she had spent a good three hours in the Gym and she was starting to really feel it as her thigh and back muscles burned with exertion "just one more hour and I can call it a day" she told herself as she enjoyed let another lustful stare a random gym goer gave her, ever since she had her implants the amount of looks she got had skyrocketed causing her ego to soar as well

Downing the rest of her water Sissi placed the bottle back into her bag glancing around to see what she could spend her last hour on when the door swung open drawing her attention _"well hello big boy" _she purred internally as William strode into the room wearing just a tight wife beater vest, a pair of running shorts and some sneakers showing off his muscular arms and legs whilst his pectorals and six pack showed through his vest, biting her lip she watched as he gave her barely a passing glance before heading to the weights setting off a low fire in her loins, whilst she loved getting openly ogled nothing got her going more than a challenge

Licking her lips Sissi sauntered over to where William had sat down putting extra bounce into her chest and ass with each step pushing her tits out as she stood down to his level "didn't think I would see you here today" she chimed making sure that her tight top showed as much cleavage as it could whilst it strained to contain her huge bust

"You know I come here every week, you're always here when I'm here" William deadpanned as he started to weight train

"Want me to spot you?" Sissi suggested not at all put off by William's blunt tone

"No offense but when I bench press I lift my own body weight at least, you can barely lift more than your purse" William retorted before lying back to begin his weight lifting completely blanking Sissi out, pouting as she was ignored again Sissi decided she wasn't going to let that stop her turning around and sitting down on William's lap in a way that she made sure that her huge ass rubbed against his groin as much as possible "Jesus lass what the hell are you doing?"

"Just getting comfortable" Sissi tittered back gyrating her hips to grind her ass against him more "it's not my fault that your dick fits so perfectly down there" she grinned dirtily loving how she could feel every inch of him hardening between her ass cheeks wondering how she had never gotten William to fuck her before, she had gotten Ulrich and Odd and couldn't give a damn about Jeremie so William had been the last on her list to fuck for a fair while now

Gritting his teeth William tried his best to just ignore Sissi not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was turning him on, laying back fully he started to focus solely on his weight lifting willing his body not to react as Sissi continued to grind her big ass on his bulge, Sissi smiled devilishly as her she worked her hips, she could practically feel William heating up under her adding to her arousal, plus her chest shook and bounced with every move she made getting her more and more lustful looks from the other gym goers which just made it all the sweeter for her

Nearly working herself to orgasm by grinding alone Sissi decided to go even further with her teasing spinning around on William's lap to face him slowly sliding her hands under his vest to trace his abdominal muscles as she watched the muscles of his arms and shoulders licking her lips as she saw them repeatedly tense and relax with every rep William did, as her finger tips traced his pectorals William started to sweat nearly reaching the limit of his patience whilst his shorts started to get uncomfortably tight to the point of pain

Deciding that he had had enough William placed the weights back in its holder taking hold of Sissi's waist to lift her off of him, it was obvious that Sissi had mistook the action for him relenting by the dirty grin on her face making it even more satisfying for him when he dropped her on a nearby mat and walked away intending to go get a shower before he headed home, pouting as she bounced on the mat Sissi bit her lip as she decided that he wasn't going to get away from her that easily hopping back onto her feet to follow him to the shower rooms

Bypassing a couple of employees Sissi slipped into the men's shower room with ease biting her lip as she noticed William's clothes folded on a bench just inside of the room, staying as quiet as possible she proceeded to remove her own clothes sliding her tight tank top letting her huge fake tits bounce free before doing the same for her ass pushing her shorts down placing them on the bench next to William's clothes along with her top and sneakers, she then picked up a nearby broom and used it to jam the door shut to make sure that she wasn't disturbed whilst William was having his way with her

Now that she was appropriately naked Sissi then peeked around the corner to admire William whilst he showered feeling her cunt clench with desire as she watched the hot water run down his body making his muscles glisten before letting her eyes travel lower to his thick cock hanging between his legs, letting out a subtle moan as she noticed just how thick his cock was even whilst flaccid Sissi slid her hand down between her legs biting her lip harder as she started to rub her moistening pussy

"I know you're there" William suddenly spoken making Sissi flinch "you've never been subtle enough to be good at sneaking around"

"Ok you caught me" Sissi tittered stepping out into his view making him roll his eyes at her nudity

"You're not going to give this up are you?" he asked with an exasperated sigh

"Just fuck me once, that's all I'm asking so I can finally find out if what Sam and Yumi say about you is true, just this once and I'll never ask again, that or I'll be that good and will never need to ask again" Sissi stated purring with at the last part clasping her hands together in front of her in a manner that caused her arms to press her tits together pushing them out and forward even further for him to ogle

With another heavy sigh William turned off the shower "fuck it, if it'll make you stop asking you can get this one time, just don't go bragging about this though" he asserted to which Sissi just smiled victorious quickly dropping to her knees in front of him wrapping her hand around the base of his cock

"Don't worry, I won't go spreading this around, well not too much, I have to tell the others about this" the slut tittered as she stroked him to full erection moaning loudly as he grew to a thickness that made it impossible for her to fully close her hand around him, she then giggled when his broad cock head poked against her cheek when he reached full erection moving her head to seal her lips around the tip of his dick letting out another loud moan at its rich flavour, using her free hand to squeeze and grope her tits Sissi proceeded to bob her head along William's cock drooling heavily as she sucked his cock getting it nice and sloppy as her hand continued to stroke him

Groaning as Sissi steadily bobbed her head along his cock William quickly grew tired of the pace taking hold of her head and thrusting his entire cock into her mouth at once making her gag loudly and push against his thighs "I thought you wanted this lass" he grunted through gritted teeth as he started to take slow but strong thrusts down her throat "I never said that I was going to take it easy on you"

Gurgling around his cock Sissi quickly relented to his new rougher pace as she had no way of pushing him off and she was used to taking rough face fucks so she was sure she'd be able to handle him, sealing her lips tighter around his shaft Sissi then sat on her hands to show that William had full control of the act looking up at him with big lust filled eyes, as she did so William grinned wickedly slowly pulling his cock out until only the head of it rested in her mouth before roughly slamming back in ramming straight passed her gag reflex again making the slut retch loudly

Soon enough the shower room was filled with the echoing sounds of William's cock ravaging Sissi's mouth and throat followed by her loud gagging and choking whilst she fought the urge to push him away, despite the rough treatment Sissi found herself wholeheartedly enjoying the sexual abuse starting to bob her head in time to his harsh thrusts sucking harder and harder until she tasted his rich precum coating her tongue, panting heavier with pleasure William then forced his entire cock down her throat as he climaxed dumping his load straight into her stomach near crushing her face to his groin

As his cum poured down her throat Sissi shook as a mini orgasm ran through her veins from arousal alone gripping her ass cheeks to the point that she left finger shaped bruises along her skin "that's right swallow it all" William instructed her which Sissi eagerly obeyed gulping down every shot of cum that he emptied into her mouth until he eventually pulled out to finish on her face and tits making her purr at the thick hot feeling of it on her skin

"So do I suck a good dick or what?" Sissi tittered leaning forward to give his cock a long lick from his balls to his tip "come on you can't deny that you loved that"

"I'd give you a six out of ten for effort" William responded smirking at how Sissi pouted at his remark "your mouth is good but you don't put the passion into it like Sam does, she can just sit there and take it like you did and it still feels like a pro sucking you off"

"Yeah well you go one round in my cunt and I bet you'll come crawling back for more every day" Sissi retorted standing up to move under the showers spray spreading her hands out against the wall as she bent over letting the water run down her body making her skin glisten like William's shaking her ass invitingly at him, grinning ferally William took his place behind her deciding to tease her for a while before giving her what she wanted rubbing the tip of his cock against her soaking slit before thrusting between her thick thighs and against her clit making her shudder and moan

After several minutes though her lustful pants became pitiful whines of need as William continued to tease her never fully penetrating her leaving her to the point that she was so aroused it was almost painful, it was only when her knees started to buckle and he had to hold onto her hips to keep her from collapsing that he took pity on her guiding his cock to her weeping cunt pushing every inch inside making Sissi cry out with pleasure and relief, to her credit William found that despite her promiscuity and most likely longer list of sexual partners compared to the other girls Sissi was still extremely tight making him grit his teeth to steel himself as her insides clenched around him like a vice "fuck you're tighter than I thought, was kinda expecting a sausage in a sock situation" he grunted as he ground into her making her let out a shuddering breath

"Shut up and fuck me!" Sissi panted back reaching back to clutch at his arms as she bucked back against his cock making her ass shake and clap as he started to thrust hard into her, digging her nails into William's muscular arms Sissi spread her legs wider letting her face press against the wall for support as she took each of his rough uncaring thrusts, neither of them cared for the other aside from being almost friends so there was no need to be gentle or loving which William had shown during the face fuck

Holding onto her waist with one hand William used the other to spank the sluts big ass every few thrusts adding just enough pain to amplify her pleasure in turn making her squeeze even tighter around his cock and soon enough she was orgasming hard squeezing him to the point that he couldn't move inside her, taking a firm hold of her hips William then flipped her over so that she was facing up lifting her off of the floor to start bouncing her on his cock like a fuck doll

Sissi's mind dissolved into a white hot mush as William's rough pace prevented her orgasm from full stopping sending pure shocks of pleasure through her system every time he brought her down on his cock and through the burning ecstasy in her groin she felt his hot precum starting to pour inside her "gonna cum…you ready bitch?" he grunted to which Sissi nodded near frantically letting out choked whines as she tried to speak

Gritting his teeth William then slammed Sissi down for a final time ramming his cock up into her as deep as he could as his cock erupted flooding her with his hot thick seed making her seize up in orgasm yet again, her toes curling to the point that her nails nearly dug into her soles and her finger nails clawed along William's back drawing neat lines of blood whilst she shook violently against him

And then it was all over, letting out a soft whimper Sissi remained completely limp as William pulled her off of his cock and placed her on the floor against the wall turning on the shower again to clean the remaining cum that coated her face and hair "well I have to admit that was fun" he stated with a smirk lifting Sissi's chin to make her look up at him from under the showers spray as he knelt down to her level "but we'll see who comes crawling back for more first" he added teasingly before standing up and walking away leaving Sissi boneless on the floor as he got dried and dressed before leaving

Watching William leave Sissi tried to find the strength to get up but found that she could barely move a muscle and resigned herself to just relax under the showers spray, she had gotten what she wanted and could know join Yumi and Sam in their discussions of how William had used them the night before and even though she would never admit it William had gotten her addicted from the moment he had entered her feeling her cunt ache for even more already, for now though all she could hope for was either a good hour of peace before she could move or an equally well hung guy to come in and take advantage whilst her body was still reeling from her orgasms aftershocks

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
